Shadows & Secrets
by LightDarkGemini
Summary: Senka has been a Hunter since 13 but one mistake changes her life. Was it for the better or worse? Good news, she found love. Bad news, she found it in the worse men alive. Can she mean more to him? Is she that replaceable? Or will someone more powerful take her for himself? M for Mature subject matter, violence, language and sexual content. HisokaxOC. OCxKuroro from ch12
1. Welcome Party

**Hey my lovely readers! I seem to like the crazy ones obviously, so what's one more. haha.**

 **Hope you all enjoy this new story, I've only recently gotten into this anime series. Please Leave a review to let me know how I'm doing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Welcome Party**

A sigh filled with exhaustion escaped her scarlet painted lips, finally able to say she was home as her heeled boots clumsily fell from her feet. Eyes stared at the spiral staircase before her, a tired groan rumbled in her chest from reluctance. The desire to just crash on her bed and disappeared into a much needed sleep was the only driving force that pushed her body to climb each step.

For a moment, she almost forget what the place she called home looked like. A two floor flat that was not only affordable but comfortable. The rest will be explained, she's too tired to do that now. All she wanted was to strip out of her tight clothing and into sheets.

She stepped into the darkness of her room, not attempting to reach for the light switch since the nightlight inside was all she needed. The heavy bag on her shoulder dropped with a loud thump as sigh of relief passed her lips. Slender fingers grabbed onto the ends of her top, arms began to peel the fabric off her figure. Waves of navy blue locks fell around her shoulders, eyes narrowed indifferently on the bed.

"You know, sneaking into a woman's bedroom it's either creepy or perverted" she commented aloud, voice mixed with annoyance and exhaustion.

A devilish giggle erupted from the not so hidden figure that lied too comfortably on her bed, "Oh are you still upset about the last time? And here I thought you'd forget all about it from being flattered by my visit~ I even waited until you came home! Isn't that so sweet of me?" Spoke an overly alluring voice that she was all too familiar with.

'I am...' she thought to herself. The woman was over the moon ecstatic and bitterly angry about his appearance. Not that she could voice her conflict, she never can. For if that happened, her worst fear would become reality.

Electric violet eyes met his briefly, her half exposed body turned in his direction as if allowing him to take in the pleasing view. Lips parted, she glared at him for a moment. "You're... an idiot...Hisoka if you _even thought_ I wouldn't be pissed off about leaving me to die in the middle of fucking nowhere" snapped the woman before throwing her shirt at his face.

He allowed the soft fabric to cover him, a sly smirk curled his lips. Hisoka snickered wickedly, "Come on Senka-chan a few stabs wouldn't kill _you._ and you're alive~That has to count for something, right?", the man retorted flirtatiously, an arm untangled itself from under his head to lift black from covering him. "Besides, don't you want to know how the Hunter exam went _this_ time?".

She huffed stubbornly, not wanting to let him off so easily. The woman knew about his failing the first time because of an incident against the examiner, "Judging from how long you took to find me, you manged to pass and _no_. That does not count for anything when I'm dead tired, you invading my bed and not contacting me for months!" Senka complained in no shame of showing annoyance as fingers slipped under the hem of her pants, Hisoka's eyes watching how they twist with such grace as her digits hooked downward.

It entertained him, her nature and the way she's able to switch personas with flawlessness. Under the typical circumstances, the woman would have barked of his staring when she's this annoyed. It's a different story when she's drained, Senka could care less about him sneaking a peak. She believed it didn't really matter since he didn't care for it. However, he felt a missing link to explain her current moodiness. She was nit picking at such trivial things which _normally_ wouldn't bother her. That same old wall around the woman was back up, not that he couldn't make it crumble.

Hisoka hummed in delight, noting how nicely done her makeup was "I think, you'll feel much differently come the morning" his alluring tone made her shiver this time, deciphering the hinted motives.

Senka snickered to herself while clothing her body, why did she miss this man again? "Don't you sound confident in your skills" she provoked bluntly, a cloth gently whipping away the feminine beauty produces painted on her face.

The man chuckled at the directed challenge, it's interesting, her actions towards him. "I wouldn't really call it confidence", he speculated her taunt aloud.

"Then what would you call it?" Senka asked as she climbed over Hisoka's body to lay on the empty side of the bed, the hunter's eyes never leaving hers. Not giving the woman much time to relax before she's trapped by his larger frame. Violet eyes openly consume the socipath's handsome features, from his flamboyant fuchsia hair to that seemingly vampiric pale skin. Six months didn't change much yet it did.

"Certainty" he stated, a sly hand teased the hem of Senka's fresh attire, threatening to put his wicked motive into action.

A soft hum passed her lips, tender eyes gave into the temptation as her hands finally took hold of the man which hovered over her. Gentle fingers caressed his face, finding themselves in red locks.

 _He found a new toy._

She could tell, it was in those yellow eyes of his. The bloodlust, a message earlier and a hint of something else gave him away. If there was one person in the world that Hisoka couldn't keep secrets from, it was Senka. Whether it came from his own lips or another, any information about him would somehow find its way to her. Sometimes it baffled the man and at the same time confirmed her position as an A class information broker.

"Well I _certainly_ want you to hurry up so that I can sleep" she scoffed at his answer, earning a seemingly seductive chuckle from Hisoka.

"Now that's called wishful thinking~" he sang in that same alluring tone, "Be careful with that one".

Senka felt her chest tighten unconsciously as he slowly lend down, confusion from his words sparked hesitation.

"H-Hisoka wait-" she stuttered in protest, a hand shifted in reflex to the junction between his shoulder and neck. However the weak attempt seemed fruitless as he silenced her lips with his own. Tired enough from her travels, eye lids closed in dismay to surrender. Hopelessly and helplessly , Senka melted into the long awaited affection from the psychotic man.

They complimented the other but it wasn't something to be said aloud. It was to be left alone and unspoken. Their little secret would stay between them and only them. The question was how long would the infatuation last before one gets bored? A constant need to be the target, no that's not the word. To be the person of interest, not as a toy but as someone necessary, of need. Someone wanted and desired. Not as a substitute or distraction.

But, if it's to keep him near. She'll be it. _Oh_ , that's the reason. Why she missed him.


	2. Angel of Death

**Chapter 2: Angel of Death**

Just because a person didn't grow up poor doesn't mean they had it easy. Senka is proof of that outcome. Sure, she came from a pretty wealthy family with both power and influence in her ever growing city.

Some people say that those who are well off but aren't satisfied are too 'happy'. They need something to, well, spice up their life in a sense. Senka wasn't that lucky.

She could see it, their auras and of course the other children couldn't. They weren't special as she was and it didn't help. Senka couldn't be saved from the torture of mundane eyes. For mundane eyes either fear or insult those deemed special. She wasn't feared, sadly.

"Senka's so weird!"

"I know right? Did you hear what happened during gym?"

"No! What! Spill!"

"She kept staring at Hikuro! Then asked him why he's glowing!"

"What? That's so weird!"

"Maybe she likes him!"

"Eh? Ew! No way! Who would want a freak to like them!"

Senka had no choice but to endure it for years. It pained her parents to see their child go through such a unfortunate time in her life. Little did they know, there was much more to come for her. For she was only 7 when the torment from her peers began. During this time did the young girl begin to develop another persona that deviated from her original path, a persona that becomes a spark for her future.

Now 13, someone had taken notice of her talents and encouraged an opening of a journey that would change her life.

"Senka, go and take the Hunter exam", her grandfather commanded with love.

Big violet eyes blinked at him in disbelief of his words, "The Hunter exam?" she said in confusion. "why?".

He chuckled, showing his age "Because what you're seeing is what great people are made of."

Senka rose a brow, still not understanding "But it's dangerous! I can't protect you guys if something happens to me!" the girl protested strongly, amazing the old man of her awareness to the future.

He gently patted her small head with affection, "Don't be afraid Senka, you will pass and become stronger. If you take that exam, you'll understand what you see is a gift and not a curse.".

Senka passed the exam and became a fully licensed Hunter at 13. Although, she felt it happened to be luck that she was successful. For the next five years, the girl focused to training her Nen and on protecting her family. The amount of political attention they were getting, she feared for her younger siblings and cousins. In order to prevent any harm coming to them, she'd put the target on her back.

"No Senka! That's too reckless!" her mother openly rejected her offer.

"Yes if I wasn't a Hunter but I am." She stated calmly "It's been five years since I passed the exam and I've trained hard to help this family. I'll do whatever it takes to make sure the younger ones are safe and protected".

Confidence. She found it. It's a dangerous thing to have, especially if you have a lot of it. Don't get it wrong, Senka finally obtained some confidence and that was good.

Until it happened, August 1st. An event that not only changed Senka's life but another as well. All because she was too confident, too cocky, too naive. It happened so fast, she thought with her training taking on five guys would have been nothing. That might have been the case, if her kidnappers were strangers.

Of course, she wasn't lucky.

Senka woke, her body was sore from the clumsy rope wrapping and the hits taken prior to her blanking out. Violet eyes tried to focus on the blurred images, her ears none stop sounds of evil laughter and footsteps frightened her immensely. Anxiety and panic rushed through her body, she began to struggle in her retrains and that only called unwanted attention to her.

Boy one howled, "Look at who's finally awake".

"Man we should have done this shit sooner!" Boy three said wickedly as he inspected her body.

Boy two chuckled, "I call dips on fucking her first!".

"Dips on second!" Boy four called.

"Hey hey, calm down. Everyone will get a turn, revenge is best done nice and slow. Or rough." Boy Five chimed in to cut the hyper energy of the other four.

That comment made Senka gasp, her sense snapped out of their drunken state instantly. Body screamed silently in a panicked urge to run but she can't. If she had only calmed down, it would have been obvious what was needed to be done. She'll have to learn it the hard way, the rage will take over soon. Just watch.

Senses regained, Senka's eyes widened. "D-Demi, John, P-Pavi, J-Jun, Kuro ... Y-You guys? But we went to school t-together... Why kidnap me?" She asked with a cracked voice.

They all exchanged evil grins and smirks between one another, Kuro parted his lips to answer.  
"Why you ask? Well aren't you miss little innocent"

Demi chuckled, "Come on Bitch. The answer should be simple".

Senka blinked in confusion, there were too many reasons that she couldn't really pick one. "M-My family?".

Pavi loudly made a buzzer sound to signal she answered incorrectly, "Wrong you slut".

"Pavi" Jun warned as he walked closer to the helpless girl, making her fidget effortlessly. "You see Senka, your family made it easy to kidnap you. Why we did it " his voice paused as he stood inches before her. A rough hand took hold of her chest, outright violating her body. Senka's breath was caught in her throat from shock, was this really happening?

"Because we just wanted to see you beg us to stop while we fuck that confidence out of you". He admitted bluntly.

Her heart started racing, something in her snapped. Something she always had but only in the right situation would she have unlocked it. No matter how long and hard she trained, her Nen never appeared. Even though she mastered all the basics, it still wouldn't reveal itself. Guess she'll have to thank them, huh.

They didn't know what hit them as each one fell in a pool made of their own blood. Leaving Senka and her raging bloodlust alone. Or so you think.

Widened purple eyes, she panted with a devilish smirk on her lips. A small giggle rumbled from her chest only to develop into a chilling evil laugh, "I did it! I finally did it!". She cheered, her black aura shaped like angel wings stretched out in victory.

However, the happy moment was cut short as the sound of a hand clapping called for her undivided attention. Senka's drunken bloodlust eyes rested on a tall figure dressed like a jester with light red hair and face paint. Detailes didn't matter at the moment, what did was how the stranger had an expression that mirrored her own.

The man purred aloud "Oh that was so good", he complimented in a creepy tone. "So much potential... and ah those eyes~" he said in partially a moan.

Senka, blinded by her lust let that confidence return " Enjoyed the show huh? Good because now it's you're turn to die". she threatened him.

This only made him all the more excited, so much that his eyes began to roll back a little. "Oh? That's a bold move for someone who's tied up", he remarked on the ropes that kept her bound.

She hummed playfully "Right these ropes, I forgot about them". The man watched as a black aura wing seemed to sharpen its edge before gently pushing against the ropes, allowing Senka to finally be released. She sighed in relief, "Much better".

The display he had just witnessed made him feel ways he hadn't felt in a very long time. His whole body was on fire from the massive amount of stimulation this girl gave him from awakening her Nen. It wasn't just her Nen, her bloodlust, her aura, her. This girl, she was going to be the greatest toy he's ever had the pleasure of killing. Not just killing, no she's much too special for him to just kill her now. With more time and care she could be it. The entertainment he had been looking for, the spark to keep his interest. A toy that couldn't be killed or broken so easily. Yes, in this moment it is as if he had just seen the grim reaper itself raise into the world.

No, more like.

 _The Angel of Death._

Oh he could taste it already, being able to _kill_ the an Angel of Death.

* * *

 **Hey Lovely readers, thank you for taking the time to read this chapter.**

 **If you can just pop a review so I know how I'm doing in this new story.**

 **Until the next Chapter.**


	3. We're Enemies but

**Chapter 3: We're Enemies But...**

Hisoka carefully opened his eyes in expectation of bright light invading the room, only to be disappointment. Overly thick red curtains blocked most if not all the sun rays, casing a faint pink tint in the room. He never understood why the woman disliked light so much, for the years he's known her it's been that way.

Feeling a shift against him, yellow eyes landed on Senka whom was carelessly snoozing away in the junction between his bare arm and chest. This wasn't anything unusual but it did feel strange due to their lengthy time apart. Normally Senka would have distance herself and not indulge in such selfish manners. Not that he disliked the actions but they did raise suspicion to her motives. Hisoka took the chance to inspect how the woman had seem to mature, a sight rush coursed through his body. It tingled him all over, to see how ripe she was for the picking.

His tongue hungrily licked his lips, Oh he couldn't wait! Almost a year had gone by since he'd seen her _Nen_ and its dangerously beautiful aura. The magician's expression began to turn sinister as his wicked imagination took over. Feeling a wonderful sensation creep in his lower regions.

"It's way too early in the morning for you to have such a perverted look on your face", spoke a hoarse voice that interrupted his low key bloodlust. She nuzzled into his chest with a tired groan, not waiting the sleep to end.

Hisoka's lips curled with a smirk in amazement at her overly affection display, how that's unusual of her to do. "And good afternoon to you too" greeted a husky voice.

Senka blinked at him a couple of times with a drowsy expression, allowing his words to sink in. "Huh?" It hadn't dawn on her yet.

"You slept right through all six of your alarms~", he smiled with a twisted cheeriness at her dismay. Now it did.

She frantically lend over him carelessly, letting her exposed stomach laid across his naked one. Hisoka allowed the woman's body to rest on him as he enjoyed the scene. "Hisoka! You should have waked me up!" Senka whined, a small hiss escaped her lips. An arm extended to have her hand disappear into the abyss of a black bag, searching for a specific device.

"None-sense~ you were sleeping so peacefully in my arms, I couldn't help but let you be" he said purposely in hopes to phase the female hunter. It earned only a groan of annoyance from Senka as she continued her search, though he noticed the slight feverish tone on that exotic skin "I'm supposed to get an important call for a big job today! Ah yes there it is!"

Finding her phone, he watched as she swiftly tapped through he device to find what she was so flustered about. He felt the rhythm of her irritation echo against him.

Senka tsked, embarrassment and shame flooded her. The only reason she didn't hear the alarm was because she was too comfortable. Or safe. Hisoka took notice of the conflict and beauty in her. The way those deep blue locks seem to fall around her in a gracefully careless manner, how she seemed to have a slight glow radiating from her coloured skin. Not too often did the two sleep together so intimately until daylight after lewd activities like now. Something changed perhaps? In her or him is the question. Maybe it's him because for a brief moment, he thought breaking such a creature would be a waste. To openly indulge into their activities more and give into the tempting desire he had for her. But that was just a thought, a fickle one.

"Damn, it's already three. I have to get ready", she voiced while removing her body from his, slipping from the warmth of the bed sheets. Only to have a muscular arm wrap around her waist from escaping him completely.

"Hisoka!" she called his name in protest.

"Stay in bed with me longer" The jester smiled, "Taking one day won't hurt, you'll die young working so much" he commented, tempting her with desire to get his way.

A slightly blush lit her cheeks, letting Hisoka believe he'd win. Nope.

Senka snickered at his words, peeling off his one arm with both of hers "Like you're one to talk" she scoffed, quickly allowing her silk unbuttoned shirt to fall. The male hunter wondered where she could get all that energy from. Not that he's any better.

"One day you'll target someone that will kick your ass" the woman said her usual comeback in reflex at the hunters' thirst for blood. It didn't phase him, she always said that.

He dismissed her claim with a nonchalant hum, a smile played on his lips "Must be something extremely good if you're ditching me for work on this special day" he stated in an attempt to change the topic to something more... intriguing. Hisoka was interested to know what kind of target demanded her attention on such a significant day.

The woman's movements paused mid way through getting dressed, her back faced him luckily. There was not a chance did she ever wish for him to see her blushing, especially when her whole face turned feverish. "You remembered what today is?" she asked in a careful voice. Hisoka frowned, He could tell she was testing him. Which way should he go? Didn't this woman realize how dangerous it is to have him in control by now? How bold.

His smirk returned to his lips, "Testing me like that isn't a smart idea you know" Hisoka warned with allurement in his voice.

Senka bit the inside of her cheek, it was a childish tactic that grew into a bad habit with him. She always tested his fickleness, flirting with the reality of him one day deeming her of no interest. Now, she only felt all the more foolish.

The woman's eyes softened "I wouldn't call it that" she disagreed in a passive tone, her hand fished a black long sleeved top from the closest.

Hisoka sighed breathlessly, "Today is our fifth anniversary" folded arms propped his head up in a more comfortable position as he concealed yellow orbs behind darkness. "How time flies~" happily said aloud with that usual alluring grin for the woman's reassurance. "Remembering such a... pleasurable event" he purred in pure honesty, licking his lips in excited over reliving the memory.

That was one thing she could count on in terms of honesty coming from the hunter, his bloodlust always told the truth. Senka sighed in mental surrender to the male, throwing her beloved phone directly at Hisoka, forcing him to sit upright. A strong hand catches the device inches from his face with no effort, yellow orbs rested on her feminine figure grimly.

"Read it", the woman ordered in a calm manner, although her tongue spat venom.

Willingly, he did as told and shifted his glance to the small screen. He hummed in delight to see it was a message from Machi:

 _Senka-san, the date has changed to August 30th._

It seemed innocent enough, until he read the next couple of lines. His eyes narrowed.

 _P.s Hisoka-san was being stupid, got both arms cut off and made a pass at me. It was rejected. That's all._

Instantly, Hisoka realized what made the woman so guarded since his arrival. He peaked his interest, the complex dynamic between Machi and Senka. "There's no need to be jealous" he teased with a grin.

"I'm not jealous!" she snapped in denial. A lie of course. She was jealous even though there was nothing to really be jealous over. It enticed the man in her favour unknowingly to her, amazing him at how something so harmless and undone caused her resolve to become unstable. This was the first in a very long time he'd seen Senka so bothered by a trivial matter. It made him wonder slightly about her own private life, _slightly_.

He sighed dramatically "I sense dishonesty~".

"It's not dishonesty if it's true", she retorted, earning a snicker from Hisoka.

The still unclothed man hummed in an alluring melody, "My my, so stubborn even after five years together".

Senka groaned under her breath, looking into a mirror. "Yeah nothing says 'Happy Fourth Anniversary' than having a couple cards slice through you", mouth oozed with bitterly venomous sarcasm, a hand grabbed hold of a lipstick.

Hisoka's smirk only grew, "Well if that's how you feel, I'm sure you _really_ enjoyed the fifth~" he teased flirtatiously about their intimate activities.

She scowled slightly in an effort to conceal her embarrassment. The woman forced a devilish smirk of her own to curl newly painted lips, "Anyways, to answer your question about the job. I'm taking down the Giartanio Mafia". she stated, voice filled with murderous intentions.

This caught the attention of Hisoka enough to open his eyes, "That's an A-Class bounty Senka- chan". The Giartanio family, known for it's involvement with drugs, weapons and human trafficking. Not as internationally known like other Mafias but still quite powerful and dangerous. Their trademark was taking young girls in place of payment if money wasn't put out-front. Senka had been tailing them for years and was about to finally get revenge.

She gave a small nod while strapping on a crimson leather waist belt, "Ah huh~ I have history with them and seems my client does too. I'm being offered a triple the bounty amount to bring that bastards head". Senka briefly explained with bitterness at the end, bringing curiosity to Hisoka. Wondering what sort of connection the two families had.

The sound of her phone ringing cuts the conversation, she turns to face Hisoka with a hand out. With a sly grin, he throws her device back in the same manner as she did to him but faster. Of course, Senka waves an arm to swipe her phone mid air.

"Testing me isn't smart you know" the woman says in a low tone, mocking the warning he gave her earlier. Earning a snicker from Hisoka as she answered the call "Hello~ Tashiro!". A nervous giggle passed her lips, a hand rubbing the back of her head in unseen forgetfulness to the caller.

"Yeah sorry I over slept. Huh? Woah slow down, say that again", Hisoka quickly noticed the change in expression, she blinked in confusion. Processing if what was just say, is happening. Hisoka swung his legs on the edge of her bed, having a strong feeling something amazingly tragic will happen. He began to clothing himself as she continued her call.

Senka's grip on the mobile device tightened to Hisoka's interest, someone is getting her angry. Lusting tongue licked his lips in blissful anticipation at what could possibility have this woman nearing rage. Pure dense black aura spilled around her, contouring the curves of her figure in a deathly manner.

Her jaw flexed, "Got it, send me the address. Be at the door in thirty Tashiro" The woman ordered before hanging up the call.

Wasting no time, she slipped the phone into a hidden pocket. Senka spun on her heel, preparing to head straight for the doorway only to meet a clothed Hisoka.

He smiled wickedly, "Where to?" The man simply asked, hinting the intention of going with her. Their eyes contacted, he felt a shiver course through his body from the blazing anger in her stare. He liked it when she was enraged, even turned on by it.

Senka gave him a quick glance up and down, dismissing how incredibly fast he had gotten dressed "The next town over to the Giartanio main house" she answered, not desiring to waste time in argument he'd probably win.

Hisoka hummed in excitement, "Wonderful~ Nothing like working an assassination job on such an occasion" he purred, shifting his body sideways to allow the woman the lead.

Senka's expression darkened, making his anticipation unbearable. "More like a mascara by the time I'm done with the place" She grumbled bitterly, walking passed him and heading to the first floor.

The man chuckled at her murderous statement, "Oh my Senka-chan, you're making it a little to personal aren't you".

To his surprise, a devilish giggle came from her lips "Of course it is" she responded in seemingly fake enthusiasm "They have my cousin, so everyone is gonna die~".

Her words had almost put Hisoka into complete ecstasy, it thrilled him intensely to know that in the very near future he'd get to see them again. To see Senka kill in her matured nature. The man effortlessly concealed a moan from escaping his lips, certain regions began to react.

The crave he felt to see her _wings_ again couldn't be held in no longer. It had been too long since the last time he'd seen those deathly dangerous black nightmares.

Hisoka licked his lips, knowing he was more than addicted to her Nen.

He was _enslaved_.


	4. Show Me Your Talent

**Chapter 4: Show Me Your Talent**

Tashiro's foot wouldn't stop tapping against the ground in a nervous fashion. He knew Senka would be furious about the news but there wasn't any other choice. Telling the woman that her cousin had become a captive of a notorious human trafficking mafia felt like a death sentence. However, it had to be done.

The boy's brown eyes frantically glanced at either side of him every time the sound of footsteps was heard. His anxiety only increased with every passing second, the area didn't help. He hated being in this town, it was all about crime. Crime...

His chest tightened, which signaled Senka was near. Tashiro looked up to finally land on the familiar curved figure dressed in black pants lined with a crimson, black long sleeved shirt, v-neck that showcased her busty assets, red waist belt that accented those curves and her signature leather heeled boots. The sound of her clicking on the rough ground became more predominate as she closed the distance between them. Orbs relaxed, she looked as beautiful as ever. Her exotic skin, it wasn't something so easy to come by. It made the boy realize why her cousin was taken. Or traded.

"Senka-san!" he greeted with a relieved smile, noticing not just her dark expression but the man dressed weirdly as a jester beside her.

The woman smiled faintly, showing the boy she was on the edge of a blood lust rage. "Hey Tashiro. Thanks for the call, I know it was hard on you to tell me" she wholeheartedly said as a gently hand rubbed soft brown hair.

Hisoka watched the friendly exchange between the two, realizing the boy was her trainee. A hint of a blush on Tashiro's cheeks showed his bashfulness to her understanding the emotions he felt.

"I-It was nothing! Besides... I couldn't do nothing while Tessila was in that house..." He openly stated in anguish, feeling terrible about being unable to take immediate actions other than to call his teacher.

Senka retracted her hand, Hisoka noticed the shift in her aura. It was becoming much darker than back in her room. Sinister intentions spilled all around yet the actual aura itself couldn't be seen. The man's chest fluttered with glorious anxiety, he couldn't wait to see her murder again.

She snickered, "Do you have the blue prints of the house?".

"Yes! Here" the boy pulled out a sheet of paper from his pocket and gave it to her.

Senka took the paper, "thanks thanks" she said, unfolding it.

Hisoka hummed, "What a good little student you have Senka-chan".

"Those thought you have loading in your twisted mind, delete them" she said in slight monotone while studying the paper quickly.

"hey... Senka-san..." Tashiro hinted in a hesitate tone, telling the woman with the shifting of his eyes he wondered who Hisoka was.

A hum escaped her lips, taking a brief glance between the two males before returning to the paper. "You're better off not knowing this socipath" she answered his unspoken question with indifference strange to him.

Hisoka smiled at her words, "Ouch that hurt my feelings Senka-chan" he joked.

She giggled with fake innocence "Didn't know you had such a thing Hisoka" the woman in a comeback, only making his smile widen.

"Acting tough before your student, very admirable"

Senka rolled her eyes, not wanting to entertain him by taking on his comment.

'Hisoka...his name...' thought Tashiro as he watched the two adults in their own exchange, wondering just how dangerous a man Hisoka is for her to be so protective. The boy never seen Senka like anything but a dragon lady towards him. Always yelling and scolding Tashiro for whatever she wanted. He knew it was all for his sake.

"Alright listen up Tashiro", Senka called for his undivided attention as she partially shoved the paper into him. "I'm gonna send Tessila out to you, my bike is at Mel's" she said while cracking a knuckle "You keep them both safe and I'll give you a cut of the earnings~" Senka ordered through a slight purr of excitement. "Sound like a plan?" violet eyes side glanced to acknowledge his nod. Hisoka noticed the gleam in Tashiro's eyes, it lit with such promise and determination.

The boy's resolve earned a wicked giggle from his teacher's lips, "That's a good student, now lets get started~" she sang with an enticing voice, it seduced Hisoka unknowingly to her. Senka positioned her body inches from the double door entrance, Hisoka standing beside her. Both readily their bodies, he waited on Senka to make the first move.

Tashiro blinked at the woman in confusion, "Ah but Senka-san... the prints" he said while stretching a hand out, only to be rejected.

Hisoka smirked devilishly at her, knowing the reason she doesn't need them anymore. She cracked the other knuckle, "I've already mapped out the root to the main room that bastard is in". The woman started to rotate her neck, "It seems to be a full house" voice continued with pure joy, "Four at the front door, six on the first floor, five roaming the halls, two on the second floor, one where Tessila is, two at the main door, oh~ eight in the main room! And finally two at the back door".

The boy looked at his teacher in awe, she was able to know where each guard was and the number of them without seeing inside. It only confirmed his decision in wanting to be her trainee was correct, she was truly powerful.

"Not too bad" Hisoka couldn't agree more, Senka had definitely gotten much more powerful than he ever imagined. He couldn't wait to see more of what she's gained.

"Hisoka, don't get in my way", Senka warned with a sweet voice.

The man's eyes narrowed, smirk widened "Wouldn't dream of it~"

He noticed her murderous aura begin to rush out of her body with intensity, forcing him to resist his lewd urges. Senka's hands were covered with a thicker layer of her aura, black edges straightened into sharp blades. Dense black devil wings formed lastly, she was ready.

The woman swiped an arm across the door multiple directions within a matter of seconds, turning it into nothing but waste. It didn't take long before the two disappeared from Tashiro's sight and began to storm the house with immense speed. Five seconds in, they met the four men just at the entrance. Of course, expressions of confusion and alarm were on their faces from spotting invaders.

Senka didn't give them much of a chance before sounds of blood and regretful last breaths were heard. Along with lifeless bodies hitting the ground too. He watched in amazement to see the woman in a joyfully psychotic state of thrill as she alluringly licked warm blood from the bladed aura "Four down~".

His lips curled in a delighted smirk, impressed by how much control she has on her blood lust. Senka didn't give him much more time to admire the scene, "Let's keep going". She commanded, leading with the mentally mapped route.

"Okay" Hisoka followed the woman down the next hall to met another two guards and continued to watch the show. His eyes couldn't peel themselves from her figure, the way each movement went unwasted and in which grace. It seemed as if she was just floating through the air, slicing and impaling her way through the bodies in her path. Those devil wings shielding her from any projectile that happened to be aimed at her, she was... magnificently powerful.

The man let a moan slip from his lips, stimulation from the display becoming too much as it effected lower regions. Within five minutes of their invasion the hunter pair reached the targeted room. Before Senka made her move to storm the mafia boss room, she turned to Hisoka.

"Stay no further than a two feet radius from me, my Angel Wings will protect us from any bullets this time around" The woman commanded in hidden concern for her partners' safety, not that he needed it. They just can't afford any careless moves that would hinder progress.

Hisoka smirked in mischievousness, slipping a sneaky hand on her hip. "Only two? I can get _much_ closer" he whispered in seduction, making it obvious the jester flirted with giving into lust of his own.

Senka slapped his wicked hand away, "Didn't get enough last night?" she asked slyly, "This isn't the time or place for that Hisoka" lectured the woman.

The male hunter took hold of her chin to guide violet eyes into yellow ones, Senka's chest tightened at his overly alluring expression "I can _never_ get enough of you, my _angel_ ~" he purred in a low tone for her ears to hear alone.

The woman's eyes widened slightly before averting from his lusting gaze, she bit her lip "Just do what I say... My cousin's safety comes first right now". Senka stated, her voice mixed with anger and distress.

Hisoka noticed the shift in her, smirk replaced with a smile to soften his features "Lead the way, Senka-chan" he said, releasing her chin.

Senka didn't know whether it was him being understanding or annoyed, she was thankful. The woman faced another set of double doors, wooden this time. She took a breath, concentrating to have her black aura appear as a bubble around them that took the shape of angel wings within second. Now, they were protected by her _Angel Wings Nen_ ability. Hisoka hummed in amazement, her _Nen_ never seized to disinterest him.

" _Blow_ the house down~" she commanded the wings in a soft melody. The male hunter observed how black aura stretched outward in a circular sweep of the wings, the pressure alone created a strong enough gust of wind to break the wooden door from its hings. Senka stepped forward with confidence, Hisoka snickered as he followed her movements.

The moment they walked into the room, a storm of bullet were fired at the pair. He knew ordinary bullets wouldn't be able to penetrate her _wings._ The jester happened to know Nen bullets couldn't harm her Nen wings either, such a _frightening_ woman. It turned him on just thinking about it.

Once all the gun bullets were finished, what men that remained in the entire house swarmed the room, closing the door in an effort to trap the hunters. How naively futile, don't those weaklings realize who they're dealing with? It almost made Hisoka regret the trip, almost thanks to Senka. The woman relaxed her aura which allowed the bullets to hit the floor. A clap thundered through the room.

"Welcome Senka! I was wondering when ya were gonna show up!", greeted the young boss with a wide grin and open arms. He was leisurely sitting on a three cushion leather couch with a cigar in hand. Jalin Giartania, only one year older than her with short dirty blond locks, blue eyes and of course handsome features. Violet eyes rested on him, enraged, she stomped towards him without hesitation. A strong leg raised to kick the back of the leather couch he sat in, heeled boot only inches from his head.

"My cousin, I'll take her place so release Tesslia" demanded the woman in obvious threats, ignoring the sounds of guns aiming at her. Hisoka's eyes narrowed in slight confusion at Senka's words, why would she... oh~ Now he understood. The man smirked anxiously, feeling impatient to see how it'll play out. Every person's death.

The young boss roamed Senka's body with hunger, a wicked grin widened his mouth "Eh? So predictable of you Senka! The Sunanka family pet!" he ranted while waving a hand for a subordinate to do as commanded with the girl. Senka removed her leg, chest raced from adrenaline rushing through her body in hidden excitement.

"Since we got a shit load of time, why don't we catch up on old times eh? I don't remember ya being such a fine piece'a ass when we were younger" the man flirted with Senka aloud, eyes openly examined her highly accented female features. He hummed in approval, "Damn". Jalin whispered not so quietly, taking a drag of the cigar.

His lewd comments and slurs irritated the woman since he opened his mouth, while Hisoka didn't take them on. What did peak the male's interest was this history between Jalin and Senka that she wouldn't discuss with him.

A smile returned to his lips in place of that poker face, he hummed in question "I'm curious to know, what was a younger Senka-chan was like?". His words gained a tsk from the woman, which told him it was uncharted territory. But why?

"Hisoka!" she hissed through her teeth, warning him to back off. It was a fruitless effort to conceal her dark past, even though she knew Hisoka didn't really care for it. That wasn't the point, Senka didn't care about Hisoka knowing. The woman was just tired of being forced to relive events that nearly killed her.

The mafia boss tilted his head to directly look at Hisoka, a snicker passed his lips "Huh? She hasn't told ya? Well ya must mean yor her new guy then! What the fuck ya supposed ta be eh? A magician? You look like her kinda crazy! Careful, this slut gets around!" he provoked with more insults, not that he wasn't wrong about the magician part. The rest though...

She had enough, Senka spun her body to delivery a swift round house kick to Jalin's face with immense power. Hisoka blinked with confusion before a smile returned to his lips, playing cards appeared in hand, "My my such a distasteful vocabulary" he mumbled while nonchalantly shuffling the cards.

Jalin winced in pain, the impact forced his body to the side, blood splattered from his mouth onto leather. Coughs and laughs mixed together as he spat more blood out onto the floor, a smug expression played on him. A hand stopped the trigger happy henchmen from making a move, "hit a nerve huh? Hearing the truth too much for ya?" his eyes glanced to Hisoka, "Ta answer yor question Mr. Magician, Senka here was a _psychotic little slut_ with no friends".

Senka's fist tightened, though she couldn't voice against Jalin's words. They were true, she was all of that, even if she hated to admit it.

Hisoka's hands paused mid shuffle, his stare narrowed on Jalin. "Hmm? I see I see... but... for a woman to be labelled a slut, she'd need quite a history of partners" he speculated bluntly, knowing there was not a chance Senka was that sort of woman. Her chest fluttered, it was the first in a long time she'd heard Hisoka defend her in such a manner.

Jalin snickered, "Ya sure 'bout that buddy? Cause my brother and his friends made sure ta take care of that" he proudly stated.

Senka's jaw flexed in anger, if it was one thing she disliked the most was being degraded. She roughly grabbed a healthy fist full of his dirty blond hair, "You're just like Jun, full of shit and unable to process anything through that small thing you call a brain" the woman insulted back with an enchanting voice, "You idiots were threatened by strength, too weak to fathom power such as mine" she stated bluntly, releasing his hair harshly.

The male hunter knew the underlining to Senka's words, it's the first thing they shared. Hisoka's ears twitched from the fingers which itched to pull triggers on the woman, smirk fainted as cards rushed between his hands. Weak people wasn't his thing, you know? So boring. He returned his attention back onto Senka and the young boss. Looking at the bleeding male brought a sense of nostalgia.

A beaten Jalin angrily narrowed his blue eyes at the violent woman, "Better keep that mouth stuffed woman! that ain't no way ta talk about someone's died sibling! Especially a bitch as inferior as ya" he spat in mourning rage. It clicked with Hisoka, who Jalin was.

A dangerous expression crept onto his face, " oh~ What a great turn of events~ so interesting~" he whispered to himself. The male hunter caught Senka's wings beginning to form, meaning she was losing control on containing her blood lust. Not that it matter to either of them because it's more fun.

The woman smirked, a giggle erupted from her chest. It was filled with evil and sinister intentions. "You're more of an idiot than I thought Jalin" she said in a sweetly innocent voice, her wings completely formed in an angelic fashion. though she was anything but an angel. Hisoka paused his card trick, body tingled all over, thrilled he won't have to endure the wait any longer. It was time for the show to begin~

More childishly wicked giggles came from her, it was over "Me inferior? And you superior to me?" she sighed in excitement, "Why don't I show you what true superiority looks like~" a smile played on her crimson painted lips as her wings stretched out. Black aura originating from her feet started to spread out to cover all the walls, ceiling and floor of the room. The feathers sharpened, a single shake allowed needles to shower down on the henchmen, pinning them wherever they stood, including Jalin.

Hisoka chuckled in amusement as the men all groaned and complained about being unable to move. It was comical, how she manipulated the fact they can't see aura. Brilliantly sinister.

Jalin looked around at his distressed men, body motioned to get up in reflex only to find he too was stuck by some invisible force. "The fuck did you do Senka?" he growled in hopeless anger while struggling to move from his spot.

Senka hummed, "Nothing at all~" she played innocent.

The mafia boss flexed his jaw, anger long taken over, "Don't fuck with me!".

She giggled in amusement, it was so easy to make weak men so flustered. "Relax~ We're just gonna play a game~" she sang wickedly, waving a slender digit. "Truth or Dare?" asked the woman ever so sweetly.

"I ain't playing shit!" Jalin shouted in rejection, bad move. Hisoka's adrenaline rushed in ecstasy when Senka vanished from in front of Jalin and before a random henchman on her left, a powerful aura covered hand struck the unfortunate soul in the heart. Now twelve including Jalin remained.

A deathly smile played on her lips, feeling better to have finally get things started. "Oh you'll play~ because if you don't, one of your men dies" Senka explained with twisted pleasure oozing from her voice, she roughly retracted the hand which impaled a now dead male. The woman stared at the crimson covering her hand in bliss, a moan escaped from her mouth along with a giggle, "Oh how blood gets me going~ Such a turn on~" she seductively purred.

"However~ If you play I'll let you all live~" Senka stated falsely, making Hisoka snickered to himself. The woman enjoyed making her victims believe they had a chance of survival when really, they were dead the moment she stood at the front door. The magician licked his lips in lusting anticipation.

Hisoka continued to observe as hesitation and fear settled in not just the men but Jalin. Erotic thrill took over the man's body, unable to hold in the pleasurable feeling Senka's murderously alluring display gave him. It was brilliant, how she manipulated the fact they only knew about Nen but obviously couldn't see. The urge kill everyone himself just to have his way with Senka was becoming too unbearable, but he must remain patient. An itchy sensation in his trousers only encouraging his wickedness.

"Dare" Jalin boldly answered without a stutter, earning a snickered from her.

Senka smiled and glanced behind to her male counterpart.

His lips curled into a smile that mirrored hers, "Yes Yes~" Understanding what she asked, the magician put himself to use. A flick of his wrists and a single playing card appeared between his fingers. Hisoka then sent a single card flying at each line of henchmen. On contact, a gush of blood spilled from all the men's necks as the bodies dropped.

Shock coursed through Jalin as he witnessed this magician solemnly kill eleven of his men at once. Furious eyes turned to the hunter pair, mainly focusing his anger on Senka "Damn it you bitch! Ya said ya wouldn't kill them!"

Her smile grew sinister in nature, unknowingly crushed the remains of Hisoka's tolerance.

"Ah, so simpleminded. The key word was _live_ because none of you were going to~ Besides" Senka stated with a mischievous tone, she grabbed him by the throat in rage "Not only did you take _me_ you had the balls to _take my family... as if_ I'd let you live now~" she ended with a smile.

Hisoka snickered darkly "Game over~" he purred the reality of Jalin's eventual demise.

In a blink of an eye, the woman's aura coated hand impaled through the young mafia boss's neck. Wheezy gasps and coughs were the only sounds coming from Jalin. Blue eyes used their final glares on Senka whom stood inches over him, dark blue locks and a sweetly wicked smile the last things they captured.

A fit of sinister laughter burst from her lips "Finally!" she shouted between laughs, bloodlust long taken her over. "I got my revenge~" Senka voiced her accomplishment aloud, hand retreated from a dead Jalin's neck. Unable to control her focus on the wings caused the aura around her to fade, revealing not one blood stain on her hands but everywhere else.

The woman spun on her heel to express the immense satisfaction of reaching her long awaited target to Hisoka to find him directly behind her. His expression written with lust and desire of the days murderous events. _Nen_ spilled from Hisoka, matching hers. Senka, un-phased by the pressure of his aura only enticed the magician all the greater.

"Oh~ Senka~" he moaned in an alluring purr, "You were _so_ ~ _good_ ~", His muscular arm snaked around her waist, perverted eyes mentally undressing her already. She looked so appetizing with crimson blood splattered all over her.

Senka, drowning in fresh victory and blood lust didn't fight his touch. Instead she allowed herself to be engulf by his overwhelming aura and raised her arms to have fingers reach for soft fuchsia hair. "Shut up and do me _hard_ already~" she seductively rang in his ear, giving permission to indulge.

Hisoka smirked in his own triumph, hand pulled her body against him roughly in a sexual manner. "As you wish _my angel_ ~" The magician whispered playfully, the hand on her back took a fist full of long navy locks. Senka let a small moan escape from the violent treatment "I prefer _devil_ ", she pressed her body against his chest, allowing him an amazing view of her busty assets that were nicely accented.

Purposely, the woman rocked her hips tenderly on Hisoka's, making a groan rumble from the man. "hm~ either one would definitely suit you~" he licked his bottom lip at Senka's enticing movements, he leaned down to close the space between them.

Hungry lips smashed against hers aggressively, giving the woman just what she asked for. She melted into the harshness of his touch, instantly parted her lips to allow a deeper level of affection. Hisoka felt her body shiver from the sensation of his wicked tongue invading her warm cavern. The woman's reactions to him only encouraged the jester to do more devilish intentions.

A mischievous smirk from Senka caused his to momentarily be distracted long enough for her to take the lead from him. Senka's hands smoothly snaked down from his hair to his chest while she took steps forward, forcing Hisoka to walk backwards until his back slammed against a still aura covered wall.

She wicked giggle broke their heated kiss, both inhaled needed air. Hisoka took in the seductive look she gave him. Anticipation of her tactics aroused the man immensely, a lewd expression played on his features. Senka playfully smirked "I think~you're wearing one layer too many", a fingernail dragged down the middle of his chest while simultaneously cutting through the fabric. Revealing a toned torso under those jester clothes, she bit her lip in enticement from what she saw.

Hisoka crotch throbbed in excitement, his wickedness mirrored hers. "If that's the case Senka" his voice became slightly husky from arousal. The magician brought a finger to her neck, making her chest tighten. Slowly, his nail very light in its touch traveled down to her chest, he paused to appreciate the creation of v-neck lined clothing with a smirk.

"Then perhaps you're in need of relief as well~" he stated before having a card appear between his finger to swiftly slicing through not just the black fabric but the leather waist belt in one motion. Senka sighed in arousal, the cold air sent chills to her now exposed torso. Yellow orbs admired the view, a seductive hum filled her ears "Such a stunning body you possess my angel~" he complimented, ending in a moan with his last few words. Sly hands found themselves caressing her exotic hips as he pulled the woman's body against his.

Senka allowed the male's cold hands to roam her feverish figure, "Not so bad yourself~" she purred in a dangerously sweet tone, her own slender fingers glided enticingly upward to his shoulders. Sneaky digits slipped under his ruined white clothing to peel it back slowly. Eyes locked as her hand curved over his broad shoulders to have the ruined shirt slide down muscular arms and to the floor.

The woman's tease destroyed his patience, finally able to unleash the tension. Retaking the lead, Hisoka maneuvered his limps to roughly slam Senka against the wall as she did with him. A small gasped left her lips but the magician didn't give Senka much time to catch a breath. Strong hands snaked under her thighs to lift the woman, her legs eagerly wrapped around his waist to his enjoyment.

Hisoka grind his hips into Senka's, earning lovely moans. Her arms coiled themselves around his neck in reflex, fingers tangled in fuchsia hair. She couldn't resist, melting into the amount of pleasurable pressure the male hunter was giving her. "Hi...soka...~" she moaned in breathless pants, the overly perverted feverish expression that took over her features fueled his lower self.

The man rocked hips against her intensely as he buried himself into her neck. Senka tilted her head to allow the magician more access, which he appreciated. Hisoka kissed where a hickey from last night had marked before giving the spot a few rough nibs. The violent actions caused her body to tremble in delight, only the sounds of her moaning and panting filled his ears.

"I'm not going to let you off easy as I did last night, Senka~" Hisoka warned the woman in a whisper, earning another shiver through her body. The heated jester felt the stinging pressure of teeth sinking into his skin, letting a groan escape his lips. A wicked giggle from her invaded the room, "What a coincidence because neither am I, hope you can last long~" she boldly taunted Hisoka in a tease, pushing her most womanly parts against his heated one.

He smirked sadistically, who knew that little girl he found five years ago to the day would have become so worthy. So... sensational. The woman had no idea how intoxicated he was by not just her Nen but the raw power she possessed. Or just _her_.

* * *

Thank you for reading! please leave a review


	5. You're Mine For The Taking

**Chapter 5: You're Mine For The Taking**

 **Five Years Ago**

It had been one year since Senka had finally awakened her _Nen_ ability through the worse experience she could have possibility imagined. The girl was thankful to have gotten the hunter licence, it allowed her murdering those monsters go unpunished. Well, it really depends on your definition of punishment. After what happened, the amount of rumours was too much for not just Senka to bear but apparently her family also.

She was disowned.

Cast out, exiled from everything and one she knew. Makes since why she doesn't use her last name right? What last name can she use? It's a real issue yet one she can deal with later. The last eighteen years of her young life seemed like nothing but a nightmare now. She felt... free. Able to live however she wanted, where she wanted. It was unreal and hard. Well, if she was an ordinary girl it would have been extremely difficult for her to survive. Luckily, Senka is a gifted hunter with tons of experience. Where did she decide to focus all of that?

Bounty Hunting and fighting. Yes, within the year she had been banned from her home did Senka discover her true calling. The life of a hunter suited the girl so much it scared her. One complaint she'd have is her inability to suppress the ever thirsty blood lust she unlocked that night.

Senka's short temper has become overly deadly since then, killing anyone that annoyed her on sight. Only nineteen and still trying to find herself and her many personas.

The girl walked nonchalantly through the nightlife of a notorious red-light district, though she appeared young, her body had long matured. She dressed her curved figure in a short and tight skirt, a tank top that showcased her cleavage nicely, leather jacket and tall heeled boots that inched pass her knees. Senka had painted her lips and nails in black, eyelids dusted with shadows of black as well.

Yeah she had an emo phase okay, who doesn't?

As She walked through the crowd filled with people wishing to indulge into nightly mischief, random creeps would bombard the young hunter.

"Hey sexy~".

"Yo babe you wanna grab a drink?".

"Damn girl, that ass".

Senka groaned in irritation, swearing that the next male to approach her with such grossness would end up regretful. Just then, she felt a strong hand grab snake around the front of her hips, forcing the girl to stop. She looked to the source, meeting blue eyes and an actual handsome face. A perverted smirk curled the intoxicated stranger, "You look like a bad bitch that's in need of a good fuck" he slurred, "I can help with that".

Hm... Too bad his mouth doesn't match that appearance, a good lesson to remember.

Violet eyes narrowed in disgust on the arm coiled around her hips, it felt gross. A hand slowly took hold of the unwanted limp, a sweetly devilish smile played on her black lips, "Didn't your mother tell you, keep your hands to yourself". Senka said before her invisible demon wing swiped down on his forearm, cutting it clean.

A agonized screech demanded the attention of others in the crowd to see the man howling in pain, his arm lifelessly bled on the ground. The girl responsible long gone down the street, a scowl returned on her features. _Men_ , creatures that had either sex or violence on their minds. A bitter feeling settled within her, heart ached from the still growing pains of her disownment.

Senka pushed her haunting memories aside, she can't allow such emotions while on a job. It gets in the way and causes unwanted mistakes she can't afford. Soon enough, the girl reached the middle of the district. She stopped at the door with a sign over it written 'Deseret Beauties' in purple. A snicker rumbled from her chest, it suited her more than needed.

She causally walked in, a boy five years younger than her in age waited patiently at the side.

"Ah! Senka-san! You're just in time!" He greeted with a smile and shining brown eyes. The girl smiled faintly, this boy was the only male she had trusted since a year ago.

"Hey Tashiro, is everything ready?" Senka asked with a soft voice as they walked together into the club.

He nodded eagerly, "Yes! The costume is in your room. Mama said the target will arrive sometime around 12" The young boy informed her.

'Damn... it's eleven... great', she thought to herself with unspoken monotone, her expression blank and annoyed.

Tashiro noticed, he blinked at his friend, "Senka-san... Are you alright?" he asked in concern as he stopped at the staircase to the living quarters where her room was. the girl continued, climbing up the stairs "Yeah I'm fine" She mumbled.

The boy watched with sadness as her figure disappeared from his sight, knowing she wasn't telling the truth. At the same time, he couldn't pry. Senka had closed off not just herself but her heart. An emotionless sigh filled the air as she entered her room.

Senka looked to see her outfit for the night, a smirked curled her lips. A black corset designed with red silk on the sides and two big hearts on each breast, red lacy garder and stockings. "Mel-san really did a good job to make sure I draw attention to myself huh" the girl said to herself before walking off to take a shower.

Within an hour, she had gotten into costume and was now applying make up. Creating the illusion of flawless skin. She lined her lips with black, filling the rest with red. A pucker helped mix the two colours with ease, she loved how dangerously sexy it looked. Lastly, instead of using eyeshadow the girl painted a red heart around on eye to help fit her theme. Senka took a moment when finished to admire her complexion. Impressed at how the transformation from emo teen hunter to flossy exotic dancer seemed too easy.

"Don't you look like a pretty little psycho", a female voice complimented in monotone.

The girl turned to see Mel leaning against her opened door, a smirk curled black lips "Thanks for the costume, I feel comfortable wearing it"

"No problem kiddo, I knew it would suit you".

Senka's fingers tensed, she bit her newly painted bottom lip. "Oh I forget to tell you, I have to travel to Heavens Arena next week".

"That's fine but take Tashiro with you this time. That boy wouldn't stop crying when you left before".

The younger female laughed, "I'll probably be the one to train him huh?" she joked, not realizing her clairvoyance was so strong.

Mel stared at Senka in concern, there was something bothering the girl. The past ate away at Senka, in more ways than one. She could never go through a day without reliving events that pained her in any way. It was tragic to watch. She needed to learn how to move on from it, to not care and instead take the lesson.

"Take care of him when the time comes, Senka" the woman said, earning a surprised look from Senka.

Mel's lips curled from a faint smile, "I'm counting on you, make my son a good hunter".

Senka blinked before a confident smirk replaced her depressed expression, she stood up to bow in front the older female "Thank you, Mel-san. For everything you've done within this past year for me, I appreciate it".

The woman snickered, hair waved as she turned to walk out "You're target arrived, stage in ten", Mel looked behind to Senka with a smirk "Knock 'em dead kiddo".

* * *

She took a deep breath as she waited for her queue behind the stage. Stomach felt sickly, nervousness kicked in. She couldn't allow that, needing to calm down and which personas. Senka blurred her eyes, slowed her heart beat and steadied rough breathing. She was ready.

"Here's your favourite bad bitch! Straight outta the asylum! Harlot Rose With 'CPN Girls' !" introduced the club's dj who doubled as Senka's hype-man.

Senka took the stage with confidence, her steps seemed to be in sync to the song. When the girl stood in the center was exactly when lyrics began and she started. The young hunter moved her body with the music, lips mouthing certain words of the song. At the chorus is when things picked up, that's where she dropped her best moves. Senka twisted and turned her hips, blowing a kiss or winking every so often. Hands seductively touched her own body, getting into the mood of the song. The sounds of whistling and comments thunder through the music but that didn't phase her.

While half way, Senka could sense a murderous aura radiating from the bar. Chest tightened for reasons unknown to the girl, she could tell the person was incredibly strong. Well, so is she. Pushing the thoughts aside, she continued her mission. Violet seductively eyed a lonely man in the shadows, her target. Senka knew from the smirk and obviously flirtatious winks he was giving her she had him. A dangerously alluring smile played on her painted lips, its her victory. Too easy...

At the bar where the aura originated, a man with red hair and a questionable excited expression sat cross legged. Not that it seemed weird in a club like this, he was just weird in general. Yellow orbs watched as the girl on stage worked not just the crowd but him. Hips dipped and rotated to match the rhythm of a song she obviously knew. The girl definitely mastered how to maneuver her body as every limp and its motions only added to her allure. You'd never guess Senka was nineteen by those seemingly lewd actions as she slowly dropped, opening her legs before she bounced back up. Her seductive moves made the girl irresistibly enticing, the display could have any man on their knees. Maybe even him.

However, what got him reacting so heavily to this performer was more than the teaseful display was those wonderful demon-like wings not anyone can see. The magician dressed man laughed in delight, he found her. _The Angel of Death._

"keep staring and I'll have to start charging you, Hisoka" taunted a familiar female monotone voice.

Hisoka hummed, not taking his eyes off the girl. "I don't mind, it would be money well spent~" he replayed in an alluring voice, the sound of glass landing on the bar counter for him to take. The smell of strong alcohol tickled his nose, hand took the cold glass.

The comment earned a smirk from the woman, she hummed in interest "You've taken a liking to my cute Senka-chan huh?". The woman spoke the truth, he did.

Her words, finally getting Hisoka's eyes off the stage. A female with light purple hair that flowed in long waves down her back, emerald green eyes and exotic dark skin. Black fabric hugged her body in all the right places, making all the other men grin.

"Oh~ So her name is Senka. How did you manage to get such an _angel_ Mel-san?" he asked, eyes shifted back to the stage only to sadly realize the girl was done. A scowling Hisoka took a sip of the drink given to ease his dismay, it burned the whole way. The magician was completely captivated by his found new toy named Senka.

Mel's red lips smiled sadly "So you know about her _Nen_ eh?". The woman's eyes softened with an indifferent expression "Picked her off the street around a year ago... So much talent that girl...". She sighed "But she's a feisty one, has an amazing short temper".

"So I've seen, she made quite a scene outside. Such a bad girl you have Mel-san"Hisoka purred in delightful entertainment, watching as Senka gracefully stepped down from the stage to be swarmed by lust driven men. "I'd _love_ to see her in action~" he purred into the glass before taking another sip of the fire water.

Mel snickered at his double meaning, "You might get lucky, she'll fight anyone who even touches her these days" the woman indirectly sounded like a mother complaining about the girls rebellious stage.

By the stage, Senka could feel her body burn from all the eyes on her. She was never one for attention but it felt... nice. Even if it wasn't the good kind. Men interested in her from that performance approached the girl in heated desire. It was annoying her, hearing the same disgusting lines she's had said to her countless times.

Senka smiled devilishly at yet another male trying to get her into the private room, "Sorry Darling~ but I'm not doing private shows today~" she purred in rejection, her nail alluringly trailed down the man's buttoned shirt, "Maybe some other time when I'm available" a playful smirk curled her lips. The girl trying her best to keep the balance between her personas but it tough acting like something your not. Senka needed to attract her target, she did everything, laid out the bait and now it was just a matter of-

A husky voice cut her thoughts, "That's too bad especially when I got a _mill_ with your name on it".

Senka's hand reached under her blue locks before giving them a confident flip, "one million?" she laughed in fake amazement, "You're crazy to think so little can buy me" The girl smartly taunted, knowing it only thrill the wanted man more.

He boldly snaked a hand on her lower back, threatening to travel much lower. "You'll be begging for more" a cocky grin ruined the targets handsome features.

'more like you'll be the one begging' she thought wickedly. A devilish smirk curled her lips, eyes giving the target a fake lustful expression "Big talk, hope that's not the _only_ big thing about you" Senka whispered seductively.

The man chuckled thinking he was going to get lucky, "Oh I'll show you big alright". He slurred, giving her behind a hard pinch.

The young hunter gasped at the slight pain, cursing her low tolerance for it. She smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes "Just.. Give me a second, we have a very special room~" voice overflowing with suggestive lewd intentions.

She strutted over to where Mel was, expression showing the amount of confidence the girl had. Senka felt her achievement was near, she was so close. However... this game of attraction and seduction was becoming dull. It was too easy that she felt slightly bored. Hisoka observed the lack of interest when the girl unmasked her persona for a moment before posing as a typical customer.

Senka knew it was him, the person whose murderous aura she felt on stage. Violet eyes landed skeptically on the oddly dressed patron at the same time, admired the obviously toned body. She'll give him that. The girl stopped her wandering eyes and turned to the dark skinned woman,"Hey Mel-chan!" sang the girl as she leaned against the bar, a sweet smile on black lips.

Hisoka attempted to play dumb, a smile on his lips as he pretended to enjoy the drink in hand. The magician couldn't resist and sneaked a glance of Senka from the side. He noted how her busty chest seemed to rest on the marble counter perfectly, in fact her current appearance made the girl _seem_ perfect. The costume squeezed her curves, accenting them all the more in an enchanting way. He wondered for a moment what she'd look like out of it. A throb coursed through him when a glimpse of black demon wings gleamed for a moment, teeth bit down on glass. Senka was definitely a potential toy for his use, it was just getting his hands on her _first_.

Mel hummed, "What is it?" the woman asked.

"I need the key to _paradise_ " she said mischievously, coding her words for only Mel to understand. Senka's tone no longer trying to hide her wickedness, unknown that it encouraged the man drinking next to her to act out his own desires that itched.

A low chuckle escaped his lips, caused attention from the girl. She glared at him from the corner of her eye, sensing something off about the man beside her.

Mel cleared her throat to demand Senka's attention from the dangerous male. A hand reaching out with a gold key, its head shaped as a heart "Don't have _too_ much fun Senka-chan you hear? Time and place" Mel indirectly reminded in hidden hopes to not have her and Hisoka somehow form relations.

It was already too late.

Senka's rolled her eyes childish annoyance "You sound like my mother" she bitterly jokes while taking the key, "I'll be done in ten maybe fifteen".

The woman clicked her tongue, "Remember what I said young lady and dont-"

"Ever fall for the bad boys~I know! I know! Gotta go~" Senka cut off Mel to finish the infamous quote of her caretaker, exaggerated in a highly girly voice. The girl strutted off, her arms tangled themselves around her targets' one.

The woman groaned silently to herself, gentle hand rubbed her aching forehead "See what I mean".

A mischievous smirk crept on his lips, "You know Mel-san, there is a certain _activity_ to fix that" Hisoka hinted wickedly at a way to straighten out Senka's attitude, his strong chin rested in his palm.

Mel's big browns widened, a whistle sang from her lips "Wow I didn't think you could get it up for anything but fighting. Bravo!" she clapped in a joke in monotone.

Hisoka's expression turned worrisome by the woman's perception of him "Hey... I _am_ a man too you know..." he scowled, sweat drop on his forehead.

"Huh? Could have fooled me" the woman peaked over the bar counter, checking to see he was telling the truth while continued teasing the dangerous man.

He looked away in unspoken embarrassment, feeling slightly uneasy as he snapped his head back to devour the remaining fire liquid. Usually the man would effortlessly forget all about someone but her Nen wings wouldn't leave him be. For the past year, Hisoka found the image of how those lovely black angelic wings sliced through flesh with ease become what he desired when killing another. The magician felt a sensational tingle course from his neck to lower regions.

He _wanted_ those wings badly but patience is key. She wasn't ready, not yet.

The dark skinned woman blinked at his actions, "Hey that's not the way you should drink whisky" she lectured in monotone, grabbing the now empty glass.

Hisoka hummed at her words, "Then how should it be drank?".

She nonchalantly cleaned his glass with a rag, "You sip it slowly, to savor the taste" explained Mel.

The magician found her words comically filled with irony, perfectly describing how he wished to gain Senka. A small laugh passed through his lips as he made motions to leave "Is that so? I'll have to keep that in mind~" he said with an alluring voice, walking away.

Mel could only watch as he headed in the direction Senka and her target were. She mentally cursed herself for not being about to protect Senka much longer from people like Hisoka. The woman knew that was naive of her to do, Senka was meant to attract them. People of evil and wicked intentions. People of power and influence. People that mirrored herself. Senka wasn't good, she was evil. An evil that is tamed by the goodness in her heart, or what remains of it.

Senka had gotten her target right where she wanted him. The girl took them to a sound proof room that was exclusively used for hunter type uses. A leather couch was in the room, having it seem harmless. The male target sat while Senka seductively straddled him, her body further seduced him as she grind against him in a sexual manner. Hating every second of it, the girl had to resist a little longer. She reluctantly allowed the target's hands to grab her waist, his lower self rubbed against her hard. Senka groaned in annoyance instead of pleasure, her reaction gone noticed.

"Something wrong babe?" he asked impatiently.

"Well~" She sang in a cute voice, trying to play it off. It was time. "I have a little problem~" her voice seemingly hypnotized the man, not noticing the sparkle from her knife. Senka shifted her hips purposely against his lap, making sure to have his undivided attention.

A lustful groan came from the target, "Yeah? Maybe I can help".

She giggled wickedly, "Well~ The truth is...I can't seem to get turned on if... I don't see you bleeding out".

A look of confusion flashed in the unfortunate man's features as he felt a sharply painful stab from his chest. "W-wha?" he looked down with blurred vision to see a knife planted deep into him, causing the pain. He looked to Senka, whose bloodlust was written all over her face. A sinister smile replaced the cutely fake one, "Thanks for the help, it's much appreciated~" The girl purred in thrilling excitement as she violently twisted the impaled knife.

Her targets's body now lifeless, a psychotic giggle of thrill and enjoyable let her grim coloured lips. A hidden Hisoka's eyes threatened to roll back as the girl painted herself with blood from her fingers in an alluring manner. The two unknowingly moaned to themselves in unison, each loving every moment.

Senka's became more recklessly careless as aura leaked out from her overwhelming blood-lust. Unable to control himself any longer, he opened the door to see the full extent of the girl's actions. A dead man that was her target sat lifelessly on the couch with an enchanted Senka still on the corpse. Both seemed aroused from their own means. Hisoka took a step inside the room with smirk "Hm~ So this is paradise? How intriguing" spoke a strangely alluring male voice.

Senka looked to see the strong aura magician man from the bar standing before her blood bath. The amount of blood-lust in the room was powerful enough to scare off probably every weakling within a 50 mile radius, at least. Hisoka had to admit this girl could rival him, the scene was absolutely amazing. It was like a live image of a succubus that had hunted and was now devouring her prey. He _loved_ it. Blissful adrenaline coursed through his body, igniting his own lustful bodily reaction.

"You... That clown from that night... and with Mel-san" she said, recognizing Hisoka from his bizarre appearance. "What do you want?" Senka asked straight, taking her eyes off the intruder to seductively link a droplet of blood from her waist. The magician moaned in a hum, closing the door behind him. The click twitched Senka's hear, she paused her actions, absent to the fact she was still straddling a dead man

Senka sighed calmly, rage crept in her from being disturbed by this stranger she had seen in a year "I'll ask once more ... What do you want?"

Leaning against the door, a hand covered his face."What I want?" he started in a low voice before a dark chuckle turned into sinister laughter. The girl's body tingled in alert, something was wrong with this guy. Hisoka's own rageful blood-lust stormed the concealed room. Setting her body on fire with sensation she's never felt before, her heart raced in pure excitement.

In a blink of an eye, Senka was violently pulled by her neck and slammed against the wall on the opposite side. The girl gasped loudly, having the wind knocked out of her. The magician curled a hand in a rough manner around the young hunter's neck, an wicked smirk played on his lips. Even with blurred vision, the image of Hisoka's murderous expression caused every hair on her body to stand. Senka, in an effort to free herself grabbed hold of Hisoka's strong wrist, breath rusty. About to do a counter attack, she inched her leg up in hopes to kick the dangerous man off her. It was in vain as the man placed a steady knee between her shaky legs.

"Ah ah ah~ I can't have any of that my _angel_ ~" he said, "Now to answer your question, I want to fight you~ very badly" Hisoka finally revealed to the girl, a glorious tremble turned him on all the more when Senka's eyes widened with rage. It impressed him, now she tried her best to hide her fear but to only have her body betray that.

Hisoka laughed in amusement, "but that can wait a while longer, you seem to still need some... maturing" he said, alluring voice hinting at something much worse than a fight. His large hand released Senka's neck, she coughed, inhaling needed air.

The girl rubbed her neck, knowing it'll bruise in the morning "W-what are you getting at?" she dared to ask, only sealing her tragic fate.

He snickered devilishly, "Oh don't play dumb now, my angel~ you know very well what I mean".

Senka knew better, this man was dangerous, too dangerous. Her whole body screamed in an urge to run, yet something else said to fight. She could take him on and win. Right? No, maybe it was her ego talking. Black lips parted, eyes glowing with fury "I'd rather fight you than _fuck_ you".

He moaned alluring, " _Oh_ I like that look you're giving me my angel". A hand drifted downward along the curves of her body, tracing each inch of her with care. "I'll have you begging for more~" teased the magician, his hot breath against her ear. It made the girl response in ways she didn't.

Instinctively, Senka slammed his hand from her, she glared at him with undying hatred "I'm _not_ yours. I don't belong to anyone" she growled, disliking the idea of a man chaining her to him. Not happening this time around. Not again. Calmed, she quickly formulated a plan to escape the room.

Hisoka licked his devilish lips, Mel was right about her being feisty "That makes two of us".

Senka's chest tightened, violet eyes remained firmly in his yellow ones. She knew the moment her eyes only shifted away from him, he's be onto her. The girl swiftly brought both hands between them to place them on his chest. With a strong push, Senka forced Hisoka across the small room near the dead body.

The magician smirked wickedly, a playing card appeared between his fingers with a snap of his wrist. "Although it's a pity, I can't have you running off now~" voice filled with cruel intentions.

A breath paused in her throat, instantly she began to use _Ken_ but Hisoka was moments faster than her. As he appeared in front of the girl again, a hand swiped down the middle of Senka's corset. She gasped when the fabric dropped to the floor, exposing her naked body to him. In reflex, she wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to cover what she could.

Fear was now in the driver seat, Senka didn't know what else to do. Where to go. How ever else to fight this strange man back. She realized the reality of it, again the worst situation was about to happen. This time, nothing can save her.

Seeing her frightened expression and a nicely proportioned body only added to his arousal. The throbbing in his crotch proves too enticing to ignore, "I did plan on being gentle with you" A pale hand reached out, gently grabbing hold of blue hair. Strands interwined with his fingers. Senka's purple eyes watched him with deathly anticipation, her breath hitching.

"But...", yellow eyes darted to meet hers, earning a gasp from the girl. The evil magician tugged hard on her locks, forcing Senka to step from the wall and against his hard body. Hisoka released her hair to roughly take hold of Senka's shoulders, giving her a violent spun. His hand drowned in navy blue locks, keeping strong pressure on her head to make sure she didn't get another chance of escaping "I am not in the mood to spear you like I did the last time~".

Senka's body trembled with extreme terror as something hard grind against her partically naked body, this was really happening. She felt his cold hands on her body, they roamed around selfishly. The young hunter parted her lips to protest him ripping off the bottom pieces of her costume, no words came out. Senka's legs began to tremble, feeling his hardness rub against her inner thigh. The shock took over when her most womanly part was spread by force, it pained immensely.

Hisoka moaned at the pleasurable feeling the girl's body gave him "What I lewd body you have my angel~". An intense pressure inside only encouraged him to continue. Not giving Senka any time to relax, he began moving greedily to suit his own needs.

A whimpers and pained gasps escaped her painted lips "You...F-Fucking psycho...Stop..." tears uncontrollably drenched her cheeks. Unable to do a thing as he rocked violently into her but stare at the stark white hall in front of her.

"Oh I well, when I'm satisfied~" he purred with twisted enjoyable at the girl's fruitless pleads. Cold hands placed themselves firmly around her hips, only ramming all the more harder and rougher into her, he liked it, the expression.

Her whole body drowned in a mixture of a discomfort and pleasure. Senka didn't know which to believe. Yes, this didn't how she wanted to lose such a treasured piece of her. At the same time, what he was giving her and making her feel... It left the girl with a confusion heart. Tears began to fall, music mixed itself with her own sounds.

When the ordeal was finally over, the room only filled with panting. Unable to stand, her trembling legs gave away. Senka slowly dropped to the floor, soaked in despair.

Hisoka fixed his clothes, yellow eyes looked down to the girl. She hadn't moved an inch. Skeptical, he crouched down to her level, "Senka-ch-"

In a fit of rage, Senka roughly pushed the man down to the ground and straddled his waist. Slender fingers violently curled into a strong fist, nails dug deep into skin. She reeled her arm back to punch the floor, inches from Hisoka's head. The floor crumbled, unable to withstand her aura filled hit. He was surprised she still had so much energy and strength.

"Give it back you asshole! I'll _kill_ you! I swear to God!" she shouted with rivers of tears streaming down her cheeks, ruining her makeup. Purple eyes blazing with fury at him for taking what she treasured the most. Senka had no idea she felt something, no idea she still had a heart. Until he stole it, this _monster_.

Hisoka then saw it, the hints of crimson that dripped down her thigh. Golden eyes lit sadistically, he couldn't fight his psychopathic urges, realizing he had deflowered the girl, no, the woman. Expression filled with pure ecstasy from this, her anger towards him fueled the dangerously lewd intentions that were conjured in his mind. His cold fingers found swiftly snaked violently into her hair to grab a handful, tugging the girl inches from his face.

"I _pray_ that you do, my angel". Lips smashed into a harsh and unwanted kiss on Senka's part. Her hands pushed against Hisoka in an effort to pull away but his hold on her proved to strong. Small hits from her fits too died as she gave in.

It should have been enough to break her, destroy her but no. That wasn't the case because it just made her all the more stronger. Glorious anxiety rushed through Hisoka, finally, he found it. A toy that couldn't be broken.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading! Please leave a review to let me know how i'm doing! it would be much appreciated.**


	6. Deathly Ultimatum

**Chapter 6: Deathly Ultimatum**

Senka and Hisoka were currently making their way to Mel-san, Tashiro had taken Tessila there until the killing was finished. The woman wasn't too surprised Tashiro took her cousin there, it was probably the safest place. By the time the hunter pair had gotten their built up lust out, the sky was dark and the night took over. Allowing for the street to become lively with the red-light nightlife.

As the two walked side by side, the woman looked through her phone. She felt embarrassed to yet again indulge in her desires because she couldn't resist. Not knowing whether it was due to seeing blood or Hisoka. It confused Senka, the two reasons were now tied. Maybe she doesn't have such a good restrain on her blood lust as once thought.

A sigh left her faded red lips "Damn, five missed calls and six unread messages from Tashiro" she mumbled aloud.

The magician beside her snickered, "What a terrible guardian you are to completely forget about your obligations".

"I do _not_ want to hear that from you of all people" she retorted while tucking her phone into a pocket.

Hisoka glanced at the box Senka was carrying that held Jalin's head, "There's no need to feel shame in getting carried away while doing something... enjoyable~"

She scowled stubbornly to force herself not to blush, "Whatever... Let's just hurry up and get to Mel-san's place".

The jester's expression turned skeptical with a scowl, knowing what kind of place Mel had owned. "That's where your little student took her? How bold" he commented, finding it comical how the boy would take Senka's cousin to an exotic dancers establishment.

"If your target bolted would you think of looking in a strip club?" she bluntly said, putting the small argument to an end.

He snickered at the thought, "Okay, point taken". He'll admit, for ordinary people it wasn't be so obvious. Unless you have relations with an ex-dancer who happened to live with the club owner.

Hisoka's eyes wandered on his female partner, not helping but notice a faint glow surrounding her. It wasn't any kind of aura but an aftereffect from their earlier interaction. He happened to spot a red mark on her collarbone, a sense of possessiveness crept in the magician. Taking pride in the fact such a woman was his, even if it went unspoken.

Senka noticed how the man beside her was smiling a little more than usual, "What are you grinning about?" she asked dangerously.

He chuckled, "Are you sure you want to know? It may scare you" Hisoka teased her, fully predicting a flustered reaction from the woman.

Now she was curious, the female hunter snickered "I highly doubt that".

Hisoka hummed at her "Well if you really want to know, I was admiring the hickey I left on your neck~".

Violet eyes widened " _Fuck_!" she shouted in dismay. An embarrassed expression made her complexion turn into a feverish colour. She frantically fixed her blue hair in hopes to conceal the mark, the scene made him laugh in amusement. Senka glared at the man, annoyed at his sadistic manner. A pout on her lips called for his attention.

"Now now, it's nothing to get so upset for. You should feel endeared", he said with allure in tone. She softened her eyes, looking away from Hisoka. Her hand tightened around the metal handle, "It's not that...".

He hummed, surprised of her indirect acceptance of his words."Then?". Yellow orbs rested on the woman to see her expression turn grimly anxious.

"Mel-san is going to haunt us non-stop" she nervously said.

Hisoka's features mirrored hers "Oh, this is a problem...". A sweat drop appeared on his forehead as he understood how the club owner loves to taunt not just her, but him as well about their relationship. The two grimaced in their unavoidable fate to Mel's torment.

Senka groaned, a neon purple lit sign telling her they reached the undesired destination. She felt reluctant to enter and so did Hisoka after realizing his own miscalculation. The woman took a deep breath as she looked at the sign "Let's just get it over with".

"Agreed" the male sided with her, following suit as she pulled the door open to set foot inside the building.

The girl hissed as she felt a sharp pain near her inner thigh, showing signs the man did a number on her. In cliche, Senka's foot tripped on red carpet. A strong arm was in front of Senka's body in seconds of her to catch the woman before she was even close to falling. Her hand placed itself on his muscular one in reflex, she stabled her foot. Violet eyes blinked in disbelief at what happened, meeting a mischievous face.

"Oh my~ Seems I was a _little_ too rough with you earlier~" he teased wickedly in a low voice, a blushing face of embarrassment his prize.

Senka could only avert from his haunting golden eyes, "S-Shut up...You're being too clingy Hisoka" she poorly attempted to push him away.

"But you like that, am I right?" The magician said, tickling her ear. She hated it when he did that, say what _the girl_ actually felt.

She huffed, peeling his arm from her body. "Keep thinking that", Senka said stubbornly as she continued walking into the building. Earning an entertained chuckle from the male, he liked how she hardly ever admitted to enjoy certain things.

The two hunters entered through purple silk curtains that were tied to allow passage, luckily the club was closed. Not much happened on Mondays, so it severed as a great day off from a hard worked weekend. It was one of the best clubs in the city, clean and updated. The booths were designed with black cushions and a glass table that lit light purple from a hidden light in the floors. Bar remained organized and pristine in cleanliness with a staircase display of the available alcohol. There, Mel stood as she always does in a signature black thin strapped dress. She was always one for simple. With her on the opposite side of the counter sat Tashiro and a young girl.

"We're back!", Senka shouted to gain the attention of the three bodies.

"Yo~" greeted the magician with a playful voice.

Hisoka's eyes scanned the unknown female, she looked to be around her twenties, jet black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Dressed in a simple shirt and jeans that accented her curved back and thin waist. The man knew this girl and Senka were truly related by their skin, only the younger female was slightly darker in complexion and made Senka seem paler than believed.

The girl, known by name as Tessila, turned her head to have big sparkling brown eyes land on the two hunters. He saw Tessila's worried expression be replaced by relief the instant she sighted Senka.

"Senka! You're safe, Thank god!" the young cousin said, arms wrapped around the older one tenderly, burying her head into Senka's neck. The hunter smiled, she hugged back tenderly with her free arm. Hisoka observed with a smile as his partner and Tessila reunited without distraction.

"I'm glad we got there in time before anything happened..." Senka's chest tightened, hoping nothing was inflicted on the girl. "Did they try... to?" she asked with a careful voice, fearing the answer.

Tessila shook her head against the woman's neck, Senka sighed thankfully. She gently planted a loving kiss on her cousin's head, not knowing how she would have forgiven herself if those lowlifes had done anything to take away Tessila's innocence. Senka didn't mind if she replaced Tessila in order to protect her, it's what the hunter was meant for. It's what she once lived for. Maybe she still does. _I doubt it._

Senka's audience watched in awe her exchange with Tessila. For as long as any of the three individuals had known the blue haired girl for, she never once mentioned anything about her family. Nothing. It made them believe that maybe they perished tragically and its the reason why Senka never brings up family. She hadn't explained the murders or the disownment. Not a word of her being exiled and partically thrown out of her home with nothing but a single bag. Meeting Tesslia made them realize how little was known about Senka's background.

Tessila pulled back from her embrace, to reveal tears threatening to stream down her cheeks. Senka's heart ached, something else was wrong. She needed an explanation to how and why her cousin ended up where she did.

The female hunter whipped Tessila's tears with a thump, "Go wash your face and calm down first. We'll talk after" ordered Senka in a gentle voice, Tessila nodded before running off.

Hisoka noticed the worried expression on Tashiro's face, the boy's brown eyes followed a crying Tessila. The urge to run after the rescued girl surfaced in him but so did hesitation. The male hunter snickered at the entertainment of youth which quickly faded as Mel stared at them with emotionlessly skeptical eyes, "Coming back so late, must have been a damn good lay huh" she commented with no filter in monotone.

Senka and Hisoka exchanged grimace looks, both had expressions as if they were teenagers being caught doing something naughty by a parent. It was an embarrassing and discomforting experience that neither wished to go through again. Hisoka mentally noted to not leave marks on Senka if they ever planned on returning to Mel's club.

The blue haired female groaned in annoyance, slender fingers rubbed her head "I'm already twenty four Mel-san!An adult!". The magician followed her and they both took seats at the bar, Senka lifted the box in hand to rest it on the counter.

Mel tsked in slight irritation "An adult knows not to put box carrying a damn decapitated head on a bar top!" scolded the woman in a motherly manner as she simultaneously removed the said box to a cooler used specifically for Senka's bounty heads.

Violet eyes rolled, Hisoka chuckled at the parent-child exchange.

"Nice work with that hickey too, it's as clear as day", Commented Mel aloud in front of her son, causing him to blush. "Reminds me of the day you popped her cherry".

With guilty and bashful looks, the two stared in opposite directions of the other. Neither opened their mouths to amuse the teasing woman by voicing a comeback. They both took equal part of the humiliation and unspoken acceptance of what transpired.

Tashiro's eyes never left the two hunters, memory still firmly recalling their meeting before the mass murder.

"Hisoka" Mel called for the magician's attention, earning yellow orbs on her. "My only son, Tashiro" she shortly introduced with a nod, voice blank without emotion.

The two man acknowledged one another in a stare, Hisoka slightly realized the boy from earlier. "Yes, We met at back at the mafia house" he stated with disinterest.

"I didn't know you had such a grown up child, Mel-san" he added, elbows rested on the cool bar top as his paled fingers intertwined with red hair. The magician's features lightened with interest, "Perhaps now you could join us the next time~" he offered in with allure.

Tashiro chuckled at the older male's words, he smiled "Mama hasn't been on a mission since she had me" the boy informed while pointing a finger at himself.

Violet eyes blinked, the fact of Mel being a hunter had escaped her mind for a long time. She realized that within the past five years she knew Mel as a hunter, she'd never seen the dark skinned woman do anything in the field. "Yeah Mel-san, why is that?", she asked in pure curiosity.

Mel shrugged "I'm a lover, not a fighter" she stated in monotone, face expressionless. She slid alcoholic drinks to only Senka and Hisoka.

They all stared at the woman with the same dumbfounded look.

"Yeah... should have saw that coming" Senka murmured their collective thoughts.

Luckily for them, Tessila came wandering back with red eyes to save them from the awkward atmosphere. The older cousin turned to the girl, "Calmed down now?" asked Senka with a stern voice she used for lecturing others.

"Yes" spoke a frailly soft voice, Tessila glanced at the magician sitting beside her family member as she took the seat between Senka and Tashiro.

Understanding what brown eyes were staring at, a sigh escaped the red lips. "Tessila... This is Hisoka, we ah work together" she hesitantly introduced the dangerous male to the younger one.

Hisoka smirked, finding her actions interesting, "Work together hm?" he mumbled to himself before taking a decent gulp of the drink.

"Oh shut up" Senka grumbled back, taking hold on her own beverage.

Tessila blinked, eyes darted between the two hunters. "Are you Senka's boyfriend?" she asked daring straight forward.

"No" Senka rejected while Hisoka answered "Yes", both said their words in unison, causing the two to look at the other. The woman scowled in a huff and the man only smiled at her.

He sighed with an alluring voice "Still being dishonest are we?~". Senka stuck her tongue out as her answer, Hisoka resisted the urge to pull the woman to violently silence her voice with his lips but decided to save it for later. He'll let her off this time.

The blue haired girl took a gulp of her drink with a huff, "Now Tessila, why don't you explain how you ended up at that bastards' hand" Senka demanded in a stern voice. Causing the younger girl to swallow in nervousness at being put on the spot. The other three waiting patiently for her to begin.

Tessila's finger trembled slightly, she looked down at her blue jeans. "They sold me, the family sold me to Jalin for three million"

Senka's heart dropped at hearing her worst thoughts being confirmed. Violet eyes burned with anger, her jaw flexed to conceal an outbrust. "What about the others?" she asked in reluctance.

The younger cousin bit her lips, trying to hold back more tears. "It's... It's terrible Senka..." the girl choked out in a sob, while all the others could do is listen to the family turmoil that Senka had been blind of.

"The five of us were forced to stay in different sections of the house. Mom and Aunt Nellia tried to seek us out but they were caught by Lvya."

Senka groaned at hearing her cousin's name, they had bad blood since birth for political reasons.

"Aunt Nova sent all of us to the fifth floor... as further punishment to make sure Mom or anyone else didn't think of doing the same thing, they sold me to the a Mafia family"

Senka's killing aura burst out, unable to control her rage any longer, "That whore... Sent _my_ mother to the fifth floor huh? They've gotten bold" she spat out as if the words were venom. Hisoka hummed in delight to himself at her anger being so strong, slightly curious to who could make the woman so enrage just from hearing their name.

"What exactly is this fifth floor?" asked Toshiro innocently, not picking up the subtle hints of its meaning.

The magician swirled dark liquid with dangerous fingers "It sounds like some sort of torture or punishment chamber" he stated aloud, awaiting for the female hunter to confirm his answer.

"Pretty much" bitterly responded Senka in a dry tone.

Tessila couldn't help but tremble in fear from the unseen aura. She tried to gulp down the bothersome lump, "T-That's why you need to come home with me! Please Senka, come back with me. Mom and the others captive need you! You're a hunter!" Tessila begged with watery eyes, the others all remained solemn to allow the blue haired woman decide on her own accord.

Vengeful feelings surfaced within the older cousin once again as memories of the past ate her insides. She crossed her arms, expression cold "No".

Tessila's eyes widened in disbelief of her saviors rejection to her plead. "But why? You're family Senka! We need your help badly!" the girl shouted in dismay.

"Yeah Senka-san! You can't just abandon your family!" Tashiro added in a passionate shout.

The blue haired woman giggled evilly, making Hisoka smile unknown to her. " _That's_ fucking golden, _me_ abandoning them? It's more like the opposite" she began to explain, an arm unfolded to take hold of the cold glass. Violet eyes narrowed at the drink before her, it was already starting to become diluted from ice melting. "I was the one who was disowned and banished from the family at eighteen" she finally revealed, "You were all still innocent children then".

Hisoka noticed the girl was obviously told different about what happened to Senka from the confusion in her eyes.

Tessila was completely taken aback, a lump in her throat bothered her again. "N-No... That's a lie... they said you left the house because you were tired of protecting us..."

Senka snickered bitterly, "Of course they would tell you that Tessila, it was to cover up the real reason" she explained. "...fucking bitch..." The woman mumbled to herself before taking a sip of watered down alcohol.

"It makes sense once you think about it" interjected Mel in analyze to a confused Tessila, brown eyes rested on the dark skinned club owner.

"Senka... what did they want to hide from us?" her cousin dared to ask.

Hisoka's eyes observed an expression from his female counterpart that he hadn't seen before, it didn't suit her. That pained expression of anguish, only broken toys have that and she definitely was a far cry to be labelled _broken_.

Faint red lips parted, a slender finger rubbed against the wet glass, "Everything was in place for me, I passed the hunter exam and trained for years. Grandpa even had a fiancee lined for me to marry in order to strengthen political power and relations with other families. Due to my own weakness, a few months after I turned eighteen and declared to become you five's protector, this group of boys I knew from school kidnapped and attempted to rape me". She paused to take another sip.

The female hunter continued her story "But I killed each one of them before they had the chance and finally awakened my _Nen._ " She bit her lip, 'and it's when I first met Hisoka...' mentally added Senka before going on. "Word that the Sunalin family possessed a hunter that murdered five boys of _her_ age didn't sit well with certain people", The woman smirked with a wounded expression "Weaklings".

Hisoka snickered, finding her words amusing "My thoughts exactly" he interjected a comment smoothly.

She glanced at him with a faint smirk before going on, "The entire family then held a meeting with Nova leading the whole event and she's the main reason to my being disowned. Apparently none of the four had enough authority and influence to gain the vote in my favour. Aunt Nova used the fact at how uncontrollable I was be a reason to cause liability and so they exiled me from the family and honestly still pisses me off" Senka ended with fury sparking her violet eyes.

Tashiro and Tessila's expressions mirrored one another, not expecting such a tragic experience from Senka whom both looked up to greatly. Mel's features tightened, feeling repulsed at the story before Senka's presence invaded her life. Realizing why, not just as a girl but even now she never wanted to talk about her past. Why it constantly took pieces of her, kept the woman from reaching her full potential. The Magician on the other hand, didn't care for it. Since he was content with the current Senka, she had grown wonderfully since that night exactly five years ago.

Hisoka's own excitement flared from the fire burning in Senka's eyes, the rage from her old scars began to rise in her. His body tingled at the sensation, loving her murderous expression. The jester parted wicked lips in an alluring hum "How delightful"

Mel sighed, "I think that's more than enough drama for today" she stated, acting on her proper role as a mother figure. "Tessila, I have a spare room upstairs your more than welcome to use until something comes up".

Brown eyes softened with gratefulness, "Thank you Miss Mel".

"Mel is fine" she turned to her son, "Baka go show the girl to her room" her monotone voice thundered through whatever he was thinking.

A silly smile curled his lips as he frantically got off the chair "Oh! Yeah right" He held out a hand to Tessila, a faint blush brightened her cheeks "Let's go, Tessila".

She blinked carefully at his hand before nodding, taking his gentle hand with her own. The three adults watched the two younger ones make their way to the second floor.

"youth eh?" Commented the boys mother as she began to clean the last glass that belonged to Senka.

"So envious~" added Hisoka.

Senka snickered as she removed herself from the high bar chair, "You would be old timer".

The magician stared at the blue haired woman with a scowl, "I'm still quite young" he rebuttled her claim as he seemed to follow her steps.

She rolled her eyes, not wasting time on a comeback to his words "Night Mel-san, don't stay up too late" called her foster child.

Mel snickered "I could say the same to you".

She sighed heavily, "Damn the day went by so fast". Senka stretched while walking into her old room, amazed at how well kept it was after the years she moved out. A warm smile crept on her lips, mentally thanking Mel.

"Oh~ Nice room" Hisoka observed, walking in casually.

Senka glared at the magician, "Don't tell me you're planning on staying in here too?" she suspected aloud while unbuckling her waist belt.

His eyes closed for a momentary smile, "Yes! I want to spend every possible moment with you today~" stated an enthusiastic voice.

She was taken aback but at the same time not completely surprised. A blush found its way on her cheeks, she turned away from him "You're so cunning". Hisoka was mused by her constant persona shift, smile widened into a smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment~".

The woman huffed, finding it useless to start another arugement with him. It's always one sided unless they're indulging in some kind of twisted desire. Not that she, you know, didn't enjoy it. Who wouldn't? The after affect of is what throbbed inside her, a constant tormenting reality of how breakable and fickle their relationship was.

Senka felt the bitter feelings creep insider her, an urge that had bombarded her in the last two years. She quickly pushed it back, "Whatever. I'm going to take a nice hot bath~" her voice rang in joy to finally be able to relax.

Hisoka hummed wickedly, "That's a good idea". The woman's breath paused in her throat upon the electric sensation of cold hands slipping under her shirt from behind.

"Why don't I join you?~" He whispered seductively into her ear, the breeze of his hot breath was enough to cause a shiver to flow through Senka.

She bit her bottom lip, body still sensitive from earlier. A faint lingering of the jester's touch only increased the heat within her body. Could she live without this man? If he ever disappeared or worse, would she be able to go on? This was bad. Really bad. Senka was falling deeper and deeper into his palm.

Senka felt a chill as his fingers enclosed around her waist, "I've been meaning to ask Senka..."

"What is it now?".

"Have you gained weight?" he didn't stutter, fingers lightly squeezed the arena in which the woman was self-conscious about.

Senka swore a vein popped in her forehead, the girl pulled her elbow forward to give the idiot magician a strong hit in the ribs. The force caused him to fly backwards, luckily for him the bed had slightly cushioned the impacted.

He didn't have much time before an angry blue haired woman climbed on top of him to give the man another strong punch. Hisoka couldn't help but let a chilling laugh out, it had been very long since Senka had ever landed a good hit on him. The last time, was a year ago when he left her for dead.

"Would you like to die now or later?" she asked through her teeth.

He hummed, actually contemplating his answer, "Now would be fine, since we are in bed~" Hisoka answered sneakily with allurement, hands grabbing hold of blue locks.

Their eyes invaded each others, she could tell he was hinting for more. However for some reason, his comment turned the woman off. Was it from what Tessila said? Bothered by the fact she's off doing lewd things with this man while her mother remains in danger. The though alone was enough to discourage her to not feel in the mood. She glared at the magician, a huff broke their silence.

"Screw that, I'm taking my bath", Senka announced with a tired voice as her hair slid out his grasp. she walked away into her own private bathroom, It had been a very, very long day. A hot bath sounded like the right medicine to calm not just her nerves but aching body.

Hisoka sat up, resting on arm on either knee. He stared at the opened bathroom door as the sound of running water was heard. The hunter wonder if she was bothered by what her cousin had informed them. The image of a wounded Senka along with a vengeful one flashed through his own thoughts. Did the woman want to rescue her family? Would he assist her? Perhaps if she asked. Or he might just invited himself along. Hisoka felt the need to have Senka close to him. Was it from being away from the woman for almost a year? He thought she exaggerated when accusing him of not contacting her. However when he did it was short and long periods of waiting. She could have initiate contact just as simply as he could have. Sometimes, having lengthy time apart makes their moments together all the more enjoyable.

Eyes closed, Senka's lips exhaled in relief as her body soaked in the burning hot water. It felt sensational on her aching skin and muscles, almost orgasmic, _almost_. For a second, she was able to forget her newfound worries. The thought made her snicker, what a day its been.

An alluring hum echoed through the silence, she opened an eye to see a fully nude Hisoka leaning against the opened door. Senka instantly averted her violet eyes, his nakedness caught her off guard.

"Started without me I see", he noted aloud, stepping inside before closing the door.

She snickered, bringing knees to her chest "Says the naked pervert" Senka retorted as the magician got into the decent sized tube with the woman, taking his place behind her.

A sigh, that turned into a slight moan, left his lips as the hot water gave him the same feeling as her. Golden orbs rested on Senka's wet back, drenched hair bunched to one side. The female hunter was too engulfed with her own thoughts to notice Hisoka reaching for the shampoo. Only when large hands began to gently rub her head did she realize what the jester was up to. The woman peeked at him over her shoulder, he simply smiled at her with closed eyes. She decided to not resist and allow Hisoka to continue.

The two enjoyed their silence as his fingers worked the liquid soap into blue hair. Senka's expression softened in a depressed manner, thankful the male hunter couldn't see her pitiful state. Chest tightened, realizing that they'll have to part ways soon. It was always like this but she couldn't voice her distress of their departings. Her heart ripped apart every time they said good bye, Senka not wanting to trust fluttering that was hopefulness. The woman didn't want to lie to herself any longer.

Hisoka carefully washed the white bubbles from her locks "Okay, finished~".

"Thanks" she said in a soft tone, giving herself away. Yellow narrowed at the girl.

The man hummed with his usual allurement, "Don't look so defeated, my _angel_. It doesn't suit you" he whispered in her ear.

Senka gasped in slight surprised upon feeling his hands coil around her torso to pull the woman closer to him. Hisoka's chest bear touching her exposed back, his larger structure making her seem smaller as he hung over Senka. He chuckled with a smile when she leaned against his body, feeling her relax under him.

The magician then enclosed around her to bring his hands in front the woman. She hummed in question when his cards appeared in hand, violet eyes looked to the side at a smiling Hisoka. "How about I show you a little trick?~" he said, not really asking for permission. She watched him in bewilderment before nodding "Okay".

Both rested coloured orbs on the deck of cards he held, Hisoka began to shuffle them. Senka always liked how elegant the man's hands appeared to be when he did it. After a couple more times, he stopped "Now pick a card", the hunter directed.

The woman didn't hesitant when he handed her the deck, "Can you see it?" she asked while fanning through the cards.

"Yes" He watched how her slender fingers handled his precious cards with care, Senka was probably the only one he'd actually allow to touch his masterful weapons. How her chest tightened, she knew which card was hers. Pulling the single piece out, she flipped it to reveal the ace of _spades_.

Hisoka hummed in interest, while Senka's anxiety only increased. Spades represented problems, sickness and disappointment. Definitely not something she wanted to see at the moment.

"Can I pick again?... I don't like this one..." she asked in dismay at her reality. What scared her was not knowing whether the card referred to her family situation or the complex relationship with Hisoka.

She felt a chuckle from the male vibrate against her back at the childish reaction, "It's not so bad~ Now place it back into the deck, anywhere you wish"

The woman groaned before reluctantly replacing the card into the deck, sliding it somewhere towards the bottom. "Then put it in my hand" he said, Senka did as instructed, placing the deck in Hisoka's left hand. "Now, this is the card right?" he rotated his right wrist to have a card appear out of nowhere.

Senka's eyes widened in awe when she saw the ace of spades between his fingers. "Yeah... it is. What the hell? How did you do that?" she asked, looking to him.

Hisoka smiled as he laughed at her childishness once again, "Don't you know Senka-chan? A magician can't give away his secrets", the man stated in a slightly seductive tone.

Her head tilted at him, realizing what the hunter attempted with his little trick "Was that your way of comforting me?" she asked in a carefully curious voice.

"It worked didn't it?" was all he said with a playful smirk on his dangerous lips, confirming her thoughts.

Those words made her chest throb in hidden happiness. The sound of water waving echoed as Senka carefully maneuvered her body to face him, straddling the man's lap under the warm water. Ignoring the hardened organ that poked near her bottom, wet fingers caressed his face on either side, thumps ever so gently rubbed away the painted symbols on his cheeks. Then, shifted her attention to his now fuchsia looking hair, strong pale hands enclosed around her waist to pull the woman's chest directly against his toned flesh.

He hated the scowl that invaded her lips that were more suited with a devilish smile. "Do you wish to save your family, Senka?", Hisoka finally asked.

Her breath paused in her throat, shocked he saw through her own fickleness. The woman's eyes seem to sparkle with anxiousness "If I did... Would you help me?" she at last verbally expressed honest desires with her voice.

"Of course~" he answered. Senka's body shivered as his wicked hand enticingly traveled up along her spine. "I would hate to miss an opportunity to see _my angel 's wings"_ he purred in a shaky voice.

Something in her snapped, no longer wanting to listen to the voice that warned of his dangerous intentions. That was long over due, since he's done too many terrible things to her, she's lost count. To Hisoka's entertainment, he was silenced with her lips. The man allowed Senka's touch to slither pass his teeth, deepening their exchange. Her hands naturally wrapped themselves to enclose his strong neck.

Feeling an itch deep inside places only he could reach, she seductively grind hips onto heated stiffness. A throbbing sensation coursed through his excited lower area from the motions of consent. Hisoka, in response, pulled the woman impossibly close into him to seal the deal. Earning a sigh of satisfaction from her as their bodies rubbed against each other in a fit of heated release. Senka's voice cracked in a series of moans into the passionate kiss, the male smirked against her lips. The naughty sounds effects that were being created bounced in the bathroom in echoes, making the woman tremble from hearing them back.

She snaked her devilish fingers into his soft hair, tangling into it. Every so often, her digits would give him a small tug, knowing it would only encourage Hisoka to become more wicked in his actions. Senka broke their fight for dominance to catch her breath to meet a lustful expression playing on the man's handsome features.

She buried herself into his neck, "Happy fifth~" she purred into his ear with a seductive smirk.

Senka didn't care anymore, she just wanted to indulge in this man as much as time allowed her. She'll make certain he _can't_ be without her.

It no longer matters, if she's selfish or not. She'll do anything to get what she wants. Whether it's saving her family, becoming a villain or having Hisoka for herself. Senka will not limit herself to such choices when she can have it all.

* * *

 **Hey all! Thanks for reading this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	7. They Learn Angels Can Be Bad

**Thank you to those who've been reading this story. I really appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: They'll Learn Angels Could Be Bad**

Senka groaned quietly, her face nuzzled into the chilling hardness she was comfortably laying on. Violet eyes flashed open as she began to wake, with hazed vision she stared at a sleeping Hisoka. The woman scanned his relaxed features and untamed hair, allowing time for drowsiness to leave. A warm smile crept on her lips, wishing to have the peaceful moment lasts a little longer. Wanting to remain in her temporary utopia in the chaos they called life. Yeah, not happening.

The female hunter sighed ever so softly, removing herself from the warm safety of the males arms. Body supported itself to sit up with coloured arms, wavy blue hair cased around her shoulders, sheets slid down to bunch on her hips. The woman twisted her figure to prep for leave, a leg hung over the bed only to have a strong arm seize Senka from continuing.

She blinked in confusion at the limp coiling her waist, following it to the source. A smiling Hisoka greeted her as did deja vu, "Is there a reason you always seem to run from me in the morning? This is strike two~" Hisoka asked, his voice ringed in allure.

The woman frowned at him, "that wasn't my intentions" she spoke in softly, eyes reflected a hurt expression.

A soft knock on the door interrupted their short conversation, Senka exhaled in woe before turning her attention away from Hisoka "coming!" she shouted, leaving the bed to quickly buttoning her silk shirt, his eyes lingered on her figure a second longer. The magician felt something off in her, something he can't seem to put his finger on. It seemed familiar, recalling a time that had a scarily similar effect. But that's a story for another day.

Senka opened the door to see her cousin with a passage in hand. "Tessila? Is something wrong?" she stared in surprise, voice horse from sleep.

Tessila's widened at Senka's appearance, her face turned a feverish red in realization she interrupted something. "No no, I just needed to give you this" she motioned to the concealed box. Brown eyes softened "it's from grandpa... he said if there was ever a chance for one of us... to give it to you. Mom hide it in my suitcase in hopes you'd somehow know I needed saving" Tessila explained, moving the gift towards her older cousin. "Please accept it for Grandpa, it's was ... meant for your twentieth".

A tug on Senka's heart made anxiety sicken her stomach, the image of her deceased grandparent flashed. "Thank you, Tessila." said the female hunter while taking hold of the treasured present from the other's hands.

Tessila simply smiled, "Sorry I disturbed you, I'll be heading back to my room" with that, she acted out her words, walking away from Senka's room.

Violet eyes however, remained at the door longer, staring at the passage. She bit her lip as she closed the door, brain trying to fathom what transpired. A now fully awake Hisoka had been listening to the conversation, watched the woman come back to sit on the edge of the bed with a indescribably blank expression.

The magician's eyes scanned the item that laid on her lap, a boxed shape wrapped in golden paper that shimmered under light. Curiosity steered in him, wondering the endless possibilities lying inside. His gaze shifted back to Senka to see her expression had turned all the more emotionless. Intrigued, a smile played on his lips. Hisoka moved his half naked body towards the woman, placing himself behind her. Senka noticed when each of the man's clothed legs slid on either side of her, no protest came from her mouth. Too focused on the gift from her died grandfather.

"Aren't you going to open it?" he asked, fingers gently pushed messy blue hair aside. Casually resting his strong chin on her shoulder.

Head shook in decline, "I don't really want to" she answered almost instantly, her tone filled with reluctance.

Hisoka hummed in interest, the vibrations tickled her skin "Not even out of curiosity? How strange. Is it because of who it's from?" speculated Hisoka, yellow orbs narrowed on a small card in the right corner of the gift. A sneaky hand reached for the paper gingerly, waiting to see if the woman would voice against it. That never happened.

Senka kept eyes on a pale hand when it pulled to peel the taped card, index finger flipped it open in one graceful motion. The magician's vision narrowed at the paper, lips parted to read the message, "To my eldest granddaughter" He began. Her chest throbbed in an ache, he felt her body tense against his bare skin but kept going.

"I wished to give this gift to you on your twentieth birthday but fate seems to have other plans for us both. No matter where you are or the title you may have, we are family Senka. From when you were young, I knew greatness was in your path. Treasure this gift and use it with a strong heart. Remember, angel or demon, you are meant to fly. To Senka, Love Grandpa", Hisoka ended the message by closing the card, it had only increased his urge to see what was inside.

Unable to contain the storming amount of sorrowful emotions inside, Senka allowed a single tear to fall. It pained her, the resurfaced fact that she couldn't or wasn't allowed to say her final goodbyes to dying grandparent during that time. Even though she went back home after receiving a disturbing call from her mother, they turned her away. That memory haunts her more than she'd admit.

Hisoka wrapped his free arm around the woman in an embrace, a dangerous thump whipped any trace of the salty droplet, "There's no need for tears from such lovely words" he said in an effort to comfort her.

"Open it" she demanded in a gently sweet voice, he felt her body tremble. 'I can't... knowing this is the last gift I'll ever get again from him', she thought mentally.

Hisoka's features softened, "Alright". Senka's eyes couldn't take them off the magician's hands as he carefully ripped the pretty wrapping paper to reveal a black metal box lined with a stunning white sliver.

An amused hum came from the man, "Interesting" he commented in allurement, realizing what it was.

Senka rose a brow in question, "Seriously!" she yelled in frustration, grabbing the mental rectangle from between Hisoka's hands "One of _these_? This old man is still screwing with me!" cursed the woman. Making the jester chuckle at her reaction to the gift she didn't want to even open herself.

"Why all the fuss? It just requires aura", Hisoka stated in entertainment at the simple task.

She huffed, "Whatever..." her voice indifferent. Senka rested the item back on her lap, focusing a tiny amount of aura to appear. As expected, a click was heard to signal the hunters it had been unlocked. The lid slowly cracked until it stood tall, the box was now open. Violet eyes widened greatly at what was inside, two short swords with winged pommels. One designed with angelic engraved mental while the other was demonic in appearance. A medium sized stone embedded into the rain-guard, it seemed to mimic the motions of water as pure white and black swirled inside it.

Hisoka observed not just her reaction but the uniqueness of the weapons. Thinking that in some way, the blades were not only special to her, they were _meant_ for her. The magician couldn't fathom how perfect they described Senka's character. Always in constant battle between her cruelty and mercy.

A bitter snicker escaped her lips as slender fingers slid into the box, "Crafty old man... He stole and hide them just for me" she mumbled to herself, not caring whether Hisoka heard.

"Weapons like these are incredibly rure to come across" he accurately speculated, she looked at his admiring expression towards the wings blades. The hunter could feel the amount of raw power gleaming from them, as if they were calling the woman to wage battle. It only increased his on going interest of Senka whom seems to be full of surprises.

She nodded in response to his statement,"The Sunalin family is known for five treasures, these are one of them. Each treasure is a weapon of some kind that's given to talented young ones with specific Nen traits. If you were happened to be chosen, you became part of a protector group called The Elementals. Is such a big deal that many name their children after some sort of natural element" Senka explained in nostalgia. "These were mine back when I led them, Storm was my element".

 _Storm_ , is considered the fifth element in some beliefs along with the standard four: Air, water, earth and fire. It represents the ability to control all four to then combine and manifest a ' _storm_ '. It's also a hidden allegory about how balance is the key. That's what made Senka the perfect wielder for the winged blades, forever trying to tame both light and darkness within her. There was also another meaning but we'll leave it a _secret_ for now.

Hisoka chuckled at the enticing information, "I wouldn't expect any less from you Senka". The magician's attention was taken by a shimmer of the stones embedded in the metal, a smile appeared "Is there a story behind the stones as well?" he asked interested allure.

The woman snickered "How'd you know?~", she smirked, batting her eyelashes sweetly. "Apparently my great great grandmother was a witch who placed a curse on the stones in order to protect her family against extremely powerful thieves. It was later revealed that she was a conjurer of course"

"Fascinating, I've never realized such a detailed tradition existed" openly stated Hisoka, mind wandered what it would be like to fight Senka with such a weapon. For all the years they've known one another, he's never witnessed anything but her bare hands used in battle. Anticipation tinged through his body.

A gentle hand closed the box, enough with being depressed, "I'm not surprised, the family wanted to keep it a secret and would spread false myths to fool people".

"I'd like to hear more" whispered Hisoka in interest, his tickled her ear.

The female hunter shrugged away from him in a shiver "Sucks for you, I'm exhausted with discussing my past" denied Senka almost instantly in a half playful voice, removing herself from between the man with her treasure in hand.

Hisoka smiled, elbows rested on either knee "But I enjoy listening to your idle chatter" he said in flattery. The woman gave him a blank glance before placing the box on her dresser, she wondered whether he was lying.

lips thinned in a displeased look, "You're joking". The tone of Senka's voice alerted the magician of caution in its attitude. She turned her body to face Hisoka, leaning against the wooden clothing containment. Her wearing nothing but a buttoned shirt two sizes too big proved to be a distraction. Enhancing the essence of their physical relationship with a unspoken claim to the woman. He loved it.

"No, I'm being quite serious" he insisted with seductive tone, "Don't you believe me?" his own lips curled in a mischievous smirk.

Senka scowled, "Actually no, I don't" she crossed her arms under a busty chest in stubbornness. In a blink of an eye, the red haired man no longer sat on the bed but stood before her.

"When will you to stop testing your worth?" asked Hisoka, revealing the very thing she had struggled to answer herself. Although, she did find one answer that might solve his question and calm her nerves.

The woman's face grew serious in nature as she stared directly into his yellow orbs. In a fit of fury, a hand swiftly grabbed hold on Hisoka's neck. Senka's curled fingers strongly pulled the man towards her, leaving inches between them. "When you _show_ me a reason".

A thrill set in Hisoka as her violet eyes stormed with that raw rage that seemed impossible to tame. The magician laughed in sinister pleasure, even more when he felt the woman's grip tighten. He could tell Senka wanted and desired more from him, the question is, will he allow it? Is it worth it? He's already put so much into developing and refining their relationship. Are they truly ready for the next level? Perhaps. If she can handle it.

"Be careful what you wish for, _my angel_ " his voice warned with extreme allure, ecstasy filled golden eyes locked on hers "If you provoke me into becoming serious, there won't be _anywhere_ for you to hide".

Senka's lips curled with a dangerous smirk of her own " _That makes two of us_ ". She repeated venomously the same words he had said to her, five years ago, when he took something precious from the little girl Senka once was. A fit of laughter rumbled from his core, this was absolute the best. She never brings boredom.

Let's see who will chain whom first. The game begins again, this time they're tied.

Another knock forced a timeout on their intensive moment yet again, both pairs of eyes didn't dare glance away from one another.

"Get downstairs you two! There's someone here to see you!" shouted Mel's monotone voice.

The hunters exchanged looks, both wondered who on earth it could be. Not everyone and anyone knew the club, let alone would guess they would be there. Hisoka had one face pop in mind that could be waiting for their presence but there was no way he would be here.

"Lucky lunatic", Senka bitterly blurted as her fingers reluctantly released Hisoka's neck. He watched the woman stomp away into the bathroom, his hands touched where her warmth was just moments ago. A shaky breath exited his smirking lips, " _Oh_ ~ That woman _definitely_ knows how to get me steered up" he purred, ending the last couple words in an almost moan.

* * *

Downstairs, a man with long straight black hair sat patiently on a black couch. Obviously waiting for his audience to arrive, emotionless face leaving it hard to dictate any sort of concert indication to what he was thinking.

Upon hearing heeled footsteps, big dark eyes shift to see a dressed Hisoka and Senka. The magician of course in his usual styled attire but this time a green sleeveless top. Designed with a purple heart on the left and diamond on the right. Senka, clothed herself in typical tight black jeans, sliver buckled belt, long sleeved fully laced black under top with a dark blue plain bra-let and her signature leather boots.

Golden eyes rested on the long haired male, a smile appeared "lllumi? Fancy seeing you here of all places~" Hisoka greeted, surprised to see his friend at the exotic dancers club.

The blue haired woman's mouth dropped open in absolute disbelief of who came to invite. "The hell are _you_ doing _here_?" Senka's volume raised in bafflement.

lllumi only blinked, empty orbs rested on the magician first "Oh Hisoka, you're here too? I shouldn't be all that surprised..." his voice seemed slightly more cheerful than his features let on. Senka's right eye twitched, feeling slightly irritated at herself for being happy of the noticed association to Hisoka.

"Seems as Gon managed to get your brother" stated Hisoka in excited allure, seeing the assassin urged the blissful memories of young potential toys from the Hunter Exam."They were at Heavens Arena for a few months, such _good_ boys." he let out a breathless sigh, "My have they grown so fast"

lllumi hummed in his usual stagnant tone "Yeah, apparently my father allowed him to leave with Gon, I disagree with his decision... Killua doesn't need friends". His answer didn't surprise Hisoka, it more sounded like deja vu since the subject was already openly argued during the Hunter orientation.

Senka looked between the two males, her brows wrinkled in slight disgust at their obsessions. "Ya'll have issues, fucked up ones...that should get you two locked up".

Hisoka scowled at the woman, her comment struck an unwanted nerve, "You're just as bad Senka".

"That's true" lllumi interjected his two cents "Especially when you see blood" voice seemed to pick up in tone at his speculation of the woman's own weird obsession.

The hunter pair sat on a black couch opposite to where lllumi waited, simultaneously plotting themselves down at the same time. Hisoka's back lined against the soft cushions, legs crossed and arms folded over a fresh green coloured shirt with purple symbols on each chest.

Violet eyes narrowed on the two, features softened in a blankly straight stare "Point taken...". It was something undeniable, submission was the only way out of it.

Or not.

"But Killua finally has a friend! You and your brother complex self needs to let the boy live" she turned to Hisoka and his grinning expression, "And you with that stupid look on your face says you found some poor little unfortunate soul to torture. So~ my little blood thing doesn't sound as bad now huh?".

She commented aloud about their said 'issues'. Senka felt all the more satisfied about her scolding outburst when neither of the two men said anything back. Hisoka sweatdropped, he wondered how on earth did this woman go from crying one second to partically lecturing them the next. It was slightly scary.

"Yeah, thought so. Anyways lllumi what did you come here for?" The woman redirected. Senka blinked at the raven haired man, she could never fathom his kind of craziness possessiveness he has over Killua. Then again, she _could_ understand possessive urges on a person, her eyes peered at Hisoka sideways for a moment.

IIumi's gaze turned on the female hunter "I'm actually here to see you Senka" he revealed "I did stop at your apartment, seeing you weren't there I thought decided to try my luck here. I'm glad I did".

"For what exactly?" her body ached sickly, warning something was wrong.

"Well, I've been hired to assassinate the whole Sunalin family" he said in monotone.

"The whole family? As in every single person?" asked Senka in a slight frantic manner, wondering what kind of person would hire lllumi for such a thing. The Giartanias maybe? She did not too long ago murder not only every person in the house, but the leader, the eldest son. Not to mention she killed the middle one too. Geez she's made countless enemies, over the years.

lllumi's cold eyes remained on the woman, "Yes, I felt bad that I'd the one doing it and not you. So I decided to give you an option to choose those you want to keep alive. Also, since you're familiar with the area Senka, you'd come with me" informed the Zoldyck without hesitation, his features still unchanged from their emotionless outlook.

Hisoka glances sideways at Senka to see her expression become darkly blank, she was calculating her options. He snickered softly to himself, a smile on his lips as he closed his eyes to await her answer.

She bit the inside of her mouth, allowing her hate of what they had inflicted on her guide the decision to not go "I -"

The sound of someone calling Senka's phone cut her off before she could answer. "Who is it _now_?" she grumbled in irritation as a hand dug into her pocket, retrieving the mobile device.

Hisoka hummed "My my, aren't you popular" he observed with allure in his voice.

"Fuck _off_ " she swore at the smirking magician, eyes landed on the screen. The woman's stare narrowed dangerously to the two males' surprise at the caller ID. "Shit just got real" Commented Senka in a snicker, her thump tapped on the 'answer' button then touched the 'speaker' icon. Allowing Hisoka and IIumi to listen on the conversation,

"What happened? You forgot you had a daughter? Or you just realized I'm still alive?" Senka greeted the called with harshness. They exchanged curious glances at each other, questioning the woman's odd start off with her father. Especially since this was the first time either has witnessed Senka with a parent, visually or verbally.

A male voice chuckled from the phone at her words, "Nice! As expected of my daughter" he complimented in joy.

Senka crossed her legs, "I learned from the best" cameback the woman as she rested an elbow on the couch arm, phone in the other, a seemingly calm expression took over her features. "What did you call for baldy?"

Her father cleared his throat, signalling the jokes were finished. "Listen, don't rescue your mother". The three listeners stared at the phone in bafflement, lllumi's stagnant emotionless face remained the same.

A spark of anger raised in Senka, she hated people of authority telling her what to do. "Why not?" she snapped in a broader line shout at the phone in her fingers.

"Because it's a trap, I've been in that dysfunctional fuck up she calls a family for any years before leaving. I know about Yume being sold to the Giartania's"

"It was Tessila!" correctly Senka in a instant shout, earning her stares of entertainment her the outburst.

"Oh She the big one right? Man I'm old. But anyways" Her father jokes. The two males both held in their own snickers at how embarrassed Senka was from the conversation. Her cheeks lit with pink, eyes looked anywhere but her fellow hunters.

He continues, "you're mother will be fine. She's a strong woman, fucking crazy but strong"

Senka's expression turned solemn, her eyes softened "What about the kids? There's no way Yume can take on those four let alone _Lvya alone._ I can see Aidan helping but Miku and Reva are most likely on Nova and Lvya's side " stated Senka in rational thinking. Although the woman had been disowned, it didn't show certain family members that cared deeply for her to stay in hidden contact. She made sure to keep some level of awareness to how everyone was copping.

While lllumi listened blankly, Hisoka came slightly lost from the rush of names he didn't know but still paid attention.

Her father sighed, as if there was nothing more he could advise his daughter to do "If that's how you feel and do go, take someone with you. Trying to pillage the place alone is suicide, although I know you're strong. It doesn't hurt to ask for help".

Senka mentally groaned, frown still planted on her lips. Oh how ironic this was, her father has phenomenal clairvoyance. "I know Dad, thanks for the advise. I'll keep it in mind".

"No problem, talk to you later kiddo" he bids farewell to his daughter.

she hummed softly "Bye". Her thump ended the call with a tap eyes sparkled with calm rage, she knew what needed to be done and it was long over do. Unknown to some, Senka has two main levels of anger. The first one has already been shown, it's violent and loud. However, the second one is to be feared. Ever hear that saying? Fear the quiet ones? Yeah, if the woman is silent and angry. An Apocalypse is coming.

Hisoka's features softened in excitement at the woman's fury, an alluring hum escaped his smiling lips "Such a nice expression Senka-chan~ it's my favourite one~"

"Senka looks really fired up" lllumi says in slight cheered observation.

This is enough. She's done with allowing her past to consume everything of piece her. It's her turn. She's different now, stronger and much more powerful that the little girl she was back then. She'll show them. Destroy them. Make them feel how they made her feel. Break away from the throbbing pain she's been forced to endure. These chains that imprisoned her will be what bounds them. Let them witness her monstrous nature in all its terrifying glory.

"Sure lllumi, I'll help you. In fact I have the perfect plan" answered Senka with blazing violet eyes, ready to wreck havoc. "When do we leave?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review**


	8. Monstrous Savior

**Note: If at any point you get confused with Senka's family members, I have put a family tree in my profile to help**

 **Chapter 8: Monstrous Savior**

* * *

 _"I'll pose as a decoy and surrender myself willingly. That will be enough a distraction so you two being on the east and west gates. You'll have to eliminate all at least one hundred guards in order to attract the Elementals. My imprisonment will gain the attention from my mother and the others. Yume will probably sneak into my cell and that's when I'll instruct her to gather those I wish to save. We'll meet at the fountain in front the main house within one hour of my signal". Senka focused her eyes on the black haired hunter._

 _"lllumi, I need to ask you to only kill those gathered within Town Hall, along with anyone who attempts to fight you of course. Regardless of gender or age, just as long you leave the rest alone I'll make sure you'll be compensated for your troubles", she demanded with confidence in her voice as if there was a hidden trump card in her possession._

 _Blank eyes stared at the woman, head tilted in question "You can offer me more than fifty million?" lllumi asked bluntly exposing what she needed to top._

 _Senka snickered with a wicked smirk on painted blue lips "Oh trust me~ it'll be worth while. The Sunalin family is very well off. I'm sure the amount you'll get will rival what your client is paying you. I grantee it you won't be disappoint by the amount seen in your account"._

 _"Alright, it's a deal. I've known you much longer than the client" lllumi replied almost immediately to the woman's words._

 _Hisoka laughed at the devilishly wonderful mastermind of a plan she created within second of deciding to accept lllumi's offer. "what a frightening woman you are Senka"._

 _Violet eyes shifted to the male next to her, a faint white aura lined the woman's body "Oh you haven't seen how frightening I can really be" she provoked, a dangerously sinister grin widened her lips._

* * *

 **Yamanu Town,** **1:35 PM**

The hunters stood on a cliff that was in full view of where the entire Sunalin family lived. Yamanu town, home to over three hundred souls and many were of Senka's family. Hisoka and lllumi stared in awe, they had heard very little of the Sunalin family until meeting the female hunter. This was the reason, fifty percent of the inhabitants where family members. When either male or female married in, they were brought here to live. Thus answering the main question to why the number of guards out weighed the family members. The insane amount of control and inability to roam freely is almost none existent, unless you wanted to become a hunter.

However, the Sunalin family was highly known for its treasures and were very well established within the Mafia world. As well as trade for raw goods and other materials, acting like its own country. The magician allowed the scene to consume him, taking the fact this was where Senka lived her eighteen years. And where they will destroy.

Hisoka whistled "So this is where Senka-chan grew up?", he observed how lively the decent sized town was, also how isolated it seemed to be. Only surrounded by forest and wildlife.

"It is definitely much bigger than I thought" lllumi speculated, the whole town seemed to cover at least five hundred mile diameter.

Senka nodded at the assassins' words in agreement "Yeah, they seemed to have expanded it by about ten miles all around. Population most likely increased, Tessila's information wasn't too bad". The woman stated while hands worked to undo the belts for her sword holsters. Hisoka's golden eyes narrowed at her hands holding the treasured winged blades were given to his friend.

A blank stare scanned the area, seeing there was more home structures than tall buildings. That meant many narrow passages and spaces, maybe this might be entertaining after all. "Having the guards taken care of shouldn't take very long, even if there numbers are high", lllumi said, he blinked at her hand before taking hold of her treasured winged weapons, tucking them away into safety.

Senka began to tie her long blue locks into a pony tail. "It's important that we kill every last one to attract all four Elements since they'll most likely be guarding the Town Hall" she restated to the two males.

"Hey Senka, how are you certain the family members gather in the Town Hall?" asked lllumi, wondering if her plan would actually work. Though ninety percent of the time, Senka's strategies and master plans for jobs this massive were accurate, especially when she's highly knowledgeable about the subject.

The woman giggled devilishly sweet to his question "Because they can't _resist_ the opportunity to discuss how to publicly kill me, twisted bitches". She sighed, not quite ready to willingly allow herself be tortured in the fifth but it was the only way to reach Yume.

Hisoka noticed how her expression softened, fighting between being angry and distressed. Right then, distress was winning. Senka's fists tightened, jaw flexed. Suddenly, her vision was blocked by fuchsia as she felt a pair of lips smash against hers. Violet eyes widened, the woman gasped in slight surprise which was her mistake. Unintentionally giving Hisoka access into her mouth, his devious tongue snaked past Senka's teeth.

lllumi stared at the scene with his big dark eyes that opened ever so slightly more than usual. He blinked absent-mindedly while his friends continued their brief passionate exchange. Obviously it wasn't the first time he's seen Hisoka act in such a way but it did make the assassin wonder why. There was no such need for things like love and affection, even if it's just physical. A distraction, that's all it is.

Hisoka pulled away from the woman, a devilish smirk curled his lips. Senka's expression was feverish and full of submission, that won't last long. Her fist still balled, the female hunter pounded it straight at the magician's stomach without warning "What the hell was that for?" she shouted at the man who caught her fist inches front his torso.

He hummed, "Now that's the little _devil_ I know~" he said in a cheery tone "Didn't I mention it the other night? Depressed doesn't suit your lovely face~".

Violet orbs blinked in momentary surprise at his words, recalling the conversation in the bathroom. The woman huffed, collecting her thoughts and resolve. She retreated her hand from Hisoka's palm "I should get things started".

"Good luck Senka" lllumi wished his friend, a hand raised in a gestured wave.

Hisoka smiled in a broader line smirk "Don't get killed now~".

she snickered, "Same to you".

They watched as Senka jumped down from the edge of the cliff, on impact, the ground crumbled before her. lllumi turned his head to face the smirking magician, "You aren't upset at the fact she gave her weapons for me to hold, are you?".

Hisoka scowled, arms folded across his chest before looking into the other direction "No comment".

* * *

 **South Gate, 1:45 PM**

Senka appeared befor large stoned double doors, her neck titled upwards. Violet eyes grimaced at the unavoidable situation. Deep down, she knew this wasn't her only option to invading the town. Maybe she's allowing that monstrous nature to steer, the subconscious desire to rip apart everything before their eyes drived wicked intentions. A faint smirk curled her painted blue lips, calming her heart down from the thrill of destruction. Senka's hands up as she closed her eyes "I surrender".

The instant those word left her lips, a swarm of armed guards surrounded the woman. A solemn expression became her poker face as she was harshly restrained and bounded with an overload of chains.

Hisoka, whom was observing the ordeal from the cliff snickered in blissful anticipation. He licked one of his precious cards, "Hm~ I'm so excited~ I can't wait until the main event" The magician purred in allure. He hoped there would be someone worth fighting while he's at it.

His friend stared at him with that usual emotionless expression, "Hisoka, I wanted to asked you..."

A hum escape Hisoka's lips, yellow eyes side glanced to lllumi "Go ahead".

"Is Senka an _actual_ member of the spiders?" the black haired man dared to ask but the curiosity got the better of him. The idea of her having a spider tattoo somewhere on that curved body wouldn't leave the assassin. That and the fact most of her torso and back was exposed from the laced shirt, it didn't help.

The jester's eyes turned back to the town, a clear scene of Senka being publicly humiliated by doing a 'walk of shame' in the direction of a massive three floored building. He could only guess that was the main house, where her instant relatives lived and lied underground levels of torture. The magician spotted the fountain she labelled as their meet up point as well.

"From what I know, she is not a legitimate member. However, they seem to value her presence very much. Senka had long been associated with them before the two years I replaced number four. I'm not even sure just how they first became acquainted" Hisoka answered his friends' question with honesty. "Why so interested lllumi?", his allured voice asked.

A shrug from the other male was his reply "Just curious I guess... about how powerful she is perhaps? The last time I ever saw her fight was around the time I met her, you know" answered his monotone voice with honesty.

Hisoka sang in interest, "Which was about three or four years ago right? _Oh_ she has _very_ much grown since then" a wicked smirk curled his lips in a dangerous manner. The magician's mind began to ponder into his friends' question about Senka. Although the woman doesn't possess a single tattoo on her body, she's invited to every troupe meeting. She seems to have this strong relationship with them, especially their leader.

Golden eyes narrowed, what _was_ her relations to the spiders? The thought instantly vanished, he didn't care for that really since he was in the troupe for one main reason. What Hisoka did care for, if he's right, would be very troublesome. There's no way her and the leader have a relationship that is similar to what they have. _Not_ possible. Then again, the woman is just as unpredictable and fickle as him. Regardless, somehow, Senka stands alongside the spider and he would like to know how. It interested him all the more.

Senka kept her eyes closed, forced to walk to the main house, her poker face was maintained. Making sure no one within the crowd could tell what the woman was thinking. The murmurs of gossiping whispers invaded her ears to the hunters dismay but she blocked them out with ease. Senka focused her energy to find the one person key to her plan working. She scanned the large swarm of bystanders in search for a familiar presence.

The woman's heart throbbed in detection of the wanted person, her eyes instantly flicked open and landed on the person. A girl with dark brown eyes, wavy black hair that passed her shoulders, expression mixed with anguish and surprise. It was set now. The plan is set into motion, all there is to do now was to wait.

Hisoka and lllumi watched as Senka paused just before the stairs leading into the door of her old home. A middle aged woman with an pear shape figure stood at the top, body language expressed pride and dominance. Now sitting on the cliffs' edge, Hisoka placed his hands behind him in a leisurely pose. A hum of entertainment vibrated in his closed mouth "Looks like the show is about to start~" voice coated with allure.

Senka's violet eyes stared at the woman she once called aunt, trying her best to not break the chains to slice through flesh right there and then. The bounded hunter noticed how time had begun to claim that black haired vixen, wrinkles and dips revealed stress on her facial features. Body clothed in a long patterned dress that didn't flatter the elder woman's figure one bit, placing emphasis on rounder parts.

"You have no business being here, Senka" started a thundering female voice, purposely displaying the captured female.

It made Senka giggle at the stupidity, this woman never changed in her ways. In fact, it seemed to have gotten worse as she made a spectacle of Senka. "That's a silly question to ask someone you're related to isn't it? Aunt Nova" answered the blue haired woman in a condescending tone.

The older woman known as Nova groaned in anger through her teeth, Senka knew where to hit. "How _dare_ you show your face in the town you ungrateful child, after everything this family has done for you, disrespect is what you give in return? You _scorn_ the Sunalin name!" scolded her mother's sibling.

Senka's rage crept behind, threatening to wreck her resolve to restrain herself. "That's funny, especially since you're no better" she replied cheekily, violet eyes narrowed into blue ones with a sinister soul reflecting. "Is placing you're own sisters, nieces and nephews into a torture chamber not labelled as disrespect anymore? Oh I know it's called being a _bitch_ ", Senka insulted in a carefree tone.

A low growl of repulsion came from the woman with fragments of green in black hair "But how did you!... Nevermind, it won't matter for long" she turned to the guards "Take this traitor to the fifth, _immediately_!"spat Nova is a fit of panic at how Senka knew such information without being in town for years. The hunter knew that little push was all it would take to be instantly sent to the fifth floor.

Hisoka blinked in excitement,eyes kept on the woman's chained body as she disappeared into the mansion. "The countdown starts~" he stated aloud, a single card between his fingers gently touched his lips.

lllumi hummed, agreeing to the other male's words "I'm going to head over to the west gate, see you at the fountain. Good luck" monotone voice said before vanishing, Leaving the magician alone on the cliff.

A breathless sigh filled the air, a smile played on his features "I get the feeling I'm going to see something wonderfully divine, how lovely~" allure dripped from his tone. It was a very long time since all three of them meet like this, to kill so many. Hisoka could sense the amount of potential with blissfully powerful auras. Throat dried from the attractive thoughts that conjured in his wicked mind stop when Senka's image popped in.

A chuckle rumbled from his chest that quickly escalated into a laughing fit, hands covered his face. " _Oh my_ ~ The thought of killing someone precious to Senka so she would hate me is _very_ tempting~" Hisoka moaned aloud, almost as if he was trying to seduce himself.

* * *

 **The Fifth, 1:58 PM**

Chains embedded into mucky grey bricks bounded Senka on her wrists, ankles and neck. She took every pain inflecting torture they gave her, cursing the fact a low tolerance was her downfall. Though, she never gave in. The sounds of her breathless panting filled the dark room, a cold drift caused the woman to shiver. Knife cuts and wipe lash marks quickly began to redden Senka's coloured skin. She was actually more disappointed about her clothes being torn and ripped than anything else.

A woman stood before her, whip in hand as she let an sadistic giggle. Coloured black hair mixed with shades of brown, black pants, white flats and a tight white cotton corset proved to be three sizes too small for the woman's round body. "You still alive? Just die already Senka really, make it easier for everyone" taunted the female with arrogance. This was Ivya, her cousin just a year younger.

Senka's violet eyes glared into blue ones "How could I die when you hit like a child, Yume can do better" she provoked in an insult.

Anger sparked in Ivya's eyes "Why you!" she growled, raising her hand, about to give Senka another lash before the ringing of her phone interrupted. Hand paused mid air, trembling in reluctance before lowering the weapon.

Ivya dug her phone from a pocket "Hello! Mom? I'm in the middle of- alright, I'll be there shortly". She hung up, blue eyes narrowed on Senka. "I have to attend the town hall meeting but I'll be back".

"Oh take your time" Senka smiled "I'm not _going_ anywhere~" she lied in a cheerful tone.

The younger cousin kept her stare on the older one, sensing something strange in Senka's voice but dismissed the thought. Placing the meeting as a primary order before the blue hair woman's torment. Senka watched Ivya's round silhouette disappear behind a closed door, she let a tired sigh out.

"I thought she's never leave", the woman said aloud, attention turned to her left. "Come out Yume, we don't have much time" Senka

The girl from earlier that Senka alerted during her walk of shame through the town appeared from the shadows. Dark brown eyes watched in awe as Senka pulled the chain out of the brick walls with ease. Wondering what kind of power her older cousin possessed. The woman smiled at the younger one as she broke off her shackles like paper "You've grown up so much, not a little child anymore huh?", Senka commented on how Yume's girlish figure morphed into a mature one as small curves on the petite body became more defined.

A slender hand slid under plum coloured locks to be flipped, "What's the plan Senka?" the girl asked with confidence from the flattering compliment.

The hunter smirked, knowing how much Yume liked flattery. "First off, where is everyone else located?" asked the woman.

"I told them about you getting taken and managed to get everyone at Aunty Nel's house" she answered quickly.

"Good job, Yume! That saves a lot of time and trouble. Now, I need you to listen carefully." Senka's tone changed into one filled with seriousness, hands rested on either one of Yume's shoulders. "I brought two others with me, they're dangerous but strong. You have to keep the adults from attending the meeting. Everyone inside the Town Hall _will_ die. Tell them what I just said, do you understand?"

The girl, in shock nodded slowly with wide eyes "Yes I understand Senka".

"Go, quickly" Senka urged Yume. The girl nodded firmly, turning to the wall she previously stood against. Placing a hand on the cold bricks, she forced to allow a green aura to appear. A dark purple circle expanded from around her fingers into an oval shape that was as tall as her. Yume then run into the dark abyss, it quickly shrinked away to have bricks reappear.

Senka smiled proudly, "Oh that's a new one, she'll be a fine hunter". The woman stated while stretching her limps, a sighs causally. "I kinda regret not bringing my weapons... but I couldn't afford to get them taken" Senka mumbled to herself, like a psycho.

The woman approached the metal doors to her containment, her leg raised to give it a kick. Sending it flying into the opposing wall, a deep dent resulted from the impact. She walked out of the cell and into a dark hallways. Senka knew where she was and knew how to get back up to ground level. The hunter blurred her vision, focusing a white aura to appear around her body before it was replaced by black.

She hummed, the aura unable to take shape quite yet. A wicked smirk curled her surprisingly flawless painted blue lips, "Actually I'm feeling very angelic today". Senka whispered, allowing her angel wings to appear. She wasn't done there, from heeled boots shadows roared around her feet. One outburst of aura was all it took for the itching darkness to engulf anything in its path as it consumed every inch of the massive structure.

'Alright boys, don't let me down' thought Senka before bolting down the hall, leaving crumbled floor behind.

* * *

 **West Gate, 2:00 PM**

lllumi noticed how the building Senka was taken into was covered in her aura, he took that as a signal to begin his part of the plan. "Time to start work", his monotone voice mumbled carefree while approaching the opened gate. He counted twenty guards within the first few yards, the fountain they were to reunite at was thirty ten miles into the town. That's where the mansion was as well.

"Hey you! Stop right there!" shouted a guard in warning.

The assassin obsvered the guns in their hands, this should be easy. Round headed needles appeared between lllumi's fingers, his expression remained cold and emotionless as he began a shower of the pointed weapons in the guards directions. Lifeless corpses hit the ground, faces all covered in gold, lllumi nonchalantly walked past them. Entering the town.

* * *

 **East Gate, 2:00 PM**

Hisoka's attention was called when he noticed Senka's aura took over the building she was captured in. A smile played on his lips, the signal to begin his assault was given. They had one hour to complete their individual tasks before meeting at the fountain. He guessed the amount of guards he'll have to kill ranged from fifty to one hundred, give or take ten or so.

With a playing card in hand, he approached the welcoming gate. A mischievous smile on his lips as golden eyes came into contact with a guard. The armed man gasped, mouth opened to alert the others but it was too late. Hisoka appeared behind the frightened guard, the sounds of muffled pants was his last breaths. The body dropped, raising attention to the deadman's team. The magician looked back with a smirked at the trembling males, bringing the card inches from his face. A single motion of his arm sent the card flying, impaling a forehead.

The Magician hummed when the sound of dismay and a siren went off, then it all clicked. Senka not only used herself as their distraction, she used them as her decoys. While they pillage the town, she destroys the main house. As all that happens, it triggers the towns alert system. Thus, leaving the Elementals to only protect the Town Hall since every single political head and influential body will be present.

A shaky breath escaped Hisoka's lips, expression overly seductive " _Perfect_ you are my angel~". He purred before harshly retrieving his card embedded in the dead guard's forehead.

* * *

 **Nellia's House, 2:01PM**

"Are you sure it was Senka, Yume?" asked a fair skinned woman with thin highlighted blonde hair and violet eyes. Wrinkles and age showed signs of immense worry about her disowned daughter not only returning but giving herself. As well, the message the hunter had sent with Yume rose tension in the house.

Dark brown eyes flashed with annoyance, "Of course it's Senka! Who else could it be? Even Tessila sent me a message about her coming!" she snapped at her aunt, unable to contain the frustration "She got captured and send to the fifth just so she can save _us_!".

Nellia felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder in reinsurance from her older sister Natalia. "If my daughter really is here and with what Yume said, we really should remain here and not attend the meeting". The hunter's mother could sense something terrible would happen if they went, she didn't want to go in the first place. Not that it matters, since their eldest sister Nova loves the spotlight. Their absences would only fuel the attention craving woman, allowing it to go unnoticed.

A hard smash against wood demanded their attention, eyes shifted to the only adult male in the room. "What about my son! Hunter is still down in the fifth! Are we really just going to sit here and wait while Senka and whoever she brought destroys the town and the building my only child is in?" the giant man named Nolan thundered in passion, blue eyes roared at his two older sisters.

"Calm down Nolan" hissed the fourth sister, Namia. A woman with curly black locks with licks of red. "Senka is your Goddaughter, have some faith in her like she did with you once. She's not stupid, Senka will find Hunter down there with her. _Relax_ " Namia struck back with highly aggressive attitude in her voice. Purple eyes warning her little brother to surrender in reluctance before she got serious. Grumbling while taking a seat, his wife rubbing his shoulder in comfort.

Natalia turned to her second eldest daughter "Yume, make sure your siblings are fine", she directed in a gentle voice, earning a small nod from the girl.

"Yume wait" Nellia called, making her niece pause. "What...what was she like? Senka..." the woman asked with a careful voice, eyes filled with wonder and hope.

Dark eyes shifted to the floor, Yume thinking of her eldest cousin whom was banished from the family. Her expression seemed to be indifferent, "Super strong... thought I only saw a little ... it was scary..." answered the girl in a quiet voice before leaving the room to attend her siblings.

The words left them with unsettled feelings which were only enhanced when the loud sound of war sirens rang through the town. Alerting the people of intruders attacking with extreme violence. Their hearts tightened and ached, thinking of worse case senarioes.

Natalia sighed calmly, standing up from her seat at the rectangular table. She closed her eyes, hands together as if in prayer "We must conceal our presence from them until Senka is finished" stated a soothing voice, a white aura contoured her round curves. Purple hair danced against the force as a light blue aura replaced the white, it expanded around the house. Just as fast as she started, Natalia finished "It's done... all we can do now is pray".

A distressed Nellia couldn't calm her anxiety over what Yume had said, she hoped her daughter didn't wander down the wrong path. Little did her intuition inform her, it was too late for Senka.

* * *

 **The Fifth, 2:05 PM**

The woman blazed through the halls of the underground torture chambers with incredible speed. She found it comical how Nova and Ivya could think gunpowder and numbers would stop her. Senka was partically slicing passed the guards like paper, her bladed aura acting like scissors. This was way too easy, or maybe she's just gotten that much powerful. The woman even left herself unprotected from the bullets by not summoning her wings just to make things entertaining. A devilish grin played on her painted lips as Senka dodged in flashes a shower of bullets. She giggled, when will they get it? They're going to die, so why not run now?

Within five minutes of the start to her plan, Senka laid waste to dozens of bodies. The hunter sighed in a shaky breath at the bloody scene under her heels, "contain yourself Senka~" she sang to herself, aura dangerously shifted between black and purple. Trying hard to keep her blood-lust from rampaging, she needed it for later.

Deeming she had cleared the floor, Senka was about to break her way into the forth when something unexpected happened. A baby's screeching cry echoed down the hall, violet eyes widened in slight panic. Impossible! No way would that think of placing a child down _here_. The woman quickly flashed away, retracing her path as she narrowed in on a faint presence. She spotted a door that remained untouched, kicking the door open to find the source of loud sobbing.

Clicking of her heels bounced against the walls as she approached a dirty play pen, a small child around one year of age stood inside. Its small hands reaching out towards her, face drenched with salted tears, voice already started to crack from the amount of screaming. A little boy with faint red hair, fair skin and dressed in a blue jumper sniffed at the hunter. Senka's heart throbbed when she met grey eyes, a gently saddened smile softened her features.

"It's alright pumpkin, I got you" Senka said in a soothing voice, fingers curled around the tiny body. Picking up the infant, she seemed to hold him with comfort on her side. The child seized with the tears while the woman began to walk out the dark room.

A giggle filled the hall, "c'ka! c'ka!" he chanted, trying to say the woman's name. She couldn't feel tiny hands wrap around her neck, rage no longer took a back seat. Senka had enough. Imprisoning her mother was one thing but an innocent child... an infant... no more. A dark expression clouded the hunter's features, wings morphed into a more demonic shape. She took her right hand to allow a black glowing sphere gather in her palm. Once formed, Senka shot her arm upwards to have bricks crumble down. Wings kept the debris from harming them, her youngest cousin laughed in innocent enjoyment.

"How _dare_ they" she growled in a low tone filled with anger.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**


	9. On The Team, Is People Like Them

**Hey all! Shout to of appreciation to those reading this short and have followed it! Thank you very much!**

 **NOTE: if at any point you get confused about her family members, I have made a family tree of Senka in my profile you can use.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: On The Team, Is People Like Them**

Hisoka sat patiently on the stone ledge that surrounded an ironic angel fountain in a leisurely manner. His hands gracefully shuffled the deathly cards while awaiting for the hour to be up. However, the male companion with him seemed to be feeling the opposite.

"Isn't Senka is little late?" asked lllumi who sat beside the magician, legs crossed, elbow propped on a knee to allow his chin to rest in his palm.

Yellow eyes shifted briefly to a small clock tower that was so conveniently across from their sight. A solemn expression presented a calm appearing Hisoka, it was minutes to three. "She still has time" he stated, finding it slight comical how she seemed taking all the time in the world.

The assassin stared absent - mindedly at the sky "I've been thinking, you two actually seem very compatible". The blunt words made Hisoka lose concentration for a single second, a card dropped from his fingers to the dirt covered ground. A slight scowl tensed his features, he glared at his friend before picking up the dangerous paper.

"Oh? And what made you come to that conclusion?" asked the magician. He looked at the fallen card to see it was the two of hearts, a light chuckle erupted from the man in entertainment. The card stood for success and engagement to a partner, what are the chances.

lllumi blinked at the clock in boredom, his head tilted ever so slightly "Similarities and certain actions between both of you, along with some sort of common goal" he explained in monotone, eyes following a bird flying by.

Words caught Hisoka's interests, a hum escaped from his lips. "Correct~", golden eyes glanced sideways to his friend, wondering if he'd pick up on the hidden secret. "Care to explain your opinion on this said common goal?" he asked deviously, hands paused their movements to give momentary attention.

His friend looked the other way, "Not really" answered the assassin bluntly.

Fuchsia brows wrinkled, "Huh?" the magician's expression flipped into an indescribable expression at the denial of an explanation.

"Since I'm not sure of what exactly it is myself. Almost as if it's hidden and can't seem to explain what it is. Only that whatever it may be, is the main force that keeps you both together... If that makes sense" lllumi elaborated on his reasoning to why he couldn't out right say what their common goal was.

Hisoka's smirk returned, liking the response "It does".

As if on cue, the darkness of Senka's aura began to fade around the mansion to have white and blue be revealed. The moment not a shred of her _Nen_ apparent, the structure caved in from the middle. Hisoka hummed in thrill at her destruction, loving the scene as Senka walked from the rumble. Angelic wings protect her from the crumbling material that fell around the woman. Signs of the woman's minutes of torture was noted from the slits in her pants and sleeves, jagged ripped edges on the blue laced shirt now exposed exotic healed skin.

The two men peeled eyes from Senka's appearance to spot a small child with an innocent smile in her hands. Fair skin that contrasted against hers, faint patch of red hair and a sweet heart face with round cheeks. A few possible reasons and scenarios leading to how the woman could have came out with an infant ran through their minds briefly.

Dark eyes blinked at the scene with indifference as the long haired assassin got up from the fountains ledge. "Senka looks pissed off" lllumi observed her expression, it was unemotional but filled with tamed rage at the same time.

Hisoka stood up as the woman approached them, the sound of her heeled boots echoed in the quiet town.

"Yo~" he greeted, observing the unintentional seductive manner her wardrobe had been ruined. Pants cut with slits, her stomach completely exposed as it seemed to have been cut off just below her chest and a horizontal slice on Senka's collar bone revealed cleavage.

"Nice work" lllumi compliment cheerfully, appreciating her immense amount of professionalism in getting things done.

She didn't pay attention to Hisoka's lustful eyes as hers looked around to see the fountain was surrounded by piles of dead bodies that were taken care of by her two male partners. Not phasing her, in fact, Senka seemed to not even care of the massacre before her feet. Since she had one of her own right under them, buried tens of feet deep in dirt "Yeah... you too. Sorry we're late, I had a few things to get done"

The magician smiled "Not at all, you're right on time" Hisoka said in his usual alluring voice, pointing out the fact it was exactly three o'clock.

"Looks like you had fun" stated lllumi with joyed tone from the fact she had brought a once standing structure to its knees. It was all just a pile of rocks now.

Senka's expression instantly lightened to fake her anger at the infant "We sure did! Right baby Hunter?" she cooed at the child with gentle violet eyes, a finger poked his little tummy.

The two males looked in question at the woman then at each other. "Hunter?" both Hisoka and lllumi blurted aloud in unison, obviously thinking the same thing. How strange to name a child after a dangerous profession, like they're ones to talk really.

Senka sighed in agreed annoyance "Don't ask... I'm not in the mood right now" she warned in a stern voice. The woman stepped closer towards Hisoka, motioning for him to take the child. Hisoka's lips hummed in allured interest, with a twist of his wrist, cards disappeared from his hands in preparation to carry Hunter.

"I take it your being mad has something to do with this little one?" he asked while dangerous hands carefully (and willingly) took hold of her youngest cousin, planting Hunter against his chest. Allowing the small body to comfortably sit in the crook of his right arm, fingers curled around softness. Golden eyes looked down at the child to meet round greys, a look of curiosity showed on Hunter's sweet face. Tiny hands dared to reach out, gently touching the magician's painted face as a smile exposed little white teeth.

The enraged woman happened to caught the moment, seeing Hisoka give Hunter a genuine smile back. It rose butterflies within that Senka never thought she'd feel, ever. As quickly as the fuzzy emotion came, it was pushed away "Those bitches put the child down in the fifth!" she explained in extreme anger in her voice, "I'm so pissed off! I can't wait to find that little" Senka refrained from cursing with a frustrated huff.

"You'll get your chance soon enough" lllumi stated, a hand giving the treasured weapons he had kept safely for the female. Violet eyes shifted to the assassin, a slight gasp in realization of the items called for her attention.

Senka mumbled a 'thank you' as she took back her winged blades, "I already wired the money to your account while I was inside", she informed the black haired male while placing the holster straps around each of her inner thighs. Hisoka sneakily observing her unintentionally seductive movements, taking his attention away from Hunter only a few seconds.

"Oh? Alright" he replied in disinterest as lllumi was too busy staring at the child in the magician's arms. "So cute...".

A sense of pride crept in the woman, a smirk played on her lips "I know right?" she said enthusiastically "He's my youngest cousin, an only child" explained Senka while fastening the last belt.

The child noticing how his smirking capture no longer had yellow eyes on him, followed the direction of eyesight to land on his eldest cousin and savior. "c'ka?" blurted a sweet baby voice, calling back the attention of Hisoka and Senka. Head rose to see Hunter pointing with a little finger down at her, it didn't help the aching in the woman's chest to subside.

Senka's lips curled into a sweet smile as she straightened her back, looking to the child in the magician's hold "Yes baby Hunter, I'm all yours now" said the woman in a cheerful tone, knowing the boy was calling for her undivided attention. She reached gentle hands out to him in thinking to take her cousin back, only to have Hunter shy away from her invitation.

All three simultaneously stared at the child's rejection of Senka to remain in man's hold. A chuckled of both endearment and interest came from Hisoka, "Seems he liked me better~" he teased the woman as Hunter giggled into Hisoka's shoulder, resting his head on the dangerous man. A cute smile, tiny eyes squinted at her enjoying the attention they all gave him. Her chest tightened from how attached her little cousin had gotten within minutes of being in the dangerous magician's arms.

Senka glared at her male counterpart with a smirk, right eye twitched "Fabulous, want a prize Hisoka?" she said in sarcasm. An entertained Hisoka looked into her violet eyes, knowing very well how she enjoys the display of him and the child. Even though she'd never openly admit to it, deep down she secretly wanted it. What was before her in this moment but we all want things that are unreachable.

Hunter, breaking the moment, a tiny finger pointed at the man holding him "Da?" blurted an adorably sweet voice.

The magician snickered at the baby's attempt in trying to say his name, while Senka bit her bottom lip to hide the joyed feelings inside her. Forcing with every portion of her self to contain the urges to encourage selfish thoughts.

A smirk curled the male's lips, yellow eyes rested on the eagerly waiting boy. "Hi~so~ka" alluring voice slowly pronounced it's own name with entertainment, waving his index finger in the same tune.

"h'ka?" Hunter popped out before turning back to Senka just to repeat the same line. She couldn't help it, unable to keep in the unconsciously happy feelings as laughter erupted from her chest. "You're so cute!~" she said sweetly to the child with a smile, a gentle hand softly caressed Hunter's small head.

lllumi observed the rare scene in front of him, strangely not finding the interaction between his friends and this infant to appear weird. It seemed almost natural and fluent, like the way Senka took over such a motherly role instinctively and how Hisoka adapted with such parental manners within seconds of having the child in hand. The assassin figured the other male hadn't realized Hunter had been in his arms for more than a few minutes and hadn't returned the boy to his cousin. The ordeal brought an idea into lllumi's mind.

"If you two have a child, it'll probably be very cute" lllumi blurted out with a straight face. Earning two completely different reactions from his two partners. While Senka glared, Hisoka seemed to be actually contemplating the thought. Having a child with someone as worthy, powerful and not to mention physically attractive as Senka didn't unsettle the magician. Nor did it thrill him into actually wanting one either.

"Hell no!" she answered bluntly, "Not with _this_ psycho! He'd probably grow up my poor child to either be killed or kill him".

The assassin let out a laugh "Senka...you're making it worse for yourself..."

Too late, cause now he was interested. " _Now_ that you say that Senka" taunted Hisoka purposely, leaning towards the woman with a mischievous expression "Having a child with you sounds all the more tempting" allured voice teased in a soft tone.

Violet eyes death glared at the man whom potentially started to plan out an unborn child and their destructive future. She parted her painted blue lips to snap at the crazed jester only to have the urge feel not worth the breath "No comment".

lllumi simply blinked at the two, "In regards to the child... what are we going to do with it?" he pointed at the little boy.

Hisoka hummed as he let Hunter grab onto dangerous fingers on his free arm. "Why not keep him with us?" smiled the dangerous man.

"Oh hell to the no!" shouted Senka instantly rejecting the insane idea from bringing the infant to a battle ground, especially her uncle's own. "I know you're crazy but that's fucking insane! I'll never hear the end of it! And if that child only gets hurt his father will kill me!" the woman ranted, the two males obvious in their ignoring her words as they walked away in the desired direction.

"So then, Town Hall?" sang the magician with a devilish smirk.

"Da!" blurted Hunter, pointing into the direction needing to go.

"Finally, I thought we'd never get this over with" lllumi said with a uplifted tone.

Senka groaned at the manner she was treated in, heels began to move behind them "If that child gets hurt in any way Hisoka... I'll kill you, bring you back to life, clone you, kill you and your clone and repeat." rambled the woman in an annoyed tone, not liking distractions such as this while fighting seriously.

The magician rested his yellow orbs on Senka, he chuckled in entertainment from her warning "As tempting as that sounds, you have no need for concern" he assured. "I'll treat the boy as my own~".

The woman scowled in immense worry, "Coming from you... that only makes my head hurt more...".

"strange for you to become so attached within a significantly short time" stated lllumi to Hisoka in regards to not even letting the small boy go from his hold.

Hisoka hummed in question "It's not really that unusual~".

The team of monsters plus one baby stood meters before the structure known as The Town Hall, where all the political officials and elders debated on Senka's public execution. The instant they had step foot within range, three figures appeared, blocking the main entrance to the building.

Hisoka faced a dark skinned young woman with ocean blue hair that was styled in tight dreadlocks bunched together in a neat knot. Thin figure clothed in a simple grey dress with long sleeves, hem line stopped mid thigh, flat boots that reached to her knee matched the colour of her hair. Brown eyes glared at the invader, her hand tightened around the sliver trident that towered over her in height. This was Reva of water.

Before lllumi, dull grey eyes stared in disinterest from a female a few years younger than Senka. Short white hair framed a expressionless face, skin a shade lighter than the other Elemental woman. Body that matched Reva's was dressed in black jeans, white ankle boots, a grey bra cover and black cropped jacket. Empty hands twitched, itching to grab hold of the duel guns at her sides. Miku of the air element was this woman.

Finally, a man with extremely curly short dark brown hair, bored crimson eyes shielded with black framed glasses, skin similar to Senka and posture showing signs of a nonchalant personality stood in the woman's path. Lanky body dressed in black pants and a red shirt Chinese styled short sleeved shirt. Aiden of fire, was someone close to Senka's heart. Not only was he a cousin of her age, Aiden had been there for her during the harsh times of the woman's childhood. He had taught her something very important, that strength is everything.

Senka's violet eyes shifted between all three elementals, expression cold. "Bravery is going to get you all killed" said the woman in a strong voice.

Reva growled under her breath, "Is that supposed to be a threat?" she snarled at the female hunter's words.

"No, it's a warning" Hisoka stated in a playful tone with that smile of his, completely Senka's thought.

lllumi hummed "But either way, you're going to die".

The water bearer's eyes widened in anger, "Go to hell you bit-" Reva's sentence was cut by an arm from Aiden blocking her path. The dark skinned woman looked in fury to her elemental partner "Aiden! What the are you doing?" she thundered at him in demand to his motives.

His crimson eyes not leaving Senka once, "It's no use in fighting Senka or her friends" he stated in a carefree tone.

Miku shifted ever so slightly to the male element "We have our orders Aiden, not to allow any intruders to enter the Hall" re-informed a quiet unemotional voice.

Senka giggled wickedly, alerting Hisoka it was about to start. "Don't be so tense. I'm not going to fight either of you, they are" the violet eyed woman stated with a sweet smile on her lips. "It wouldn't be very polite of me to get greedy, sharing is caring~" she taunted, voice cheerful.

A wrathful Reva twirled the trident in her hands with skill before directing its triple points at Hisoka and the child in his hand. Hunter, sensing danger, looked to the magician with a quivering pout and big grey eyes "Ba!Ba!".

Hisoka blinked at Hunter before smiling at the boy "There's nothing to worry about little one~" Golden eyes shifted on Reva wickedly, excitement coursed through him "The bad girl won't touch a single hair on you, or me in fact" his alluring voice said as his free hand magically made the four of spades appear. The infant giggled at the simple trick.

Reva's features tensed, her jaw flexed in anger at the magician's words "Bring it the fuck on". The determination in the elemental woman's eyes steered the magician in ways she'll soon regret, he licked his lips in anticipation of how strong she seemed to be.

lllumi and Miku stared at each other, absent - minded meets unemotional. The grey haired woman swiftly took her guns out, giving them a spin before fingers curled around sliver mental. lllumi could tell it was a special kind of fire arm from the decorations that covered the weapon.

Miku's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the assassin "We'll finish this quickly, Reva" she mumbled in a small voice, not a trace of emotion could be found.

"My thoughts exactly" lllumi said back, golden needles appeared between his fingers.

Aiden groaned in annoyance at how readily his two companions were to fight opponents they had no chance against. "Are you two woman insane? Take a good look at them! Fighting the old Senka was one thing but now..." Aiden paused, intimidation began to settle within the man. As if Senka wasn't bad but the two men with her.

On the right, a long black haired man with big round dark eyes, expression seemingly blank, dressed in purple and white. On the left, stood a man dressed in a green and white, piercing yellow eyes, styled back fuchsia hair. Paled face painted with a star and teardrop on either cheek, child in hand of course.

Even without aura they seem to radiate danger, just their demeter was enough to shake the fire elemental. "That's some next level shit" he finally stated, slightly angered at his own weakness. Aiden thrust hands deep into his pockets, showing his surrendering. "I'll pass on this one, there's no way Imma get myself killed so young" he voiced, hand rubbed his neck in surrender.

Hisoka, still coddling the little boy in his arms hummed in allure at Aiden's keen senses. "A wise decision, you definitely are Senka's relative~ " he complimented the male cousin as he casually walked over towards Senka, symbolizing him siding with the hunter woman.

"Hm, running is nothing cowardly if it means avoiding a meaningless death in same cases" lllumi commented aloud, noting how the two females itched to stop their team member but hesitation settled in them. Though he guessed it was due to the intensive stare his female friend was giving them.

Senka's expression softened as Aiden to safely approach her, crimson and violet exchanging acknowledgment of growth between the two.

A lazily smirk curled his lips "Look how badass you've gotten and you brought friends! That's good!" he greeted with a comical sense.

she snickered "Hello to you too, now get your ass outta here" Senka demanded of her cousin, wanting him to go quickly. The itch to have her blades cutting into flesh started to become unbearable.

Aiden sighed, "Still the same old Senka, go easy on the-" Joking words were cut from the male as his eyes widened in shock. A single bullet wound from his forehead appeared, a line of blood dripped from the hole. His mouth twitched in an effort to get last words out but wasn't successful. Senka's features remained calm and unnerved as the lifeless body of Aiden towered downward, falling to the ground with a thump between her and Hisoka.

Eyes rested on Miku, who's gun was pointing directly where a once living Aiden stood. "We have no need for weakness" she simply stated with a cold voice, dropping the weapon to her side.

Little sniffles was heard from the baby in Hisoka's arms, crying silently for his fallen family. Hunter wrapped his tiny arms around the magician's neck, burying a sobbing face into fabric. Hisoka snickered at how sensitive the young one seemed to be, "It's okay~" he gently assured, giving the child a soft pat on the back.

Senka truly didn't know how to react to what just happened. Should she be upset, no? Enraged at the fact her cousin was just murdered right before her eyes. But she wasn't. She felt nothing but calmness. Perhaps he wasn't significant enough? Oh... so that's what he meant. For a moment, she understood why monsters like lllumi and Hisoka didn't remember every single person they've killed. Senka knelt on one knee, her hands gentle rubbed his soft curled hair, "I'm sorry... Aiden" she whispered.

Hisoka mentally moaned in wonderful bliss at the entertaining characters of Senka's family, they displayed such promise and worth. The urge to sustain his own blood-lust tingled all over his body, excited to have such a challenge presented to him. The baby in his arms giggled from the magician's strange behavior.

"..." lllumi stared at his crazed friend, having no words for the sociopath enjoying this way too much.

"That's right!" shouted female voice that was new to the Senka's partners in crime.

Senka's body ached in excitement upon the familiar presence that she itched to destroy call for her attention at the rooftop of the Town Hall. Violet eyes lit with blood-lust as the plump image of her primary source of rage originated from came into focus."Ivya" she named the round bodied woman still dressed in her white corset and black jeans that seemed overly tight.

Icy blue eyes narrowed at the female that stood between the two intruders. "Senka? How the hell did you get out the fifth?" shouted Ivya in dismay at seeing the hunter unbound and in daylight.

A snicker left painted blue lips while standing up, she placed a hand on her hip "Don't fuck with me Ivya, you really think chains will keep me down? So mundane" Senka said with a cocky attitude.

Ivya tsked, rolling her eyes in dismissal of her older cousins words "Whatever, I don't care. By the time I'm done with you that little boyfriend of yours will have to gather your remains" taunted the loud woman, pointed at the magician.

Hisoka's brows wrinkled in a scowl at the comment "little?..." he mumbled aloud, feeling a wounded ego. Realizing for a moment the possible reason to why Senka didn't really discuss her family, they were all some sort of messed up. Not that he's any better but too much of anything of never healthy, even crazy.

The assassin turned to his friend "Must be true... since your expression is one of being offered" lllum said, earning a glare from the magician.

"He's not my boyfriend!" denied Senka in a shout.

Ivya hummed in suspicion of a lie "Huh? You sure? Cause he seems like your type, fucking psycho".

Both lllumi and Hisoka mentally agreed with her cousin on that one, the magician being living proof.

"Yeah? Well I rather crazy than whore" Senka retorted with an insult.

"Ouch" lllumi commented to Senka's comeback.

Ivya laughed in dismissal of the older female's direct attack on her life choices "Excuse me? Do I hear jealousy? Still mad about me stealing your first boyfriend? hm... what was his name again?" she tapped a finger on her lips.

Senka snickered "You know... I'm surprise your tiny brain reminders anything but sizes"

"That's two for Senka" Hisoka blurted out, side glancing to lllumi whom was crackling as the two woman continued their bickering.

Ivya groaned in irritation, her hand taking hold of her black whip to have it twirled and directed at Senka. Violet eyes narrowed at the weapon that seemed to have an elastic quality as it stretched triple times its length in order to target her. In a flash, Hisoka was entertained to see wings blades finally taken out from their containment. Senka skillfully deflected her cousin's attack, sending it diving into the dirt. A thin cloud of dust raised from the impact, Senka's expression was calm and un-phased.

This was nothing. She's finished. A smirk of hidden victory found its way to the woman's lips, violet eyes sparkled with sweet insanity. Hisoka found himself chuckling, feeling a tiny bit of pity for Senka's opponent. They were going to face a worst fate than death, especially if they tortured the woman as Ivya did.

"You know, killing within the family is forbidden" Senka stated, voice sounded deathly sweet as finger curled around metal handles.

Senka's hands worked the winged blades with masterful skill, twisting, flipping and turning them through her fingers. When they stopped, the weapons pointed tips both in the direction of her target. Knees bent, body launched itself aiming for the plump woman.

"But don't worry, I'll play as _your_ executioner" She deemed before leaving the ground, a large circle of cracked earth was all that remained.


	10. Can You Handle My Level?

**Hey all readers! just a little warning: This chapter contains a great deal of violence.**

 **Thank you to the few people who follow/favourite this story!**

 **NOTE: there is a family tree for Senka in my profile if you guys get confused at any point.**

 **Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Can You Handle My Level?**

It began, the second phase of the plan. Eliminate the Elementals. Then onto phase three, Town Hall.

lllumi vs Miku

Dark eyes stared into grey ones, both lllumi and Miku hadn't moved an inch. Testing the other to see who would dare begin their fight, the assassin was surprised to see the woman flash from her spot to appear within arms length of him. Sliver gun aimed right at his forehead, luckily he had shifted behind Miku moments before her finger pulled the trigger. He observed how a grey aura line shot out the barrel, _Nen bullets_.

Swiftly, lllumi straightened his hand in an attempt to give Miku a clean chop to the neck. His hope was to render her unconscious but she dodged the attack with in quick flash. Dark eyes shifted calmly to feel her presence behind him, turning on his heel, lllumi waved his arm horizontal to throw a shower of needles. Miku gasped, leaping backwards to have the deathly weapons of his miss her by seconds.

The woman let out a breath, slight panic settled in her when she noticed the assassin's expression hadn't changed. As if this was nothing to him, that she was easy. Miku's chest tightened, feeling unconfident in her skills.

"You're surprisingly very talented" complimented lllumi on her abilities "Not anyone can avoid such close ranged attacks like that with _my_ speed".

She blinked at him, grey eyes unexpressive in the amount of hope his words gave her. "I could say the same about you... You're an assassin, right?" Miku asked with a monotone voice.

"Yes, I'm a Zoldyck assassin" he answered simply, seeing no reason to hide his identity.

The corner of her lips curled in a faint smirk "That's good to hear" she said, focusing to have a white aura trace her figure "Seeing as we Sunalin's don't get much strong opponents, someone of your stature will be a good test dumby"

lllumi hummed in acceptance to her friendly challenge "Make sure to try your best to not die".

* * *

Hisoka+Baby Hunter vs Reva

Hisoka watched as Senka aimed directly for Ivya, her angel wings faintly seen. Admiring the beauty of the woman's Nen for a moment.

"Hey Clown! Eyes here!" growled the water elemental female as she lunged at Hisoka with her trident.

Hunter's eyes widened before shutting tightly, fearing the impact of such a lighting fast attack only to no feel anything but wind. Hisoka skillfully dodged each one of the woman's attacks, swerving left and right as she would poke her weapon at them. The baby began to giggle, his frightened emotions replaced with innocent thrill.

"g'in! g'in!" chanted the child in demand of more amusement, earning a chuckle from the working magician.

Reva groaned in frustration at the two males, her being unable to land a single hit on the fuchsia haired man became annoying. Plus, she was afraid to hit the baby and only made movements that wouldn't cause harm to Hunter while fighting Hisoka. All of this was pushing the water bearer's patience.

Hisoka smirked, expression showing how entertained he felt "Judging from your weapon, your element must be water. Am I right?" he asked in an alluring voice, which for some reason only added to the woman's short tolerance.

She huffed, pausing her movements "woah, super smart" she said with immense sarcasm. "Yes dumbass, I'm the water element. Like knowing that is going to help you, really it's hella funny" Reva bluntly retorted in arrogant attitude, placing her free hand on her slender hip.

The woman's words seemed to peek Hisoka's interest "But that's where you're wrong, it tells me everything I require to know about you".

"As if I give a flying fuck" she bickered back, twirling the staff with one hand before stopping it in a catch "Cause you're going to die anyways". Reva declared with blazing brown eyes that lit with enormous confidence, her aura began to radiate from the petite body.

Hisoka's body tingled in that familiar sensation that urged him to kill, he licked his lips in pleasurable excitement from Reva's potential. "What a wonderful expression you have". Having a momentary thought at how this woman reminded him of the Senka he met five years ago.

* * *

Senka vs Ivya

The sky was filled with streams of sparks as Senka and Ivya clashed. They seemed like fireflies separating and meeting, rays of light followed their quick movements. Although the black haired cousin was fighting with a whip, it was a special material that allowed the weapon to an outer layer that mimicked the durable quality of metal.

It had been a very long time since either of the woman had fought one another, the last time being the day Senka was disowned. Least to say, between them there was history resulting for this tension. Things needed to be settled and it was going to dead with one of them dead.

Ivya leaped backwards, distancing herself from Senka whom smirked at the movement. "Giving up already?" bluntly taunted Senka.

"In your dreams, I'm just bored of this back and forth" the plump woman waved her whip to create a lashing sound, "Why don't we get to the main event" Ivya stated before a lime green aura surrounded her feet and hands only.

Senka, knowing the kind of _Nen_ abilities her cousin possessed, instantly leaped from her current spot. Aura in the organic shape of vines shot up from the ground with immense speed, turning sharply to Senka's direction with the aid of Ivya's hand commands. Senka landed on the roof of another structure only to flash elsewhere, able to avoid the green vines and have them smash into cement.

A calm Senka, now air bound, detects Ivya's _Nen_ from above her. Violet eyes noticed an appearance of a lime circle that had vines burst out in a downward strike at Senka.

Ivya laughed in wickedly amusement to see a cloud of dust rise from the impact, "Got ya" she said in early victory only to have her blue eyes widen, seeing that Senka had survived. The older one having placed her bladed in an 'X' formation, summoning her Angel Wings to aid against the green Nen and thus allowing her to protect herself.

Blue eyes glared in anger at the still living woman, a low growl escaped her lips " _How_ in the world could you still be alive? It's just fucking _wings_!" bitterly asked Ivya.

Senka snickered devilishly, flashing out of the vines' line of fire. The wings flapped, allowing her to seem as if she's flying but it was just for show. A small giggle eurpted from her, finding Ivya's words comical, almost idiotic.

* * *

lllumi vs Miku

After the appearance of a thin film around the woman's body, she flashed over to be inches from lllumi. Pointing her gun at his head, dark eyes stared blankly at the weapon before shifting behind Miku. A needle in his hands, he went to stick the sharp item into her neck. In a second, she had disappeared before he was able to carry out his action. Her abilities and senses have increased.

Miku reappeared behind lllumi, gun pointed again at his head in a second attempt. This time, she pulled the trigger without hesitation before he had the chance to react. Unknown to her, the assassin possessed speed she couldn't fathom. lllumi flashed out of the line of fire, he observed as the Nen bullet left the barrel with greater size and speed than the previous one.

lllumi hummed in understanding, she's an Enhancer with Emitter capabilities to fool the opponent. His hand, armed with needles counterattacked head on. Lunging at the woman from the side, big dark eyes focused on her head. To lllumi's surprise, grey eyes shifted to land on him and found her sliver gun staring at him yet again. With lighting speed, he dodged another shot from Miku.

The two matched opponents faced one another with facial expression that mimicked the other's stoic features. lllumi tilted his head slightly, "You're speed and awareness is impeccable" he complimented with a joyful tone.

"Same to you" she replied in monotone.

lllumi blinked at the woman, finding her words odd. This was only his normal speed, nothing to get excited over. "Hm? But I'm only at an average speed".

Grey eyes widened ever so slightly, a frantic feeling of anxiety settled in Miku. She was already fighting in her fastest pace! Yet this man before her, who currently she currently matches against, claims it's not even close to his top speed. As if this battle between them is like a walk in the park, like nothing. There was no way she could win let alone survive fighting such a frightening person. But, she had a duty to complete.

Miku's jaw flexed, her grip tightened around metal. lllumi noticed her expression darken in dismay of how inferior she is compared to him. This was his chance to kill her while she's distracted. Raising his arm in preparation to hurl another shower of needles, in a moment of displaced character, lllumi hesitated. Feels of pity swarmed the assassin, this woman was young and talented. Yet, she needs to die. Or does she? But if he doesn't do it, Senka will. lllumi knew because Miku murdered Aiden, she's dead already.

Needles, with lightning speed, rushed at the female. This time however, they were too fast for her to move in order to avoid the attack. Grey eyes widened as numbness engulfed throughout her body, fingers relaxed, the sound of her guns dropping was non-existent to her. lllumi had showed her mercy and only placed a single needle directly at Miku's forehead. The woman feel backwards with a thump, staring at the beautiful sunset that decorated the sky in reds, yellows and oranges. A tear slowly trailed from the corner of her eye, precious memories flashed through her mind.

One down, two to go.

* * *

Hisoka+Baby Hunter vs Reva

Hunter stared in awe at Reva's aura, droplets of royal blue surrounded the woman. Hisoka observed how it mimicked the appearance of rain, she was a Transmuter like him. Within an instant, the man conjured possibilities of her abilities and a strategy to beat Reva. Although he was short an arm, that didn't matter. It only added to his excitement. Hisoka reached his free hand behind Hunter's ear, the child blinked at the dangerous hand to see a card magically appear. The little boy giggled as he playfully tried to stretch for the weapon, Hisoka pulled his hand away to keep it a distance.

Blue eyes sparked with determination to defeat the man before her "That's your weapon? As if a little card is going to help you against my _Nen Rain_ " she arrogantly stated.

The magician snickered, a smirk curled his lips "Oh it'll be more than enough" he declared with allurement.

Reva huffed "I'll make you regret ever coming here!" the woman shouted, a hand reached out to a droplet, her palm seemed to enlarge it with aura into a ball. She motioned her arm to have the blue sphere be thrown at the two males with incredible speed.

With ease, Hisoka dodged the attack in a shift flash to the right. Allowing the aura created ball to hit a structure that was behind him, causing an explosion. The loud sound frightened Hunter, the magician felt a small flinch in his arms. He glanced down to see the child clinging onto him in fear of the destructive noise.

The dangerous hand holding the small body gently patted Hunter's back. "Aw~ It's alright little one~" cooed Hisoka in his seductively soothing voice to calm Hunter down. Which worked, as the baby sponged off Hisoka's own unnerved manner.

A furious dark skinned female groaned, her chest raised in adrenaline induced fury. Trying to fathom how this man could possibly avoid every single attack she had thrown at him since the start.

Golden orbs narrowed at the woman, Hisoka noticed her resolve was crumbling. _Perfect_. In a swift motion of his arm, he sent the single card between his fingers in Reva's direction. Hoping the weapon would pass through the space between the droplets to land a hit, only to have the four of spades be stopped. The magician noticed how the droplets expanded into a protective wall within seconds.

Hisoka hummed in interest at the unique ability, having confirmed his speculation of her being under the Transmutation classification "Oh? That's neat~".

Reva's smirked, feeling she had the upper hand "My Water Wall is partically unbreakable! You're little cards are completely useless against it!" she stated, tapping her trident's staff into the ground in emphasis of confidence in her _Nen_.

The man snickered, noticing something very important to his success in winning against this woman. Reva didn't realize with that little subconscious tap of her Trident had gave herself away to Hisoka. Instantly, he reformulated another plan. A highly mischievous expression played on his features, twist of his wrist made another card appear in his hand. The magician shifted a finger to have two more cards show up miraculously, earning more giggles from Hunter. Hisoka aimed at the aura wall, the cards of course were stopped again.

Reva stared at the man with confusion, not understanding his actions. A wicked smile on his lips hinted a devious trick was being planted but unluckily for her, the woman didn't know him that well to realize that.

"There are three cards in your water wall" he began.

She groaned "No shit! I _only_ have eyes"

His smile remained unmoved "Each one of them are a different suit, there are four in total. So which suit is missing?" Asked the magician, a finger pointed at the cards in question.

Blue eyes blinked at the man, her expression annoyed "What the hell you think this is? A game?" she shouted only to have Hisoka retain his manner, telling her he was being serious in his action. She sensed something was off but nothing suspicious could be seen, even with _Gyo._

Reva huffed in surrender before eyes shifted to the three cards in her aura wall. As she examines to determine the answer, baby Hunter glanced upwards staring at pink substance that was connected to Reva's trident and right ankle. "Da?" whispered the child to Hisoka, looking to his protector as he pointed at the questionable object.

The magician chuckled, highly impressed by Hunter's natural talent. Hisoka brought a finger to his lips "Sh~".

"Hearts" answered the woman.

A smirk curled the corner of Hisoka's lips, "Wrong~"

Reva's eye twitched "Huh? Why they hell am I wrong? There's no hearts!" she retorted in frustration.

"At your feet" he simply said, pointing downward in her direction.

In a fit of panic, her head looked at the ground to see a ten of hearts just inched from her boots. A sweatdrop trailed on her forehead, wondering when he was even able to plant that when she's never taken eyes off him.

Hisoka could tell she was getting uncomfortable and nervous by her expression. While she was so foused on the direct attack, Reva failed to pay attention to any other threat and allowed him to get that close undetected. His little trick worked, it was his win.

"Why don't I get you a little fortune~ You're going to lose something _of extreme value_ " The magician evilly stated in a deliberate trick to throw Reva into panic. It worked.

Blue eyes widened at the over confidence Hisoka displayed, fear of her defeat settled in her. Filled with pride, the woman had no intentions of running away even with his clairvoyant claim of her misplacing something important.

Hisoka smirked in early victory as Reva's breath hitched, he got under her skin. It didn't surprise him really, types such as her are submissive to panic easily when their pride is targeted.

The woman gripped onto the staff of her Trident, finishing this guy was not only her goal but duty. "The only thing I'm going to lose is one less problem"

Reva began to twirl the weapon, taking a step towards the magician. "Da!" mumbled Hunter in uncanny timing, indicating the exact moment golden eyes narrowed, seeing this as his opportunity to act.

Hisoka gave a tug at the string of pink aura that was attached to Reva's boot, making her fall. A gasp of surprise left her lips as she was forced off-balance, her body seemingly froze and the spinning Trident was pulled out of reach. That sealed her death. Reva's aura instantly disappeared once she and the metal staff weren't connected through physical touch.

The woman landed on her back only to feel the strong pull continue, having Reva hang by a leg upside down. She struggled in frantic movements in hopes to free herself but blue eyes then saw the now invisible reason to the attack. Hisoka's Bungee gum was attached to her ankle like glue as well as to her weapon.

A growled of fury roared from Reva "You cheating bastard! Using _In_ to conceal your aura! That's fighting dirty!" she spat with venomously, angry at the fact she was not only caught in such a devious trap but having the true source of her abilities revealed. It was humiliating.

"Now now~" Hisoka said in an alluring voice, his finger waved side to side to simultaneously swing the hanging woman "Very good job, pretending to be a Transmuter when _really_ , you're a Conjurer and this trident is the source of your abilities".

"H-How the fuck did you know that? Senka! She-" Reva was cut off but a card aimed just inched from her face, a small cut appeared on her cheek. Blue eyes widened at the smiling magician.

"Oh no, the one to blame is you~ Giving yourself away by never letting go of the weapon, it was quite obvious" Hisoka explained his observation to the woman. Perhaps to any other she was would been victorious but luck wasn't on her side. This man was monstrous in nature, there was not a chance of survival.

Reva's eyes shifted in fearful realization of her demise, breath began to hitch "You... You're fucking insane!"

He chuckled, eyes closed for a momentary smile "Why thank you~ Such a compliment really~"

"H'ka Ya! H'ka Ya!" chanted the baby.

The magician chuckled with a smile at the child's chant of victory "Yes we won!" he turned to the trapped woman, "You should be thankful I was your opponent and not _Senka_ , she wouldn't have kept you alive for so long. Though you may possess some potential, you're only able to use Nen while carrying an item... It's quite _boring_ " he sighed dramatically.

Reva began to panic, her body warning the woman of something horrible coming her way. Something she couldn't run from. "No! Please! D-Don't do this!" she pleaded in a fruitless attempt to get the magician to spare her life. Its wasn't happening.

"Such a tragedy... I had high hopes for your potential" he sadly said before sending a card to impale deep into her forehead.

The unharmed child in his arms looked to Hisoka with tearful grey eyes, sniffling to himself. A tiny arm waved at the lifeless body dangling "bi bi!" blurted Hunter through hiccups.

Hisoka snickered to himself, finding the little one highly perspective for his young age. "Bye Bye~"

Two down, one to go.

* * *

Senka vs Ivya

Senka laughed evilly, finding the naive words comical in nature "Just wings? How fucking dumb are you, hm? Five years have passed by and you still choose to fight the same old way as you did before I left. You're so weak it's pitiful" she ranted with a sinister expression on her features.

"Excuse me?" growled the blue eyed woman, feeling insulted by the other's harsh words.

"You heard me Ivya. _Nen_ is such a powerful ability because of the endlessness possible uses and adaptability." Senka explained, "For example, these _wings_ are just one form of many. Let me show you how a true _Nen_ Master fights". The angelic image on her back turned into a dark bloop as it decided on what to morph into next.

To Ivya's surprise, the black aura divided into four pieces that retained the shape of a human. Blue eyes widened, shifting in slight panic.

Senka smiled, knowing she was getting her cousin where she wanted her "My _shadow people_ " stated with woman with a wicked smirk, a hand on her hip. Clearly setting her superiority and dominance against Ivya. There was no more chances, Senka didn't give two flying you know whats. She came here to kill and that's what she was going to do.

The other female felt her body tremble, pressured from the overwhelming power that radiating from the hunter. Ivya's jaw tensed, her hands were again surrounded with lime green aura "That's it? Little people made from your wings?".

Unaffected by Ivya's words, Senka stared at her cousin with indifference "You haven't seen _nothing_ yet", stated the woman as she placed the winged blades into their holsters. Her _Nen_ shadow people darted in an head-on attack at Ivya while she levitated a few feet from the roof.

Vine aura shot at the dark figures as she tried to avoid every strike. Ivya leaped backwards only to have a shadow person appear where she landed, its claws grazed her arm. The woman hissed at the pain but couldn't stop as the aura created beings would allow for it. In a moment of desperation, Ivya her aura surround her in 360 degrees, vines bolted from all directions. Not stopping to realize it as all a distraction.

Senka chuckled devilishly from above, calling for Ivya's attention. Blue eyes frantically shifted to the floating cousin, noticing how the sunset was no longer seen. Replaced by a black misty aura that domed the entire town, Ivya's heart raced in panic.

"Wh-What is this? Explain Senka!" demanded Ivya, voice exposing the fear that crept behind her.

A mischievous smirk curled painted blue lips, "Why don't I show you instead" said the woman, tone oozed with cruel intentions. Senka's hands darkened by her own aura, the familiar sounds of a thunder storm began to echo through the town.

Hisoka and lllumi whistled in unison at the massive spectacle Senka was putting on. Hunter trembled at the loud noises, burying his small head into his protectors shoulder.

Ivya didn't know what to do, she stood there frozen. Blue eyes widened at the magnitude of Senka's abilities, cockiness quickly disappeared from the woman. Body began to shake, betraying her.

It all amused Senka, to see this person who had constantly belittled her throughout the years they've lived together. Now, she finally has her nemesis on the rope, shivering in fear and on the brink of pleading for her life. A dangerously dark expression played on Senka's features, blood-lust raging to be let out.

Shadow People reappeared when Ivya wasn't paying attention, each one grabbed onto a limp. "Get off of me!" shouted Ivya, the plump woman pulled and tugged in fruitless attempts to free herself with no luck. The dark figures melted around hands and feet to morph into a web-like shape to completely trap Ivya.

"You know Ivya, sending my mother and Aunt Natalia to the fifth is whatever, they're grown women" Senka started with a slightly seductive tone "But sending the kids... _Hunter_... And selling Tessila is where you _fucked_ up" her voice became more sinister as she continued."No matter what, I am their protector and I will continue to do so" declared Senka in a rageful passion.

The crack of thunder grew louder, Senka's killed aura leaked uncontrollably. Ivya groaned in pain as the shadows trapping her began to pull on limps in separate directions. She laughed in hysterics "Don't fucking kill me! You their protector? Oh hun, you're no one's hero. A _monster_ is what you are and what you'll always be" Ivya spat in hateful bitterness.

Senka's breath hitched at the very issue she had been struggling to answer. Deep down, the woman already knew it. She realized on that day, the answer. This moment was just a confirmation of her inner thoughts she always pushed away.

An Aura covered hand raised towards the dark sky "Say _hello_ to Aiden for me~" She said with a sweet voice, violet eyes watched a dark thunder bolt stuck at the bounded woman and shadows ripped Ivya apart. A sinister expression made her seen almost psychotic in nature, an evil cackle rumbled from her chest. The woman held her stomach which stung from the about of laughter. Senka turned to face her male accomplices, face painted with blood splatters.

Three down, Town Hall to destroy.

"I'll meet you two inside~" she said with immense insanity, voice seemingly seductive as she moved to the sky viewer.

Hisoka laughed in a similar manner to Senka, absorbing the woman's own blood-lust to further satisfy his "Finally we've reached the main event"

"Hm, my speculations about the two of your were right" lllumi commented aloud as he began walking over towards the entrance to Town Hall.

The magician decided to ignore his friends' comment, following suit beside the other with the child in hand.

Senka mentally commanded her shadows, having them smash the glass and drop the remaining pieces of her cousin. The sounds of screams and panic made her body hot, she felt a throbbing sensation course through lower regions.

"Ivya? What is the meaning of this!" screeched a frantic female voice in demand, her tone showing signs of sobbing "My baby girl!".

The woman above listening to every cry giggled, her ears twitched from the sound of someone entering through the front doors. Signaling to Senka that lllumi and Hisoka with her youngest cousin made their appearance.

"Who are you people? You have no business being in here!" shouted another voice before it began, the sounds of killing and murder.

"Hm~ I see those two wasted no time in getting started" Senka mumbled to herself. The woman took a step forward in the opening to descend into the Hall. Landing on the alter portion with an impact crumbling the painted cement, blue locks gracefully fell around her shoulders. Violet eyes scanned the current situation of the final stage to her plan.

lllumi, of course doing his regular thing with those needles of his in hand. The assassin sped through each row of long-gated desks, planting the deathly weapons however suited best. Senka always admired the seemingly elegant way he killed with no effort at all. The woman's line of sight darted onto the Hisoka-Hunter duo on the opposite side of the room. The magician, cards and baby in hand ended the life of anyone within his reach.

To Hisoka's surprise, the child had snatched one of the cards while he was drowning in the ecstasy of his blood-lust. Golden eyes rested on Hunter as he innocently examined a King of spades. In a blink of an eye, the child randomly swung his arm and let go of the card. Hisoka followed the thrown paper to find it impaled into the back of a man's head. "Oh my~ Let's keep that between us~ Hm?" He alluring whispered to Hunter.

Senka, catching the scene, couldn't help but feeling both proud and jealous of her little cousin.

Nova, whom was coddling her dismembered daughters' head looked upon Senka's figure with teary eyes. Instantly, a storm of fury raised within her, wanting to confront the person to blame for Ivya's murder. Nova shaky stood up, releasing the severed head.

"You... bitch! How dare you! Killing my daughter! You're cousin in cold blood! You have shamed the Sunalin name! The family's honour and reputation is now tarnished because of a monster like you" Nova yelled at her niece as a final retort to inflict pain, the murderous scene pushed the older woman into having a psychotic breakdown.

Senka glanced with icy violet eyes at her aunt, causing the woman to flinch at the chilling expression. A wicked smirk curled her lips "If I'm the monster, you're in _my_ palace" she replied calmly.

Nova tsked, enraged at the little reaction gotten from Senka. Wanting the girl to bow down and beg to be forgiven. Well, she's expecting that from the wrong person. Having enough, the female hunter swiftly grabbed the demonic winged blade. A swipe unseen to the human eye cut right through Nova's neck, blue eyes rolled back. Senka holstered the weapon, turning her back to the blood splatter as Nova's headless body dropped to the floor.

Screams of agony and fear echoed through the large room, bringing satisfaction to the giggling woman. Blood splattered and lifeless corpse collapsing every few seconds. The whole scene only exciting Senka as she took a seat on top the head deck, where her grandfather used to rule. Crossing her legs, an elbow dug into her thigh.

A breathless sigh of pure bliss escaped her lips, teeth bit down on a long nail "Sorry Grandpa, being a devil feelings _too_ good".


	11. I'd Risk It All For You

**Hey all! just a quick thank you to the new followers/favourites. Much appreciated**

 **NOTE: I have made a family tree for Senka in my profile you all can use in case things get confusing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: I'd Risk It All For You**

lllumi hummed, taking a causal glance around the now corpse filled room "Looks like everyone is dead".

"Nice job" smiled the woman, placing a hand on her hip.

Hisoka smirked with Hunter is his arms, Senka wondered how the man didn't show any signs of growing tired of holding the child "I'm actually going to miss this little one~" he admitted aloud to his partners.

The assassin blinked with a expressionless face at Hisoka's words "So why don't you have one with Senka" he suggested bluntly, a finger pointed at the woman.

Senka snickered "Yeah call me when you stop being such a lunatic, then we can talk about that" she stated dryly.

The magician hummed in allurement to her words "I'll take that as a yes~".

She glared at Hisoka, lips parted to voice a rejection but nothing came out. Senka simply closed her mouth, not wanting to say how she liked the father-like interaction that was witnessed between him and Hunter. The woman's chest throbbed with pain, feeling having a child was something not in her future.

Hisoka noticed her dismay but decided to not pry into the unspoken matter. It was for another time. lllumi, whom had always been observing the complex exchange between his friends, noticed a shift in both. He just couldn't say what it is exactly. The three, plus a baby, approached the door to exit only to pause, feeling multiple different presences appearing where they not too long ago were battling the Elementals.

Senka froze in place, her head lend forward. The two males watched with confusion when she banged her head against the wooden door, "My family... is waiting outside" the woman grimaced in a grumble.

lllumi snickered at the woman's distaste of meeting her family again though he could somewhat understand why, "You seem to thrilled" he sarcastically said.

"That's a _huge_ understatement" retorted Senka in a dismayed groan, a frown curved her painted lips.

Hisoka chuckled at her, the baby occupied by one of his cards unenforced with _Shu._ "My my, you make it sound as if you're meeting the devil. It can't _really_ be that bad".

Senka sighed, her eyes softened at the unavoidable fate of facing consequences. Her lips parted in reluctance "it's my family... You'll understand why" she mumbled in a soft voice. Senka's mouth started to dry, her chest ached with anticipation. Consumed by nostalgia and fear of rejection. Intuition screamed in agony at the troubling possibility of them hating her for what was done. What couldn't be taken back. What couldn't be stopped. She'd once again be subjected to the evil target of blame. Labelled forever as the reason for Sunalin's fall.

The woman's counterpart noticed her internal dilemma, knowing Senka all too well as she was wandering down memory line. She bit her bottom lip in hesitated nervousness, feeling as if she would be welcomed with ridicule than thankfulness.

A gentle touch rested on her lower back, gaining the female hunter's attention. Senka turned her head to see a smiling Hisoka, the baby in his arms stared at her as well. The sensation of cold lips pressing against her own sent heat throughout the woman's body. Violet eyes never averted away from his yellow ones, feeling herself calm down from the small gesture. Neither caring whether Hunter or lllumi were present to witness the affectionate act. A smirk curled the corner of the magician's lips as he slowly broke their connection by only an inch.

"No need to be so nervous, my _angel_ ", whispered Hisoka in a soothingly allurement, straightening his back. Senka blinked at him before snickering, self-doubts replaced by a smile. Both simultaneously returning to their stoic expressions.

The woman took hold of the sliver door handle, giving it a push. She sighed heavily before exiting, sunset light shined through the passage. Instantly greeted by a group of familiar faces she hadn't seen since the day of her disownment. Everyone from Nellia's house stood before Senka and her deadly team. Natalia stood in the center of her four children that included Yume, Namia, Nolan, his wife and lastly Nellia stood in the front. Hisoka observed how most of the members had a husky bodily figure to them, each of the sisters shared a different curves accented by their plump frames.

It's clear now, where Senka gets it from. What a way to meet the parents huh?

"Mom" called Senka in a softly stern voice, body took a hesitant step towards the glaring group. She paused when violet eyes that mimicked her own narrowed in disappointment on her. The three hunters noticed how the remaining family members looked at their handy work. Eyes widened in terror at a still hanging Reva, expressions lit with fear and anger of seeing Miku's and Aiden's lifeless bodies on the ground. A sickness steered in Senka's stomach, it was coming. Judgement.

"My _God_ Senka... What did you do?" asked her Aunt Natalia, arms gestured around her many children in protection. Unsure of what side her niece was on, she could tell the two males were incredibly skilled.

Namia's head shook in disbelief at the scene, "This can't be your doing right?" she asked aloud as a finger gestured to the horrible scene, voice expressing her disbelief.

"Hunter!" called a male voice, alerting Hisoka's attention. A husky couple approached the magician with hast in seeing their son was safe and out of the torture chambers. However, they were blocked by an arm from Nellia. Her brother's features flashed with impatience "They have my son Nel!" he shouted at his sister.

"Now is not the time Nolan" Namia warned with a serious tone.

Violet eyes that mirrored Senka's glared at the man, Hisoka could guess she was Senka's mother from their similar features. "Answer the question Senka, did you do this?" demanded Nellia.

Senka remained stoic in her expression, blank mask she called a face hide fear of what her wrathful mother would do "I only did what was needed" she stated in a straight response.

"H'ka..." whispered the child in Hisoka's arms, he clung onto the man in sensing intensive tension between Senka and her relatives. The magician gently patted Hunter's back in comfort "There there little one~" coddled Hisoka in a soft voice for only the baby to hear. The actions earned death glares from Nolan.

lllumi noticed how the blonde woman known as Senka's mother became heated with disappointment. He mentally groaned to himself, all too familiar with that expression from females whom give birth. Shit was about to go home.

After a single blink, Nellia disappeared from her siblings to front of her daughter. The female hunter gasped, knowing it was already too late to counter or dodge. A hand raised, swiping an open palm across the other's cheek. Senka's face shifted to the side from the impact, eyes narrowed in surprise at her mother's actions.

Anger flashed in Senka's features along with a hint of embarrassment, her fist tightened into a ball "Are you fucking _kidding_ me? This is how you thank me?" she snapped back, pointing to lllumi whom was on her left.

"Hello" lllumi greeted on cue, raising a hand. Expression blank as ever.

Senka continued her outburst "He's a Zoldyck assassin and so happened to be my friend! If it was up to him none of you would be alive And you slap me? What a 'thank you' for saving your lives" she ended with sarcasm in her voice, cursing as her cheek began to sting. Senka knew this was going to happen, that being hopeful and praying for the best was never something in her life.

The adults all had shocked expressions at Senka's words, obvious to both Hisoka and lllumi at how little they thought of the female hunter. Only making it all the more clearer to why the woman seemed so indecisive about the whole ordeal of coming to this town. Of seeing her family again. Of playing their villain.

"Is... Is that true?" Natalia asked in a stuttered voice, her eyes darting nervously from her children to the two men that stood beside her niece.

lllumi blinked "It is, I was hired by a certain Mafia to assassinate every single person belonging to the Sunalin family. I came to offer Senka the chance to allow who should be killed or saved" he stated to back up the woman's story.

"She instructed us to only end the lives of those in this building" Hisoka added smoothly, a finger pointed to the Town Hall behind him.

Natalia gulped, busty chest raised with anxiety "The Zoldycks' is a family infamous for being assassins... I believe Senka is telling the truth".

A skeptical Namia shifted her eyes between her sisters and niece "But no one goes around hiring an assassin to kill an entire family for no reason or comes to do it herself".

"You're right, there is a reason" spoke Senka with blazing violet eyes directed at her mother's "Tessila told me what's been happening and what Ivya and Nova have done".

Nellia and Natalia's heart dropped at hearing the name of Senka's cousin whom was sold to a Mafia family. Tessila's mother placed a hand over her mouth "You saved her?" she asked Senka with a shaky voice.

Senka kept eyes on the woman who slapped the life out of her "Of course I did! Whether it be Tessila or Hunter I would risk everything to save them"

"That's a true fact" Hisoka spoke in his partner's defense to gain the attention of everyone, yellow eyes rested on the female. "Not once had Senka hesitated the decision to rescue her family when getting notice of their capture" Allurement poured from the magician's voice with a smile, boldly lying to the family about her possibility not wanting to help.

"Nellia, really? Your daughter just admitted to killing her own family! Our family! What would Daddy say about this?" interfered Namia, playing devil's advocate.

"Technically we did" lllumi stated in a small lie, a finger pointed between himself and Hisoka.

Hisoka agreed with a hum "Senka is only accountable for ending two lives" he added, showing the number with his fingers. Playing along with lllumi, they weren't really lying. The problem was the amount of family members the woman killed and that number was two. Minus the tens of guards in the mansion that were buried.

The spotlight once against turned onto Senka, features still showing her own disappointment. "You can't trust me to do my job but you can allow Nova and Ivya to run rampant?" she asked not just Nellia but her whole family, eyes darting to every single face.

One of Natalia's children, a short little girl with long jet black hair ran from the hold of her mother. Bolting in a fit of built up frustration with the situation, passed Nellia and wrapped her arms around Senka's waist. Burying her face into bloodied fabric, clumps of tears falling down her cheeks "Thank you... for coming back... for us Senka" the child of twelve cried, melting the woman's heart.

Senka's violet eyes stared in widened surprise and hurt at the sobbing cousin, expression softened for a moment "Oh Dominique..." the woman mumbled the girls' name with a sweet voice. A gentle hand rested on her second youngest cousin's head, allowing the girl to cry as much as she wanted into her side.

The rest of her siblings exchanged tearful looks before following Dominique's example, all leaving their mother's side. Natalia gasped in worry of her treasures going near such dangerous people, she parted her lips to voice against their actions but only a hitched breath came out. Her body seemed to freeze as brown eyes watched the remaining three children surround Senka with sorrowful embraces that mirrored their little sister.

"It's alright Bryon..." Senka assured the children with a comforting voice. Lips softly planted a peck on the forehead of a boy inches shorted than her, dark skin and short black hair. Slender fingers curled around his neck, allowing him to cry into hers.

While the fourth child, mimicked Dominique in embracing Senka from the front. His head rested against the woman's chest as he sobbed in silence. "...It's over Ryan".

Hisoka and lllumi observed how the younger ones seemed to have broken down from the stressful ordeal. It was made clear how fond the children were towards their eldest cousin, their role model, their protector. As well, how much she truly cared and adored them in return. Sounds of sobbing and sniffles was all anyone could hear.

In Hisoka's arms, the baby began to sniff in threatening to cry from how his older cousins seemed to be in such despair. The magician chuckled softly at Hunter's sensitive reaction before a small smile curved his lips in silent assures to the baby.

Senka's expression only heightened with determination to prove her actions were for the best and not completely villainous. "If I'm such a bad guy, then how can the kids trust me more than all of you?" the woman boldly stated, eyes lit with fire.

Nellia sighed heavily, her own cheeks damp with tears "Honey, we do trust you... but when you do reckless things like this... It's frightening. I'm not sure what your grandfather would say about this, or do. But what I do know is he would understand why".

Namia nodded in agreement to Nellia's words "No matter what, Daddy would have talked it out rationally".

Natalia's features softened at her sisters words "Senka isn't the only one to blame, this could have been avoided if we took control of the situation".

"She's right" spoke a calmed down Nolan, expression showing immense regret "We - I'm sorry Senka, for not helping you. We all are somewhat responsible for all of this" he motioned his hands, referring to the entire group.

The female hunter's lips smiled faintly "All I care about was saving the kids, nothing else. As long as I accomplished that, everything else was secondary" Senka said looking between the adults, expression broke from the emotionless mask to a sincere one. At the same time, Senka couldn't forgive them so easily, not yet. They failed her so much that it couldn't be healed. All that Senka can do was move on from her past, sometimes it works.

Nellia looked to her now grown up daughter, wondering where did the years go. How she was able to miss out on her only childs' transformation into a woman who didn't necessarily need anyone to aid her unless wanted. Senka felt a shiver as her mother's hand stroked blue hair in affection "Welcome home pumpkin" she said with a slight crack in her voice, giving a gentle peck on Senka's forehead.

lllumi and Hisoka exchanged looks, both felt a strange contain emotion of witnessing the mother daughter moment. Although they had seen the relationship their female partner had with Mel, it was nothing like the real thing.

With the tension finally over, everyone else let out a needed breath of relief. The four children released Senka, hands wiping away the salted water. Nolan didn't waste any time, making his way towards the magician with hast and wife following suit. Hisoka turned to them with a solemn expression, allowing Hunter to see the eyes widened slightly at seeing how the child's features brightened with happiness when noticing his parents were before him. A big innocent smile that exposed tiny teeth giggled, "Da! Da! Ma! Ma!" chanted Hunter, little arms instantly unwrapped themselves from Hisoka to desperately stretch towards the couple.

"Son! My Son!" cried Nolan, thankful that his only child had been freed from the torture chambers. Big hands took the small child from Hisoka's hold, Hunter completely ditched the magician without a moments' hesitation to be in the loving care of his parents.

An unknown feeling settled in the man, something he couldn't verbally explain or mentally. Or perhaps he did, just not willing to admit it yet. Hisoka's unreadable expression was replaced with a smile at the overjoyed couple "You have such a good little boy~ So much talent~" he complimented Hunter with enjoyment, thrilled in the thought of how the young child could grow into such a wonderful target.

Nolan took a brief moment from his son, scanning the man who took care of him. A brow rose in question of the magician's relations to his niece "Who is this guy Senka?" he asked, voice filled with skeptic opinions.

"Is he your boyfriend?" budded in Yume with a comical tone, a finger poked at her older cousin in emphasizing her joking manner.

"No!" Senka rejected instantly while in union Hisoka stated the opposite "Yes!~". Earning him a glare from a frowning Senka, lllumi snickered at the display. They were always like this but it never got less entertaining. Not that it showed on his non expressive face.

Natalia began cackling in hysterics "Pay up Nellia!" she demanded from her sister, hand gestured for the agreed amount.

"Dammit" cursed Nellia, giggling as she dig into pockets for the five hundred jennys.

Senka's brow twitched, not believing what the adults were doing at her expense. "What the hell?! you guys were betting?" shouted the blue haired woman at the two.

"Well honey, we were worried you'd bring home a girl one day. You have such a bad bisexual phase" Explained her mother nonchalantly, hand placing the money into Natalia's.

Both lllumi and Hisoka looked to their female partner with interest at the new information "Girls too?".

Senka just shrugged off the embarrassment of her youthful dark history "What can I say, I appreciate all forms of the human body" she bluntly stated with a sly smirk.

A mischievous expression played on Hisoka's features, an alluring hum escaped his lips "That explains quite a bit", he hinted indirectly at the countless wickedness they had done together behind closed doors, or open spaces.

She narrowed violet eyes on the devilish magician, "Keep talking Hisoka and see what'll happen to you".

"Oh~ So he's name is Hisoka" Namia wickedly stated, catching her nieces' slip up.

Senka froze, realizing she had made a big mistake. A hand covered her in a facepalm of stupidity "Damnit... Can this get any worse?".

"Huh? My daughter actually brought a boy home?" shouted a sarcastic male voice in dramatics. Yup, it just did.

All eyes landed on a tall man well in his fifties, head shined from having no hair, grey covered his cheekbones and mouth area. His body seemed lanky but slight detailed muscles said otherwise. lllumi noticed upon the newcomer's arrival, Senka seemed to turn to stone.

A soft gasp of surprise escaped from Nellia, her hand over-mouth "Jax?" she called to the man with widened eyes.

"Monkey!" shouted all four of Natalia's children, thrilled to see an obviously familiar face. Their expressions lit with excitement and joy as they ran into the male, giving him a welcoming embrace as a group.

Jax, chuckled at the young ones "Hey when are you kids going to stop calling me that!" he greeted with a goofy smile, a strong hand gently rubbed Dominique's head.

Hisoka scowled sightly at himself, wondering how he couldn't detect the man's presence from such a close distance. Yellow eyes shifted onto Senka with intentions to ask the woman who this person was, only to have his answer.

lllumi, not distracted like his friend, clued into the fact this male was Senka's father. He noted how the woman had gotten her exotic features from Jax, since his skin colour mirrored her own. Where as the more feminine, Nellia took responsibility for them for obvious reasons.

Senka blinked in disbelief, expression instantly changed to one of annoyance "What the hell baldy! You should have told me you were coming! Having me do all the hard work dammit! That's abuse!" she scolded loudly, earning a laugh from the man.

"Exactly, I'm too old for these things you know. Cut your father some slack" he said jokingly, a hand rubbed his stomach.

Hisoka blinked at the words "Huh?". lllumi's thoughts were confirmed "Aren't you lucky" he commented to his friend in a whisper.

The blue haired woman huffed, arms folded under her chest "This... Is my Dad... Jax..." she introduced in reluctance, a scowl emphasize her distaste of the situation. Now realizing what she had just put herself in, the one thing she never thought would happen in her life.

Hisoka meeting her family. Her. Family. Senka's right eye twitched, knowing it was going to come, the teasing. The dark secrets of her childhood. It was all going to be said in front of the people she'd want to least to know. It was too late, there was no escape. The magician noticed how Senka seemed too nervous in her manner, it made him wonder if he should be as well, so far he kept up with his poker face.

"So which one of you is it? My daughter's boyfriend" Asked Jax with a silly smile, wondering between the two males that stood beside his daughter was in relations with her.

"Can everyone stop it with the 'boyfriend' crap" Senka mumbled under her breath in grimace.

lllumi pointed to Hisoka "Him", while at the same moment Hisoka pointed at himself "Me".

Senka groaned at the two males "Please, stop. You're going to make it worse" she warned, not that it was going to save them.

Jax clapped in amazement, giving unspoken approval of the relationship between his daughter and the magician "Nice son, I feel sorry for you" he joked before turning to the attention back onto his daughter, leaving Hisoka with confusion to his words."Wow you're doing pretty good child, still into the crazy ones I see huh? Well at least you're out of the house! Got a job, a place, a boyfriend. Now I just need grandchildren"

"Shut up!" Senka yelled in reflex at her father, Hisoka just sweatdropped and looked the other way in slight embarrassment. The situation was so alien to him that he didn't even know how to really reaction. Who knew he'd ever be able to feel such an emotion like embarrassment, he started to understand why Senka grimaced in reuniting with her family.

lllumi parted his lips, seeing fit to be the one answering on his friends' behalf. "Oh they work on that very often".

Violet eyes glared at the assassin with immense murderous intentions "Say something more... I dare you" Senka warned in a monstrous voice.

Hisoka cleared his throat purposely to draw Senka's attention "We should take our leave, seeing as there is other work to be done" he cleverly said as an excuse, the woman clued in on what the magician was hinting at for an escape, mentally agreeing.

"So Jax you ready to help us with the repairs?" Nolan asked Senka's father, changing the subject to something he deemed more important.

The bald man exchanged a questionable look with his daughter, revealing they had other ideas that were unmentioned. The woman returned to her stern manner, taking a breath before parting her lips.

"That's not an option" interjected Senka bluntly, her voice stern in its tone. "Pack whatever you need and leave with Dad to the Island, immediately. You all need to be gone by latest tomorrow afternoon" she instructed, her male companions looked to the woman in unspoken curiosity.

Namia glared at her niece, brows wrinkled "What do you mean? This is our home, where everything started, where our Dad started"

Senka sighed softly, knowing what she had to say would be hard on them "I understand how hard it is but the bottom line is you _can not_ stay here ". She looked down with a pained expression, guilt settled in as she blamed herself. If she never met _him_ , the family could have stayed and rebuild the town. "A spider can sense when a victim is caught in its web, no matter how far from the center it is".

Her mother's breath paused, the sickness from anxiety threatened to rise "Senka... you're not..." A hand from her ex-husband gentle rested on her shoulder, forcing the woman to not finish. Jax looked at his ex-wife with a saddened expression, showing his age.

"Nellia, don't ask questions. Sometimes it's better to be ignorant than knowledgeable" stated Jax, strong eyes looked onto his daughter. He knew her little secret and that she wished to not involve those closest to her heart.

A regretful smile curled Senka's lips, hand gently caressed Dominique's cheek "Go with Dad and forget everything that happened, start anew and..." she sighed heavily, eyes shifted between the children "Don't be like me".

Senka lingered in the moment a little longer before turning her back, taking her reconfirmed rightfully earned place with the two males. Walking between Hisoka and lllumi as they made their way out of the town, now finished.

"Damn I really need a vacation" Senka complained while stretching her arms over head.

The magician hummed in interest to her idea "Then why don't we?" he asked with allurement, giving the woman a mischievous expression.

She huffed with a scowl "It wouldn't be much of a vacation if you're with me causing trouble" rejected Senka in a direct insult.

lllumi let out a small snicker "As if you're any better Senka..." he added for the other male's defense.

Watching the friendly exchange between the three hunters, the family stood in peaceful containment. A smile of relief played on Nellia's lips, able to finally rest easy to know her daughter was happy. To know that her daughter was brave and strong. To know that her daughter walked with confidence. To know her daughter could walk along side monsters and not be eaten.

Little did she knew, it was too late for that. Five years too late.


	12. Pretty Girl, She's Suffering

**Hey all.**

 **So small side note, the song Pretty Girl by Sugarcult inspired some of this chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Pretty Girl, She's Suffering**

 _It is fact, that male spiders identify themselves to females through complex courtship rituals. Why? To avoid being eaten, for the male hardly ever survives. What better way to lengthen your life span than to present yourself to a female instead of thinking you could take her head on._

 _Ever thought of that? He did._

 **Six Years Ago**

Senka walked aimlessly, in no specific direction, no desired destination. She just walked, it was the only thing that took her mind off into space. Allowing her to forget the pain. A blank expression seemed to remain on her features, she couldn't remember the last time a smile curled her lips. Oh, right it was around three months ago. Before life turned into the disaster it was, when things alluded to being simple.

The vibration from her phone signaled a message came in, she pulled out the device to see it was from her caretaker.

 _Stay safe kiddo and don't be reckless, Mel._

Violet eyes stared at the caring massage with cold detachment, it was nonsense. People don't naturally care for another unless there was some sort of motive. If there was nothing to gain, no need for relations. It was all a game to reach higher in the latter. That's what Senka thought, her vision had been stripped of innocence to see the world for its ugly colour.

It was depressing. To have everything, everyone, that you knew turn against you. Not help you as much as they could have. All because the fear of peer pressure engulfed individuals, family, into shunning her away. It hurt, immensely.

Senka carried those wounds around, under her clothes, her skin, in the heart. Anxiety began to overtake the girl, her insides rapidly turned and flipped causing a sickly feeling deep in her stomach. She swallowed, jaw tensed in reflex. Senka swerved into a nearby alley, not wanting to hurl in public eye. No need to add salt into her already infected wounds.

She panted heavily, a hand braced her body against cold brick, it felt nice on her skin. Blue hair draped around her face, tears threatened as it burned her eyes. Breath hitched, waiting for something to rise from her throat but nothing came. False alarm.

A sigh escaped her lips, eyes closed in hope to wake from the nightmare. Why? Why did it have to be her? She didn't do anything wrong! It was all self defense, she was the victim. Then... why was she treated like the villain? From her own family... it tortured her. Fingers curled against the solid mass as anger crept from deep inside. Heart beat steadily at the sound of unfortunate souls approaching the girl. Evil boyish chuckles and snickers interrupted her self loathing.

Great, a venting session.

"Yo gurl~ How you doing?" slurred a playful voice.

A different tone chuckled, it was deeper "You lookin' a little sick there miss, we can help with that" it said with unhidden motives.

Violet eyes shifted to side glance at what she was dealing with: Two males, seemed to be older than her, looked very much like those wannabe gangster types. Bandannas, baggy clothing, slicked back hair and sneakers that looked two sizes too big. The scene tempted the girl to laugh but that would ruin the 'poor helpless girl in the alley' persona she had going.

Senka concealed her blood-lust instantly, letting out a fake sniffle "G-Go away... I-I'm fine" she pretended to sob, a hand pulled back strands of blue to reveal her face.

Ignoring her words, the boys stupidly inched closer. Exchanging wicked looks, thinking they were about to get lucky.

"Oh yes you are" provocatively commented the childish sounding one, his hand roughly grabbed onto Senka's without permission. She gasped loudly, allowing the male to violently twirl her body and have it slam against the hard buildingside. She let out a whimper, scared eyes flashed at her victims.

Lips quivered in fear "No! Let go of me!" Senka shouted in dismay, expression reflected her act.

Mischievous cackles rumbled from the boys at her 'damsel in distress' routine, not realizing they were already trapped in the web.

"Come on Babe, show us a little something something" slurred the boy whom at the moment wasn't grabbing onto Senka, until now. A hand boldly slid between her thighs, the girl was glad she wore pants.

Senka swiftly took hold of the naughty hand trying to dig their way to china, her grip causing the male to howl in pain.

"Ouch ouch! Fuck bitch let go!" He whined, struggling to pull away from the tight hold with no avail. With a single motion of her wrist, a loud crack eoched in the alley. The boy cried in agony from having his bone crumbled, his friend stared in terror with wide eyes.

Using the shocked reaction as an opportunity, she twirled her own captured wrist out of trembling fingers. Now freed, Senka curled slender digits around the second boys' neck. The sound of choking invaded her ears, she could sense her blood-lust wanting to play. The screams and pleads were numbed as she crushed a throat in her hands, allowing a lump body to drop effortlessly. A quick spin had Senka's body behind the remaining boy, hands grabbed hold onto either side of his head before snapping the neck.

Senka's heart raced uncontrollably, hearing began to return as the sound of her panting reached ears. The faint black film of wings would fade in and out. Even while trying to get her aura stable, she could sense the presence of a third body. This one was different, more matured and powerful "Show's over. There something I can help you with?"

The man in simple black dress pants and white buttoned shirt smiled at her with fake sweetness "How did you do that?".

She blinked, sensing warned her of danger. This person was strong, she'd probably die if they were to fight. Still, knowing that Senka remained composure, not wanting to show any signs of weakness. The girl stuck her tongue out at him in response to his question.

A small chuckle came from the smile "Very smart of you to figure me out so quickly, that's a first" he complimented her fast thinking.

"It's not like you answered my question before asking one yourself" she retorted like a brat.

"Actually, its more along the lines of what I can do for you" he asked finally.

Senka rose a brow, skeptical to his words. "Yeah? And what would that be?"

His smile only grew all the more, feeling he achieved in gaining the girls' attention. "Let's discuss it over dinner" he offered, turning to walk out of the dark alley. Fully expecting her to follow him without a single word.

Senka groaned in reluctance, thinking how much of a terrible idea it would be to just aimlessly follow a dangerous stranger. Who knows, he could be a vampire and just wanted to make sure her iron levels were up by treating his prey to dinner. Or it nothing bad would happen and she gains a new ally.

Either way, what did she have to lose? She already lost everything important months ago, did it matter really?

With a heavily breath, Senka followed the man to a quiet restaurant with hardly anyone inside. Sitting down, both had the opportunity to get a good look at the other. She noticed how decently handsome he was, jet black hair that covered his forehead, fair skin, seemingly toned body and of course incredibly strong. Least to say, he appeared to be normal, those were the ones to be wary of.

Violet eyes met with round grey ones, even with the scowl on her face, she had to admit they were beautiful. Only mentally though, she'll never say it. The man smiled at her, "Why don't we start off with introductions?".

The girl huffed, arms folded under her chest "You first" she rudely insisted as a waitress placed menus on the table.

"My name is Kuroro Lucifer" he stated without a moments hesitation, smile never faded.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion on the male "Senka" she replied dryly, a hand unfolded to flip through the food items available.

"Such a beautiful name for-"

"for a beautiful woman like you?" she batted her eyelashes, unimpressed by the cliched verse. it was too easy to spot, the oldest line ever. Senka snickered bitterly, sensing through his own act.

Kuroro frowned briefly, affected by her wittiness only to have a faint smile curl his lips once again "Skilled and smart, triple threat"

Senka's tongue clicked in annoyance at his trivial sweet talk and charms "Cut to the crap".

Grey eyes stared openly at her, impressed by the girls' strong senses and ability not be lead astray. She was entertaining for one so... untamed. "Alright, have you heard of the Phantom Troupe"

The question caught her off guard for a moment, curious to why he's ask such a question. "Yeah actually, a group from Meter City who goes around killing and stealing. There are some rumours spreading but nothing too significant as yet. What about them?"

To her surprise, Kuroro's smile faded into a frown, hands interlocked in front of him. The answer Senka gave him only worked against her as Kuroro grew more intrigued by the girl. Finding it fascinating how she was about to obtain such unpopular information. He decided to let her in on a secret "I am their leader".

Senka laughed wickedly, hand holding her stomach of the aches while the other slapped against the table in hysterics. He stared at the girl with a confused expression as a slender finger wiped tears of laughter away "No seriously, what do you want with me?".

"But I am serious, one hundred percent serious. I want to recruit you as a spider Senka" The man said with an honest tone, thinking his charismatic nature could win her over. Little did he know, it was going to take much more than pretty words to enchant this female.

She turned away from him with a stubborn huff "No. Not a chance." rejected the girl instantly. Unaware that nothing was going to stop him from getting what he desired. Determination drove the man, he knew exactly how corner this one.

"Don't you want a family again? It must be lonely, wandering around the city to city without a single person to call a friend" he said, clawing into her open wounds with his words. Senka's lips parted only to be closed again, Kuroro could tell she got under her skin by how she averted further eye contact.

A rebellious teenager, that what Senka was and it showed. That mask of violence and smartass attitude, it gave her away. He saw right through the girls' act for help. It was only a matter of how much force needed to push her over the edge. Kuroro noticed how her violet eyes seemed to dim as she allowed the past to consume her.

How cunning, calculating and conniving of him. It only warned the girl more of the potential dangerous that awaited in her future if she chose him. At the same time, the man was right, she craved to have a family again. What he didn't realize, Senka's resolve to stay away from that was stronger than his desire for her.

"As tempting as that offer may be, I rather keep to myself. Crowds aren't my thing" responded Senka, a playful smirk curled her lips to hide the pain.

Kuroro simply snickered, the smile on his lips that never seemed to disappear began to annoy her. "Very well, I'll respect your decision".

Senka scowled at the man "respect my ass" she mumbled under her breath.

"But just one last question, how did you know of my ability?" He asked. Not that he'd admit to this aloud but it frightened him how Senka was able to see through his tactics with such ease.

A devilish expression replaced her miserable one, it sent a shiver down his shine, "No one specifically asks to see someone's _Nen_ out of nowhere. Humans only become interested in something they want to manipulate for their own gain. Nothing more, nothing less" she explained with distaste in her tone. He could tell life had tainted the girl with it's ugly hardships.

Kuroro chuckled at her response, it was exactly what he hoped from her. This girl, she'll be someone frightening and he wanted her all to himself.

"I will send you details of the Troupes' next gathering, you should come" he informed, a smile returned onto his lips.

The girl groaned in frustration at him not accepting the constant rejection, "I take it as an order, not a request".

"The choice is yours Senka, I will not force you but I don't plan not letting you go".

An eye twitched at his persistence, there wasn't anything good about her. "I don't take orders from anyone. I work alone, period"

"That's fine. Just come to the gathering, having you around would be enough" he cunningly stated before getting up from the table, signalling their time together was over. Senka's chest tightened as his figure past the side view of her vision, a strange crave to grab hold of fabric to stop him rose with urgency.

A spider needs a strong web right? To hold it, carry it and trap prey in. That's what she'll be, this girl. She'll be what supports and helps the spider achieve its goals. The most important pond that rivals the significance of the legs. He could see it already, how grand the future looked with Senka in it. Standing alongside him and the others. She's the key to his success.

Fists tensed in a tight ball, irritation boiled in her stomach. She was going to regret this, lips parted "Kuroro, Wait...".

He looked back at the girl, "Change of heart?"

Senka snickered at his level of cockiness somewhat entertaining, she stood up from her seat. "More like change of scenery" curved body strutted towards the man, stopping when she was right beside him. "I might as well willingly go with you now, since it'll happen anyway" The girl stated with an expression of boredom. It's not like she has anything better to do, only minutes ago was Senka wandering around without a care in the world.

"Then let's be on our way, the others are waiting" he said, not wanting to question the girl in her fickle antics.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**


	13. I Was Fine Before You

**Chapter 13: I Was Fine Before You**

 **Five Years Ago**

About three months or so had past since Senka and Hisoka's encounter at Mel's club and was she furious. By she, meaning Senka, well Mel too but more Senka. Feeling humiliation and victimized, she wanted absolutely nothing more than to kill that psycho. Senka, however, never seemed to find him unless he wanted to be found. Through Mel and a few other sources, the girl found out little detail and information on her assailant.

For starters, his name was Hisoka, no one seemed to know his last name. Not that it was a odd thing, she definitely kept hers on the down low. Age was unknown as well, actually much had been made unavailable to her. The only thing she found out was that he was incredibly strong, favored others whom pecked his interest and waited until they were worth killing. That part didn't settle too well with Senka. Digging more into it, she discovered Hisoka had a thing for partically anything walking on two legs that could be potential targets.

According to Mel, he'd come to the club every now and then just for information on those same potential targets and such. From adding all that to what happened, Senka safely concluded she could stay far away from him as possible. It was enough to know he had stolen something precious already, she wished to not allow him take anything more. It wasn't _his_ to take.

A month into her research on Hisoka, she stopped cold. Other matters taken over her attention and she was glad for it.

Resting in somewhat peaceful silence, Senka sat cross-legged on a perfectly made bed with a bulky lap top stationed inches in front of her. Through all the hell she'd been, the girl had managed to discover her true talents lied in the realm of information gathering and intelligence. Using countless hidden contacts and connections to obtain literally information on anything or one.

He r companion, with jet black hair and round greys, quietly read in the room with Senka and felt this confident satisfaction. Right he was to capture this female to witness her morph into a beautiful butterfly in his grasp rather than someone else. He'll soon find out, the web meant to be controlled, isn't completely his anymore.

For the hundredth time, a sigh came from her lips. Violet eyes day dreamed at the computer screen, her cheek rested on the palm of her hand. Senka could have sworn she read the same line five times before diving back into a daze. It's one of those days where that night with Hisoka replayed like a solemn flashback. Wondering just how easily someone could make her feel so frail.

Kuroro, whom was occupying the comfy arm chair not too far from the girl, watched how detached she seemed to be "What's been bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing" her response anything but convincing to the other.

A faint smile played on his lips "So something _is_ wrong" Kuroro ignored the answer she had just given him, knowing the girl better than that.

Within the year of Senka's joining the Phantom Troupe as an unofficial member, the two had spent a significant amount of time together. Whether it was between her bounty hunting or his thieving conquests, somehow they found each other. There were a couple instances where she aided them or vice versa.

Kuroro had been very content with the outcome of having such a young and talented girl by his side. It made things much more interesting since his charms seemed to not work on Senka, in other words, this required more cunning tactics. Which, provoked something unexpected. _Feelings_.

Grey eyes noticed how the girls' expression dimmed with unspoken distress, she attempted to distance herself by not explaining the troubling memories. Not that she was ever going to tell him about it, _ever_.

"It's... It's really nothing Kuro" she lied in a sweetly delicate voice, legs untangled themselves to have knees brought up against her chest, arms hugged the bent limbs.

Gracefully, he placed the book in his hand on the table at his feet. This was Senka's way of asking for attention and the only time she ever wanted attention is when something troubling ate at her. The gang leader was curious to what caused her beautiful features to turn sour in its expression. It had been only a short while since they were last together, she'd gotten a lead on a target and left to head home. That was three months ago.

He contemplated which way he should approach Senka and the reactions would he get. "Is it because I haven't been giving you much attention lately?" he asked cunningly.

Violet eyes burned in anger at the man, "don't _be_ an ass Kuroro, why would I be upset over something like that?" she cursed, letting her emotions get the better. Not that Senka regretted swearing at the dangerous being before her since it didn't affect him in the slightest. It irritated her, how she could easily be provoked yet Kuroro wouldn't so much as blink.

"Your ' _rebellious teen girl_ ' act says differently" he said, even though she technically was one still, only for another what six or seven months? Give or take? Either way, she wasn't appreciating his snappy remark about something that should be noted as trivial.

Senka's eye twitched at the flawless unnerved expression on his face, she blinked at him with a scowl "Says the one who called me over to keep them company" mumbled the girl in an unimpressed voice.

Kuroro chuckled "Which I am happy you did, _Senka_ ".

Her breath paused, the way her name purred from his lips caused a weird sensation to travel through her body. Teeth bit down on her bottom lip, she turned away from his stare back onto the screen, unable to conceal blushing cheeks. Senka knew how dangerous this was, to have such feelings. It was only after _that_ incident did she realize reckless desire for the gang leader. She wasn't stupid, his intentions weren't kind, words only spoke what she wanted to hear, actions selfish to gain whatever he wanted from her. It was all to trap her, keep in his web, preventing her from flying out of his reach. So then why? Why can't she just run?

Because there's no where to run, but to _him_.

Pitiful thoughts were interrupted when a hand closed the lap top, she blinked, turning to see the man now dangerously close "Kuroro?".

A soft gasp paused in her throat, eyes widened as she met with grey ones. The not so strange sensation of his gentle lips pressed against hers sent a swarm of butterflies to invade her stomach. Senka allowed his movements to fall back onto the bed with Kuroro's body hovering without breaking their exchange. Although she wasn't denying him, conflict raised in the girl, wondering if this was a good idea.

Senka didn't have much time to ponder the thoughts more, her mind was pulled back onto the being slipping a cold hand under black fabric. Kuroro felt the girls' body tense from his touch, causing him to break their lips apart, only an insignificant amount of space between them.

"Would you like me to stop?" he asked cunningly, voice sounding ever so caring. She was fooled into believing the words were genuine, falling into the web.

Teeth bit down on her bottom lip, expression turned shy with tinted cheeks, eyes averted from his "No... I want you to keep going" permitted Senka, not that she could have rejection him.

A faintly playful smile curled his own lips, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle". Which wasn't a lie, he had been gentle for the most part.

Senka's fingers teased his belt buckle in a seductive manner. "That's not what I'm worried about" she mumbled in a quiet voice, violet eyes shifted between his face and fingers that unbuttoned her blouse.

Kuroro investigated her expression, wondering where that confident girl went and replaced with this coy one. Maybe she was nervous? He knew her to be a virgin, was that is? He sensed a shift in Senka, one that he couldn't exactly pin point. Guess he'll find out soon enough, whatever she's hiding.

"Then what is it?" he asked while his hand ventured on her torso naturally, as if knowing what to do. The soft pressure against her bra distracted Senka for a moment, chest tightened from building excitement.

Her sneaky fingers began to undo his buckle "That's for me to know", Senka teased in an alluring voice "And for you to find out", smirked the girl devilishly, a swift motion pulled the belt from around Kuroro's hips and sent it flying somewhere in the room.

An expression of pure entertainment by her bold aggression lit his features, "I'd like to see how long you'll be able to keep it a secret from me". He wondered aloud as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt.

Senka snickered at the statement "Challenge accepted, Mr. Boss man" she taunted, gripping onto either side of the white fabric to pull him down. Her lips stopping any sort of comeback he might of said as arms wrapped around his neck. Giving the man no other option but to surrender.

Kuroro allowed her little tactic, parting his lips to deepened their exchange. She trembled when feeling his hand slip under her waistband to tug off the black pants. The girl raised hips and unintentionally rubbed against his, feeling something stiff. Nervousness began to settle into Senka, having brief second thoughts. Which Kuroro quickly made her forget.

Time seemed to literally fly, for within seconds, "Kuroro... Kuroro". she panted and moaning from his hips rocking into hers. The feeling of his hands gripping strongly on her hips as he moved gave the girl a sensation she didn't understand.

He observed how each movement made her tremble, how a slight change in direction he would thrust gave him a different reaction. It was almost like a game to see all the different responses she would give. Not just verbal, bodily as well. Senka's age began to show, giving into the pleasure without a fight. Fingers curled onto bed sheets, back arched in a lustful attempt to deepen his reach.

She wanted him to overwrite, to erase the memory of what that other male did. However, it wasn't the case. No matter what Kuroro would do, she'd unconsciously picture the fuchsia haired man.

Even though this person touched her with such care, completely different from the violent ones, something was missing. He gave her butterflies, made skin hot and body tremble. Still, when she closed her eyes, Kuroro's image is replaced with another.

It scared her. How could she even think about a villain _now_? Well, not that Kuroro is an angel but not the point. She waited and wanted, even if the realization only appeared three months ago when that evil magician took her v-card away, that Senka desired Kuroro. In her childish way, selfishness and greed ruled. Believing this newfound reality was still obtainable, she'll soon have another harsh awakening.

"You surprise me, Senka" Kuroro openly commented on the fact this was obvious not her first time indirectly. She knew what the man was implying, the butterflies were gone and now left her in reality. They're no angels, that is for sure.

Senka shrugged nonchalantly, trying to maintain her carefree act "You weren't too bad either" half lied the girl. She sat on the edge of the bed while he rested with the same book in hand.

A fearsome battle between the urge to ball into tears or something much worse. Something the girl never imaged to feel, let alone _want_. She didn't plan on this, to have such emotions for a man after all she went through. Anxiety caused a sickly feeling to curl her stomach into somersaults. Out, she needed to get out, _now_.

Just then, as if her prayer was answered, the ring of her phone allowed for an escape. Senka released a sigh, mentally thankfully to whomever had decided to message her at two in the morning.

"Um, so this was fun but I have to go. Got a job to do and all" the girl awkwardly blurted. Clumsily dressing herself before practically bolting from the room. Not wanting to drown in more shame, she couldn't bear to see Kuroro's condescending expression. Definitely, that would break her all over again.

The man, now left alone in the room, simply continued reading "She forgot her computer, again" he said aloud, almost like he knew she'll be back.

Doesn't she always?

Outside, she panted for air against cold brick "Fuck! My fucking damn lap top!" Senka cursed, vexed at herself for being so careless. A heavy sigh attempted to calm the girl down, hand over face. Breath in. Breath out. It was hard to focus on breathing with the tingling sensation in her womanly core.

Senka groaned in irritation, not understanding why she had slept with Kuroro and still felt... unfulfilled. It was in so way him, nope. All the blame is on her. He had been so gentle and nothing like that psycho. Then again, everyone has a cruel side.

In hopes to take her mind from the situation, she fetched her phone to see whom is was that saved her from social suicide. The girl read a message from an unknown number.

 _You should call sometimes, little angel_

 _Hisoka_

A soft gasp escaped her lips, no believing _this_ was her savior.

Violet eyes stared at the screen before her in a state of nostalgia, the burning sensation of tears threatening to fall only worked against her. Trying hard to ignore the crave she seemed to have, heat raised all over. A trembling thump tapped the green call button, stomach turned with a sickly feeling as the dialing ringer invaded her ear. Senka mentally pleaded the person wouldn't answer and just let her drown in self-pity alone _._

"What a lovely surprise" purred an unwanted familiar voice.

Bad luck should be her middle name.

The girl tried to swallow the lump in her throat, "... You're the one who said to call..." weakly retorted Senka, knowing that it was a foolish comeback.

A hum from the other tickled Senka's ear through the phone, vibrations made her shiver in ways she didn't want to admit "Hm? Did I? I can't seem to remember the reason why, you'll have to remind me" he lied, obvious to Senka.

Her jaw tensed in reluctance, the girl's free arm coiled around her curved torso in self comfort. Expression softened from distress of the sadistic teasing "don't make me say it..." Senka unintentionally pleaded in a careful voice, trying to not expose the urge to surrender willingly. Thighs flexed from lower parts being tickled by an aroused itch.

On the other end, Hisoka smirked in wicked amusement. Male instinct telling him how close Senka was to admitting defeat, admitting her desire, her lust. It was definitely a form of entertainment for the magician to help pass the time until she was truly ready for him. Ready to be broken all over again, perhaps that's what would happen tonight.

Hisoka laughed, giving her chills "Come on~ You're a big girl, it's just five little words" his voice seemed to began more and more alluring towards the end.

She bit her lips, hating the shame he was only encouraging to grow. Fingers gripped the mobile device tighter, thighs trembled. If only he could see the wonted expression of hers, "I... I want to... see you" Senka finally whispered in reluctance.

But he didn't feel satisfied "Hm? Can you repeat that? I didn't quite hear you very well~" The magician lied in a sadistic manner to further embarrass Senka.

Jaw flexed with irritation, unable to ignore her bodily needs "I want to see you!" she shouted impatiently at the phone, earning an unseen look of immense excitement on Hisoka's features. Not that the girl cared at the moment with tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Devilish tongue licked his lips in wonderful anticipation "Lovely job little angel~ I'll send you my location. Don't keep me waiting long~".

Like that, their conversation ended. Senka stared at the screen in a daze long after it turned blank. _What_ did she just do? No way... There is absolutely no possible way she just agreed to meet with Hisoka. The same lunatic that violated her in the worst way and left her with nothing but shame.

Rationality was completely overruled by her unconscious physical attraction that she denied. Senka didn't want to believe the compatibility they had, both personality and bodily wise. Of course, she was just a child then. Only nineteen and already her life was a tragic mess. But isn't that alright? It's not as if there's anyone to disappoint or hurt other than herself.

Senka is free. No longer trapped by her family ties. She's able to be her own without ridicule. She didn't need to put on this perfect mask all the time. She could allow self indulgence. This chance, to be rid of the old Senka that was such a quiet little goody-goody.

Chest tightened, her body felt high from adrenaline. The girl looked at the address to where she needed to go. Deciding that maybe, just maybe, she didn't have to be a good girl. She could be bad.

Gingerly, a hand inched towards the door. Believing she wanted to run away when really it was much more complicated than that. Fist trembled, Senka gently knocked twice on the wood. Her breath heavy from the anxious rush of anticipation, waiting for the person inside to crack open the door to welcome her.

The girls' body seemed to froze when a click and turn of the knob warned of that welcome about to happen. Dim light shined from the room to reveal a man with reddish hair that appeared to be wet from a shower and highly toned body only covered by a single white towel. A mischievous expression watched how she blushed at the view that was appreciated, admitted or denied. Senka instantly regretted coming here, hating how her chest throbbed in thinking this demon of a man was slightly attractive with his hair down. Damn hormones.

"Oh? Senka, you actually came? And here I thought you'd run away or try to" Hisoka greeted with allurement he wasn't ashamed to show.

She hummed in a groan indifferently, mentally blaming Mel for giving away her real name. "Don't make me regret coming here... Hisoka" grumbled Senka while walking past the partically naked man. Already hating her whimsical decision.

"I grantee you'll be _highly_ satisfied" said the magician in a seductive tone as he closed the door, locking it as well. Impressed that she was able to find out his identity, not that it was hard.

Senka, mentally frazzled by his bodily structure, wondering just how fickle she is to think of not minding his crudeness that an appearance like _that_. Superficial really. Hey, she's young right?

Hisoka didn't give her much time upon entering the room, roughly pushing her onto crisp white sheets. A gasp escaped her lips, not from the impact, that was nothing. As he hovered on top Senka, his hand took hold both of hers, pinning them above her head.

"What the hell Hisoka? Let Go!" she demanded. The girl wiggled and struggled against him, showing her detestment of his crude actions. He didn't care for it and simply ignored her.

A devilish smirk curled his lips, free hand descended lower down her body for something much more wicked. To his entertainment, she froze when he slipped passed her waistband. Thighs trembled when feeling fingers touching the most womanly part of her body, jaw tensed, she buried shame into her arm. Not wanting to see the look of twisted satisfaction on Hisoka's face.

He could feel all the lewd motions from Senka's female asset. Dangerously heated throbs and wetness enticed him to further ulterior motives. The magician noticed how embarrassed she seemed to be acting and it caused him to wonder.

Retrieving his finger, yellow eyes narrowed on a sticky white substance he was all too familiar with. A hum of curious amusement rumbled from him, Senka made the mistake of peaking to see what he was so interested. Violet eyes widened at the evidence on his digits, she mentally cursed herself for being innocently careless.

"Oh my, such a naughty little _angel_ , coming here after being with another man, Was he not good?" outrageously teased Hisoka, enjoying her expression.

Hurt and embarrassment flash in her face as she turned away, "It's not like that... It's..." She was silenced by his mouth. Voice muffled by the invasion of Hisoka's tongue as he claimed dominance.

Not having it, she fought back in rebellious struggle. Her limbs shuffled and fidgeted under his rough hold. The magician enjoyed how Senka didn't willingly give in easily, making him work harder. When the girl began to tremble he knew she was ready.

Hisoka broke their heated exchange, delighted to see her expression turn lustful. Lips gave their attention to her neck, planting a seductive lick on a coloured ear. "I know precisely what is it~ I'll gladly take responsibility" He alluring whispered before teeth bit down on flesh.

Senka let out a small moan, both his actions and words being the things to push her over the edge. Finding it hard to fight the man anymore.

To the magician's surprise, legs wrapped around his hips just how he likes it. A smirked curled the other under him, teasing with a slight rub "If you're going to keep talking, be useful" she playfully taunted in a suggestive manner, hinting indirectly for oral pleasure.

Hisoka laughed devilishly at her shift, finding no reason to keep her hands bounded and released them. "Testing me are we, Senka? How daring~" said the man in excitement while straighten his back. Both hands now moved to grip firmly on her hips to roughly pull the girl against hardness. He smirked mischievously, "But that bravery won't last after I've senselessly ravished you".

Senka's breath paused in her throat from his words, body heat raised incredibly high. The throbbing between her thighs began to become painfully unbearable. He has her, right where he wants. Trembling lips parted,

She felt so torn, unable to pick a side. Well, not really a side per say. Yet. Kuroro's presence around gave her the wanted company. She could live a dangerous yet content life with him. However, the fact she wasn't a spider with a number or tattoo meant caution. Kuroro could make Senka into a target without remorse since his primary drive is to the troupe. To keep the spider alive, no matter what. That was a philosophy Senka wasn't ready to fully commit to, not that she didn't believe in him. The girl is just fickle in her selfish ways and this newfound independence fulfills her in a need no male can ever satisfy.

The girl doesn't want to be eaten, not by this monster, or any other monsters for that matter. Strength, that's what she needs and power. She wants to defend herself from these creatures that want nothing but to consume everything she has and leave her with nothing. She doesn't want that, no. She refuses.

 _Then, the answer is simple. She'll just become a monster herself._

"Work your _magic_ ".


	14. Where Loyalties Lie

**Hey all! Thank you for the Favourites/Follows/Reviews.**

 **Also~ If anyone is interested in seeing some of my sketches for this story, follow my instagram light_darkgemini ! I have lots of Senka drawings and I give updates on the progress of posting chapters and stuff.**

 **Hope you all Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Where Loyalties Lie**

 _Not his_

Is what came to Hisoka's mind when seeing the clothing choice Senka decided on. Dressed in faded blue jeans with a white belt and her signature heeled knee-high black boots. A dark blue shirt that exposed her stomach, neckline in the shape of a large V to have her busty chest in a pleasing display. She finished this look off with a black overcoat that had a lush purple inner lining.

This was Senka's Troupe appearance, it'll become much more clear soon.

It was August 30th, the date in which members of the infamous Phantom Troupe were ordered to meet in Yorknew City. To the magician, it meant two things. One, he would have the chance to possibly fight the leader. Two, Senka changes the direction of her viewfinder off him and onto the same being he had eyes on. Well, maybe three because he'll have to watch suspicious exchanges between her and Kuroro.

Hisoka didn't know this side of her until he joined the gang himself, it surprised him, how well she was able to keep such a secret.

"Quit gawking at me and get on already", Senka grumbled, holding a black helmet against the curve of her waist. The woman had been patiently waiting for him to finish undressing her with his eyes but now it was just too much.

The male blinked before a smirk curled his lips "I still think I should be the one to drive".

"No" she rejected instantly in a stern tone, as if scolding a child.

He pouted unseen to her "But... I wanted to drive".

Senka turned behind to glared at him, wondering if this guy was really an adult "Seriously?" voice expressed how unimpressed she was with his childish manner.

"Yes" smiled the magician.

She blinked at him, not sure how to really take on his sudden switch in character. Honestly, she was half expecting him to pull some sneaky trick.

"I don't recall you putting money into it" Senka reminded that she was the one who slaved over earning a hefty amount of money for this specific motorcycle. It was a custom built one that her father helped in creating, since that was his main field of expertise and interest.

He sighed, "Fair enough" Hisoka reluctantly admitted defeat, seeing she had a good point.

The female hunter slid her body forward to allow him space on the narrow seat, back arched slightly, still holding the head gear at her side. Hisoka thought how Senka looked as if she was about to do a photo shoot for one of those magazines that depicted females whom seemed to be starving themselves to pose in sexual positions to stimulate desire of both woman and consumerism.

A snicker escaped his lips as he lifted a leg to sit in right behind Senka. Their bodies perfectly fitting together with ease. She felt his strong chest press against her back, fighting the urge to blush. The woman mentally shook her head to push back the girlish thoughts, tossing him the helmet. As the man caught the protective gear, Senka used her _Shadow Tamer Nen_ to create another helmet around her own head.

The magician hummed in delight, he didn't realize just how versatile the woman's Nen was. Hisoka couldn't help but feel the similarities between them.

"Grab on" instructed Senka, body arched forward as her hands gripped handles. Hisoka and his wicked hands grabbed onto not her hips, or waist but her chest.

She froze and looked down to see what was going on and just stared. Brain trying to process what on earth this person is doing and now of all time. They're going to be late at this point.

"Hisoka... what the _flying_ fuck?" the woman scowled at him behind black.

The jester smirked mischievously, he was going to have his way. "Second thoughts about driving as yet?" asked the taunting man alluringly.

She's going to kill this man one day. "... I'm going to kill you one day..."

"Is that a 'yes' then?"

Senka gave into Hisoka's tactics and allowed him to be the driver. There was a weird sensation is having to wrap her arms around his torso in order to not fall off the fast moving vehicle. The magician would purposely accelerate just to feel her hold tighten, finding it entertaining how she'd pretend to be reluctant to his support.

She figured at least half the troupe probably reached the location given to gather, they needed to be careful. Senka had concealed her presence long before their departure. The hunter pair drove into an old city that was all abandoned and allowed earthly elements to take over. Tall buildings were old and ruined as if they were in a Zombie Apocalypse film. The place showed absolutely so signs of life or human habitation anywhere. It was the perfect place to lay low for a temporary spider hideout.

The woman signaled for Hisoka to pull over into one of the many deserted about a mile or two form the original location the troupe is supposed to gather. As the bike came to a halt, their feet simultaneously touched the dusty ground. Turning off the engine, he heard a sigh from behind as he took off the helmet.

"Damn, that was a longer ride than I thought" Senka complained while getting up stretching, her shadow-made head gear faded.

Golden eyes watched the woman pat earthly powder off her clothing. He hummed with a smirk "Perhaps you should allow me drive more often" Hisoka teased, removing himself from the bike.

She groaned in annoyance at his persistence, fingers combed through messy hair "Keep pushing your luck and see what will hap-" The female hunter's breath paused in her throat. Body froze upon feeling hands softly glide through blue locks, violet eyes landed on Hisoka in question.

"There was something in your hair" he stated with an indifference expression, flicking whatever it was.

Senka's features seemed to flinch, averting saddened eyes "Oh... Thanks". Her chest tightened in failed expectations, thinking Hisoka attempt one last affectation exchange before it was no longer allowed. Disappointment settled in and he knew.

The magician smirked, she was so predictable in times like this, when the woman was honest. She was just as much of a child as him. Golden eyes inspected the woman with an emotionless face, rendering her unable to figure out the man's thoughts.

What should he do? The thing was, after a month of his return to her, they aren't the same. Their relationship changed which he'd admit it was for the better. Hisoka felt confident in his restrain, now he wasn't so sure. Some force in him warned to remain in control. At the same time, a voice predicted this woman crumbling his own resolve. The magician swore a form of jealousy tried to sneak in as he wondered if Senka loved Kuroro more. Her being so cautious about being seen together and going to separate to the gathering proved that idea.

At that moment, Hisoka realized what the female hunter was implying in their heated conversation the morning lllumi came to Mel's club.

* * *

 _"I'm being quite serious Senka, don't you believe me?"_

 _"Actually no, I don't"_

 _"When will you stop testing your worth?"_

 _"When you show me a reason"_

 _"Be careful what you wish for, my angel. If you provoke me into being serious, there won't be anywhere for you to hide"_

 _"That makes two of us"_

* * *

Senka's violet eyes widened slightly at feeling Hisoka's touch slip under her chin, guiding vision to rest on him. The woman's expression softened in his hold, she hated these moments. The 'goodbyes', even if this one would be short it's still hard. She bit her lip, knowing what to do, what he was asking for without needing to voice it.

The female's scarlet lips gently pressed against his, her body simultaneously made the space between his nonexistent. Senka's chest throbbed dangerously when strong arms enclosed her curved torso, wondering how long she'll have to wait until they're able to touch like this again. To Hisoka's surprise, she tilted her head to deep their exchange all the more in hope to have the brief moment linger. He allowed her movements, taking the opportunity to do the same.

He captured this angel that never breaks, no matter how hard he tries. Even when she seems to crack, it only makes her stronger each time. There was no way he'd give her up without some kind of fight.

A fight that had been raging for years between three. Pay attention and keep guarded. This is the point where the war shifts into the favour of one.

For this woman is his, only when the presence of a certain spider is nowhere to be found. Perhaps it might change, or not.

Senka parted their lips, expression feverish with cheeks tinted in pink. Hisoka's eyes widened when she buried herself into his chest, looking at blue hair in confusion to her motives.

"Just... Just a little longer" she whispered in a little frail voice, arms snaked around his sides to clung onto green fabric. For once, she wished being a spider wasn't a course, luck never is on her side.

The magician curled lips in a soft smirk, a laugh rumbled from his stomach at her actions. Senka's reluctance to release Hisoka only encouraged him, just as she wanted. Senka's breath paused upon the strange sensation of feeling his muscular arms trapping her all the more. What would she have done if the magician released her instead? Run.

A dangerous hand glided through vines of blue to strongly caress her head in the affection she desired. The female hunter could feel his breath tickle her ear, it make her shiver "Soon my angel".

The woman waited for him to say more but silence came. She knew what he meant. It was the very thing she feared. That reason however, we'll save for later.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Senka strut with confidence into the building marked as where she'll be spending the next few days in. Sounds of her heels echoed through hallow walls. She cringed as she was engulfed by a sea of extreme darkness. The woman never liked the dark, it creeps her out. When Senka heard the murmuring of voices did relief come over her.

"Guess who's back~" the female hunter made her introduction with a smug grin on painted scarlet lips. Violet eyes scanned the massive caving-in room to see the groups' blonds all reached the meeting place first.

Shizuku gestured her head in a slight bow "Hello again". Earning a smile from the newly arrived woman.

"Senka! It's great to see you!" greeted the first blond with big green eyes and sweetheart features on a toned body, that's Shalnark.

The female hunter walked causally into her circle of friends, trying to recall mentally the last time she'd seen any of them "Ditto" she smirked.

Phinks, slicked back blond hair and clothed in a track suit, kept his usual scowling expression "Damn, you were called too Senka?".

She hummed in response "Of course! It's not a party without me now is it?" stated Senka with a cocky tone, a hand gave her wavy blue hair a small flip.

Uvogin, not blond, grinned at the woman in excitement of her appearance "Ha! Now there's a face I _really_ haven't seen in a while!". Greeted the giant man, whom placed a heavy hand on her head in a friendly pat. The gesture made it seem as if they had a sibling relationship, which was true.

The violet eyed woman giggled at his words "Same old Uvo, well minus the afro obviously" she smugly commented on his change in appearance compared to the day they met.

Uvogin chuckled, liking the snappy attitude she gives him "Feisty as always! And short too!" hand still patting Senka as if she really was his sister and she wasn't voicing against the brotherly actions.

"Compared to you? Duh I'm short! As if I wanna be tall like you! That's not cute at all" she bickered.

He hummed, entertainment in his voice "You cute? no way" teased Uvogin with a smirk.

"Quit saying that! You do that every time and it's not funny!" the woman shouted in a whiny tone, arms flailing frantically.

Phinks twitched a brow, arms folded "Oi, stop babying her so much Uvo" he grumbled.

"But she partically is one" interjected blonde woman in a purple short skirt and v-neck dress top, she was known as Pakunoda.

Shalnark chuckled at the comment "That's so true!".

Violet eyes glared at the older woman, "For you're information I'm classified as a 'Woman Child' okay!" Senka stated childishly, earning laughs from the others.

Uvo snickered "Whatever helps you sleep at night" he retrieved his hand from the female hunter.

"Hey Senka, You know if the new addition is coming?" asked Pakunoda.

She blinked, smile quickly faded and replaced with a frown. Senka turned her head away from the other woman, showing her distaste of the implication "Shouldn't you be asked Machi that? How the hell am I supposed to know? It's not like he's my responsibility" lied the female hunter blatantly.

Shalnark hummed in question, titling his cutesy head at the woman "but aren't you friends with Hisoka?" he speculated aloud.

Keeping with her act, she huffed, arms folded under her chest "I haven't seen that jerk in over a year, that answer your question?" tone filled with a smug attitude, hoping it would be enough to fool her friends. Guilt crept into Senka but she couldn't afford to reveal the magnitude of her relationship with Hisoka. As far as the rest knew, the two somehow were acquainted previous to him replacing the fourth. Huh, she didn't realize how _true_ selfishness worked until now.

"Senka, I have a present for you" Kuroro called to the woman, his round greys focused on her only. Breaking up the reunion between Senka and the other members.

A faint blush turned her cheeks a feverish colour when laying sight at the man who was running this show. Chest throbbed, did he look that good a few months ago or is it just her? Quickly, a smile attempted to hide the bashful expression "What a coincidence, I brought you something too" sang the woman with a cheerful tone.

Senka approached the man whom sat in the shadows with a book in hand, unable to shake off the burning sensational heat his eyes were drilling into her. With a playful smile, she strut over towards him causally. Footsteps of her heels echoed in the ruined room, they sounded confident in their movements. She leaped upon the higher level he was on, taking her rightful post.

Her violet eyes were invaded by his big round ones, feeling captivated just by his presence. Was is really a persona she was keeping up or did she actually feel this way?

Senka looked down in awe to see a beautiful rose shaped pendent with a decent sized jewel acting as the middle. A soft gasp left her lips, eyes widened in disbelief "This... how did you get it? There's only one in the world" she asked Kururo, looking to him for answers.

He smiled at her with endearment, "I was right, to think it would suit you better than in its case".

The woman snickered, understanding that he most likely stole it from a recent conquest "Well, good thing I brought this as a thank you" Senka said while reaching a hand behind her to reveal a book written with age on the cover, embroidered with angel wings and other religious symbols.

Kuroro's eyes widened in surprise, she liked the way his expression lit up handsome features "Figures the one whom were to find it would be you" He stated in awe, taking the gift from her fingers with care. Staring at the ancient text in pure astonishment at how this woman was able to find such a treasure, looks like they are matched.

A sheepish smile of slight embarrassment came over her, feeling awkward from the attention attracted. She shrugged, "It's nothing really, just took some calls and stuff" the woman said in an attempt to act nonchalant and shake off the heat. Smoothly taking a seat right next to the spot Kuroro not too long ago raised from. She crossed a leg over the other, a finger played with her new jewel.

The man could only remain with his smile at her display, pleased Senka had liked the present. He sat down as well "To witness how much your skills have improved greatly within the past few years, is not merely 'nothing' Senka", Kuroro complimented the female aloud while resuming where he had left off in the previous book, wanting to save hers for a special time.

Senka laughed, her leg gently brushed against his in a playful manner "Aw~ First a gift and now compliments? What's the occasion?" she interrogated in a mischievous tone.

"I had missed your birthday" he simply answered "Besides, do I truly need a reason for wanting to treat you well?" the man questioned, grey orbs glanced behind to her.

The hunters' chest fluttered with butterflies, warning she shouldn't fall into the trap yet again. But, it's hard to not like someone who is being so sweet. Senka's features softened, she leaded towards him with puckered lips. He smiled at the feeling of her lips ever so softly pressed against his cheek, leaving a faint scarlet mark. The woman giggled, head gently rested on his shoulder to express affection in return for the kindness. "No, you don't. Thank you Kuroro" she whispered for only him to hear.

Content that _his_ woman was pleased with the late birthday present, attention averted back onto the book in hand. Troupe members, whom witnessed the twos' interaction all exchanged content looks.

Get it yet? If not, just give it a second to sink in. You'll understand, just like he did.

Hours seemed to roll by as the sun began to dim into reds and oranges. That was when Feitan's group finally arrived. They waited and played and played and waited until the run-down room was consumed by shadows. Everyone had taken a spot on a fallen piece of stone that was scattered all over. Some remained quiet while others slowly became restless. Before Senka realized, night-time was being replaced by daylight.

Phinks groaned under his breath "He's not coming".

"It's already so late" mumbled Kortopi.

Uvogin was first to voice his impatience "Damn Hisoka, I'll rip him apart when I see him".

The blue haired woman snickered mentally, she knew how the magician _loved_ to make an entrance. When at same dramatic reveal of his presence happened, Senka couldn't help but roll her violet eyes at the scene. Bitter irritation settled in her when Hisoka stated one of many reasons why he showed up. Though, she had absolutely no reason to feel the unwanted jealousy. Actually, she had no right either. It was nothing compared to what the woman _could_ be tortured with.

To Senka's dismay, Hisoka turned his attention to her, chest throbbed when his yellow eyes looked into hers. It was his turn to keep up their act.

"Oh? Senka is here too? What a wonderful surprise" greeted the magician with a smile, pretending they weren't together a few hours ago.

The woman groaned with a scowl as she looked away from the man "You know what would be wonderful? You getting a watch" Senka grumbled in comment to how they all waited until sunrise, earning a smirk from Hisoka.

Both hunters made sure to keep aware of the others and their reaction to the little exchanges they make. Senka hoped to not draw on any suspicion, which was the case. Not one person seemed to be skeptical about her and Hisoka. Maybe her smug comment saved them because the sounds of snickers were heard. The woman mentally sighed before averting her own attention to Kuroro.

"Kuro" Senka whispered for only the man to hear, signalling him it was time to reveal why he gathered all the spiders to Yorknew City.

Shalnark and his perkiness turned with a smile to his leader "Chief, everyone is here now!".

"What are we stealing now, Chief?" asked an deathly eager Ovu.

Hisoka's body tingled with excitement as his (current) number one target stood from his spot next to Senka, stepping into the candle light. The magician moaned in his head, thinking just how perfect a candidate Kuroro for him to fight. The thought was enough to drive Hisoka to sweet bodily pleasure.

"The underground auction treasures is what we shall take" ordered Kuroro to his precious spiders, his smile wickedly stunning that Senka chest tightened unconsciously.

With her chin rested on a thigh and chin in palm, Senka listened to aloud thoughts about what exactly Kuroro wished for them to steal. The woman snickered to herself, shouldn't they know by now? How clear the answer is? This is Kuroro, leader of the Phantom Troupe, the spiders. He'll settle for nothing less and only more.

Violet eyes couldn't help but wander onto the magician in green before instantly shifting away. He was looking at her too, no, not her, the darkly angelic being linked to her. How long can they keep up this secret? This affair between them. She wonders if Kuroro know, probably. Or not. Guess she'll have to gamble her chances and right now the future is unclear.

Kuroro turns his body to the woman sitting in the shadows beside him "Have you completed the necessary preparations, Senka?" the leader asked, calling forth his secret weapon.

Senka blinked out of her momentary daze, a smile curled her scarlet lips. "As requested~" she answered cheerfully devilish, standing up to take her place in the moonlight and at Kuroro's right hand.

All eyes fell on her but that wasn't a certain. Remaining confident as she took her place beside the darkly angelic leader. Members of the founding spiders looked at the pair in awe for they were the most powerful. To the six, it didn't matter Senka wasn't from Meter City or an official member. To them, she was just as equal. Even though Kuroro and her grow up in completely difficult circumstances, his respectful treatment towards her encouraged trust.

"It shouldn't be surprising, The boss always calls for Senka when it's a big job" Feitan stated.

"What's the plan Senka?" asked the babyfaced Shalnark.

The female hunter smirked, lips parted to begin "I was able to get a not only to location of where the auction will be and details of the items" she waved a finger to specific individuals, "Shalnark, Nobu, Uvo, Shizuku, Feitan, Machi, and Franklin, You all will take the hot-air balloon into the city. When you reach the auction location, only Feitan, Franklin and Shizuku are to head in first. You two, at the stage and Shizuku, well for obvious reasons. The rest of you fall in once the first phase is completed."

Feitan hummed with a tone of indifference "Sounds too easy".

Uvogin chuckled in thrill "We should be back soon!", wanting to get out and began to act out his boss' orders to wreck havoc on the unfortunate city.

"Wait, she's not done explaining" Machi indirectly telling the impatient man to remain right where he was, earning a tsk of annoyance from him. Blue eyes and an emotionless expression rested on the woman standing beside her leader.

The female hunter smirked, arms crossed under her chest "From what I've gathered, there _will_ be complications so most likely we'll have to work on the fly. I have a feeling they'll have moved the items before your arrival".

Phinks arched a brow in question to the last part of Senka's explanation, it rose suspicion in not just him "Why would you say that?", he asked what everyone else was thinking.

Senka shrugged nonchalantly, "It's highly possible they've gotten notice of some kind about the auction being targeted. So, it's better to assume the first plan, being phase one, will have complications" she explained.

"The percentage of success?" Kuroro asked the woman.

Violet eyes blinked at the question, scarlet lips pressed together in a hum as a finger tapped her bottom lip "It depends really but I'd estimate between sixty to eighty percent", speculated Senka to the Troupe members.

Nobunaga blinked in bewilderment of the woman's answer as skeptical expression circled the room onto her "Sounds like you don't have faith in our abilities, Senka".

"That definitely not my intentions" she retorted.

"With how the success rate is so imperfect means you're lacking on your part" Feitan stated.

Senka snickered dangerously "Geez guys, no need to doubt me" the woman playfully taunted with confidence, she'll let her plan spoke for itself. "There are too many wild variables to account for with the Mafia running things. Plus, the minimal amount of information my sources were able to get me, there's a second phase to my plan. Some poor unfortunate soul in the building that oversees the auction will have valuable information I couldn't get. That's where Feitan comes in" Senka explained, finishing with a sweet heart smile.

Machi's lips parted in a small gasp of realization to what the strategist was getting at "Oh, I see. Torture" she blurted.

"My specialty" Feitan mumbled in agreement.

Senka nodded with a hum "Everything else depends on the outcome of whatever that person has to offer, which I'm positive will lead to the auction items. the difference in percentage is just really a random length of prolonged time it could take" her expression turned wickedly confident, violet eyes sparked in determination "The point, true success in gaining the treasures is two hundred percent because we _will_ take them all. No questions asked".

The magician marveled at how wonderfully sensational Senka is, amaze by the immense attention to every single detail and possible outcome in her plan. Even taking into account of the leak of their arrival and complications that for any normal thieves would prove too difficult. But for the spiders, this was a field trip. It was fun and thrilling. Senka only added to how dangerous the troupe was with her talented informative skills and aura abilities. Even the woman's acting was entertaining. The magician smirked to himself, impressed by her flawless performance earlier and now this. You'd never guess the rebellious bratty girl he found those five or six years ago be this brilliant strategist standing tall before him in such glory. It made his body throb with excitement.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Please leave a review!**


	15. He is the Clyde to Her Bonnie

**Hey all! Just a tiny~ little note! Somewhere into this chapter, there's implications of the song 'Comatose' by Skillet. You can if you want but give the song a listen or just look up the lyrics to get a good understanding of Senkas' feelings at that moment. It'll make since once you've reached that point into the chapter.**

 **A brief thank you for everyone's support in this story!**

 **So enough of me. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: He is the Clyde to Her Bonnie**

A sigh of satisfaction exhaled from Senka's scarlet lips, "Yes! Finally I can breath!" she smiled like a child with arms in the air, stretching.

Senka decided to wander the town during the day hours. The woman was glad to be out of that gloomy setting and free of boredom for the while. Yorknew City was highly known for its large market place, it was lively with tones of people from all walks of life.

Gold shimmer attracted her violet eyes for a moment, she looked to the side to see an old couple selling jewelry. On the table, a pair of golden earrings with hearts dangled, as if baiting the woman on purpose. Fate, they would call it. Unconsciously, Senka approached closer, eyes unable to peel away from the pieces.

"Lovely aren't they? Made of the finest gold from a distant land", advertised the elderly woman sincerely "They're one thousand jenny".

The woman smiled, thinking how low the price was. The image of her deceased grandparents flashed in mind, this was how they started off. Selling just like this couple and raised five children plus other things.

"Sorry, I'm just passing through and don't have much money. I couldn't resist getting a closer look, they remind me of my late grandmother", Senka lied with a soft voice.

For a moment, the couple exchanged looks, both seemed to mentally think the same thing. "Then they're yours dear", said the woman as she began to unfasten the earrings from their display.

Senka instantly waved her hands in a gesture against the kind offer "Oh no no I couldn't".

"Yes, you can." the older female smiled, "They are _meant_ for you".

Chest tightened at the words, wrinkled hands reached out to Senka. She wasn't taking no for an answer "Please, it's fine".

A sympathetic expression appeared on the hunter, she sighed as fingers uncurled to have the earrings fall into her palm "Thank you". Senka said before walking away, the woman put them straight into her pocket. The wondered how silly it was, actually picking up such things that reminded her of Hisoka. She felt this childish giddiness while approaching her two companions, not listening to the same elderly couple squander about finding twenty thousand jenny having lost its owner.

"You're such a 'Robin Hood' Senka" commented Nobunaga at the woman's action of thieving kindness, his hand playfully made a mess of blue hair.

The pink haired woman beside him hummed in agreement "The female version".

Senka swiped Nobunaga's hand, fingers began to fix back her blue locks "Doesn't make sense taking meaninglessly from the poor! Plus my conscious can't take that kinda pressure".

A chuckled came from the male, "I didn't know you had such a thing".

"News to me too" interjected Machi.

Senka smirked with a wickedly confident expression filled with pride "Well, I learnt from the best".

Machi and Nobunaga accompanied Senka, which wouldn't have bothered her usually. The hunter naturally didn't mind being on her own since that's how it was most of the time. Kuroro ordered everyone to move around the city in groups, including Senka in the mix. She half expected Hisoka to pick her as a partner but quickly realized it only remained a stupid day dream.

The honeymoon phase was over and reality replaced it. Luckily, she had plenty distractions.

"You know, both of you are idiots" Machi blurted in a indifferent tone.

Senka blinked nonchalantly, lips surrounded a thin tube that contained a line up of vanilla shake. Nobunaga had went off in search of something in particular and left the two woman alone. So of course, Senka's first mission was to find subsistence for her growling stomach.

She didn't see this coming, why not?. "I have no idea what you're talking about" denied the woman in a bored expression, slender fingers pulled the straw between them in an up-and-down motion.

A snicker called out the others' bluff, "Come on Senka, it's just the two of us. At least be honest with me".

Violet eyes watched how the thick sweetness would raise each time she pushed the straw down "And you're the last person I'd tell the details to. It's not like I'm a legit spider, you could go blabbing to Kuroro and I'd have to kill everyone" she voiced the long known fear. Not really fear per se, more like... Yeah okay fear.

The pink haired woman stared dully at the other, her chest throbbed bitterly. "Wow, that hurts Senka, especially since we have been friends so long" said Machi in monotone.

Senka sighed "Yeah Yeah, you say that now but we both know it's only a matter of time" she truthfully stated her fate, being no stranger to the unprotected position she was in.

Machi's brow twitched in annoyance at her friend, she disliked when the other didn't take their friendship seriously "Look, from what I can see the solution to your problem is simple. Choose one of them"

Senka rolled her eyes "No shit. You act as if I'm enjoying being caught in between the two worst men possible"

"It could be worse"

"How so?"

"You could have been weak"

Senka felt a small sweatdrop, the thought of being any weaker than she currently was gave a strange form of comfort "Okay, good point"

Machi sighed, blue eyes stared at the passing crowd with detachment "I see your problem though, from what I see you must really like the Boss but I can also tell you have chemistry with Hisoka".

A spray of vanilla milk shake exploded from Senka's lips, causing the other woman to glance in slight disgust at the indecent reaction. "How in the hell can you know that and haven't seen the way me and Hisoka act around each other?"

She shrugged as though the answer is in plain sight, it kind of is really "Simple, If you really felt something for the Boss, wouldn't you get jealous as you did with Hisoka"

"I wasn't jealous!"

"You haven't answer my last message, which means you are".

Senka rested her chin on a palm with a stubborn huff, a mischievous smirk curled scarlet lips "If you're so concerned about Kuroro, why don't you take him in my place? I won't be mad about it" the wicked blue haired female teased dangerously, eyes glanced to the other.

Machi only stared with an emotionless expression at the other, thinking how Senka's personality slightly mirrored a certain magician. "Man, you and that jerk are idiots that are definitely meant for each other. What's so good about Hisoka anyways? He's so... annoying" she remarked in a stagnant voice, arms crossed over chest.

Senka's breath paused in her throat, chest throbbed at the unintentionally cunning words. She hated it when people said what she already knows aloud. To Machi's surprise, the other woman softened with realization, "Honestly... it's probably because of my huge psycho streaks, plus other things we've gone through. And I know how it might seem really bad but trust me. It's much more complicated than it seems... if I could leave Kuroro I would".

The other woman wasn't sure how to reaction to Senka's confession. Machi saw her leader as a highly strong and respected individual. While Senka, adding those same traits, also gave Machi a sense of protectiveness like the hunter had on the others. Machi couldn't help but feel the need to keep Senka's secret. Even though her loyalty completely remained to the spiders, she considered Senka one of them. And more. "You're lucky I've know you for a long time" Machi simply answered.

Senka giggled sweetly, thanking the other mentally for seeing her side of things. "Totally, you'd probably have killed me already right?" smiled the hunter with a devilish expression.

A faint smile curled Machi's lips "No comment".

Even though she wasn't blind to Senka's betrayal against her boss, Machi felt there couldn't be a chance of the woman wanting to inflict physical warn against Kuroro. Of course, that would only result in bloodshed. For the six years they've grown together, Senka had always stood alone. Even though the woman was considered apart of the notorious Phantom Troupe she remained independent and her own person. It was a trait Machi always admired about Senka.

"I can see why he still treats you like a child, the Boss I mean" Machi mumbled her thought aloud, earning a scowl from the other.

Senka groaned in annoyance "Yeah... that's anything but good". It was to keep her close as possible.

Violet eyes lit with bitter frustration, she wanted to laugh but held it back. Finding it comical, how they don't know the true Kuroro. It'll be revealed soon enough, the terror which that calculative man could inflict. Senka shivered at the thought, an urge to run was forced into a corner. The only option was to be strong and wait out until the storm passed. Little did any one of them could predict the impact it would have.

As if on cue, Nobunaga approached where the two had been for the past minutes. "We should start heading back".

Senka groaned, hand fell against the mental table, wanting to go back into the hidden turmoil. The two females exchanged glances before getting up to leave. Machi felt sympathy towards her friend which helped her come to a conclusion of not revealing Senka's affair. The woman, wasn't a woman to the Troupe but the same lost girl Kuroro brought to the hideout one night. To the founding six, Senka will always be that girl, not matter what.

It is because of this complex friendship she had with the spiders made things much more complicated for not just her, but the magician as well.

When night time came again, the individuals Senka had pointed out during her debriefing of the plan were now settled in the Hot-Air balloon that Shalnark helped prepare under her request. Luckily, the cutesy blond knew how to operate the vessel.

"Okay! All ready to go" he announced cheerfully as strong arms pulled the levers.

Uvogin grinned at Senka from below "We'll be back in no time!".

Machi gave her a small nod.

She smirked "Have fun~" The woman waved her friends off, watching the basket float higher and further from the temporary base. Senka let a tired breath out, this was going to be a long mission. She could feel it.

Walking back inside the destroyed room, that she speculated might have been a chapel, did the woman notice Hisoka had taken a spot on a window stile on her left, while Kuroro was reading on her right. For a moment, she wondered which direction to go. Mind told the woman to be rational and heart voice against it. What should she do? Senka bit her bottom lip, taking a step forward.

"Everything went smoothly I presume?" asked Kuroro as she reclaimed her place beside him.

The female hummed in response "Yup~ ETA should be within an hour or so". Senka sighed dramatically while falling backwards against the hard stone "Now comes the boring part, waiting".

Kuroro let out a slight snicker at the woman's over-the-top actions, she was never one for patience "Surely you'll find something to entertain you". He said, not once taking his round greys from the written pages.

"Have a beer in the meantime Senka" offered Phinks, a green can in hand gestured for her to take. Senka's features lit up, eyes seemed to sparkle.

Pakunoda's lips curled in a sly snicker "Babies shouldn't be drinking beer".

The blond man paused, blinking at her before his scowl returned "Oh right, sorry Senka".

Scarlet lips frowned "What the hell is up with this 'me being the baby' business! It needs to stop!" rose Senka instantly in a frantically childish fit, arms waved in the air.

"It is not as if the information is wrong" mumbled in Kuroro, earning a glare from violet eyes beside him.

Senka huffed, arms folded under chest "Great, you too now..." she grumbled under her breath.

Phinks and Pakunoda exchanged smiled momentarily before resuming their individual tactics. The sound of a beer can being opened thundered loudly, Senka eyed the drink, feeling the situation definitely called for one. She mentally groaned in regret of not bringing her computer along and something more obvious. Nothing says 'good time' like being in a dark and gloomy setting with your boyfriend and side piece. She felt a sweatdrop on her forehead.

Hisoka, whom had solemnly kept to himself, didn't know how to feel about witnessing the friendly exchange between Senka and the troupe members. It was as if the woman turned into a completely different person. Yet another persona of hers, one he hadn't really grasped since he was hardly ever around this setting.

One would think the magician should feel some sort of jealous like he was experiencing earlier. It's not the case, in fact, he actually found a twist sense of enjoyable. Watching Senka work the room as if there was nothing but a platonic relationship. Perhaps he should have attended more of the troupe gatherings just for a show.

The sound of a tired sigh drew yellow eyes from the lush night sky, though she tried to control her volume the sound waves bounced in the room. "I don't get how everyone can just sit around, so boring" she whispered, resting her chin in her palm. Taking in the depressed view Hisoka's eyes were on not too long ago. She couldn't resist the urge to avoid Hisoka from the amount of boredom in her system.

The magician felt slight irritation settled in him when noticing a necklace that wasn't on Senka before they parted. Not that he had any right to be since Hisoka not once gave Senka a legitimate gift. His poker face cracked with a smile, realizing Kuroro had not once took eyes off his book "In need of some activity?" he asked slyly, implying indecent suggestions.

She glanced at the man, it was weird to see him so... detached, even if it's all part of his own mask. The woman smirked slightly,"Sure~ Hand them over" Senka's hand reached out, boldly asking Hisoka for his precious cards.

The magician narrowed his stare on her in speculation of just what she planned on doing with his weapons. Especially while they were currently in spider presence, he found it hard to act how he naturally his with Senka. To resist his usual manners and urges that he'd so openly act on proved to be a challenge, not that it was bad.

Senka snickered "Relax~ I'm not mad at you anymore, just want to play a little game. It's so boring to just wait" she explained to him, perfectly keeping up her own role.

A smirked curled his lips, "Oh? You were upset with me? I didn't even realize it, how insensitive of me" he teased Senka, giving up the fuchsia coloured objects.

"Were you always this annoying?" she retorted, taking the cards ever so graciously.

"Perhaps".

Hisoka observed the woman as she shuffled the deck with care, he counted six when she stopped. Then dealt the cards in four piles, she picked one up and revealed each card one by one. The woman would stop when finding certain ones and repeated this until only a single pile remained.

An entertained hum came from Hisoka, "Fortune telling? That is quite a game you're playing, who taught you the rules?" he asked, seeing as it was the first time Senka ever revealed such an ancient talent to him.

Violet eyes glanced at him before looking back in front of her, she smiled "Don't you know? My mom is a witch and a very crafty one" giggled Senka, half jokingly. It was code, she used this once before. Nellia's Nen had something to do with fortune-telling.

Hisoka's body tingled in enticement, the woman's family seemed to be crawling with Specialist Nen users. He wondered when they'll visit the entertaining Sunalin members again.

The distant, very distant future.

Yellow eyes watched how Senka placed the remaining cards in the order they were from the pile, purposely laying them in a zig-zag pattern.

Queen of hearts, Ace of clubs, King of clubs, ten of spades, Ace of heart, Ace of spades, King of Spades.

Fortune telling, what Senka was doing. Interest raised in the magician as he tried to decode what the cards mean. Certainly Senka had figured it out and showed her dislike to the outcome. Expression grimaced at the layout, she'll explain.

The Queen and Ace of hearts represents her and her heart, King of spades and Ace of spades are Hisoka and his heart, King and Ace of clubs is Kururo and his own heart, while the ten of spades means misfortune, worry, imprisonment and unwelcomed news.

Putting that all together now in order of the layout: Senka has Kuroro heart and he has his own, However, Kuroro will bring destruction to her heart that is connected to Hisoka and his heart. The distance of the human representations symbolize actual space. Kuroro and her are much closer than Hisoka who's card is on the opposite side of her. Meaning, something is going to have them separated and it's because of Kuroro. There was a foreshadowing that she couldn't predict, no one did.

A disappointed groan rumbled from her "Maybe this wasn't a good idea" she whispered with a pout before letting out a bored groan. "I'm gonna get some fresh air" she called out before leaping from the window, distressed from what the cards had said.

Yellow eyes pretended not to be aware of Senka as she made her way out of the overly quiet room. Hisoka suspected their conversation had been heard, which is why he remained solemn in his expression. The magician reached out for his cards, pausing momentarily to scan the outcome that had Senka upset. Though, it would help to know the art of reading the cards, which he sadly didn't have.

His lips curled in a smile, maybe he'll question Senka later about it.

* * *

Not too long after the woman had left did Kuroro get a call from Uvogin with a troubling update. The eleventh spider explained how all of the auction's goods were moved hours prior to the event beginning. As well, information about the Ten Dons and Shadows Beast came up. Plus some suspicion of a traitor that was quickly dismissed by the leaders' profound(ish) words.

To Kuroro's amazement, Senka had been right every step of the way. Although it was questionable about why she wasn't able to obtain the information but nonetheless she delivered. Guess there really isn't room to doubt her, his web. He knew, she would be the one.

Hisoka relished in low-key excitement, she was right. Senka's plan was absolutely perfect and accurate that it was frightening. The magician wondered if she knew just how powerful her clairvoyance truly is. Probably not, the woman most likely thinks intuition is the driving force. Regardless of the name, point was, Senka rightfully earned not just respect from the spiders but reconfirming Hisoka that she was the one. His one.

* * *

The moon was full that night, she always loved to just watch the white orb for minutes on end. There was just something majestic about it, calming too. She needed to get out of that room, out of the middle. Senka didn't realize how hard it would be to switch her attention onto Kuroro as if nothing significant happened between Hisoka and her. Anxiety crept deep into her stomach, something bad will go down.

Why must things be so complicated? She just wanted to be happy and free. Now, the woman has placed herself in a difficult position. There will be a day where she'll be asked to choose, to choose whom she'll be completely tied to. Which one? Hisoka? Kuroro? She's no longer than youthful nineteen girl fooling around recklessly without meaning. Senka is twenty four and can't afford to be selfish.

Selfish as in, her wanting to keep friendships that she knows will be destroyed in order to achieve a newfound target. A family. A child.

For the first time in her life, Senka ached in desire of being a mother. The whole situation back home with Hunter and seeing Hisoka's shocking interaction awakened this natural crave as a woman.

The sad part, she always knew the answer. Whom she would pick, whom she wanted. whom she _loved._ Whom she feared.

Hisoka, having texted Kurapika of their meeting, bluntly told the truth of this activity to take leave for a few hours. The magician half expected to see Senka somewhere on his way out but was disappointed. Yellow eyes scanned the crumbling hall towards the exit and found no signs of her. He wondered where she could have gone, knowing she'd remain on sight and wouldn't dare venture far.

He took a step into the moonlight, looking up at the white orb in the night sky. She liked scenes such as this, he thought. About to continue on, the sound of a harmonious melody invaded his ears. Hisoka paused with a solemn expression, someone was singing and that person was Senka. The magician glance upward to the roof, that's where she was, though unseen. He knew the song, it was one of her many favourites. Comatose. Senka is that type which only sings when she thinks no one can hear or is around. And when she does, it's to relief emotion.

Back pressed against a grey wall, eyes closed, arms crossed and ears all hers. The woman didn't have the best voice but knew her limitations. Only singing what her body was capable of and it worked to her favour. Hisoka remembered the last time he caught Senka singing, it was a long time ago. A night like this actually.

The song was a dark one. About how she could no longer be handle, hide her feelings. That she can't be apart from them but something is keeping her from fully allowing her to get away. That her dreams only cause more pain than comfort. That she can see herself with anyone else. That no one else can heal her from that one person. That person, whom she craves for. That person, whom she wishes to wake up. Every single time her eyes open. She is awake now, to reality.

Hisoka knew how much the woman was so frightened of being alone, she'd do anything to avoid it. He found that amusing especially since Senka also enjoys space and independence. Storm, balance, there it is again.

She continued to sing about how things could not longer remain the same after what she's done. The female feels trapped by the temptations surrounding her, consuming her. He suspected that little fortune-telling tactic she did earlier meant something as well. Hisoka listened to every single verse, every word, every tune until her voice stopped and before going his way.

Finally, she had picked. It was only a matter of time. Now, he must accomplish his part.

Violet eyes watched the man in green continue to walk in a direction away from the others. Suspecting the phony spider was up to something, she had no intentions of going back on that spot against the wall beside Kuroro. Not now.

Senka followed the magician to an abandoned fair ground. Obvious with the amount of negligent and decay that it had been 'out of order' a significant amount of time. Leafy vines took over as well as dust and rust. She stood on the opposite side Hisoka was on the Fairest Wheel, a horse with peeling white paint and copper splotches mainly on the lower portions and its hair completely eaten away by corrosion. She snickered mentally, recalling what times her mother would tease her about seeing 'unicorns'.

The woman figured her _Nen_ was successful since Hisoka hadn't seemed to notice she was there even when a third presence arrived. Senka's brows wrinkled in the middle, he was meeting with someone? Now? A sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach warned of trouble. She leaned against the center piece of the Wheel, arms crossed under chest.

"Tell me about your organization" demanded an unknown voice that Senka couldn't identify, she speculated it's probably someone the magician met during his Hunter Exam.

Hisoka snickered, hands paused "There are thirteen spiders, all marked by a spider tattoo somewhere on the body. A member's position can change any moment, by an applicant whom defeated that member. However, if the Troupe happens to lose one in a different way, a replacement is chosen by the boss. The Troupe focus primarily on stealing and killing, sometimes performing philanthropic works"

Senka mentally snickered at the last part, finding it ironic. How a group of murders and thieves gave back to those less fortunate. She couldn't help but remember how Nobunaga called her 'Robin Hood' earlier when out in town. He wasn't far off.

The voice, whom belonged to a blond boy named Kurapika, remained stern in his expression. "I already know that".

A faint smile played on Hisoka's lips "Two or three years ago, I replaced number four".

"For what reason?" asked the naive voice.

Senka rolled her eyes, here it comes. Geez, you know, for someone who is described as unpredictable, she already knows his course of action. Can you blame her through? Five years, they've known each other. More than enough time to figure someone out to the point of certainty on a reaction than guessing.

"So I could fight the boss" answered the magician without hesitation, his manner composed.

Unseen to Senka, she could tell the boy had an surprised expression on his features "The boss? Why would you do that?"

'to get his ass kicked duh', Senka thought

"Because he's strong" responded Hisoka

"You want to test your own strength?" asked the boy.

Senka blinked in annoyance. Duh, why else? This guy is an A-Class lunatic.

Hisoka could feel his body become reaction his own imagination, "Perhaps but mostly... the thought of fighting him turns me on" Hisoka partically moaned in a shaky voice, exposing his twisted indulgences.

See? Told you, A-Class lunatic. Maybe we should add sociopathic sadomasochist to the mix while we're at it. You know, for good measure.

Painted nails rubbed the space between brows, irritation began to give her a headache. Something must be definitely screwed up with her too.

Fists tightened, he wanted one more thing answered. The one that mattered and drove him into this mission. "What about the scarlet eyes?" asked the boy, soon to be known as the Chain User.

The magician's solemn expression remained as he glanced down for a moment "I joined prier to that event, only those whom were there much longer am I would know details you're seeking" he smirked wickedly "But, I do have an acquaintance that perhaps may interest you"

The female hunter's heart skipped a beat, she blinked in disbelief. He's not going to do it, nope. This man is not going to pull her into his mess, hell to the no.

Kurapika found new information a tempting opportunity, only if it could be trusted "And who is this person?"

Hisoka hummed at the question, it's a big one. how should he word it? "She, happens to be quite close with the spiders and _my_ woman"

The boy was taken aback by Hisoka's words, especially the last part. "I don't want to question your personal relationships but how trustworthy is she exactly?"

"one hundred percent" Hisoka responded in a way he'd know Senka would. "She works as an information broker and is very talented one. We all have similar objectives of interests, why don't we join forces?".

Senka cringed, anger settled in her. This guy and his idiocy blow her mind, something told the woman Hisoka was going to screw up the whole year-two plan within the next couple of days. The males' blood-lust and urges to fight the leader starting eating at tolerance to wait. She understood why, Hisoka, if he didn't act now couldn't estimate when he'd get the chance again.

"I know of seven powers, don't you want to know as well?" asked Hisoka, believing it was an intelligent move on his part.

The hidden woman's breath paused, there's no way he'd actually do that? Would he? If Kuroro or any one of the others found out that Hisoka is the traitor, then suspicion will definitely be on its path to her as well. Of course, Senka's safety isn't on his list of primary concerns. Don't get him wrong, he cares but she is smart enough to hold her own.

That's what he _loves_ about Senka, independent she is.

Hisoka allowed the boy to answer his ringing phone, it caused their meeting to end instantly. "We will meet again tomorrow night, same time" instructed the boy before going off to soon pursue Senka's valued friend.

Jaw flexed, she couldn't hold it in any longer. "You've reached all new levels of stupid, you idiot lunatic" the woman insulted, revealing herself at the same time.

The magician blinked in surprise at hearing her voice, not having sensed Senka's presence at all. He suspected use of her _Shadow Trainer_ Nen to conceal all vital signals, making it as if she were dead.

"Oh? And what makes you say that? Don't think _my_ plan will work?" he asked in allurement as she appeared from the other side of the broken down ride. An expression of tamed fury warned of how close the woman was to giving into either blood-lust or rage. Both would be nice.

Senka narrowed violet eyes on him in anger "That is not the point Hisoka. You don't even realize if you're under suspicion, I will be too!"

The male snickered, his body maneuvered itself to face the hot blooded woman "My my, how unfortunate it is you have no faith in me yet I have for you" Hisoka said in am overly excited voice, Senka flinched at the words. They hurt, in more ways than one.

Body boiled with heated anger. "Don't you _dare_ spin this onto me" she pointed a finger at him "Your crave to fight Kuro is so blinding! He isn't _going_ to, he will find out! Machi already knows for fuck sake!".

The magician smirked with evil intentions, war is brewing "And what are you truly referring to my angel? My actions or yours or perhaps really _ours_?" he struck at her vital point and it was written all over the pained expression on the woman.

Violet eyes narrowed dangerously on him, only lighting the excitement in the male. A heeled boot struck at the mechanical horse he was on, making the rusted object tremble, She was pissed off. "Go fuck yourself!That's unfair Hisoka! Don't act as if you aren't benefiting" Senka snapped angrily at him.

Hisoka chuckled evilly at her outburst, "My my. No need to get so flustered, this plan of _mine_ will work. I, gain my fight with Kuroro. You, have your long awaited wish to be free of him. And lastly, you'll be mine completely. Did I leave anything out?" taunted the magician.

"Yeah", her hand rushed with blinding speed to grab a healthy fist full of Hisoka's green fabric. Tugging the man violently down from the broken machine, unable to contain the built-up rage. How violet eyes flared with that burning passion of retained blood-lust, had his body tingle in delight. "the part where I'll murder your ass if you only fuck up".

Hisoka liked the sound of that, she knew how to get him riled up.

"You know Senka, you say how you wish to be rid of Kuroro's hold. Yet your actions speak something... differently" he said with overwhelming allure in his voice. Yellow eyes glanced down at the beautiful rose-shaped jewel that hang around Senka's neck like a chain.

The woman, realizing what the other was hinting at, glared at him in warning. Her fist tightened, "Hisoka, I hope you aren't implying I might have feelings for that monster"

Dangerous fingers curled around Senka's neck, roughly smacking her against the Fairest Wheel's center, making the rusted metal dint from the impact. A gasp escape scarlet lips as she exhaled for air. The magician trapped Senka by pressing his body flush to hers, keeping their eyes locked on each other.

"I am" he answered in blatant honesty.

Senka managed to giggle wickedly, it gave him glorious chills "Funny, you actually sound more jealous than skeptical of my resolve. That's rare for you"

Hisoka laughed at her witty attempt to hide the fact she did feel something for Kuroro, even if it was just a spark. Sometimes, that's all it takes. "A friendly reminder Senka, you are the one whom wished for my seriousness. Do continue to not disappoint" Hisoka whispered into the woman's ear, his tone oozing with allure as a slight moan came out towards the last portion of his words.

Violet eyes widened, Senka wasn't given much time to ponder his words before her breath hitched at the sensation of coldness gliding along her hot skin. The overly revealing shirt she had worn worked to the magician's advantage, allowing him easy access. A blush tinted her cheeks, she grabbed his sly hand that groped a breast "Stop it Hisoka! We can't do this _now!_ Did you listen to anything I just said?"

A devilish smirk widened his lips, yellow eyes pierced into her. He was serious. "Of course I did, I just couldn't care less" he said, strong hands began to roam her figure greedily without permission, ignoring her rejection. Senka's body lit dangerously as his rough touch engulfed her into immense heat. Hisoka knew exactly the way to force submission on her, knowing where to touch and how she liked it. Even if it was a little harsh, she had gotten used to it. Sad right?

He was obviously irritated and Senka could tell. This one was going to hurt.

* * *

 **End Note: the song implied is 'Comatose' by Skillet.**

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! working on the next one!**


	16. Who You Love?

**Okay. So. I know my previous chapter, the timeline for the Yorknew arc is.. well a mess. Brought to my attention when I decided to rewatch those episodes after the fact -_- ... So back on track I will be now and apologies to those whom noticed my mistake.**

 **Anyways~**

 **Thank you for waiting! Hope you enjoy this chapter better.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Who You Love?**

Hisoka looked up at the sky, alone. The pent-up irritation hadn't subsided, only growing more and more violent. He needed to quickly find his opportunity to fight the Phantom Troupe leader within the next couple of days. No questions asked.

Senka was long gone.

One phone call from Kuroro had him pushed back into second place and her running to the other's side.

Apparently, she created all kinds of plans and measures other than the one debriefed earlier. Hisoka suspected the two had gotten together to conjurer all course of action prior to not just the Troupe gathering, to Hisoka's return to her. The magician remembered, how Senka seemed to have came from a lengthy travel the night he waited in her apartment.

Had they been together the whole year he was absent? That couldn't explain her lack of information during the explanation. Unless, it was done purposely. The woman kept back certain intell but why? what does that accomplish? To lure him out? Not likely, no. He refuses to believe Senka was capable of being a triple agent, especially against him of all people.

But, wouldn't that make things all the more fun? To find out Senka was actually working alongside Kuroro. That he knows everything?

A frown appeared on Hisoka's lips "Seems she isn't the only one lacking faith".

Senka frantically combed fingers through her messy blue hair. She screwed up, big time. Making the critical mistake of following Hisoka and possibly ruining not just their chances but exposing them. The woman felt foolish in her childishly irrational action. She didn't know what possessed her to follow Hisoka, it just happened. Or maybe, she just wanted an excuse for the obvious selfishness.

Regaining composure, she strutted back into the room Kuroro and the others were. Knowing fully well their situation, a stoic expression rested on her features. Grey eyes side-glanced to see the woman entering as she looked around to notice a change in persons.

"Hm, I see Phinks went to help the others" Senka speculated from the blond male no longer in his spot.

To her surprise, Kuroro closed his book and stood up. A smile brightened his angelic face, "Your plan was impeccable Senka, down to every last detail."

She gave him a sweetheart smile in return "Aw you're making me blush~" the woman playfully said as a hand brushed through her hair for a small flip.

"Now all that remains is to have the Ten Dons taken care of" Kuroro stated while making his way towards her.

"Already done~" Senka pointed a finger at herself "My source lucked out and notified me of Sliva and the old man getting hired by the Dons. I had this weird feeling we'd run into them so~ I called Illumi and ordered a hit under your name. He's not cheap you know, so I hope you don't mind handling the tab" she smiled with a devilish tone. Honestly, Senka has more than enough money to pay Illumi. So much, she doesn't even know what to do with it all. During the attack against Nova the woman had taken millions, draining the accounts of all those whom was going to be killed. Hey, dead people have no use for it right?

Round greys widened in amazement at the woman's words, fascinating isn't she? "Excellent, I will have to admit that never entered my thought. " he stated, not minding any part of her blatant little scheme to have him pay the assassin as it was out-weighted by her explanation.

A giggle rumbled from her "Glad you feel that way" said Senka in a playful voice. Only she could act in this recklessly dangerous manner with Kuroro.

Unknown to Hisoka, he was correct. While the magician was off chasing his own entertainment, she and Kuroro had been meeting every now and then in preparation for this event. It was the biggest task the leader was about to demand of the Troupe and every single detail needed to be perfect.

Of course, the plan did have some blank spaces which Senka really could not fill. One of those being the existence of the Ten Dons and Shadow Beasts. Reason why is because of how tightly knit the Mafia can be, meaning that kind of information isn't easy to get. Even though Senka might be as talented, there are just some things unobtainable.

"Come with me Senka, there is something you must assist me with" he ordered.

The woman simply shrugged "Why not, I got nothing better to do".

She followed Kuroro down the dark hall, to end up in the same room Feitan was torturing the Shadow Beast known as Owl. The man breathed in a shallow manner, head cloaked by a bag and his down blood. Senka didn't react to the scene, this was nothing. Like a normal routine, the woman took her post behind the half dead body. She could tell by the wheezy inhaling that the man didn't have much time. They needed to get this done, quickly. Not just because this person any die or anything that heroic.

Blood.

It has been about a month or so since her massacre back home and she hadn't seen blood like this in all that time. The male smirked faintly at noticing how Senka's jaw tensed in a fruitless attempt to contain her undying blood-lust. He knew, like few, the effect this crimson liquid had on the woman. He found it amusing, the way she tried to tame her little monster and keep that useless thing she calls humanity. Though, it's not as if they aren't human. They are. Don't get it wrong because purity isn't what they're selling. Nor is it nobility.

The female hunter glanced to Kuroro, whom stood directly in front of the seated male "How long ago did you see his abilities?" Senka asked, a slender hand gently began to untie the rope around Owl's neck. He didn't fuss or even flinch for that matter. Maybe he knew, it was over for him.

"Fifty-nine minutes ago" he answered, earning a glare from Senka.

The woman looked to him in bewilderment at his careless actions "The hour is almost up! Why would you wait so long? There's no time left!" she semi scowled.

"I was awaiting your return" Kuroro stated slyly, she wondered how much of the truth that was.

A huff escaped her lips "Unusual of you to be so reckless Kuro". Carefully, Senka pulled the bloodstained cover off to reveal a brutally beaten face. Crimson, purple, and black were greeted with cuts and fresh bruises. It proved difficult to focus on the dying man's features. Luckily for them, his eyes still showed signs of life. Unfortunately for Senka the sight only encouraged her bombarding blood-lust. An alluring pressure between her thighs made the woman become flustered, she bit into the insides of her cheeks. Kuroro smirked at her feeble struggles, it's cute.

"How about number two?" she asked in an effort to distract herself.

"Completed. As is the other remaining requirements to steal his power".

Senka's brow twitched. Forget Hisoka's plan, she was going to kill this man herself. An expression of annoyance found its way to her face and it began. The spider leader marveled as her dark aura appeared in the notorious form of angel wings. In a single moment, Senka impaled a wing into Owl. Finally bringing his life to an end, knowing it would only aid to Kuroro's advantage. She suspected this was all purposely done.

"So what the hell did you need _me_ for huh? Moral support?" Senka snapped at the notorious spider with hands on hips. The bloodied winged-aura waved, flinging a now lifeless body hard against a wall.

"Is the answer not simple?" He took a step, her chest tightened. "I wanted to be alone with you, is there any harm in that?" stated Kuroro in a tone that only sounded seductive to her.

Violet eyes widened, her heart dropped into her stomach. Oh no. In reflex, the woman averted from his stare. Losing concentration on her flow of aura made the wings disappear almost instantly. A small part of her glad she hadn't gotten very far earlier with Hisoka, that would have definitely screwed her royalty, no pun intended.

She placed hands in front of her in hopes to keep distance "No, it's not that. I mean, we're in the middle of job and all..." Senka blurted in an excuse, trying her best to get out of the near future situation.

Actually the possibility of Hisoka hearing them isn't something she wanted to become a reality. Her troubled voice didn't phase Kuroro for a second as he now stood mere moments from the woman. The sense she was hiding something couldn't leave him. Kuroro wanted to make sure that Senka was his and his alone.

Grey eyes looked at her with desire she had never seen from him, it was turning her on. "But it has been so long since we last were together, do you not feel the same?" he said cunningly.

Senka sighed, unsure she could resist him. Her body certainty wasn't protesting his warm touch. "Like I said, it's not that". Her breath hitched as Kuroro dipped into her exposed neck. She froze, melting at the gentle care he took in giving exotic flesh all the attention. Sensual heat lit through her figure as strong hands began to peel back her black coat. She didn't realize it had been completely stripped off, distracted by the nibs Kuroro teethed into her.

The woman couldn't stop a small moan from escaping, she was always weak to his tenderly aggressive nature. He knew that too well.

A smile curled his lips, pausing his actions for a moment "If you truly do not like it, push me away Senka" He whispered in a sweetly unfair voice, feeling her body shiver.

Violet eyes clouded with unmistakable lust, she couldn't hold it in anymore "Fuck that". A fit of weakness had the woman smack her lips hungrily against Kuroro's, whom more than willingly obliged with passionate movements of his own. Senka's fingers quickly worked to undo his buckle as tongues twisted in seductive harmony. Pressing her curved figure against his toned one. She had to admit, he did possess one hell of a body. Did she have a thing for pale? It seemed so.

The woman broke their kiss, allowing Kuroro to see her expression filled with feverish desire. She alluringly licked her lips before turning around, fingers slipped under her waistband to have hips wiggle blue jeans down. A faint smirk curled his lips at the pleasing display. He wondered where she learned some of these temptress little tricks, fully acknowleging he can't be her one and only. No matter how much he tried to tame this woman, he'll find it won't be a success.

Clouded eyes looked back to Kuroro,hands planted on the wall "Show me just how much you missed me", Senka purred in a devilishly seductive voice, exposing her most vulnerable parts to the dangerous man.

"With pleasure" he said, warm hands took hold of the woman's hips. She tried her best to muffle the moans, not wanting to be heard by anyone.

The blood-lust or just ugly lust? Whatever the case, it couldn't have come at a better time. The need to have her anxiety being paused by a distraction proved to be much greater than faithfulness. But really, was she ever that type? A slut? Well, like the saying goes. If you're going to be a slut, be the best damn one. At least that's what her Aunt Namia advocated.

Scarlet lips curled with a devilish smirk. Thrill boiled in her at the dark accomplishment, she had two powerful men at her feet. What else could she possibly ask for? Wouldn't other female dream of being in a position (no pun intended again) like this? It seemed glamorous but really it was just more unnecessary bullshit. Extra drama she didn't want or need but here she was. Fabulous.

The sounds of her breathless panting echoed in the moonlit room, they remained still for a moment. Grey eyes scanned the curved body arched against him, burning into the exotic colour of her exposed skin. He always thought tattooed angel wings suited the woman's back than a spider. Electricity shot through Senka as the sensation of warm fingers glided upwards along her spine. A hitched breath paused in her throat from her body being hypersensitive as an after-effect of their quickie.

Senka parted her lips to speak only to be silenced by the ringing of his phone.

Kuroro softened his eyes, letting out a small sigh before checking to see what the incoming caller wanted "Yes Shalnark?" he answered.

She could hear the murmurs of the blond spider, did something else happen? The woman cut their bodily contact to dress and fix her exposed state. Senka kept her back to Kuroro purposely so he couldn't see the regretful expression she had. Not that it wasn't pleasurable. This is something the woman grew accustom to.

Kuroro seemed warm when really he was frigid. The Phantom Troupe leader, portrayed himself to be somewhat of a warm persona. Actually, she found him cold and detached when it came to physical contact or intimacy. Which ultimately expressed how incompatible their bodies were. Yet personality wise they couldn't be matched perfectly.

"I see, if that is how he feels it cannot be helped. You and Franklin should return with the others". With that, Kuroro ended his conversation and Senka was yet again back to normal.

So he believed. Irritation rose her anxiety, she couldn't fake it. The thought pissed her off and confirmed her theory. This was serious. She _needed_ to avoid Hisoka at all woman spun around, planting a faint smile on her lips "Did something else happen?" she asked, leaning against the wall.

"Uvogin wants revenge against this Chain User, he went seeking the person out. Seems there is a link between them and the Nostrada Family" Kuroro informed her of what Shalnark just called about.

Senka hummed nonchalantly, knowing that particular family is part of the Mafia. She had a bad feeling, "Well you know Uvo, he isn't going to stop".

"Precisely why I hadn't voice against his wishes" The leader explained, his lips not longer smiling. It brought her relief, him smiling was hardly ever a good sign. Then again, sometimes isn't bad.

She giggled "That's such an enhancer thing".

Violet eyes noticed his hand reaching out to gently touch her cheek, she gulped. "Is your body alright Senka?", asked the man in genuine concern. How cunning.

The woman nodded, nuzzling into the touch. It was warm as usual. "Yeah I'm fine really, just a little tired". She admitted in a soft voice.

"You should take the opportunity to rest, the others will be returning shortly".

"I just need a moment is all".

Kuroro didn't voice against her need for space, she was always like that. "Very well" he retracted his touch from her, "Be sure not to wander off this time" The man teased before exiting the room.

She tsked with a scowl at the comment, "Jesus it's not like I disappeared for that long" The woman mumbled under her breath, now alone with her thoughts. A frustrated sigh escaped from scarlet lips, brows wrinkled in annoyance.

"Fuck!" Senka swore aloud, a fist bashed into the wall behind her, jaw clenched in self-anger. She could have denied him. She could have pushed him away. She could have ran. But she didn't. Yet again, her fear of the Leader frightened the woman into going with the flow. When did this become such a habit? There was no reason to be afraid of Kuroro, she's strong. Right? This childish fear needed to stop, the little girl in her pleaded for a savior.

Pathetic, that's what she is.

Weak, even more pathetic.

"My my, you certainly work fast, don't you?" crudely commented an unwanted voice, sending an invisible arrow into Senka's heart.

Violet eyes slowly drifted from the floor onto a figure in green. She blinked, not believing this was actually happening. The chances are one in a billion. Yet the nightmare in her head came to life, there he was. Hisoka, in all his magician glory, rested casually against the battered wall with a mischievous expression on his face. Senka's chest tightened so much the threat to faint was strong. Yellow eyes couldn't help but notice the shocked look she had from his appearance before her.

Dismay quickly turned into annoyance, hands balled into fists. Violet eyes glared dangerously at the man "What in the fuck are you doing _here_ " Stupid question, maybe she did it on purpose fully knowing the outcome. I think it's called... tempting fate? No that's not it.

Hisoka laughed, she got chills from it. "Well~ From all the lewd noises, it sounded like you were enjoying yourself" he asked deviously with a sly smirk.

A low growl purred from the woman. The smirk on Hisoka's lips only grew when Senka punched her fist inches from his head, creating a giant hole in the wall "You're picking a fight with me _again_ Hisoka? That makes twice in what an hour? Don't think I'm going to let you off this time" she warned in an angry hiss, falling right into his trap.

The magician's irritation now replaced with the urge to reclaim what is his. "That is exactly what I'm counting on, _my_ Angel" he said with allurement as a sharp nail slipped under the necklace that still dangled around her neck, giving it a hard tug "Because we're going to finish where we left off earlier~ Which can't be a problem since you've already been worked in".

Senka's jaw trembled in anger, why is she allowing these monsters devour her like this? It's nothing like her. What happened to the girl whom promised herself she wouldn't allow others to rule her?

Violet eyes glowed with blood-lust into yellow ones purposely for Hisoka's excitement. The man smiled in twisted thrill, letting a moan of delight slip passed his lips "I like that look".

The woman snickered, now was her chance. Senka landing a powerful high kick to Hisoka's side, sending him into the same room where Owl's died body still remained to riot. He only blinked once and the other had disappeared from the hall to trap him under her. "Don't fucking think I'll always let you have your way!" she growled "Cut that shit out because I'm fucking sick of it!"

Hisoka chuckled at the woman straddling him, devilish tongue licked his lips in pleasurable thrill. Now this was more like it, "Of course not~ that is what I enjoy about you the most, Senka. Go ahead and have your way~" the magician purred alluringly, dangerous fingers curled around her hips.

A snicker escaped her lips "Damn straight I'm going to have my way", she retorted while shrugging her coat off, carelessly allowing it to clump in the croak of her arm. The friction of her jeans rubbing against his most stimulated area gave sensational pressure to both parties.

The magician watched Senka be the one to unbuckle her pants this time, unknowingly seducing him in the process. Not like she really has to. Anticipation only encouraged the intoxicating drug called lust. It was as if their bodies were desperate, acting on without rational thinking. Almost animalistic in nature. The thought of someone hearing or even catching them never entered neither one. Too busy trying to rock into the others' hips.

Senka wondered why she had such terrible luck. This makes what, the fourth incident where somehow after having sex with Kuroro finds herself in Hisoka's arms. It has always been like this, since the beginning, since these man came into her life. She knows why and the reason is just as, for a lack of a better term, fucked up.

Oh, a necessary evil. That's what it is called.

"Leave already dammit" the woman nagged at Hisoka in demand.

He blinked at her "Just like that?".

"Yeah just like that, now get the fuck out" she growled, pointing at the door which he should be walking out of.

A tiny sweatdrop appeared on his forehead in dismay "Aren't you forgetting to take care of something?" he asked, nervously hinted in his voice and the uncomfortable situation in his lower regions.

Senka snickered "That's your problem moi ami, so take it and go" the woman stubbornly and cruelly neglected his obvious need of release. Of course all purposely done.

He scowled at the other, this was probably the worst stunt she could have pulled and he was too occupied to be impressed by her wickedness. "And what if I decided to stay?" Hisoka asked as a last resort, hoping it would work.

Violet eyes stared at him without an ounce of sympathy "Bye, have fun by yourself".

Hisoka's eyes widened in shock as the woman spun on her heel and headed for the door. Hands quickly worked to readjust her attire for the third consecutive time for the night. Lips parted to voice against her leaving but nothing came out. Before he realized it, the magician was now left alone to deal with his not-so-little problem.

Oh he is definitely going to remember this one.

A now satisfied Senka swiftly made her way back to the main room everyone was reuniting. The sounds of murmuring and chatter told the woman her friends were back. Her lips curled in a sweet smile before re-entering the dark hideout only to have it fade.

Violet eyes observed the serious expressions on everyone's faces, tension in the air made the atmosphere unnerving. Worst off, the Troupe circled around Kuroro. Definitely not a good sign.

"What's going on?" Senka asked as she approached the group.

"Shalnark and the others were explaining to the Chief what transpired" Pakunoda informed her.

The blue haired woman glanced to Machi, the two briefly exchanging acknowledging notions of how Uvo's situation wasn't a favourable one.

Kuroro turned his attention off Senka and back where it needed to be "Continue your explanation Shalnark".

The blond boy, whose expression was filled with anger and self-disappointment, parted his lips "I found out the building Uvo was being kept in was owned by the Nostrada Family. After that, Uvo went off saying he wanted revenge against the Chain user that took him".

"A Chain User", the leader mumbled aloud, Hisoka came back into the room at the same time. Eyes shifted but no one really voiced anything about the magician's whereabouts as it wasn't that important. Senka remained solemn, not wanting to show any signs of her little spat with Hisoka. Machi found it interesting how well the other woman kept her composure, you couldn't tell something was going on between them if you didn't know.

"Is either a Manipulator or Conjurer. Uvogin is a dominate fight but one-on-one with one of those two categories would put him at a disadvantage the most. Many Conjurers are able to give special powers onto certain objects of their choosing that could render Uvogin powerless", Kuroro elaborated on the situation, causing Shalnark's own feelings to become more rageful.

"Dammit, I should have gone with him!" hissed the blond.

Senka crossed her arms under her chest, partly feeling the whole thing was her fault. It is her plan. She sent Uvo out. She made the plan. She could have gone with them. She should have but no. Her priorities were obviously not in the right place as she carelessly went after Hisoka instead of remaining here. The thought of Uvo not returning, her friend, it was a reality check.

They are monsters, the villains which meant they _will_ die. The bad guys always do, right? Or maybe she's in the wrong story.

"If he fails to return by dawn" Kuroro looked up to his treasured spiders with a faint smile "There will be a change in plans".

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! For updates and other stuff visit my instagram light_darkgemini!**

 **I will be trying my absolute best to update once a week.**


	17. Me Against You, You Against Me

**Hey all! I just breezed through this chapter so here it is! Don't forget to visit my instagram light_darkgemini for updates!**

 **I really have to include that the song:** **trap requiem - apashe x tha trickaz, inspired the mood of this chapter I found from this awesome amv. Give it a lesson, it'll help but it's not necessary.**

 **Enjoy This Chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Me Against You, You Against Me**

Senka's chest throbbed relentlessly, encouraging a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt as if ready to throw up the vanilla milk shake from days ago that had long passed through her system. Anxiety took over dangerously, realizing something was wrong. A miscalculation that wasn't a thought. She never believed the day would come, that karma targeted them full force. The spiders and their power gave them so much pride it was blinding. Making them forget they are like everyone else, human. Mortal humans that can be killed.

The sun peaked through the mucky stain glass window, her fingers tensed in realization.

Uvo is dead. Probably.

The atmosphere from the unpredictable turmoil turned for the worst. Everyone seems guarded and alert knowing one of their own is never coming back. A few individuals more affected by this event than others, Senka being one of them.

She didn't take her place at Kuroro's side, or near Hisoka for that matter. On the opposite side of which the two men sat, there was Senka on the highest pile of rubble. The woman remained distant from either male, lost in her own regretful and wrathful thoughts. It was obvious how her dark aura seemed to build more and more aggressive each passing hour Uvo hadn't showed. Although no one voice it _yet_ , she couldn't help but place the blame on herself.

Anticipation of their next move tortured her insides without mercy, hammering and hammering. The woman's mind raced in the numerous counter attacks she could set.

To accomplish that, two things are required.

One, find Uvogin's body.

Two, find the Chain User.

Okay maybe three.

Three, retaliation against the Mafia, the Nostrada to be exact.

Chin in palm, leg crossed over, Senka had formulated a plan. The same one Kuroro was about to put into action. Their eyes met, for the first time in hours.

"Senka", his voice called out to the woman, signalling her to begin. Causing the attention of others to shift between the two. Her smile no longer there, haunted by a blank expression.

A sigh escaped faded scarlet lips, time to get the first thing done. "On it" she answered back softly, echoing back to the other.

Her audience watched black aura dance violently around Senka in a massive amount. They resembled the movement of flames, flickering, awaiting for orders to be said. _Shadow Tracker_. With this complex form, her aura is able to scatter miles away to locate a single being. Dead or alive. The catch was it could only handle nothing more than one and contact within twenty-four hours was needed.

"Find Uvogin's body and don't come back until you do" the woman venomously commanded her _Hatsu_.

Hisoka low keyed melted in awe as the black shadow flames instantly swam along the surfaces of walls and floors, acting alive. Disappearing out of the room and begun their search. He had forgotten all about her little tantrum and solemnly focused on his primary objective, Kuroro.

Senka fell back against the hard bolder, eyes closed as she needed immense concentration to focus the search "It'll take some time, about an hour or two" she informed.

Shalnark stood up in a fit "Whatever it take Senka!" he shouted, not caring about the length of time for her Nen to located the spider.

"But there isn't any proof Uvo is really dead" Nobunaga stated in disbelief that his long time friend would have been taken out so easily. It just doesn't seem possible.

Machi had just about enough this lack of faith towards the other woman, "That is what she's trying to find out" she spoke on the blue haired female's behalf.

A fist curled into tight balls, Senka mentally thanked Machi for the support and stopping her from doing something reckless "This specific ability allows me to locate only one person I had contact within twenty-four hours. Even if he's dead, I'll find him".

"I'm sure you've formulated something kind of counter attack already" concluded Franklin, knowing what a quick thinker the non-spider is.

Phinks nodded in agreement "What's the plan this time?".

The woman snickered, his words giving reassurance and doubt of her talents left. "There are two steps, both important" she signaled, raising two digits to express the numbers visually.

Kuroro parted lips, his turn "Firstly, discovering the Chain User and his identity is a priority. However, actions against the Mafia must be taken as well"

"Retaliation" Feitan revealed aloud, not sounding surprised by the conclusion. It's just the nature of war, as Spiders, a weak appearance is not wanted. Strength is everything, both intellectually and physically.

"Your orders remain as before, kill those who stand in your path. Wreck havoc as you may" Kuroro instructed the group.

Senka gasped, her eyes opened. The woman shot up from her spot, Kuroro stood up in unison. Both ready to head wherever the shadows had found their missing spider.

"I found him" she finally informed, debrief in her own voice. Earning shocked and skeptical expressions from the Troupe members. Question whether or not Senka's Nen ability actually worked or if she was just pulling some kind of weird stunt. Hisoka knew that wasn't the case, the woman and her Nen had always been just as unpredictable and adoptable as his. Not that amazement didn't find him.

"That was fast, are you sure it is Uvo?" asked Pakunoda in surprise, especially when Senka had stated it would take much longer.

"It sounds far-fetched, that you were able to even locate his whereabouts like that" Feitan expressed his concerns of her talents.

Violet eyes narrowed with anger at the black haired spider, she wasn't about to acknowledge his doubts with an answer. Senka could tell the pressure and spotlight was on her. She hated it. Not that she needed to prove anything to them but to herself. Wanting to reassure she isn't losing her edge. Weakness is not an option she can afford. Not now.

Taking notice of this, Kuroro step in "I shall personally go with Senka to the location and check for myself, meanwhile I believe some course of action should be taken". The man paused, signaling to Senka it is her turn.

She parted her faded scarlet lips, "I suggest two go out to town purposely to attract the attention of whoever this Chain User is. From the sounds of what happened, he is targeting Spiders specifically" Senka offered her plan, using the conversation she overheard Hisoka and that boy as a base line. Fully manipulating it to her advantage and the magician knew it. Yellow eyes narrowed on the woman, wondering if she is trying to lure him out.

Senka continued, "While another pair watches. One hundred percent, it'll trap someone interested in the Troupe and give us enough time to set up for the next step." Then woman scanned the room with blazing violet, daring anyone to again question her role "Just as a reminder, Uvo was _my_ friend too".

Shalnark got up from a slab of broken stone, a serious expression on his soft features "I'm coming with you".

Neither one denied his claim since it worked to their advantage. They'll need him later and having the boy tag along saved time. Senka glanced to the leader before turning to Shalnark "Let's get going then".

With that, the three disappeared. The stolen car from the previous night used as transportation with Senka in the drover seat. She sped in the direct her Shadow Tracker located Uvogin. Finding themselves in the cavern landscape Shalnark and the others lured the Mafia members just the other night. A bad feeling settled in not just the blond but with Senka as well. Unknown to the other, they shared similar anxiety sickening chest throbs. Fearing the worst.

Senka stopped where a pile of freshly dug-up dirt stood out against the extremely flat plains. Her heart sank, "N-No way" her voice cracked.

Widened eyes stared at the disturbing sight. You see, there is this unsettling notion in such an action. For someone to not just kill, but put the time and effort to bury the defeated person. It was absolutely vexing.

Shalnark didn't feel so shame in expressing his anger to the horrifying gesture, "That's _sick_! Even going as far to bury him!" he snapped bitterly.

The Troupe leader couldn't take his eyes off how neatly the unearthed ground was cared for. Although he felt slight relief the man whom helped found the Spiders was given a proper burial, something else rose. Something sinister in nature. "Senka, are you certain it is him?" he asked, the words tasted sour.

When no response was heard, Kuroro reluctantly looked to the woman and got his answer. For once in his destructive life, a heart which he believed non-existent truly broke. Senka quietly cried to herself, salted water dampened her coloured cheeks. Vision blurred from the overload of tears as she still tried to process the harsh reality buried under two feet of dirt. Hands tried to whip them away but more would be replaced, she just couldn't stop crying. All the tension and anxiousness had gotten to her, this was the breaking point.

Kuroro, in his own moment of weakness, tenderly embraced the woman. Bringing her into the comfort of his arms and allowed Senka to grieve for them both. She didn't fight his touch but welcomed it gratefully. Fingers clung onto black silk, crying in the junction between his shoulder and neck. A hand ever so gently stroked her blue hair in a soothing motion. It began to calm her down.

Shalnark felt for her, especially since she and Uvogin had such a close relationship. No one could understand the amount of pain she felt. The man was like a brother to her. Always cared and protected her whether she noticed it or not since the first day she was recruited by Kuroro. It was unforgiveable and she knew who is responsible.

"We shall show them what it means to provoke _The Spider_ " Kuroro's voice whispered softly.

Senka sniffed "Damn straight we will" added the woman, slowly pulling back from his hold "And I know exactly where to hit them where it hurts", her eyes lit with vengeful blood-lust, tears seized.

The blonds' fist tightened, expression filled with vengeful determination "I'll do anything you say Senka! Whatever plan you have I'm all for it!" he shouted passionately, having a newfound respect for the woman than ever.

She glanced to Kuroro, feeling as if she possessed too much control. Then again, Senka is the only one whom could have this much power that rivaled his. It was the reason she was stationed so close to him. A role that is difficult to run from. One he has been preparing her for years.

For the first time in hours, that devilish smirk of her curled lips "They took one of ours, so let's take one of theirs".

His expression lit with curiosity of what she was alluding to, "An eye for an eye, retaliation against the Nostrada" Kuroro seemed to ask the woman in a statement.

She giggled evilly "Oh not _just_ retaliation on them. No, I'm talking about showing them just how powerless they are, the Nostrada Family is simply a prime objective".

Senka turned to Shalnark "On the Hunter Site, you should be able to find information on Neon, she's part of the Nostrada family, related the boss, his daughter to be exact. Help Kuroro locate her and have new clothes ready for him. A suit more specifically" she instructed in detail, earning a delighted nodded from Shalnark in acceptance to the plan.

Senka then directed the other portion to Kuroro "There are rumours about her having a unique fortune-telling skill that a few religiously believe in. I hear it's the main reason for the family's success." her smirk only widened with wickedness at the sinister notion she hinted at.

A faint smile rested on Kuroro's lips "I understand perfectly", his fingers combed through the woman's hair "Stealing the daughters' Nen would deal significant damage to the Nostradas".

Shalnark smiled, liking the plan very much "And having the others distract all the mafia henchmen will help you out! It'll be such a good diversion!" he added in a cheerful tone.

"Exactly, it helps that we already hired Illumi to handle the Ten Dons. If Silva and Zeno happen to be there you just need to pay time. Everything is set" she elaborated the detailed plotting to Kuroro of their scheme.

The leader couldn't be more proud, this was the reason he took her in. She is his greatest weapon, his web. No matter the target or task, if she is at his side, victory is absolute. All the more motive to keep her close as possible, no other predator will place their mark on her, not a chance.

"Senka, this time, I wish to have you to remain at my side" the man asked of the woman.

Breath paused in her throat, violet eyes sparkled at his words. Her smirk softened into a smile "Once everything has been taken care of, call me. The others should know about our plan as well as what happened to Uvo".

"I'll bring Senka to the building myself" Shalnark jumped in, offering himself as a way to help ensure the woman's promise to the leader. He always liked them together, ever since he joined.

Kuroro and his round grey eyes invaded her violet ones. Her chest fluttered as he leaned in, planting a feather-soft kiss on her lips. A thump gently whipped away the remaining droplets of salted tears from her cheek, wanting to linger a second more "I shall finish my business quickly so I may have you in my hold sooner" he said, voice soothing. The universe seemed to shift in that moment.

Times like this, she felt those girlish butterflies from five years ago. Senka wondered why she couldn't feel the same for Kuroro as she did years ago. Why she sneaked around with Hisoka and device a plan to take the leader out of her life. Money, power, notorious fame, he gave all of that to her and more. So could Hisoka. Then why? She was leaning, maybe Hisoka was right.

When Senka reached the hideout, she noticed aside from Shalnark, four others were gone: Machi, Nobunaga, Pakunoda and Phinks. Everyone else seemed to be awaiting the arrival of not just the four, but Kuroro, Shalnark and Senka.

She hummed in question, violet noticed how they all took places towards the lower portion of the crumbled mountain of rock "The others still not back yet huh?".

Feitan looked up to meet her glance but she averted to the ground "They should be returning sometime soon" he said as the woman walked directly passed them.

"Did you find where Uvo was?" Franklin asked, noticing Senka and her indifferent manner. It caused worry for him, the worst has past.

Hisoka observed her expression seemed to darkened at the question, that was more than an answer by itself. He wondered the whereabouts of Kuroro since Senka was the only one to return first out of the three.

"Yeah" she answered with immense coldness, leaping on the uneven steps made of rumbled stones to reach the over top of where she previously had taken.

"And?" pried Feitan for the woman to give a solid response to a question they have all been speculating over.

Senka paused, her back remained towards them. The female hunter didn't want to reveal the fact she had been crying, it was a sign of weakness for her. Never let them see you cry. "And two feet of dirt on top of him".

Oh, did that ever shut them up.

The woman tuned out everything after saying such bitter words. It was like tasting bile in her mouth, sour. For what seemed like hours, she brainstormed all the evil possibilities of pain and destruction that could be inflected. Cursing her institution for warning something terrible would happen. She felt it. She predicted it. She just didn't think it would hit so close to the heart. Her heart. Senka was so distracted by the raging storm inside her that when Shalnark returned she hadn't noticed. Too busy drowning in disaster of life. It meant war. Chaos will rain on this city. It will light with fire and death.

Ironic, how they as thieves and murderers grieve. Is that even allowed? Who gives a fuck, it's her life.

Senka's attention was captured by the sound of footsteps and murmuring. The others had returned but not alone. Two young boys seemed to have gotten captured, the woman thought they might have been this Chain User. Not the case. One, with blue eyes and white hair she recognized as Illumi's little brother, Killua. The other boy, spiked black hair and big brown eyes, seemed estrange for the moment. Until she heard Killua say his name, Gon. Senka mentally cursed a storm.

She observed how Hisoka tried to remain indifferent when Gon stupidly pointed him out, not getting the hint. The magician was not in any form about to jeopardize his two (probably three) year plan of fighting Kuroro. So he is just going to ignore and pretend like nothing in the world is gone. Yeah, he doesn't know these boys. Kill whom? Gon what? Finding toys to entertain his boredom an easily be replaced. Not this. Nope. He refused to have that woman say 'I told you so' for screwing up.

In that moment, it clicked. These boys were somehow linked to both Hisoka and the Chain User. He was playing dumb for a _reason_ , probably because they were his new toys from the Hunter Exam. Now that made sense. Man, did he know how to pick 'em.

Violet eyes narrowed in annoyance, her chest tightened "Nobunaga, Let me take a look at them first" she spoke, rising from her crumbled throne.

Killua and Gon followed the direction in which everyone seemed to simtaniously look, landing on a coloured skinned woman. She took a step and allowed her body to drop down with grace. Blue hair seemed to dance from the rush of breeze. Their chests tightened, one single thought described her.

Dangerously beautiful.

Young eyes stared in frightened awe at this creature in black and blue. Her curved waist were accented as she walked, one heeled boot in front the other.

Pakunoda blinked at seeing the other female appear, she failed to realize her early arrival "Senka? When did you get back?".

Senka kept her vision on the boys, expression blank and unreadable "Not too long ago" asked a nonchalant voice.

"And what of Uvo?" asked Nobunaga, overwhelmed in desire to fight the painful reality of his long-time friend getting beaten in combat, let alone killed.

Violet eyes softened, heart tender with the sharp pains in her chest. Lips quivered as they parted only to have no words come out, that was an answer in itself.

The young Zoldyck sweatdropped, he didn't sense her at all yet the woman was unmistakably strong to order members of the spiders like that. Was she their leader? No, that's not right. It gave him chills and the urge to run. He felt a similar presence like his brother and Hisoka but different. Not the same and not worse. Not good either.

Gon had been scared out of his wits. Forget sensing, he didn't even _hear_ the woman. She had no heart beat, at all. Nothing. For a second, he wondered if she was alive.

Both exchanged nervous expressions before placing their full attention on Senka as she did the same. Violet eyes scanned the boy up and down, twelve, the same age as Dominique. The woman approached them, leaving arms reach of space in between. She crouched down to their eye level and curled her lips with a sweet smile.

"I'm _very_ pissed off at the moment, just so you know" Senka bluntly said in hopes that would shaken them into being cooperative.

They gulped.

Hisoka sweatdropped. This woman is going to be the end of him.

She snickered wickedly "Nervous? Good, means I have your undivided attention. I hate repeating myself".

The woman felt like playing a little trick, knowing fully well how much it would irritate Hisoka. However, the magician was far from being annoyed. Predicting she won't dare to harm the boys not because of him. Senka loved her little cousins and they probably reminder her of them. It was the woman's weakness and he knew it.

Killua's breath paused in his throat when she pointed at him, watching as she parted her lips "Twelve, Silva, Zeno, Kikyo, Illumi, Alluka, Miliuki, Kalluto and Failed" she smirked "Right?"

His eyes widened, not surprised by names of all currently alive family members. By the single name only he listed as family while the others did not and the fact he failed his first attempt at the Hunter Exam. How did she know?

The nervousness Killua felt only worsen into fear, "Who are you?"

"Senka, I work as an information broker" she introduced herself, only revealing selective facts "Finding that kind of info is very easy when you have the right sources, being well known doesn't help" Senka explained for him to understand his situation.

Killua's expression turned slightly dark in realization "You know my big brother?" he asked in a soft voice.

She shrugged "Maybe" voice nonchalant in dismissal of the topic, eyes shifted to the right on Gon "But you're something".

The boy blinked round orbs in confusion at her words, too naive to understand "What do you mean?"

Senka's smirked widened. The boy froze when she leaned closer to him. Everyone watched in curiosity of what the woman's actions. Gon could feel her breath tickle his ear, this message was only for him "Ging is my _sensei_ ".

Breath paused in his throat at the mention of his father, eyes wide and in shock. How can this seemingly dangerous and evil woman be his dad's student? There is not a chance Ging can be that kind of person. He's someone you can look up one. Not the kind of man that could train a person into such a villain.

Gon parted his lips, mouth felt dry "That... That's not possible!" he stuttered in disbelief.

The woman giggled devilishly, pulling back for him to meet a mischievous expression "Why would I lie about something like that?".

"I refuse to believe ..." his fists tightened in balls "that my dad is capable of having such a bad person as his student!" he yelled back at the women in blunt anger, the words tasted like venom, bitter.

Interest towards the woman resurfaced in Hisoka, of all the years he had been with Senka that was news to him. The magician never expected the person to have trained that girl into this wonderfully powerful being would be Gon's father, Ging. He smirked to himself, it all makes sense now.

Senka hummed, unaffected by his outburst "How would you know? It's not like you've meet him" she maliciously reminded the boy, earning a soft gasp from him.

His jaw tensed, big brown eyes only focused on Senka with immense determination and anger "Yeah, I've never met him but one day I will. I just know it, like I know he isn't an evil person like you!".

The woman laughed at the heroic statement, he really doesn't know how much of a prick Ging can be. Maybe it's better if it remained that way. She wondered if that is the reason her teacher left Gon in the care of his cousin.

"I think, I'm going to borrow you two for a little~", Senka looked to her friends "Give me a few minutes would ya?" instructed the woman. Before the boys could even have the chance to react, she snapped her finger and dense black shadows engulfed around the three.

"What the hell is Senka thinking!" snapped Nobunaga, not fathoming any reason to why she'd pull such a stunt.

Phinks scowled, crossing his arms "Maybe she thinks they have information about the Chain User".

"She has been acting very suspicious recently" grumbled Nobunaga.

Machi narrowed at her current partner "Don't even go there".

"Yeah, be glad the Chief isn't here to hear that" smiled Shalnark, knowing it is only because of Uvo's killing that tensions are high.

Still, Nobunaga isn't able to let it slide "But you can't deny how true it is. That boy is related to her somehow, it gives motive for betrayal"

Machi rolled her eyes at the statement, mentally noting how right the other woman was "shut up already, you really think Senka is capable of betraying the _Chief_? Or even us? Seriously?" she asked.

The magician glanced at Machi, curious to why she is protecting Senka while knowing their plans. Well, technically he is the real traitor. Perhaps he should allow this to play out, it definitely draws any hint of suspicion completely away from him. It could work.

"She isn't a Spider" he stated the only logical response for evidence against Senka.

The pink haired woman huffed, "Man, so predictable. Senka herself eventual knew she would be suspected because of her for that same reason"

"Machi, you're talking a lot. Aren't you being overly defensive of Senka" he retorted.

At that point, Pakunoda stepped in "And you make it sound as if Senka might be responsible for Uvo" she interjected, the women seemed to be siding with each other.

"It was her plan we followed!" thundered Nobunada in a blunt accusation, placing blame of the situation on the non-spider.

"What your mouth" Feitan warned in a cold voice, although he didn't share the same urge to protect Senka as Uvogin had. He isn't going to allow such bad talk against this girl, now a woman, which has been assisting the Troupe for years, "Motives and certain actions may be questionable but Senka isn't that stupid to risk her position.".

Franklin hummed in agreement, "I do not believe Senka is at fault, Uvo went off on his own. Let her be, is seems like she knows those young ones somehow. Maybe she will be able to squeeze out information they are hiding" Obviously choose to side with Machi in her friends' defence.

"I checked them on the way here, the boys have no memory of the Chain user" Pakunoda informed

Nobunada glared, seeing he was greatly out-numbered. Realizing if Uvo had been here he would have gladly protected Senka as well. The man tsked in momentary defeat.

Inside the shadow dome, the woman hummed to expression her intuitive accuracy "I knew it would turn out like this" mumbled the female hunter to herself. Senka had been listening to the whole argument from the beginning. Planting this stunt purposely to draw out who in the Troupe felt she had traitor potential. The results definitely brought a conflict of mixed emotions, relief and disappointment. Glad her friends became to her defence, disappointed in herself that she was in fact betraying their trust.

Violet eyes peeled off the scene and onto the boys whom watched her with caution, "If you have any questions, I'll answer them" she offered with a dejected voice.

Killua looked at Gon to see his vexed expression had only dimmed a little, it was obvious what questions his friends wanted to ask.

"Is it true? About my dad being your teacher?" asked Gon.

A nolgostic expression took her features, like she was being eaten "Yeah actually, I was about thirteen when I met him."

Gon blinked in surprise "The same age as me?"

"Yup" She answered, tone hinted with annoyance towards the outside conversations "I was kinda like you a little. Cute and innocent with a splash of gullible until life corrupted that"

Killua smirked faintly, she described his best friend perfectly. The other boy sheepishly rubbed his head, laughing nervously. For the first time in a few hours, Senka smiled. She found it weird how a lightness entered her within the couple minutes of being around Gon. Interesting, she understood now.

"Do you know where he is?" questioned the spiked-hair boy, his expression no longer showing any kind of anger.

The woman groaned under her breath "Your daddy is one hard man to find, even for me. Ging is the type that will be found when he wants, you know?".

Gon giggled in a nod, his cheeks lit with pink as big oval eyes sparkled at her "Yeah but I'm getting close! I know it!"

"Hey, can I ask something?" Killua asked, a playful expression on his cute face.

"Shoot" she shrugged.

His blue eyes stared at her seriously, "Why are you a spider anyways?"

Air caught in her throat, she blinked at the boy in surprise "That's one hell of a question but basically the boss recruited me himself" she half lied, not completely trusting the knowledge of her being an unofficial member with this Chain User around. Senka suspected if these two attracted Hisoka's attention there had to be a link to between all three sides somehow.

Her words brought even more curiosity to the young Zoldyck about this mysterious woman. Not only did she know Illumi and the spiders but Gon's dad? Killua couldn't shake the feeling she might have a connection to Hisoka as well but figuring out what it was would be difficult.

"You two need to get out of here the moment have a chance" she instructed in a sigh, causing their attention and sense of danger to heighten. "That sociopath isn't going to bail you out, it'll ruin his chances. Fucking asshole." Senka purposely blurted while standing up.

Gon looked at her with confusion "Sociopath? Asshole?"

Killua tried his best to conceal his laughter, this woman was interesting he'll admit. "She's talking about Hisoka" Killua filled him in with a goofy expression.

"Oh that idiot!" Gon laughed in realization.

The woman snickered, she likes these boys. "As payment for my kindness, tell me about your Hunter Exam if we ever meet again" Senka said, giving the boys a sweet smile.

They exchanges hesitant looks, "But why would you want to hear about that?", asked Gon innocently.

"Ulterior motives on a specific person" the woman answered, "My story is very complicated unlike both of yours and time isn't something I have".

Gon didn't understand but Killua did. Senka knew Hisoka, somehow. All that remained was getting her to spill the details about this connection they have. It made sense to an extent, only extremely strong people seemed to be around the psychotic magician.

The black dome began to disburse, Senka and the two boys reappearing before the Troupe. The woman with an expression meaning she meant business. Her lips released a tiresome sigh as a hand dug into a pocket to retrieve a golden coin, designed with a spider and web.

The man's eyes widened slightly, "what are you doing?".

Senka snickered, ignoring his question "Tails" her thump flicked the golden coin high into the air.

Everyone watched as the item fell in the palm of her hand to be flipped into the other. She slowly lifting her hand to see what the outcome is. Anticipation rose to an ultimate high. Gon and Killua couldn't take their eyes off her. This woman just had so much confidence against such frightening monsters. They've never seen or even dreamed of anyone aside from Kurapika attempt to outright challenge the Phantom Troupe.

Senka hummed bitterly at the result "Heads, guess I can't kick your ass into the next district huh" she teased, earning a glare from the man whom questioned her loyalty. Just then, her phone rang. Brilliant timing.

She snickered before reaching for the device, "Finished? Alright, I'm on my way" Senka ended the call within seconds "Shalnark, I'll leave the rest to you" the woman waved a hand in dismissal.

"Okay Senka! Oh there is something for you two rooms down!" he said with his usual cheerful voice, she nodded in response. The woman spun on her to head for the exit but paused just at the door. Senka turned back, violet eyes only focused on a particular individual, the tension returned "Oh and Nobunaga, the next time you want to accuse me of being a traitor, say it to my face" the woman outright warned dangerously.

He tsked, "You were listening the whole time? I should have figured".

Senka huffed, ignoring his question because it was obvious of her answer "Just remember the order Kuroro gave" Lips curled with a devilish smirk as she looked back at the Troupe "Fuck up the all enemies, no mercy".

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Pop a review to let me know how i'm doing.**

 **Please follow to get emails for future postings!**


	18. Think Twice

**Hey all! I know I've said this but~**

 **I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who is supporting and following this story. I love writing it and love even more when I see others enjoying reading it. The complexity of these characters is so entertaining to write, so least to say I am more than happy others enjoy it as well.**

 **I know things seem ify-washy right now with certain situation but there is reason to my madness.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the ride!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Think Twice**

Hisoka, being the remaining member without a partner, was temporarily accompanied by Machi. Although neither one would give it away in their solemn expressions, an awkwardness of some sort drafted between them.

Machi was irritated with the magician. Annoyed by his detached attitude and lack of attempt in helping Senka, whom is putting herself at risk. Aside from being close to Senka, she understood the position both Hisoka and her Chief have cornered her friend. The spider wondered Hisoka's intentions towards the dear friend, not wanting more pained trouble to bombard the other.

"You should give up" she blurted, disturbing their silence.

A smile appeared on his lips, yellow orbs rested on the woman walking beside him "On what exactly?", he asked as if not knowing what or whom she is referring to. Machi isn't going to take that part of this psycho on.

"Senka, there is not a chance the Chief is going to let her go" she answered.

"Oh? Does she feel the same?" he questioned, not planning on revealing too much of his own thoughts.

Machi shrugged "Don't know, ask her that".

Hisoka hummed at her response.

So, Machi is team Kuroro huh? Not really surprising actually. What was surprising is the fact Machi is even bringing the topic up. Hisoka speculated it had something to do with either what transpired just now between Senka and Nobunaga or the time they were out in town.

"I do have one question though" Blue eyes stared at him, "What are your intentions towards Senka?"

"Aren't you such a good friend to be worried" he said before shrugging "Who knows", the magician simple answered with no planning to reveal a hidden agenda.

Remember, she is a toy that cannot be broken so easily and when she is, Senka only gets back up all the more stronger. The ultimate entertainment, never welcoming boredom. For someone as fickle as Hisoka, it was a gem that something existed.

Kuroro watched the night scene before him, taking in the beauty. He was never one for attention or the spotlight. Actually, he enjoyed being the corner child. You know? The ones always keeping to themselves in a dark little spot. That was him.

Yet, here he is. The leader of a notorious A-Class bounty criminal group that killed and pillaged throughout lands. Taking what they wanted, killing whoever stood in their way. It became a way of life almost.

Until _she_ came along, Senka. He got lucky, only by chance sensing the young girl and her menacing blood-lust. Like a wild animal left to roam freely. It was dangerous to him if she were to become his enemy.

So, he took her in. Recruited the girl, forced her into a life she can no longer live without. In return, Kuroro gave friends, company and even affection. She was only eighteen, meaning he could mold her into the perfect vessel. Talented, strong and intelligent. Putting up with her attitude out-weighted -those qualities he saw. Besides, a little didn't hurt, it kept things interesting.

Whimpers noises from Kuroro's victim echoed in the room as he was being eaten alive. The man only became sadistic in nature when emotions were heightened by whatever bothered him. Hints of gunfire and screams as results of his spider-legs wrecking great havoc on the city faintly tickled ears. Chest tightened in excitement, it was amazing, their retaliation. Now they've know the venom of The Spider.

Is it clear now? This is what Kuroro was talking about. Senka as the web, sets the traps. Them as the spider, as one, devour whatever pray she lures in. Right now though isn't the time to be elaborating on his conquest while grieving the loose of a treasured member and friend.

Can Uvogin hear this? What He and Senka have prepared? Their tribute, their revenge, his requiem. It was a wonderful spectacle. One that could never be done without her.

Hisoka, unlike the rest, wasn't killing. That isn't worth his time, ending the lives of all these random meaningless henchmen. He was all over Senka and her tantrum. Finding it refreshing and curious at the same time. Had the woman been at her limits? The magician knew her feelings towards Kuroro or at least he thought. Sure, they would have sex every so often when meeting. He expected that since technically the two are in a relationship. Yet, she provoked him, demanding him to become serious in their not-so-secretive affair.

A pleasurable expression appeared on the magician's features as he stared at the glowing city from a height. Thrilling anxiety made his murderous heart race, it was coming. The moment when he can experience his most challenging target in a match and claim a creature he has been taming for the past five years.

However Kuroro, who make this crucial miscalculation about Senka. Thinking you will ever _tame_ her is absolutely foolish because it will never happen. To claim a Devil as yours, you must create a contract, a deal, in exchange to bind it to you. However, to claim an Angel, you much provide a means for it to protect and guard for that is its nature.

Doesn't it sound fun? Trying to _balance_ the two? This woman, she was _born_ for him.

Gunfire, explosions and cries of agony filled the city with a burning rage. Violet eyes stared at the tall modern building before her, finally reaching the location. Of course, leaving her own trail of bodies and blood. A groaned rumbled from her chest, knowing fully well how late she is and that it may drew suspicion. Senka was still vexed about the earlier situation between the spiders. Bitterness settled in from the notion of being right.

In times like this, people usually point out the most replaceable and fickle thing. Even if her role portrayed itself as important and necessary, it couldn't be more frail. Kuroro and the others easily as a team can formulate schemes and plans. Literally the only thing that separates this fine line is her talent with information gathering and Nen.

Least to say, it was a huge reality check.

Senka decided to sneak into the building through an emergency exit, not wanting to draw attention to herself. The knowledge of two Zoldycks near and working a job didn't frighten her. She actually looked forward to seeing them again, it had been too long since the last time they crossed paths.

The woman gingerly cracked the heavy metal door open, peeking her head inside to make sure it was clear. She couldn't risk using her aura, this required stealth. Seeing no one, she quickly entered, gently closing the door behind her.

Heels clicked and clacked with each step, not clumsily but with confidence. Feeling like herself again, the same woman that resolved to not be the victim but the attacker. Senka could sense extremely high tensions and panic. A smirk of pride curled her crimson lips, looks like their plan is working to its full potential. She loved when her schemes panned out so perfectly. Like an artist who accomplished to create exactly what they pictured in their mind into the physical world.

That is how she felt, like an artist finding pleasure in seeing her work come to life. Allowing the irritation to fade into non-existence. The woman dodged and avoided any possible conflict instead of meaningless kills. Suddenly, what sounded like a massive explosion thundered through walls, causing the buildings' structure to shake. Violet eyes widened, she found them.

Not wasting a second in closing on where she felt Kuroro's presence and the explosion. Climbing the last flight of carpeted stairs, she reached a series of white doors lined with gold. The woman stormed into a huge room with immense emergency, finding disaster all over in forms of debris that scattered everywhere.

Eyes zeroed in on a single familiar that stood near the destroyed wall. A tall muscular man with wavy silver hair that reflected his name dressed in dark purple. A cold piercing stare only found calmness in her, no threat was sensed. Not a bit.

"Silva! How's it going? Long time no see!" greeted Senka with delight, a sweet expression on her face as she smiled.

Confusion flashed in Silva's features, recognizing who the voice belonged to but not matching it with the appearance. This female dressed in a stunning scarlet red that accented her bodily assets, untamed blue hair that made it seem as if done purposely, black heeled shoes that clicked as she walked and crimson lips. No way was this mature looking woman the same little girl from four years ago. Time sure is a mysterious thing.

"Senka? You've grown up quite a bit" he commented in an endearing tone, although it didn't match with the serious expression. The woman speculated that's where Illumi gets it from.

She hummed, a finger placed on her lips "And you look the same! I hope when I'm your age I'm still that good-looking!" Senka childishly blurted, earning a small chuckle from the assassin.

He kept his watch on the rumble, waiting for some sign of life "I've wanted to thank you for helping Illumi a few weeks ago with his job" Silva stated in a slight fatherly manner.

Violet eyes softened, arms wrapped around her body in self-comfort "I should be the one thanking you Silva" her voice hinted with old wounds "If it hadn't been for Illumi or you for that matter, I probably wouldn't have gotten the chance to finish my unsettled business back home".

Senka's words caused the man to glance at his side, onto her for a brief moment. A moment to behold an angelic smile of gratitude "So thank you Silva". A throb in his cold heart made it skip a beat, that was a first.

Silva's attention was pulled from the woman and onto his ringing phone. "Illumi?" he answered

Senka smirked to herself in devilish satisfaction. Queue the completion of part two of this masterful plan. Emerging an obviously beaten Kuroro in ruined clothing and Zeno whom honestly seemed not all that worn out.

Violet and grey met, "Hey~" she greeted them with a mischievous grin, two fingers forming a 'peace' sign in hopes to lighten the after-match mood.

"Senka? I should have expected you to be here as well" grumbled Zeno as he pushed his aged body to stand up.

The woman giggled cutely, like a little girl "Nice to see you didn't kill my boyfriend" Senka smugly commented, reminded the two of her own position in the scheme of things. Silva narrowed eyes on her, suppressing the urge to lecture and warn Senka of the dangerous path.

Zeno hummed, disliking the way her words entered his ears. "Good grief" he grumbled, turning to look at Kuroro to still sat on the filthy ground behind him, "It seems we both get to live another day".

"Aren't you supposed to kill me?" he stated while getting up, dusting his clothes off "You won't be able to get another chance".

"The Ten Dons are the ones who hired us. Now that they are dead, you are no longer the target" Stated the elder assassin like it was a simply notion. Common sense.

Senka noticed the way Kuroro smiled, it meant he was going to get more daring. "Really? That is surprising" said Kuroro.

Zeno narrowed his eyes on Kuroro, as if a child was asking a silly question "You think we kill for pleasure? We don't kill for fun. I refuse to work or die for nothing" answered the elder male.

"Did you know I hired Illumi to assassinate The Ten Dons then?" asked Kuroro.

"Of course but that is beside the point" Zeno said in dismissal of his grandson's role in what seemed like a grand scheme. He turned so that his back faced the much younger man, eyes rested on a smiling Senka. Mentally speculating this was most likely her doing, "We simply to the job we are hired for".

"Say, can I ask you something?" Kuroro proposed to the old man, earning a hum of acceptance to the question."If you and I fought one-on-one, who would win?" bluntly asked the spider leader.

Zeno snickered at the childishness, not believing this punk had so much confidence. "Obviously me, unless you really tried to kill me. Cheeky kid".

As the woman watched this exchange between Kuroro and Zeno, she couldn't help but see her said 'boyfriend' in a much different light. The elder assassin make Kuroro seem like a delinquent teenager tying to challenge a matured and experienced adult. Well, it's not really far from the truth in all honesty.

"Senka, when are you going to take up my proposal? It was a good one", he directed the attention onto her. Kuroro observed how she covered her face with a palm, a groan from the woman telling him it wasn't the first time in this particular situation. Or second.

"Old Man..." Silva mumbled under his breath.

Zeno rose a brow at his son "What? I believe she would make an excellent Zoldyck" he argued back. Leaving Kuroro in confusion about what they were talking about. He knew Senka was friendly with the infamous assassin family but not the extent of their relationship.

The woman scowled in awkward bashfulness, hand rubbed the back of her neck "Yeah... I don't think me marrying Illumi is a good idea..." Don't ask, she isn't telling that story yet. She is current reliving embarrassingly dark memories between her and those two psychos named Illumi and Hisoka about this same topic.

Zeno hummed in slight disappointment, "Stubborn brat" he called her usually name, not that he was planning on giving up. Four years he had been prompting for the engagement and it wasn't going to stop now.

The woman giggled nervously, "See ya~" she waved at the two in farewell. Oh if only he knew the woman and her own conquests. Silva gave her a small nod before glaring at the gang leader in a somewhat disapproving manner. Senka snickered to herself, around the Zoldycks is the only time she ever felt true superiority with the spider leader.

When the two assassins disappeared from the room, both Kuroro and Senka let out tired sighs. Kuroro allowed his exhausted body to freefall back onto the hard ground "I didn't get to steal their powers", he said aloud, eyes closed.

Senka laughed "They did a number on you" she bluntly commented on his appearance, squatting beside the man with legs firmly together. Scarlet fabric draped over knees, the slit causing exotic skin to be exposed from mid-thigh.

"You took longer than I expected" The leader said with a stoic expression.

A scowl rested on her features "Yeah, three inch heels aren't typically made for fast paced runs and I had some last minute touches to do" she explained with a dry tone, as if reliving the events.

Her words caused grey orbs glanced at her to take in the attire he had chosen for the woman. Curved figured dressed in a one sleeved scarlet dress that seemed to hug and drape in all the right places. What made the whole scene stunning to him was not the fabric but Senka herself. However, he did notice the necklace given to her days ago was no longer there.

"Although your favourite colour is blue, red definitely suits you better" complimented Kuroro sweetly, his mood seemed to have changed from earlier in the day.

It was becoming difficult to pretend to keep in her role. A faint smirk curled her newly painted crimson lips as she scanned his tethered appearance. Chest tighten, she always liked his hair this way. It reminded her of the young man who took her in, the one she fell for. Funny, they're only two years apart.

"If that's the case, you should do your hair like that more often" the woman openly stated, a finger drawing imaginary shapes into fabric.

A smile returned to paled lips, "I will keep that in mind" he softly responded.

Their moment alone was over when the Troupe members began to arrive in the room. First came Franklin, Pakunoda, Benvoleno and Phinks. Each took in the state in which the room was currently in, leaving it obvious to what happened.

"It looks like you had fun Boss..." Franklin commented aloud as the wall staring at them was massively in need of repairs. So much that portions of the buildings' foundation could be seen.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired now" stated Kuroro in honesty of his condition, the high speed fight proved to be very

Senka snickered "a little?" she repeated his words, emphasizing the fact he was much more than a _little_ tired.

The second group of Shalnark, Shiz and Kortopi entered next.

"You were up against the Zoldyck family" stated a smiling Shalnark.

Shizuku hummed in awe at the amount of destruction her leader caused within a short time, "I wished I could have seen those two fight you".

Finally, Machi, Feitan and Hisoka came into the room last.

"Seems like everyone is here now" The woman said as she stood up right, revealing her change in appearance and earning unwanted gaze of the spotlight.

"Wow Senka you look amazing!" exclaimed Shalnark loudly, Senka groaned in annoyance. Here we go.

Phinks narrowed his eyes on the female hunter, taking in the choice of attire "I've never seen you in a dress, you actually clean up well" he complimented, voice indicating the actual surprise that Senka could wore something so mature and not emo.

"I have" Machi blurted.

Feitan nodded "That one time four years back, it was a blue dress"

"And short" added Franklin, remembered the same event.

Hisoka smirked to himself in the back of the group, 'And amusing to take off', thought the magician wickedly.

"Yeah you can't even tell she's actually a child" Pakunoda joked at the other's expense.

Senka growled under her breath "Stop it already!" whined a childish voice in a shout, a feverish tint on cheeks revealing her embarrassment.

Kuroro snickered while Hisoka tried to remain in his seemingly indifferent expression 'She hates wearing dresses' they both thought in unknown unison at a very true fact.

Not that she completely hates them, dresses just make things difficult. You'll never catch Senka fighting in a dress cause she will lose from been too occupied about the potential threat of all her goods getting exposed. It's such an inconvenience and well, there is obviously another story with that.

The leader directed his attention onto the short being with grey hair that covered his face entirely, returning to the primary objective, "Kortopi, everything is ready?" Kuroro asked, forcing his heavily body up.

"Of course. I cannot make living corpses, only static ones" explained Kortopi.

"That will be fine, we will stick to the plan" Kuroro ordered, a hand pulled off the greyish wrap that covered the cross on his forehead "Also, Do not touch the girl in the ambulance".

All heads gave some sort of gesture that his words were understood as absolute. Senka suspected the transfer of Neon's ability to Kuroro as already completed, she knew the trick he was playing. Although, it was a secret between them alone as none of the other members, to her knowledge, has been so involved with his process like her. The woman didn't shake off the special feeling it gave until recently.

Everyone began heading to the auditorium which the auction was kept. Senka took a step to follow suit with her friends, a smile of relief that most of her calculated complications were over. For now at least.

She was stopped by a strong hand that caught hold of her wrist. A soft gasp escaped her crimson lips, Senka turned in confusion to see the culprit was the spider leader.

"Kuroro?" her voice seemed to crack to unknowingly attracted Hisoka's yellow eyes by chance, as well as Machi's as the two were last in the group. The magician took the opportunity to pause in his steps, making it seem he was simply waiting for his 'partner'.

Round orbs invaded hers in a strange determination, "Let the others handle the rest", he said in a smooth voice. She knew the man was hinting at his desire for quality time, just the two of them. Even if it's only a short time but the feelings weren't mutual. Her title as 'the bosses woman' seemed endearing at first but now it only felt limiting.

One of her fears came true earlier with Nobunaga's suspicions of her loyalty, the last thing she needed was someone else humiliating her futher. That she is given 'special treatment' because of her public relationship with Kuroro.

Hell. To. The. No.

The butterflies stirred in Senka's stomach upside-down, her captured hand slowly slipped out of his hold. Violet eyes blazed with a strong will, it took him by surprise.

"Seeing this plan through is my responsibility, so I'm going to have to decline your offer" Senka refused him in the most polite way Machi ever heard in the long list of rejections she had witness from the other woman. Hisoka smirked to himself, pleased the woman is able to take care of herself. Not that he wouldn't save her, but too often is such a bore. Once in a while gives an more significant impact, he'll show you what he means.

Kuroro's vision blurred with blue as she spun on her heel. Strutting in the three inch confidence towards the two waiting for her. All that rang in his ears were the annoying sound of the shoes knocking against hard floor in every step. He watched the backs of his subordinates as they disappeared behind the white doors. Rejecting his gesture yet again, was she avoiding him? Maybe something is wrong with her? But she seemed fine earlier. He'll find out eventually.

Machi snickered as her friend approached closer "Hurting yet?".

Fingers combed through blue hair in frustration "I'm fucking _dying_ " Senka complained under her breath in pure agony.

"Then why wear them? You don't even like heels" asked Machi, wondering the reason to why women subject themselves to such pain in the name of beauty.

Senka hissed with each step "But they looked so good when I tried them on..." unconsciously reaching out to the magician for support only to flinch in realization and retreat of the action.

Noticing her little mishap, he hummed "Perhaps you should take it as a lesson" Hisoka interjected his two cents into the conversation, not an ounce of sympathy of her fickle infatuation for pretty things.

A sly smirk curled her lips, "Or you could carry me" the woman boldly mumbled in a desperate attempt to talk her way into getting off her feet, literally.

"I'm sure you're more than capable of taking _care_ of yourself" Hisoka purposely rejected, his own little way of getting back at the woman for her earlier actions.

Senka glared, knowing fully well the stunt he was pulling "Don't feel like it, carry me".

"No" He rejected

"Yes" she insisted.

"No" he rejected again

"You know you wanna~" she hummed playfully, earning yellow eyes on her for a moment.

Hisoka parted his lips, the woman felt she was going to get her way, "No".

Senka groaned with a bitter expression. 3-3

Listening to the conversation between the two earned a scowl from Machi, not liking this feeling of being the 'third wheel'. Though, it was interesting because she only up until now witnessed little of Senka's interaction with Hisoka. She was right, they had a spark. Machi wondered the reason to why, she'll ask Senka another time.

The three arrived in the backroom opposite to where the others busily worked to find the items Kortopi needed to copy. Senka took her position at the curtains, on a wooden crate. Giving them an extra pair of eyes to assure everything ran smoothly. The stupid amount of complications they had gotten for this job was irritating Senka. She was glad it was almost over, yet, institution warned of more misfortune.

Violet eyes shifted from the manipulated announcer to the audience every now and then. Silence had fallen between them, her chest tightened.

"Someone is coming" Senka alerted both Machi and Hisoka.

The pink haired woman hummed in response, noticing a lesser presence approaching "I'll take care of it".

"I guess I'm the decoy" Hisoka claim with a faint smile.

Senka focused on concealing her own presence as the echoing noise of footsteps became louder and louder. While the two seemed to vanish into hiding until the right moment. A man in a suit appeared, mafia, a loose end. Violet eyes kept on the target as he walked passed her, not having the slightest clue of her sitting in the shadows.

He simply glanced into the crowd, making sure things were running well before turning around. Deciding there wasn't anything suspiciously alarming, he pulled out a cigarette. Hisoka appeared with a lighter, distracting the man for a single moment. Allowing Machi to strike, it was over in seconds.

"Man, these mafia guys are starting to get annoying" Machi commented, releasing her grip on the threads to have a dead body fall with a thump.

A sighed of understanding left Senka's lips "Tell me about it" she said, crossing her legs.

Not wanting to bother with disposal of the corpse, Machi took a seat on a wooden crate a few down from Senka, "Shizuku can deal with it after".

Hisoka found himself opposing the two females, allowing a view of Senka in the scarlet dress. He had to admit, the spider boss did a fantastic job at the selection. Yellow eyes drifted from the black heels to the slit that exposed lush coloured thigh to her accented bust and finally on crimson lips.

Senka began to feel heat rise, anxiety spiked at the urge to turn in the direction of the cause. She bit the inside of her cheek, fighting the temptation to not look. Violet eyes shifted from the brightly lit stage and onto crates only to revert back. Each time, she would glance to the side more than the last. Until finally, the magician caught her gaze with his, breath paused in her throat.

As if there weren't enough distractions, the tingling vibration of her phone caused the woman from keeping watch on the auction. Violet eyes shifted cross the stage, seeing Hisoka wave his own mobile device in his dangerous fingers. A huff let her lips as she casually took out the phone to see what mischievous deeds the man was up to now.

Idiot Clown: Still mad?

Senka glanced at a solemn Hisoka before thumbs began to tap against the screen.

My Angel: Nope, still jealous?

Hisoka snickered to himself at the rebuttal. They were not longer tied, 2-3 and she was leading.

Idiot Clown: Not at all, actually, it's the opposite

My Angel: Meaning?

Idiot Clown: Something caught my interest.

She groaned qiuetly, violet eyes shifted onto a smirking Hisoka. There were too many possibilities to his statement. Who could it be? Her? Kuroro? Gon? Killua? With all that was going on, it wouldn't surprise her if the answer was all of the above. A smirk curled her lips, she liked the guessing game.

My Angel: Something or someone?

Idiot Clown: who knows. Care to take a guess? You get three attempts.

The woman let out a giggle from the silly emoticons Hisoka was tacking onto his messages.

My Angel: hm oh I don't know, maybe Kuroro?

Idiot Clown: Wrong~ Strike one

My Angel: Um... Gon?

Idiot Clown: Oh? Good guess but wrong again. Last try

A brow twitched at the stupid yellow faced circle blowing a heart. Who the hell sparks this psycho's fire again? Oh! She got this.

My Angel: Killua?

The magician smiled, wanting to laugh in not believing she wasn't able to guess such an obvious answer. She glanced at Hisoka, cheeks lit with tinted red at feeling slightly awkward from his reaction. Waiting for him to rely and find out just how much of a _stupido_ she is.

Idiot Clown: You, my angel.

Her chest throbbed in surprise, although she really shouldn't be. Senka tried to remain composed and indifferent but her body betrayed those wishes. Hisoka smirked at the how violet eyes seemed to soften, cheeks only glowed all the more feverish.

Machi rolled her eyes "Get a room already" she whispered under her breath.

"Hey Killua, you think we'll get to see Senka again?" Asked Gon.

"Senka? Oh that Troupe woman you mentioned? The one who said she knew your Dad" Leorio recalled what the two boys had told him about their encounter with the Spiders. He found it a relief they were able to get out alive and unharmed.

Killus blinked at the question, not surprised his friend was still thinking about what happened "Yeah, probably"

"Doesn't she remind you of Hisoka a little?" Gon asked innocently, thinking how the woman's manner resembled the magician.

The young Zoldyck felt the residual anxiety of the event still, fingers gripped tighter around the can in his hold "Out of all those troupe members... She seemed the most dangerous"

Gon nodded in agreement "But at least it she's on our side! Or at least I think so".

Killua's uneasiness only grew in concern of this mystery woman they met. Conflicting signals in his body both warning and not. Unable to completely decide whether Senka was to be trusted or not, she was like Hisoka in that respect. For some reason, the boy felt she could be more so than the magician who just protected his own cover.

The same question kept popping back, how does this woman, whom he has never met until now have ties to so many dangerous men. He wanted to know, badly.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Please leave a review! I love getting feedback, good or bad so That I may improve.**

 **The pressure .**

 **The next chapter will be up around Oct.25 ish. (I have a paper due next week so yeah)**


	19. Sinners Playing As Saints

**Shout-out to those who have left reviews/follows/favorites!**

 **Early apologizes for any grammar/spelling mistakes**

 **Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Playlist: Criminal by Brittney Spears**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Sinners Playing as Saints**

Senka had been able to get away for a few minutes. She went to change out of the tight scarlet dress and into her regular attire. The woman found herself on the roof staring at her phone. She had missed a call from the one person who could definitely help calm her forever over thinking brain.

A thumb tapped gently on the green button, dialing the caller. Within a few seconds, the ringing seized and sounds of rustling was heard.

"Hi pumpkin" greeted a delighted female voice, obviously happy to have the hunter call.

As the familiar voice invaded Senaka's ear, her expression lightened in warmth "Hey mom, sorry I missed your call earlier".

"Oh that's okay, your dad said you were on a dangerous job. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay", Nellia stated in motherly intent, it felt strange to her daughter. Although they did call each other every now-and-then during the years of her disowning, something about being checked on gave a _fluffy_ emotion in Senka. One she could only get from her parents, mostly from her mother.

Crimson lips widened in smile from the endearing words "Kinda sorta", Senka admitted with a tone of obvious dismay "We got the target but I lost a friend in the process".

Nellia sighed in understanding of the grieving her daughter was experiencing "I'm sorry to hear that Sennie, are _you_ okay?" The older woman knew Senka wasn't the kind to dwell on the dead. Yes it is sad but nothing can be done, life keeps going, you have to move on. The girl was like her father in that respect.

"Yeah I'm fine" Senka said without emotion, dismissing the subject for another "Actually, can I ask you something?"

"Sure pumpkin" her mother eagerly accepted, it had been very long since the hunter asked for motherly advice. Meaning, whatever her situation, left her daughter in the dismay.

Senka bit her lip, fingers tightened on the device against her ear "If...If you were say, in love with the absolute worst men alive and you had to pick one, how would you decide?"

"You mean those two guys in the funky clothes you brought the last time?" asked Nellia, remembering Illumi and Hisoka had tagged along with Senka.

The woman covered half her face with a palm "Kinda sorta, Just the one with the red hair and some other guy" explained Senka with embarrassment instead of hesitation.

"Oh? So you have another boy I don't know about?" teased Nellia in a laugh.

A brow twitched "Glad to see you're enjoying my dilemma" mumbled Senka in a dry tone.

"I'm only kidding Sennie but just a question. How bad are we talking about?" her mother asked in concern of knowledge the world Senka lived in. Nellia had complete confidence in the child she was blessed with, it was the men that caused worry. All she does is worry, it's where Senka gets that part of her from.

 _Criminal_ bad? As if she could openly tell her mother that. Not over the phone.

The hunter sighed, violet eyes softened, her chest ached with pain "In between 'I-probably-had-daddy-issues-as-a–child-and-turned-out-to-be-a-psycho' dangerous and 'I-didn't-even-know-my-parents-and-wants-to-possiblitly-take-over-the-world-because-everything-else-has-been-done' dangerous".

"eeks" her mother blurted loudly at how Senka described the two she was caught in the middle of, "I'm not sure how I feel about either one of those being my future Son-in-Law".

Senka laughed nervously as she leaned forward on the brick edge "Well, you met the psycho one already"

"Honesty Sennie... I thought you would have picked a more... normal looking one, like that assassin guy"

A brow rose in disbelief someone called a Zoldyck normal, "You mean Illumi? His grandfather is always trying to get me to marry him" nonchalantly said her daughter "He reminds me of how grandpa used to show me off to those elite friends of his when I was younger".

Nellia laughed at the memory of her late father and the girls' typical antics of rejection. Senka hated people dictating her life unless she was willingly passionate about the end goal. "He just loved you very much and was proud of your passing the Hunter Exam on your first try" her mother explained the action of endearment.

A bitter snicker came from Senka "So back to my question, how do I choose?".

The woman on the other end hummed in wonder, she sighed, trying to put her thoughts into words "It may seem complicated but there is a simple answer. Funny as it may sound. Imagine which one you see a future with, and by future I mean a family. Me and your father want grandchildren you know"

Senka scowled with an awkward expression "Wow mom, didn't think you'd actually want"

The comment earns a soft laugh from her mother "I'm not getting any younger"

'Could have fooled me...' Senka thought to herself, wondering if the woman still carries on with her same youthful ways.

Nellia continued in a motherly tone, "But I'm being serious Senka, that is how you choose. Yes, they may be dangerous unfortunately but you have to weigh out which danger you're willing to raise a child in. Once you decide that, you'll know who you want. Having a child is the highest form of love. If you're unable to picture that kind of future with someone, they might not be for you, _Babylove_ ".

Chest tightened from the old petname. Realization in Senka had anxiety skyrocket from Nellia's words. It was exactly what she needed to hear, the last piece to solidify her own thoughts.

"Does that help?" asked Nellia when her daughter remained silent for a little too long.

Senka closed her eyes, taking in the calming sensation of cool breeze against her skin "Yes mom, I feel tons better".

"I'm glad I was able to make you feel better about things" Nellia sighed as she reminisced about the girl's grandfather "You're a smart girl Sennie, so grown-up, talented and beautiful. Happiness is what you deserve from all the hard work you've put in".

Little to her mother, those words encouraged the images of all the strong father-like figures who made a significant impact on Senka's life. From her own father to her grandpa, the Zoldycks to Ging and those who have yet made an entrance in this tale. She didn't become this independent and powerfully skilled woman over night. It was with the aid and teachings of all those people, plus more.

A smile curled her lips, feeling she found the resolve that was believed lost. Violet eyes glowed, readily determined to take on whatever the future had for her, with him.

* * *

Kurapika ended the explanation to his Nen abilities "Don't tell anyone else" he instructed.

Little did he know, it was placing them all in greater danger and Killua understood this "Why would you tell us something so important?" the silver haired boy shouted in dismay, standing from his seat.

Black eyes widened ever so slightly, glanced downward "I'm not sure... " . He drowned in despair of having the very threat which drove him now defeated. Not by his hand but another. Ultimate depression struck Kurapika for he was lost without a central motive. All the work and dedication he put into the chance to kill the spider himself wasted. The thought made him feel even more worse, "With their leader's death, I must have relaxed".

"It'll be fine as long as we keep out mouth shut" Leorio, now having been reunited with all three, spoke in Kurapika's defence.

Killua narrowed at the other "It's too dangerous! One of the surviving members can read minds! If they find out, Kurapika won't be able to beat them!"

Gon blinked in confusion at his concerned friend "But she didn't find out anything the last time".

"Because we didn't _know_ the Chain User was Kurapika" the young assassin explained, earning a look of both understanding and dangerous reality.

"So just make sure to stay away from them, they already checked you so you're all clear" Leorio offered a useless suggestion.

"That won't work either, there's an especially dangerous guy named Nobunaga. He's looking for Kurapika and was the one chasing us down. Even more dangerous is a woman named Senka, she seems to have some kind of leadership over them".

Gon was reminded of the scene, how the female confidently picked a fight with a Troupe member "Now that you mention it, they let her do whatever she wanted and listened to her" the boy speculate aloud.

"You mean the same one that helped you guys out? Honestly, it's not like she really did anything other than buy time before those criminals gave Gon a beating" recalled Leorio about what they informed him earlier.

Killua snickered, expression serious in the matter of this mystery woman, "But she didn't have to put herself in danger like that to begin with. This woman knew Gon _and_ me. She seems to know lot of dangerous people. The Phantom Troupe, my brother and even _Hisoka_ "

Kurapika gasped softly at the other's words, recalling his conversation with the magician a few nights ago "Did you say, a woman in the spiders that _knows_ Hisoka? An information broker?"

Killua nodded "Yeah", earning widened eyes from his friend. This was it, he'll find out Senka's connection to Hisoka.

Oh was he in for a surprise.

The blond parted his lips, "I have been in contact with Hisoka" Kurapika admitted.

"Hisoka?" the two blurted in surprise at the information. Although, Killua didn't think it was much of a shock with how the magician was baiting and luring his friend. It meant trouble.

Kurapika's expression softened as he stared downward "He knows that I am the Chain User. We made a pact, but his target, the leader, is now dead. So I am unsure what he will do, however...", the blond mumbled the last word to himself before directing his attention across "when I met with Hisoka, he told me of an information broker who has detailed insight on the spiders that would be willing to help. He also said... she was _his_ woman".

In unison, all three shouted in disbelief "No way!". Shocked looks took over the three listeners as the information settle.

Gon had both hands on his head as it was spinning.

" _That_ is their connection?" Killua blurted, unable to fathom the answer he had been thinking about all day.

Kurapika hummed in a nod "It would seem so"

"But it didn't seem like that! They barely looked each other!" Gon shouted.

Kurapika thought the statement was suspicious. Why would Hisoka openly label this person as his and not show it? Although the magician was known to be peculiar enough, it make Kurapika wonder if there was something much more to it.

"From what Hisoka informed me about this woman, he seems to trust her immensely. Although there isn't much we know of her expect a name and what she does, I conclude she is more on our side than Hisoka" Kurapika stated his own opinion through the knowledge given.

Leorio rose a brow "I find it hard to trust someone who is _that_ close to the psycho. Besides, aren't you forgetting she's part of the spiders too? How can you possibly think of relying on someone like that"

Killua and his unsettled feelings wasn't comfortable with the blond's words, "I don't know guys, I get the feeling something is off".

"What do you mean Killua?" asked Gon his friend, noticing the uneasiness.

"I'm not sure how to describe it but I can't shake off the feeling that there is something very important we're missing with this whole situation" explained the young assassin as best as he could.

Gon hummed in thought, round eyes glanced at the ceiling "Now that you mentioned it, I've been getting the same feeling since we met her".

"I'm still trying to process the thought of 'Hisoka' and 'girlfriend' in the same sentence" commented Leorio in a mumble.

Kurapika's conflicted expression mirrored the male beside him, "As was I when he first told me" he cleared his throat "It could be a possibility she is working with Hisoka as a false member for some kind of gain".

"Oh", the three all said in union at the realization. Ding Ding Ding.

* * *

Senka entered the room where all the stolen treasure and members rested for the time being. For once, the attention wasn't on her as Kuroro gave his instructions for their leave. Her chest throbbed in warning of danger. Great, just when she thought no more complications were going to happen...

Outraged at the order, Nobunaga growled under his breath. Feeling that much more could have been done to truly avenge his fallen comrade. He boldly vented out that built-up frustration and anguish.

Senka remained at the door way, leaning against the chilling cement. Arms crossed under her chest, she snickered at how the man challenged his leader. Maybe Nobunaga would have felt much differently if he joined their massacre instead of babysitting. Isn't it funny? How fate works like that?

Finished setting his own little trap, Hisoka jumps down from the ledge he seemed to favour, "Why not tell everyone's fortune? Perhaps we may stumble on other clues to avoid the Chain User"

"Senka?" Kuroro asked his 'second in command' her opinion on the matter.

The woman shrugged indifferently, all this drama was nonsense "What do we have to lose? It wouldn't hurt, Shizuku's fortune gave a clue. I don't see why others couldn't".

All eyes fell on the magician, his words seemed to be reasonable. Senka became uneasy. Hisoka approached the leader, a dangerous had reached out in settle demand for a paper. Listening to the advice given, Kuroro allowed the fourth spiders' suggestion "Name, birthday and blood type".

The whole display had Senka on edge, fingers dug into the crocks of her arms from anxiousness. Having the two criminals so dangerously close was nerve-racking.

Hisoka Morou

June 6 XX

B

The magician handed back the now information written page for Kuroro to perform the stolen talent. Hisoka kept his challenging yellows eyes on the leader, basking in the ecstasy of having put his plan into motion. When Kuroro was finished, Hisoka took a seat on a wooden crate that sided in Senka's direction.

Senka smirked, pushing her body from the comforting shadows. The echoing sound of heeled boots and eyes followed her steps. Pausing in front Kuroro, she needed to keep suspicion off her, "Me next" the woman said with a hand out, asking for a fortune-telling paper. As the two most suspicious characters within the Troupe, it was an absolute necessity to take the lead.

Grey eyes rested on her for a considerable amount of seconds before handing the sheet over. As she wrote in the required information, question to her antics rose not suspicion but concern in Kuroro. Noticing how distant she had grown with him in the past couple days.

Senka Sancharia

June 10 XX

B

Nobunaga glared at the woman, "It wouldn't do much good if you aren't an official member"

Senka rolled her eyes "Are you still on that?" she asked with annoyance in her voice.

Machi mentally sighed, an irritated Senka is never good.

Franklin groaned in warning of not to venture down this topic again, especially before the leader "Nobunaga! Haven't you said more than enough?".

Now her recent actions made sense, Kuroro directed his attention on the obviously over-emotional man, a faint smile on his lips "Do you truly understand Senka's role?" he asked simply, her chest tightened.

No, he's not going to do it.

Oh yes he would.

The bickering man huffed "Intelligence and strategist" answered a confident voice.

"Yes but that isn't her primary role" Kuroro hinted there was much more to the woman's place in the Troupe. Grey eyes looked into violets for approval, knowing she didn't want the others to have knowledge of what he intended to plan for her future in the Phantom Troupe. She says no but he didn't care. "If something were to happen to me, she would become my replacement".

Oh did that catch Hisoka's undivided attention. The room seemed to stop as did time, violet eyes widened slightly. It all made sense to the magician now. He always believed Kuroro's little personalized antics towards Senka was to win her affection when really, it was to secure the woman as his next-of-kin, his heir.

Golden orbs rested on the female positioned at the entrance to see a devilish expression rested on Senka's features. She found it darkly comical the dramatic approach to chain her down.

Doesn't he know? Only a God can imprison a Devil, this man was no God, only a fallen angel corrupted by his own ideals. It's futile.

"What?" Nobunaga blurted in disbelief at his leader's words.

"It's nothing to be so surprised over" Feitan said.

Franklin nodded in agreement "I always thought that was Senka's role from the beginning".

"You can't notice that! She never _wanted_ to even be a spider in the first place! The boss had to practically drag her to meetings!".

"Still do" Kuroro mumbled in a not-so-silent whisper, earning a glare from Senka.

The woman felt all the more irritable "Just do the damn fortune already" grumbled the woman to Kuroro who only smiled in triumph. Senka swiped the paper out of his fingers once the Nen had faded.

Violet eyes started from the top, readying to find out her fate.

"Well? What does it say?" asked Nobunaga.

Senka and her tolerance were becoming nonexistent, "It says mind your own _fucking_ business before your face meets the wall" snapped the vexed woman in a blunt warning.

"You had that one coming" Machi commented on the man's actions towards her friend.

Pakunoda sighed at the stupid exchange "Honestly".

The blue haired woman huffed, eyes once again rested on the written page. Back faced the others expect for Hisoka whom kept awareness of her reaction.

Grief for the fallen eleventh moon shall pass, a vengeful spirit will remain in its place.

Your heart no longer clouded, the path chosen is one which you are destined for

Beware confrontation of the spider and the false moon whom you house in your web

For the path of the web is one without the spider

Senka did well to conceal the storming anxiety in her chest that threatened to burst open at any moment. Fingers trembled against the paper, this was bad. Not the fortune, the settling in which it was received.

The woman shifted her eyes over the top of the page to connect yellow with her panic, she _needed_ his help.

If anyone were to place their eyes on her paper, both of them will be in enormous trouble. Not only the plan would be ruined but they are greatly out-numbered. She needed to do something. He needed to do something. This can't be where they end.

Senka took a step, purposely hooking into a crack in the floor. A soft gasp let her lips as she took a natural appearing fall. Allowing motive for the fortune to float away from her fingers, the loud thump of her body hitting flat against the dusty floor caused for everyone's attention.

"What the hell!" The woman shouted in frustration, a hand covered her blushing face.

Sounds of snickers and muffled laughs echoed at the clumsy scene, instantly lightened the intense mood in the room.

"Did you trip on air or something?" Phinks blurted out in a tease.

"There was a crack!" Senka retorted in hopes to defend her fake accident.

"I don't see anything but flat ground" Feitan said through a muffled voice.

"She had too much to drink last night" added Pakunoda.

"The girl was responsible for finishing half of the wine in the crate" Franklin recalled.

Machi remembered the amount of complaining Senka did because of the three inch heels plus the alcohol consummation. She snickered "Hungover? No wonder she's in such a terrible mood".

Getting up, Senka groaned, a hand dusted off her clothes "Leave me and my lifestyle choices alone" the woman mumbled. Eyes scanning the floor to locate her missing page only to have it appear in Hisoka's hand.

Violet narrowed on the magician as he reached out the paper to her, "Here" a smile lit his features.

She glared at him before snatching her fortune, coloured eyes lingered on each other for a single moment.

3-3. they are even now.

"There seems to be a clue in mine" Senka declares as Kuroro continues to write the other members' fortunes.

Pakunoda turns to the other woman "Let's see" taking hold of the paper as few, including Nobunaga, gathered around to read the fate of her month.

 _Grief for the fallen eleventh moon shall pass, a vengeful spirit will remain in its place_

 _Your heart no longer clouded, the path chosen is one which you are destined for_

 _A red-eyed customer threatens the spider, whom is housed in your web, with a sword of law_

 _This sword cannot do no harm to you but leaves the spider bearing half its limbs_

For once, Senka was thankful for that magician and his _Texture Surprise_. Hisoka was greatly intrigued by the original fortune the woman was given. Not only did it verify her feelings but their scandalous relationship. Pride and confidence settled between them. The magician could now focus on his primary objective, his fight with Kuroro. It was seen in not just his, but her future. He _will_ have it.

"What's this 'vengeful spirit'?" asked Phinks in question.

Senka snickered bitterly "it's probably taking about Nobu being all up on my case" commented the woman.

Nobunaga huffed in dissatisfaction at Senka's paper "This only says you're safe!"

"Still called a clue and clears my name of suspicion" she retorted childishly, putting the attention on her to a dismissal.

"She has a point, the fortune is pretty straight forward and completely like Senka" Pakunoda stated, unable to shake off there was something more to it.

Senka mentally sweatdropped, she owes him big time...

Now completely free of suspicion, Senka breathed in relief. However, within moments, the heat turned onto Hisoka. It _annoyed_ Senka to the fullest with how _cavalier_ he was acting while being accused of selling out Uvogin, fingers shuffling cards like any other day. Complete opposite of her hot-blooded persona.

Violet eyes watched as Shalnark and Franklin quickly took action in preventing Nobunaga from attacking the nonchalant magician. Though, Senka understood his feelings, if it was Machi, she'd probably end up lashing out like that too. The two female friends exchanged looks, both coming to the same conclusion.

"Calm down" Shalnark said in a composed voice "Didn't the boss tell us that prophecies can be changed depending on our actions".

Franklin turned to the man sitting behind him, "Hisoka, explain what happened this week" he demanded.

"I cannot" answered Hisoka. Senka's brow twitched when the magician continued his little 'playing cool' act, oh did she ever want to punch him now.

"What?" Nobunaga said in disbelief.

"All I can say is that the first verse is true... Nothing more" The magician replied, eyes still focused on the cards in his hands instead of giving the situation its attention.

Nobunaga groaned in frustration at the lack of willingness from Hisoka "Did you hear that? Move!"

"Just hold on" urged Franklin in a pled for composure of his comrade.

Shalnark took his turn in questioning Hisoka "Why can't you explain?".

"If I were to tell you the reason, I would be telling you precisely what I cannot say. Therefore, I cannot speak about it" the magician answered smartly to his risky advantage. "If you cannot accept my answer, in order to defend myself... I have no choice but to fight", Hisoka stood up, armed with his cards. The position he took only fueled Senka's irritation, he wasn't being serious at all.

The moment Nobunaga sheathed his sword Senka knew he was going to attack Hisoka. She glanced to Kuroro, whom had a similar thought. The leader silently turned his book to another page.

"Forget it, you're impossible to deal with" said the spider before swiftly turning on his heel "As if, you fool!" he shouted, bolting at the magician.

Jaw flexed in tension, adrenaline pumped through her vines. Senka rose her leg in a kick, sending the nearest wooden crate flying in the direction of Nobunaga and Hisoka. At the same time, Kuroro dispatched a hidden talent to transport Nobunaga onto the second level, inches from where Senka aimed the crate at.

"Nobunaga... _shut_ up" both Senka and Kuroro said at the same time, her tone more lethal than his.

Every blinked in confusion, especially Nobunaga whom found himself not only in a different spot but having items thrown at him.

Phinks lend slightly downward to Machi "Did the Boss do that just now?" he asked in a whisper about Nobunaga getting moved mysteriously.

"Probably" she answered.

Kuroro, now having control of the situation, directed his attention to where the spotlight was on "Hisoka, I have some question, if you cannot answer just say so".

The first two questions were answered, but that quickly stopped as one after another Hisoka couldn't say anything on. Senka understood what Hisoka was trying to accomplish. Knowing the magician was more than enjoying his risky yet brilliant scheme. He could sit back and practically relax while that boy took all the blame and attention until the time was perfect.

As Shalnark gave the troupe a brief recap of the information they knew so far on this Chain User, the decision of whether to stay or leave came up.

Round grey eyes looked onto Senka, a shake her head caused blue locks to wave "this is your decision to make, not mine".

Kuroro looked down, blankly, her answer was understandable. It was a big choice, one that would be too unfair for another. There is much at stake, one bad move would place them in an even worst situation. However, she was by his side, victory was his for the taking no matter what.

"Stay" he finally said.

Senka's heart ached uncontrollably. She prayed to every religious deity the spider leader would command them to leave. There is no room for regrets now. Everything for her freedom was being put into motion.

She'll soon find out, getting away from the spider isn't _that_ easy.

He won't make it so.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!**

 **the next chapter should be up by Nov 1**


	20. Kings and Queens

**Apologizes for being late! I've been exhausted between essays, studio projects and my readings.**

 **any spelling/grammar mistakes, apologizes for those too.**

 **I'm not very confident about this one... but I hope you all enjoy this the new chapter.**

 **Anyways~ Thank you for the patience and Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Kings and Queens**

The scene was set with rounding thunder and dark clouds that created a gloomy foreshadowing of warning. Senka was distracted momentarily by the rumbling before resuming her attention on the fortunes. Although the woman didn't seem it, she was literate in the art of fortune-telling. Not that these ones in particular were difficult to decipher.

Senka's chest tightened in alarm as Kuroro came beside her "finished with the fake bases I guess" said the woman in a statement upon his return.

An ever so causal sigh escaped his lips, she knew how tired he was. Man, she's definitely going to sleep for days when this is all over. "How far along are you Senka?" asked a smooth voice in her ear, breath tickled fine hair. She held back a shiver as she turned to face Kuroro.

"Pretty much done" the woman informed, looking back onto the wooden crate she was at work on, "I've reviewed them all and divided everyone into groups that would help divert from the fortunes as much as possible".

Kuroro rested eyes on the assortment of pages, excluding her own since no real danger followed her directly. The man took a step closer, allowing his chest to gently brush against Senka's shoulder. Dull electricity spiked her senses with heat when a hand rested on her lower back, she bit down on the sides of her cheek. The hunter's reaction brought a small smile to his lips, any doubts of the distance he once felt gone through the little exchanges.

Yellow eyes glared briefly at the two, although he couldn't see Senka's expression, their closeness stirred irritation in the magician. The rain started to pour down hard in a fit of rage, as if expressing their own feelings.

The two leaders turned to face everyone, now that Senka had completed her task.

Kuroro started first "Let's break into groups. For the next week, we'll be operating in these groups. Avoid moving around alone" The boss looked to his right, onto Senka to signal it was her turn.

The woman smiled, she took a small breath "Shizuku, Pakunoda and Machi. Feitan, Phinks and Kortopi. Shalnark and Nobu are with Kuroro. Hisoka, Franklin and Benvolio will stay here".

"What about you Senka?" asked Phinks as her name wasn't said.

Completely blind to the mistake, she simply tilted her head at the man "Huh? What do you mean?" expression filled with confusion to why he would ask a question like that.

"Idiot... you forget to add yourself" Machi spoke for the blond as he was too busy with a palm to his face at how air-headish Senka could be at times.

The woman blushed slightly at the silliness of her small mishap. "Well, it's no big deal. I can go wherever I'm needed" she quickly said with awkward embarrassment.

Machi passed an expressionless glance at Senka, feeling it was necessary to bring up the situation with capturing of Gon and Killua before their primary objectives were overtaken by the auction. Even though she knew it would reawaken suspicion onto her friend, it needed to be brought to Kuroro's attention.

"Chief, can I ask you something?" Machi voice with a hand up, earning the attention of her leader, meaning it was safe to continue. "there are some kids that know about this place" Machi informed, instantly drawing the attention of Senka. Ears twitched at the words, her little stunt might really cause more harm.

Hisoka watched the pink haired woman with unnoticed bewilderment, half impressed of her subtle betrayal of friendship. It was clear to what took more importance.

This new development brought curiosity in Kuroro "Kids?" he demanded with interest in his voice.

Machi bit the inside of her cheek, "Well they didn't have anything to do with the Chain User but I'm still worried" the spotlight making her feel uneasily bashful.

"Yeah! I forgot!" Nobunaga suddenly jumped into the conversation, he turned to the leader "Boss! I want to recruit _that_ kid!" he said with such enthusiasm that Kuroro stared at him with big round greys. Taken aback by the spider's change in mood.

The shorter woman groaned under her breath "Wait! I didn't mention it for that reason!" she snapped back with volume.

Senka purposely remained silent, sweatdropping to Hisoka's amusement. Praying that either of the two wouldn't drag her behind into the conversation, she had enough of being put on the spot for a lifetime.

Kuroro, more confused than he has even been, took interest in whatever Machi and Nobunaga were openly bickering about "Explain in more detail" he demanded.

The blue eyes flashed with a moment of hesitation onto her friend, whom avoided the glance at all cost. All in vain. "One of Senka's earlier plans worked and we were being tailed by these two boys".

F.U.C.K

Both elaborated in a summary of what transpired after Senka had left. From the arm wrestling to how the boys ended up tricking Nobunaga and escaping. Neither, for their benefit, mentioned what happened between Senka and Nobunaga prior to Gon and his entertaining innocence. The woman couldn't help but smirk while listening to the story. It was definitely Ging's son, she did the right thing, protecting him.

"Senka seemed to know them" Nobunaga added, recalling the way in which the woman had taken the time to examine the captured boys before he had a chance.

Double F.U.C.K

Kuroro turned his gaze onto an unusually silent Senka, looking for her portion of explanation to the motives behind her actions. Not that it caused suspicion, more like, experimental questioning. Finding interest in this unseen change in Senka's persona.

"Is that true?" the leader directed his question onto Senka, all pairs of eyes on her, it left an unsettling feeling. A trap.

Violet eyes narrowed dangerously on the spider boss "Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"It is when our location is threatened" he answered.

The woman snickered, "You make it sounds like _I'm_ the one who allowed them to escape" her tone was venomous in nature, expression just as wicked, violet orbs shot a deathly glance at Nobunaga.

"You had the chance, why not kill them?" he asked bluntly.

Senka spun around to face the man with an expression of fury "Don't fuck with me!" she cursed in a shout, a hand found its place on her hip "Like hell am I going to kill _children_ I don't know, let alone ones I do. Secondly, I rather not have their fathers on my bad side"

Kuroro's expression remained unchanged and unaffected by the woman and her defensiveness to keep treasured secrets "And who are their fathers exactly?", he continued to pressed Senka for information.

Arms folded under her chest, head turned away in stubbornness "Yeah, not telling. Confidential info".

"and _she's_ supposed to be our replacement for the Boss?" mumbled Nobunaga under his breath, not expecting the woman to hear the little comment.

Violet eyes flashed at him in dangerous warning "Back the fuck off unless you feel like dying today" Senka snapped in return "And as I recall, you're the one who wanted to recruit one of them"

Nobunaga parted his lips with the intentions to fireback a comment only to have no words come out about her "Boss! I want to recruit him still!". The woman stunned him for a moment, forcing a redirection of attention onto something she knew was of his interest. Hisoka smirked to himself, how manipulative, she learned from the best.

Round greys narrowed ever so slightly at his subordinate's words "As interesting as he may sound, It doesn't sound like he will to join the spiders"

The samurai man didn't seem he was going to take 'no' for an answer. He made a fish, taking a determinate step "We can convince him to join! Just meet with him!"

"Chief! Don't listen to him!" Machi argued against her partner and his desire, Senka was thankful things averted off her.

Kuroro shifted his glance onto the pink haired spider "So, Machi, why the concern?"

Her breath paused in surprise at his question, "Um..." the same bashful awkwardness she felt in the beginning of this conversation returned with vengeance. It made her stomach flutter sickly. "It's... just a hunch...?" she answered, uncertain to the reason she protected against having the boy join.

Knowing the real reason to Machi's change in character, it was cute, not an ounce of jealousy. Senka couldn't resist having violet eyes land on the magician whom watched the live drama unfold. Is that how she looks like to the other woman while with Hisoka?

"Instinct huh?" Kuroro mumbled aloud to himself in conclusion to Machi's actions "You have sharp instincts. It is possible that there is something important about those kids".

Senka snickered to herself at how on point the leader was about Gon and Killua. She too came to the same thought but like Kuroro, unable to discover the link. Which the woman knew one person could answer, Hisoka. She noticed the amused expression the magician had planted, golden eyes seemed to brighten to his twisted pleasure.

"To be safe, we need more fake bases" stated the boss, his head turned to glance behind at Kortopi "Can you make ten more?".

"I can do another fifty" he responded "The instant someone enters a fake base, I'll know. The copies still function as _En_ ". With that said, Kortopi began to create an army of Nen copied structures that surrounded their location.

Now, it was onto the next order of business. _The Chain User_.

Kuroro showed the members newly updated prints of the bodyguard list of the Nostrada daughter their web provided.

Phinks, Franklin and Shalnark stretched their necks to get a closer look at the paper.

"They already have new information up?" the cutesy blond commented.

Senka lit with a low key devious expression, the Hunter Website is anything but fast, it's actually the opposite. There is probably more bodyguards on that list and it wouldn't show for another couple days. She listened to the others in their conversation over the Nostrada daughter.

Franklin counted the head-shots "Seven bodyguards, perhaps more". it seemed strange. "That's a lot of people to guard on little girl" he observed.

"He must love his daughter" Phinks blurred, thinking of a father's love for a child and nothing more sinister and greedy.

Pakunada scanned the page briefly before passing it over to Shizuku.

"He cares more about her ability." Kuroro paraphrased the information Senka had given him days ago. "Her father achieved his current status using her power. There are many who resent his achievement".

Senka pointed a finger up "And some would actually worship the girl. Paying for monthly fortune-telling religiously because of how accurate"

The glasses woman hummed in thought as eyes burned into the paper, "But why did she come to Yorknew city?"

"For the auction, I'd imagine" Pakunada answered in pure innocent speculation.

Then in that moment, both their leaders gasped from paused breaths in realization. From thoughtless words, it became clear. Everything.

"Holy fucking Christ..." Senka cursed, covered her face with a hand, gesturing she had overlooked something so important. How could she be so mindlessly stupid?

"Pakunoda, Shizuku... Nice... I'm actually an idiot" Kuroro said in realization, blinded from his earlier drive for quick vengeance. Both of the leaders relished in their miscalculation.

"You aren't the only one" insulted Nobunaga, yet again taking a slab at the blue haired woman.

Violet eyes rolled in their sockets, not wanting to indulge in his seemingly endless bickering "Bite me".

Senka listened to Kuroro as he told the others to why such vital clue was blinded before him. Explaining how the girl, which his new fortune-telling Nen is from, is the missing link they needed to discover the Chain User's identity. Adding the information Senka had given him prior to all the drama on the Nostrada Family plus his own research was Kuroro able to piece together everything.

In his little corner, Hisoka marveled at the spectacular intelligence his target displayed. Trying his best to conceal blissful throbs that coursed in thrill. For once, the magician found himself becoming impatient, a feeling which he only believed Senka had over him. Oh he can't wait, for the moment he could finally kill the spider's head.

Kuroro turned to his left, onto a blond male. "Shal, were we able to steal the Scarlet eyes?" asked the leader.

Shalnark's usual smile fainted into a frown "Sorry, I'm not too sure. I left the auctioneer on auto-pilot throughout the auction"

Kuroro redirected his attention onto Kortopi, seeing that Shalnark could no longer bring the needed answers "Do you remember copying the Scarlet Eyes?"

"I copied them" responded Kortopi almost instantly.

That was their saving grace. This time, they'll have the Chain User right where they want him "Your copies function as _En_ " Kuroro stated while rising from his spot "Can you tell where the copy is?".

"If I touch the real one" Kortopi replied.

Senka and Machi exchanged reluctant expression, both groaned silently in annoyance at the same time. Understanding that in order for Kortopi to locate the whereabouts of the other Scarlet Eyes, they have to find their set first.

Which means, every wooden crate has to be reopened.

.One. Untill they finally gain the Scarlet Eyes. The woman cursed, knowing she should have done a inventory list.

All bodies started to lift the brown lids off one crate at a time, even Hisoka, whom honestly didn't seem to do anything, was helping. That surprised Senka in the worst way.

She was in the middle of tugging off a lid that seemed to not want to come off no matter how much she pulled. Senka huffed, about to forget it and move onto another one but the haunting notion the Eyes could be inside fueled encouragement to get it opened.

"Need some assistance?" whispered a familiar male voice from behind.

The woman blinked to see Hisoka step beside her with a smile, innocent appearing violet orbs quickly glared at the magician.

"As if, I have everything under control" she declined his offer in a low volume grumble, not wanting to attract more attention to them than needed.

Hisoka resisted the urge to laugh, the woman had yet been able to open a single crate since they started "If that is what you want to believe" said the magician before leaping a crate higher than where she stood.

Senka scowled at his comment, "Don't you have cards to shuffle or something other than bothering my ass" she retorted in a bicker, fingers curled around wood once more.

The red haired man glanced down at her for a moment, lips remained sealed. Keeping his own wicked responses in himself.

Machi eyed the brief interaction between them before continuing to open crates within her section. They were getting a little too obvious, just a tiny bit. In her opinion.

"Found them" shouted Shizuku after ten minutes into the search.

Shalnark smiled at the goth-looking girl "Nice job".

A unison sigh from a few echoed in the room, thankful the search was over.

"This is the only part of the job I hate the most" complained Phinks

Franklin agreed in a single nod "I don't wish to do this again"

"Absolute torture" Senka said in an exhausted groan of dramatics towards the end.

Shizuku walked over with the twin viles that carried the Eyes and placed them in front of Kortopi. The spider placed a finger on each circular lid "Got it, approximately 2,500 miles that way" he said within seconds of touching the containers, his free hand pointing in the direction sensed.

"North-east" Kuroro said.

Senka hummed, "Same direction as the city".

In a fit of vengeful rage, Nobunaga's expression turned serious. A thin film of aura appeared around his body at the new development as he mentally hopes his target, the Chain User, is located there.

"We should hurry, the _En_ will fade within a few hours" Kortopi informed with slight urgency in his voice.

Kuroro remained composed "Do you have a map?"

"Here" Phinks said while conveniently pulling out a map from seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to his leader.

Opening up the large paper, Kuroro zeroed in on the location which Kortopi sensed the other set of Scarlet Eyes "Beitacle Hotel".

Senka noticed how the man's eyes seemed to narrow dangerously, maybe he's far-sighted?

"Let me go Boss, please" asked the sword-itching spider with a sense of impatient urgency.

Their eyes locked on each other, one pleading while the other deciding. "Very well" the leader finally agreed, making Nobunaga's expression light up "But I shall be accompanying you".

Hands balled in fists with enthusiasm "Yes sir!"

Kuroro turned his body "Paku, Machi and Shizuku, you're coming too. Shal, you'll switch with Kortopi ".

Shalnark nodded at the order.

The blue haired woman's chest tightened in fair warning "I think I should be the one to go instead of you" Senka suggested "I doubt this person knows you're the leader, we should use that to our advantage".

Kuroro was dumbfounded by the thoughtful words, not expecting this from her because of how distant she had been acting of recent. Grey eyes saw the genuine look she gave, believing it was in their best interest to go alone with her offer.

A faint smile appeared on his pale lips "Genius as always but that won't be needed this time" voice serene and clear, meaning there was no discussion. For some reason, the butterflies never fluttered.

"Senka, anything else?" the leader called upon the woman, sneaking her clairvoyant powers.

A sigh of left her mouth, reading the unspoken command on remaining in the base "Just be on high alert, with everything we've gathered so far, it seems this person manipulates strength instead of weakness " her bottom lightly leaned against a wooden crate, hands rested on the edge of either side of her thighs.

For once, she found Hisoka and his strange categorization of the Nen types to be useful. The magician observed from the sidelines in her forever entertaining growth.

Senka's voice continued in a soft voice, her violet eyes shield with a solemn expression "They're high-strung and believe to be invincible. So don't lose your cool, no matter what" she advised, "Oh and It's rush hour so take the train instead of a vehicle".

Machi averted in her own self-guilt from Senka's eyes as she left with the others. It didn't bother her friend really because of sympathy. The blue haired woman ached for Machi and her constant battling between duty and temptation.

"What should we do Senka?" asked Shalnark.

Arms flexed as they lifted a curved body in a tiny swinging motion on top the crate "Wait until something happens or they return". Either way, she doesn't feel the complications will stop, not yet. Not while satisfaction hasn't been obtained. "Drink a beer and chill" Senka joked with a half-hearted smile.

Phinks snickered at the witty suggestion "Now _that_ sounds like a good idea".

"I agree" added Franklin.

Shalnark's bright expression returned with a nod, his body turned towards the crate he knew contained an insane amount of canned alcohol.

"I'll take one" chimed in Feitan as the blond boy threw them at Phinks and Franklin.

"Sure" Shalnark shot another can through the air, he turned to Senka "Want one?".

The woman rose a hand, palm opened to readily receive a beverage "Hit me".

* * *

Driving in a car with Kurapika and Leorio, Gon felt a sweatdrop travel down the side of his temple. "Kurapika... What if we run into Senka again?".

The blond now undercover with a long grey wig, brought a finger to his chin in thought "It would definitely be a problem, considering how unpredictable she is but if that happens, our objections remain the same. Take down the spiders, no matter what".

Through dark tinted glasses, Kurapika looked out the rain-drop window. In his reluctance, Hisoka's words from their first meeting bombarded him.

 _"To truly kill the spider, you must destroy the head"_

Leorio side-glance to his friend, briefly taking his eyes off the drenched road. Concerned about the immense risk they were all about to take in going head-to-head with the Phantom Troupe.

* * *

It seemed like only minutes had passed by that Senka had been staring down at the can still full of alcohol in a daydreaming fit. Hisoka kept a close alarm on the woman, her mood seemed to be unreadable to him. Notions of what she might be conjuring in that mess she calls a brain wasn't anything he hadn't pondered already. It was just figuring out who it was this time. His guess, probably Kuroro, that irritated him. A lot.

Nothing, that's what she was thinking. Absolutely nothing. Okay, I'm lying. The woman is actually coming to terms with the reality of parting ways from the spider. She could handle cutting ties with Kuroro but not the others. In a twisted way, they were like family to her. Something that Hisoka can never replace.

 _Unless_...

A ring of a cell phone thundered in harsh interruption that Senka practically jumped out of her skin and out of the daze.

Phinks groaned as his thumb tapped on the screen, ending the insanely quick call "The boss has been captured"

Expressions of bewilderment and confusion were exchanged by some at the unpredicted turn of events. Senka knew she should have gone instead, her first tightened in a ball.

"What do you mean _captured_?" Shalnark asked for everyone, the words seemed foreign coming from his lips.

The other blond shrugged "Don't know, that's all Nobu said" Phinks stated, tucking his mobile device back into a pocket.

"I'll come with you" Feitan's muffled voice spoke as he jumped off the crate he was sitting on.

Phinks nodded in agreement of the other tagging along, better safety in numbers. Yet, look at what has happened. The boss was with more than one and he was taken. Senka's mind raced at the countless possibilities, rationality seemed to disappear for that moment.

The woman stood up from her seat "I'm going with yo-" she was cut off while approaching the two males.

"No, Senka. You need to stay here" Phinks instructed in a stern voice, causing her body to paused in its movements. Shock took `over, not expecting the sudden rejection.

Violet eyes blinked in confusion "Don't order me around! I'm coming with you!" she aurged back childishly.

"Stop being an idiot" Feitan said, his cold eyes locked her own in a heartless trace "Having the boss taken is bad enough, we won't be forgiven if you are as well".

Chest tightened painfully at the harshly spoken kind words, lip quivered "But" her voice cracked.

To Senka's surprise, a dangerous hand from the blond rested on her head. Giving the woman a soft pat in his own moment of comforting affection. Violet orbs widened at the gesture, calming her senses "Phinks?" her little voice called in a question.

An ever so faint smile curled the corner of his lips, the fingers in her hair caused a shiver, "The Chief told us only once, if it came out to choosing between either you or him, protect you at all cost" Phinks informed, tone soft as the expression of endearment on his features.

"Do what you do best Senka and come up with a plan to save the Boss" Feitan said in hopes of giving the woman confidence through encouragement and dispel any panic.

Franklin nodded at the other two in agreement "They're right Senka, in this situation, you are just as important as the Chief".

The woman's breath paused in her throat upon feeling a hand gently dropped on her shoulder. She glanced to the side, meeting the other blond "Leave us to handle things" Shalnark added, siding with the other spiders.

Senka's chest tightened to the point of feeling as if she'd faint at that moment. Fighting the cunning distraction of believing she was ever more than another pond to Kuroro. No way would be instruct his precious spiders to put her safety as priority because he had feelings for her. To keep it alive, the spider he had worked so hard to grow. That was the only reason she existences in his world. It hurt.

Not really.

Blue locks shifted, covering violet eyes "Okay" she finally surrounded in a frail tone.

Conflict rose in her, the guilt of what she had decided began to weigh on her deeply. She can afford to keep playing the role, just a bit longer, until it is not allowed of her anymore. That's fine, right?

Phinks let out a sigh before retrieving his hand from her, "You're still such a child" he mumbled for only Senka to hear, causing a pink tint to brighten cheeks.

"We'll keep in contact" stated Feitan as he began to exit the building with Phinks and Shalnark to meet with the other group at the Hotel.

Hisoka, watching the entire scene, questioned Senka's wanting to truly be disconnected from the spider. It wasn't Kuroro that was the issue but her friendships. She treasured them to the point of fearing their loss above all. For no one else other than the spider can take priority, not even her.

Friendships like this aren't that easy to break.

Or not.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! It would be much appreciated.**

 **Were won't be a next chapter until around Nov 10-15 because I've been procrastinating badly.**


	21. How the Universe Works

**I know i'm late. It was my mother's birthday weekend so yeah.**

 **Apologizes to any spelling/grammar mistakes... I tried to catch everything**

 **Here's the next chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Playlist: Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead. Senpai by Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: How the Universe Works**

 _The universe is a strange thing. It works in mysterious ways and realization of the wonders will only come once the magic is done._

 _There was a time when her two worlds lived separately in harmony. She hoped and prayed they could ever be united and that ignorant notion was the last of her innocence. A fool the girl in her was to think this blissful utopia of hers could remain._

 _Could she ever be happy again?_

 _No, happy isn't the right word because happiness wasn't what it was._

 **Two years ago**

A hunter with wavy blue hair that stopped just passed the shoulders and resembled a classic night sky, awaited for the remaining applications to complete her portion of the exam. Another sigh of boredom left lips with shades of purple, it had been over twenty minutes since everyone had contacted her about their progress. Being stuck in a room closed off with stones coloured in browns and reds was not her idea of fun. Legs clothed in plum coloured pants swung back and forth on the high chair she sat on, violet eyes locked on the entrance to her enclosed domain made of ancient stones.

She groaned aloud "Stupid old man making me a stupid examiner for the stupid exam" the woman foully complained to herself.

Yes, she was an examiner for yes, the Hunter Exam. Fabulous right?

No, it's not. Why? Because she has absolutely no patience at all. Plus it wasn't like she was getting paid for this!

Boy was the waiting going to be worth it for her, she'll see.

Remember, good things come to those who wait. So I'm told.

Eye lids expressed the enormous irritation building the longer time went by, until the same person who was the cause to her mood appeared. Violet orbs glanced down to see an elder looking man with lazy eyes, white beard, and sly smirk. "Senka-chan!" greeted a male voice.

"Netero" she said in annoyance, back straightening in the chair, "You owe me big for this old man! I'm so damn bored!" Senka exclaimed to her superior.

The hunter laughed at her words, "You'll live! Besides I have faith in your discretion! We got a fine bunch this year don't you think?" said Netero in that usual enthusiasm of his.

brow twitched "They're alright" responded the woman with indifference in her voice, arms crossed under her chest.

"So~ any applicants catch your eye?" cunningly asked the Chairman.

A scowl appeared on her lovely features to his surprise, "Maybe one..." Senka admitted in a small and reluctant tone. Body language telling him something very interesting, he had yet seen from this being he'd watch grow up into a fine Hunter. Even though she may have some...faults.

In cliché, sounds of the first applicant to finish Senka's task was heard. A figure with a solemnly mischievous expression on that wickedly handsome face, odd clothing decorated with French card suits and red hair appeared from the shadows. Chest tightened, causing a painfully ache to throb into her stomach. _Hisoka_.

He decided to take the Hunter Exam the year she _happened_ to be asked as examiner.

Fucking hilarious right? Nice joke fate, great job.

"Of course you'd be the first one out" the woman grumbled under her breath in sarcasm at seeing Hisoka succeed in passing her phase. Netero raised a brow in slight confusion at the words that indicated they were acquainted with one another.

The magician smiled with closed eye at her reaction to his presence, "Is that a compliment? How lovely~ Such a coincidence that you would be an examiner this year, Senka" that alluring voice of his caused her vital regions to melt.

She snickered "Aren't you lucky" the woman dryly said, trying to mask her thrill. Violet orbs flashed with a hint of enticement.

Netero blinked at the sheer fact this applicant was able to get through Senka's maze with ease and speed. It wasn't amazing but fearsome. The old man put on a careless smile, "Congratulations on passing the fourth phase number forty-four!"

"Don't congratulate this lunatic Chairman!" Senka retorted before the magician even had a chance to part his lips.

A frown appeared on Hisoka's lips at the name calling that came along with the woman "Oh, you've hurt my feelings Senka" his voice pretending to sound the part while at the same time noting the old man beside her was Chairmen of the Hunter association, Netero.

Senka let out a dry retort at the fakeness "Bullshit" violet eyes flashed a dangerous glare that only looked threatening. It was all a game to her, their little back-and-forth.

Hisoka mentally hummed at the seducing expression she was giving him, the position of her figure had only aid the effect. A leg crossed over the other, arms folded under her chest to have already visible cleavage pop all the more, purple lips that was a few shades darker than those lovely eyes. If there wasn't another present in the room, between those thighs is where he'd be. Or later.

Netero stared unaffected as he earned the attention of yellow eyes that taunted him maliciously in nature. It was the first time the magician had not only met but even seen the Chairman. He was in no way fooled by the frail appearance of the older male to underestimate him. Although Hisoka's poker face remained unchanging, it was obvious to both hunters what his intentions were.

Senka, actually getting a laugh out of the random situation, darted back and forth between Hisoka and Netero in the daring stare down. She choked down a cackle at how nonchalant the Chairman was acting towards Hisoka and his malevolent antics. Knowing that was Netero's game, to act complete and utterly composed to throw opponents like this psycho clown off guard.

But, the moment won't last long.

"Yo Senka!" Interrupted yet another echoed male voice, making Senka groan in annoyed dramatics as fingers rubbed the temples that began throbbing. She glared at her superior, features expressing how unimpressed she was by the cunning trick played at her expense.

"Fucking really old man? _Really_?" she immediately cursed at the Chairman without hesitation.

Netero tsked at the woman, a finger moved side-to-side like a clock "Twenty-two and you still haven't gotten such naughty language out of your system" he lectured in a half-assed manner only to earn more glares.

Hisoka was confused until a man with wild dark turquoise hair, tribal-like clothing that exposed his torso and skin darker than Senka's appeared out of the entrance and its shadows. A wicked grin and eyes that seemed to haunt Senka like an animal on prey. The magician's expression quickly turned irritated by this new character making himself a little too friendly with his woman.

While the chaotic exchanges were happening, another applicants strayed into the room one by one, Senka, in an attempt to keep things professional didn't kill him that moment. That was her mistake, not listening to her instincts.

Violet orbs side-glared to see the examiner of phase five, a frown appeared on her lips "Togari" she mumbled with displeasure in her voice, arms relaxed in hopes to not draw even more attention to the female assets she was blessed with, "You're here early" her portion of the exam wasn't even done yet and the next examiner was here.

The hunter chuckled at her words, "heard you were doing the fourth phase, thought I'd come keep you company" said Togari arrogantly, a toothy smirk curled his lips as he leaned uncomfortably close to Senka. Not caring whether or not the other two is witness to his shameless motives as eyes greedily unclothed her.

Hisoka noticed the way her brow twitched in annoyance, the feeling was mutual.

Netero wasn't all that surprised, he knew Togari had been infatuated with Senka for a long time. Although he doesn't appreciate rudeness, the entertainment definitely compensated for the unpleasant manners. Of course, it was all purposely done. Netero wanted to test Senka and see how much life had changed her. The last time anyone from the Hunter association ever saw her was when she turned eighteen. Not even her teacher, Ging, heard from the woman until a year ago.

Senka dared not to encourage the bold advances, violet eyes averted from his hungry ones. While fingers combed through blue locks she looked in the opposite direction "Don't need it, so go play with those _tiny_ knifes of yours somewhere else" Senka voice devilishly insulted with direct implications towards his manhood.

Hisoka chuckled from watching the scene before him, finding it entertaining that such an incompetent being was trying to claim what is clearly out of his league.

That caught Togari's attention as he believed the other man was mocking him, he hated that. "What's so _funny_ number forty-four? Got something to say?" he snarled.

Senka's chest dropped at the other examiner was bearing fangs at Hisoka. The woman's senses warned of danger and to be alert. Everyone present in the room turned silent and attention between the two men.

"How many?" simply asked Hisoka, expression duller than normal.

Togari was confused by the question "What?".

Hisoka curved his lips in a smirk, causes chills and shivers down the spines of other applicants watching "How many times must she reject your advances before you understand she's not interested?"

Senka blinked in embarrassment at having the spotlight being placed on her indirectly, as well, the magician appeared to be either defending her or is jealous. Whichever one it may be, he had never expressed or done both so boldly. It made the woman feel... happy.

Togari growled under his breath "Shut the hell up! It's none of your concern".

Hisoka laughed at the idiotic retort, "Not my concern? How foolish. Someone as incompetent as you shouldn't qualify as a Hunter" the magician responded, a card flashed out of thin air between his fingers.

"What was that? I'll make you regret those words!" snarled Togari in anger, hands swiftly reached behind to draw out twin blades.

Tension in the room built all the more, she needed to stop this before the situation got _extremely_ out of control. Senka quickly took action, standing up and placing herself in the middle of the two "Hisoka, Togari, stop it" demanded the woman in a calmly stern voice.

Too late she was. A chilling breeze flashed past either side of her, blue locks floated towards the direction of which two cards were sent. Breath hitched ever so slightly as she realized what the magician had done within seconds.

Howls of agony and pain from the sized cuts Hisoka sliced into his face. First aid personal quickly took action in providing Togari with the necessary skills required to save him from bleeding out.

"I simply don't approve of your standing as an examiner" Hisoka admitted a smooth deathly voice, dull expression turned handsome features stoic and detached.

A wide eyed Senka didn't have her attention on a mortally wounded Togari but on the magician. Adrenaline pumped through the woman's body, she had to fight against the bloodlust. Senses telling her irrational urges while mind voiced in reason. Thankfully, she grew up a little.

Senka flexed her jaw, swallowing down her selfish instincts to keep them at bay "Number forty-four, Hisoka. You are officially disqualified from the 286th year Hunter Exam due to attacking an examiner" the woman said clearly without hesitation.

"Very well" Hisoka accepted without a fight or complaint.

All the other applicants watched in nervousness and excitement at the horrific turn of events. Not believing that Hisoka full out attacked an examiner just because he didn't approve of them. That wasn't the only thing causing bodies to freeze in pure fear.

Netero observed how the intensity of Senka's bloodlust pheromones effects proved too great. Even more worrisome, her pupils were so dilated hardly any trace of violet could be seen, breathing was shallow in deep exhales, lips curled to form a chilling smirk. The Chairmen hummed to himself in dismay, her expression matched that of the murderous Hisoka but filled with twisted delight. It came to life, the one thing he hoped Senka wouldn't give into.

Hatred.

Senka panted tiredly on his bear chest, unable to even slide her overly relaxed body off the man trapped by trembling legs. Their moist bodies cold each other down from the heated round. Three years had gone by since Senka and Hisoka began to a complicated relationship. Not every meeting lead to a sexual encounter of sort, more like eight out of ten.

The magician knew how the woman operated by now.

Starting off, she'd be completely against it before giving into her pent-up lust. Often did Senka use it as a tool to subside her constantly raging blood-lust. At first the only way he would be able to get into a situation like this was manipulating her with that crimson liquid to drive her insane.

Now at twenty-two, she realized there was no shame indulging her appetites. Senka, absorbed Hisoka and his madness. It some ways, freeing her from the ridicule she had bounded hidden psychotic potential. Little did the magician know, her reasons stemmed into roots much deeper than just regular old 'tragic past'.

The woman reluctantly forced her body up, straddling Hisoka under. He hummed in allurement, admiring the pleasuring view of this beautiful naked angel. It was a shame, she didn't feel confident in her own skin. With such an exotic complexion and this air of independence, she could rule the world.

As if she hasn't already.

Senka's body curved as she reached for the short glass of dark liquid from the night-table, taking a healthy mouthful of the high quality fire water. Not paying attention to dangerous fingers resting on her thighs. Hisoka noticed she had yet to swallow the drink, seductively lead down. A hand pulled back locks of blue that draped down. Greeted by burning wet lips pressing softly, a flow entered from her mouth and poured into his. Senka let a small moan escaped into their exchange, vibrations tingled throughout his cavern as she broke away with a mischievous smirk on her lips.

The magician swallowed down the remaining liquid. Hisoka mentally compared the amount of alcohol the woman consumed recently to when they first began their scandalous relationship. From multiple bottles a day to a few glasses, it no longer seemed like an issue.

Only a devilish giggle came from her before minutes of quiet, Senka found the silence comforting and not awkward as it could be. Violet eyes scanned her partner's muscular body, thinking those jester-like clothes proved to be useful. She didn't feel like killing female after female for trying to seduce her man. Slender fingers glided on his torso with tender care, wishing the moment wasn't just _a moment_.

It was strange. Senka didn't realize how possessive she could be until Hisoka came around. Although she hated with him a blazing passion, it quickly became something much more. Understanding the magician and his fickleness, how quickly treasure could fade into nothingness in his palm. The desire to keep those golden eyes on her became an intoxicating pass-time.

The hunter stretched an arm, reaching for a black silk shirt that Hisoka threw carelessly on the headboard. Snatched by the other before her fingers could grab onto the fabric, she gave him a tired look "Haven't you had enough?".

"Never", Hisoka noticed how the woman's clouded vision faded and reality reclaimed her again.

Violet eyes softened, smile on lips "Are you saying that because you lost?" she teased, a finger poked at his stomach.

An entertained snicker escaped his wicked grin "Now, how can that be possible when you are the one who _came_ first more times than me."

"No I didn't" she bickered in a tone that made it seem this situation was more than normal "Three to two. Three being you!".

The magician chuckled, expression darkened with amusement at the other's words. "I see~ did I make you feel so good you lost track?" he teased back seductively, a slight shift of his hips caused the woman on top to paused her breath.

A lewd throb she believed had faded began to tighten her insides once more. He liked Senka's little stubborn expression of frustration when he taunted her, the way those coloured cheeks would become feverish with hints of pink turned him on.

"Fuck all the way off" she cursed in her typical bickering manner "There is no way you managed to get me off that many times!" the woman claimed in denial, bad mistake.

Hisoka smirked, so much fun and it's only ten in the morning "My my, is that the thanks I get for saving you?" he began while Senka mentally counted off with fingers to visually of who lost each session since they arrived on her Floor.

"Excuse me? I had things under control for your information" she bickered with attitude and a daring grin showed teeth "You were _J_ to the - _ealous_ " a finger drew out the letters in the air.

The magician's smirk dropped to her surprise, breath paused in both throats at individual realization. Jealous? Him? No way, that doesn't seem possible.

It made sense to him, explaining the irrational feeling of irritation he experienced witnessing some insignificant being all over what he deems as his. Jealousy. Who know he can feel such a thing. This was a first and Hisoka wasn't sure how to react.

Senka saw her opportunity, hand struck with lightening speed to aim for the black shirt he captured. Fingers curled around silk fabric and before the magician could react it was already pulled out of his reach.

Yellow eyes caught a smirk of victory the woman on top him wore with the shirt in hand "My~ haven't you improved in handling me" he said with allurement, impressed she was able to retrieve the piece of clothing.

She giggled devilishly as arms slid through cooling sleeves "Well, I have been with you for two years" the woman said in a sweet voice.

"Three"

The women paused and blinked at Hisoka, slightly stunned he corrected the purposed mistake, Senka snickered gently "Looks like I'm not the only one getting better" she said before attempting to climb off the body under her only to be stopped by firm hands on her hips.

Senka let out a tired sigh, head lazily tilted to the side "it's 10:30 Hisoka" she whined.

A hum vibrated from his chest against her inner thighs, yellow orbs glances at the clock "There is lots of time before night comes again".

She huffed "Don't assume my stamina can match your ridiculous one" the woman retorted, fingers playfully clawed at dangers ones to release her hips.

Hisoka smirked wickedly, a twist of his wrist and he captured the woman's. A tug caused her to lean forward to land flesh on a hard toned body. Heat surged through bodies once again as the view of her well developed breast pressed against him in a seductive display. Faces inches away and eyes unable to avoid the others. Senka couldn't stop a pleasuring throb in-between her thighs, lewd reactions unclear to which body it came from.

"That's a shame, you should really think of improving it" The mischievous magician whispered as she felt hands travel south along her back,

Senka huffed "shut up before I kick you out of my floor" she warned before abruptly removing herself from the naked male.

He hummed in allurement "Being a _Floor Master_ seems nice~" commented Hisoka, finally able to admire the woman's temporarily permanent place of rest, Heavens Arena.

Who would have thought Senka claimed one of the twenty-one floors in the notorious fighting palace. It brought all the more interest about how strong this female really is. Hisoka, being so sinisterly powerful only now happened to stumble upon such a treasure that suited his thirst, in more ways than one.

The blue haired woman shrugged at the indirect compliment "It's whatever" voice said nonchalantly "half of the fighters are pretty boring once you figure them out".

She _loathes_ boredom. It explains why the female tolerates Hisoka's chaotic presence, life will _never_ be lacking of entertainment with him around.

"I'll have to agree with you on that" responded the magician, yellow eyes glued to Senka and her swaying hips. Hisoka would openly admit how appetizing she looked in his normal-people clothing that wasn't worn by him very often. The over-sized black shirt just barely covered her bottom, causing a tasteful display.

Senka could feel a burning sensation on her butt "Quite staring holes into me already" the woman blurted as she took hold of a hairbrush.

He snickered at her alertness, sitting upright against the headboard. "You do know of a group called The Phantom Troupe?" asked Hisoka, voice seemed to be mixed with interest and seriousness that he wanted an actual response.

Breath paused in her throat, hand didn't stop as it continued to comb through the knots Hisoka had made. The magician could see Senka's unreadable expression in the mirror. She was processing how naive to believe things would go on as they were, separate without complications.

"You mean the spiders? Who hasn't, they've built a seriously infamous reputation for stealing and killing in the past few years" Senka answered, hoping it sounded convincing and not hesitant.

A wide smirk curled his lips as thrill took over "As expected of you, my angel" voice purred in enticement.

His instincts were right, Senka did have information on the newly discovered target locked in his viewfinder. This one will be the absolute most exciting challenge he has ever craved for, aside from the woman currently in his presence. She definitely tied for the position.

Senka noticed the magician and his ever growing blood-lust, threatened to emerge, and she thought her restrain was terrible. Violet eyes rolled in their sockets, "Why you asking?" tone hinted with annoyance as she began to invaded her closet in search of proper attire.

"The boss" he said, her heart stopped "would you have any information on him? I've heard some very lovely rumours that got my interest" Hisoka revealed.

The woman felt her body tremble, this wasn't happening. No. No. No. No. Hisoka targeting Kuroro? He'll be killed. She'll be found out. She'll be killed or worse, tortured. She hated being tortured more than the idea of dying. Pain isn't her thing, obviously. Mentally or Physically.

Stop. Calm down. That was the old her which didn't know of strength. She's not that little girl anymore, maybe this can be used to her advantage. It can work, if it's Hisoka.

The black shirt she playfully fought over to get from Hisoka, slid down her arms and onto the floor. Lips parted, ready to give the man information as she clothed herself.

"Yeah, I might have something on him." Senka began without a hint of reluctance "For one, his name is Kuroro Lucilfer, twenty-four. Short as hell too. From Meter City, he and six others founded the Spiders and have kept growing ever since. I believe they first made their mark five years ago, slaughtering the Kurta Clan for rare Scarlet eyes. The boss seems to like quality treasures but never keeps them for long before selling them off or whatever".

The magician hummed at the storm of information, "My my. You sure know a lot. Are you acquainted with one of them?" Hisoka dared to ask, the question tormented the woman. She wanted her two worlds to remain separate and with no attempt to co-exist because that is not possible. Two monsters cannot claim the same land. One must have victory over the other.

She snickered, a playful expression danced on her features as she turned to face Hisoka.

"And if I am, what's in it for me?" The woman cunningly answered, trying to manipulate the conversation into her court, not like it wasn't from the beginning.

Hisoka mirrored her expression with the same wickedness, "You already have a plan working in that lovely head of yours, don't you Angel?".

"You're point being?" she rose a brow in question to what he was implying.

The magician folded arms over his chest, smirk widened his lips all the more "Why don't we team up?"

Senka snickered at the offer "Don't fuck with me Hisoka" the woman paused from adjusting her attire to glare at him.

"I'm serious" he exclaimed in a tone that signalled to Senka the level of truth. Of course, the man knew better than to lie around her. One mishap was more than enough to understand it was impossible to hide any secrets. Too bad it wasn't vice versa.

Violet eyes sparkled in devilish intentions, blood-lust threatened to expose her. Oh did she ever have a plan. Senka made her way back to the bed the magician still remained in comfort. On the side where Hisoka watched, she seductively dug a knee into softness. A hand with painted maroon nails reached out to gently touch his face. Electricity spiked excitement in the magician as her lips touched his.

Distraction, he thought. The spiders seemed to be a subject Senka didn't want to discuss. It only piqued his interest more.

The hunter pulled away, a sweet-heart smile on her lips "I'll think about it" answered Senka. Coloured orbs freely engulfed into the other in seas of golds and purples. This was what she want, to keep the two worlds apart as long as humanly possible.

By the softened expression, teeth biting down onto lips and how fingers tensed, Hisoka knew insecurities began consumed her.

The invading sound of a phone ring made Senka's heart skip, she sighed "I have somewhere to be" voiced a tone hinted with saddened reluctance to leave.

"Oh? And you're going to leave me all alone?" asked the magician in a joking manner.

The woman snickered "You're a big boy" she teased, jingling from her grabbing keys off the night-table filled his ears "break anything and I'll rip your insides out".

Hisoka hummed with allurement, "Oh? That's a very tempting threat to me"

Senka's lips curled in a playful smirk, hand on the door knob preparing to leave. Clothed in those black heeled boots she favoured, leather jacket unzipped and fitted to display her well developed curved figure, shorts and black stockings that only lured the eyes in.

"When you miss me, I'm gone" is all the Senka would say after each of their whimsical encounters like this one.

Hisoka found himself staring aimlessly into the daytime setting out the window.

The magician never wondered specific reasons for the line because it wasn't needed. He never bothered with the past because it was something unnecessary and unchangeable. The present and future have more potential for amusement. Of course, that applies to himself. When it came to Senka, he didn't feel the same. This woman brought forth a curiosity of something he once had no interest in even thinking about. Especially when the past is all she can obsess about.

A perfect match aren't they?

 **Days Later**

Jaw reached its limits as Senka's mouth widened in a loud yawn, a hand shielded from the others seeing into the depths of her throat.

Blue eyes side-glanced onto as lips blurted out the number of yawns counted so far "seven" said Machi.

Kuroro, who sat beside her with nonexistent space between thighs, looked to his right hand woman "You tired than usual, something that matter?" he asked in genuine concern for her health. Thinking about it now, she was just fooled by the butterflies.

Pink brightened cheeks in a feverish colour as Senka shook her head "I haven't been getting much sleep the past few days" truthfully stated the woman.

"Clients keeping you busy?" asked

Senka mentally sweatdropped "Yeah, the clients" she lied about the lewd deeds, no shame finding her.

"Getting enough sleep is very important" said a chipper Shalnark, index finger pointed upwards.

Uvogin chuckled abruptly at the words "Yeah! Especially if your name is Senka" he joked at how the woman seemed to love her sleep. No seriously, she loves sleep.

Sounds of unified laughter filled the dark warehouse as comical relief was used at Senka's expense.

A pout took over her features "That's not funny..."

"Says the one who cannot seem to function without at least ten hours of sleep" Kuroro snickered a remark.

The blue haired woman huffed, a devious look appeared on her features. Senka began to maneuver her body in order to use his lap as a cushion, the action providing both distraction and entertainment for the others. "I declare you as my pillow" she smirked, looking up at the male from below his book.

He blinked in momentary dumbfound at her silly display before a smile brightened his handsome face "Is that so?" asked Kuroro with an arched brow.

Grey orbs glanced at the pleasuring view of her womanly assets that popped all the more when she lied down, 'Not that I have room to complain' he thought.

"You spoil Senka too much Chief" said Pakunoda whom sat on an old metal chair that turned from sliver to copper, a hand filing her nails.

Machi interjected her smug comment "That's an understatement".

Senka huffed at the friendly insults, secretly liking how this band of criminals she was forced to join turned into a dysfunctional family for her. The woman didn't think she'd be able to live without them anymore, it had been four years since Kuroro conned her into meeting the troupe.

No regret but one.

There was no escape, absolutely none. Senka was trapped in the web she had built to house his spider and the only form of a 'getaway' was her times with Hisoka she'd manage to get.

"Where are this other new additions anyways? I can't live forever you know"

"She's right, it's been a couple hours past five" Feitan informed.

Franklin turned to the only possible being in the room with answers "Well, Machi? You're the one who is responsible for the replacement of number four".

The pink haired woman shrugged with indifference of her eligited task to look after one of the two new members "all I did was tell him to come".

Senka gasped softly, expression glowed in absolute thrill as she suddenly bolted upright from the comfort of Kuroro's lap. "Omokage is getting _replaced_? Yes! That god damn psycho finally got his ass handed to him!" she cheered with fists balled in shameless delight at the news, violet eyes sparkled.

"Don't you sound a little too excited Senka", commented Phinks in sarcasm.

Pakunoda snickered as she filed her other hand "A little?"

Senka responded back with her explanation, "He was creepy! And wanted to make me into one of those freaky dolls! It still gives me shivers every time".

"That's because you're too easily provoked Senka" stated Shalnark in his cutesy expression.

Feitan added his two cents into the conversation "And your reactions only make it worse".

Uvo let out a hardy laugh, knowing fully-well she and the previous fourth spider weren't on the best of terms because of the said creep-factor "See Nobu! I told you! Pay up!".

Nobunaga tsked and grumbled at his loss, "Man..." hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Told you not to do it" Machi interjected.

Senka narrowed violet eyes on her friends in judgement "...You guys bet on me? Seriously?"

"You're so moody it was a fifty-fifty chance" explained Nobunaga as he threw the bet money at Uvogin.

The woman continued to judge, expression unreadable "I feel so conflicted" she said while lying back on Kuroro's lap "I don't know whether to be offended or loved".

A small chuckle rumbled from the leader's chest, the book had long been tucked away during all the excitement as he was unable to continue where he left off. "In need of some comfort?" asked a soothing voice that was Kuroro, his hand gently stroked the woman's midnight hair in affection.

Senka felt a chill run through her body at the touch, it was a deadly weakness. Heat rose to her cheeks in warning of butterflies about to invade, violet eyes met his greys, exchanging softened expressions. "If you're offering", she answered in a careful voice and childishly exposed her thoughts.

Machi's chest tightened in bitter feeling, eyes averted the scene. She resolved to only of recent to place her own selfishness aside to allow her dearest friend a chance of innocent happiness. Or at least whatever happiness criminals like them could get. It was hard thought, watching them so intimate before her eyes. The stinging never went away, always poking and poking.

The image of a figure moving from the shadows attracted Machi's attention to the entrance, "You're finally here".

It was as if, the next few moments went by in slow motion. Emphasizing how much of an impact this neglected scenario would drastically shift their universe.

He stood there with an unreadable expression that seemed blank when really, complete shock had taken over. There before him on the opposite end, practically sitting incredibly close the Phantom Troupe leader. Legs that were once wrapped around his waist, subjectively arched across Kuroro's lap. The same hand with those painted nails of hers no longer combed through his hair alone. Lips he had moans and pants breathlessly come from now revealed to have another pressing against them. That curvaceous body he teased and ravished countless times was in the embrace of the last being he would expect.

In this moment, Hisoka realized he wasn't her one and only. It... _bothered_ him.

Violet eyes blinked, unable to process the rude awakening "What the hell are you doing here H-Hisoka?" her voice stuttered.

Although the magician shared mutual feelings of discovering her secret life, he skillfully masked those behind a friendly smile, "Senka? I didn't know you were a spider, what a surprise" Hisoka said truthfully.

Were her eyes fooling her? They have to be! No way could Hisoka be standing right in front of her. He can't be the new fourth spider. It's all just a really insane hallucination and she'll wake up any moment with a massive headache. Wrong. This is no dream. She's not seeing things. It's all real. The blissful utopian bubble she thought to last popped in the worst possible way.

Kuroro glanced form their new arrival and onto the woman in his arms "You are acquainted with him Senka?"

Violet eyes burned with hidden drive, no self-pity entered stirred the wheels turning in her mind. The woman instead began to develop a plan to manipulate this surprise into an advantage, "Yeah unfortunately, I know this jerk" lied Senka in more ways than one.

Hisoka caught the hint in delight, he knew there was something _special_ about her, a reason to why destiny brought them together.

 _Delusional, that's the right word._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be posted around Nov 22-26**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Stay Golden**


	22. Who Truly Runs Things?

**Thanks for being patient! Just as a warning! This is the second to last chapter of the Yorknew arc! I don't know how to feel.**

 **Playlist: Run This Town by Rihanna**

 **Here is the next chapter!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Who Truly Runs Things?**

Senka's mind couldn't stop racing through the endless bombardment of possibilities of what was going potentially went down. Unknown to the dire scenario her friends and trophy boyfriend seemed to be in.

The woman automatically began to think two steps ahead of the Chain User, Kurapika.

Firstly, taking the boss was a smart move because Kuroro is the Troupe's life line in a moral sense. Senka knew she could never impact the spider to match his charisma. It was a strike to cause panic amongst the group in order to give into whatever demands Kurapika desired.

What's the next attack then? You have the boss, what else is there?

Now the issue of Gon and Killua. If she's right in their somehow connected to the Chain User, he'll negotiate for their safety.

Once that's done, an exchange will be probably go down. The boss for the boys. Senka knew there was one more piece to complete the whole plan, that Judegment Chain thing, it was mostly likely an end goal.

This should be over fairly quickly, right?

* * *

It was deadly silent as Leorio drive the car, rain still poured relentlessly down on the city. Tensions and uneasiness were more than plentiful during the long journey. Chains that bounded his body were tight but he didn't feel anything.

Like, anything. Literally. No fear. No panic. No alarm. Or even the stinging of Kurapika's little bitch slap. Only composure.

Kuroro found the whole situation comical. Never believing someone would succeed it capturing him and so effortlessly, to him at least. Sure it was barely impressive, childish in fact. The captured spider found it so pitifully cute how Kurapika tried to remain in control. Trying desperately to balance in keeping sight of his revenge and safety of those boys.

Weakness, he can exploit that.

Looking out the blurred window, a daring smile faintly curved his lips. Kuroro gave self-entertainment, picturing the million expressive faces on Senka once the others informed her about what happened at the hotel only moments ago.

Knowing she would be shocked, followed by frustration and then calmness. The woman will debate pros and cons. Wander every course of action. Think of all the ways his ponds could be dispatched. How she can manipulate her unknown existence as a spider to their advantage.

Faith, he had in Senka, to conjure a masterful plan in order to save him.

Ha, save the leader of the Phantom Troupe. Doesn't that sound funny? Even foreign.

 **Back at the Hotel:**

"Quit it, fighting like this isn't going to get the Chief back" Machi voiced in reason.

Feitan sided with the female, "She's right... besides, Senka needs to be filled in on the situation"

Shalnark nodded in agreement "Yeah, one of her plans is what we need"

"Why didn't she come with you guys?" asked Shizuku in pure curiosity, thinking Senka would have been the first one to arrive at hearing the news.

The three newly arrived males exchanged looks before Phinks answered, "Nobu didn't give us enough information on what was going on, so we thought it'd be best to have her stay hidden".

"Makes sense, better one of them than both" Machi said.

"We should get moving" Instructed Phinks as he bent over. Strong arms taking on the labouring task of carrying an unconscious Nobunaga back to the hideout "we only have twenty-five minutes left".

Shalnark took out his phone "I'll call Senka now".

 **Back at the Hideout:**

Senka let out a heavy sigh at the news "Alright, thanks for calling in Shal... Hm? No, just hurry back". The call ended and violet eyes were draped in darkness. Her brain worked in silence to conjurer all courses of action and strikes. Evaluating the situation in its entirety.

This matter of being watched and the ability to listen in on their conversations was definitely a problem. Can that even be called a problem? Honestly, the only person it really affected is Pakunoda because of the orders she had been given to remain silent. Concluding whatever memories the woman found were key but luckily for the spider, Senka figured out what it was.

The vibration of her phone caused a jolt of anxiety, thinking it was another important message from the others with more news. It was something better, Hisoka.

Violet eyes glanced at the magician to see a faint smile that meant things on his end were rolling. She scanned the screen for whatever message he sent:

Hisoka: Illumi accepted my request for help, he'll be here momentarily.

Senka: guess I'm the distraction?

Hisoka: I have confidence in your acting~ Can you find a way out?

Senka: Yeah, shouldn't be a problem.

Hisoka: As expected of you angel. Illumi will arrive by airship, we'll use that.

We...

Usually, such an endearing statement of togetherness would make her happy. Not this time because it was a pretty lie. There chance to escape, together wasn't going to happen. She felt it, she knew it. What did provide her comfort was the fact Hisoka gave her that tiny glimmer of hope.

Soon. Just a little longer, she knew is what he really meant to convey.

To show appreciation of his gesture, she'll gladly serve as the distraction.

"When you miss me, I'm gone", Senka every so faintly whispered purposely aloud for the magician to hear before his leave.

Franklin brought his attention to the woman, "You always seem to say that Senka, why?" he asked.

A smile of nogostlic pain appeared on her face "When I was younger, saying 'goodbye' always felt awkward so my dad would say that before leaving instead".

"That's it? It sounded like there would be more sentimental"

Senka giggled "Well, to him it was just that simple but to me it was more comforting than saying 'goodbye' every time he left" answered her soften voice.

Franklin hummed in thought, "It suits you more".

"Yeah I think so too" she smiled gently.

The tiny distraction of both remaining members proved useful, allowed Hisoka and Illumi the opportunity to swoop places with efficiency. Violet eyes softened and a strange feeling of relief had replaced the earlier anxieties with the switch being successful and just in time.

Her phone vibrated once again but this time it Kuroro's name appeared as the caller ID. Violets narrowed at the familiar digits before a thumb slid the green button.

"Yo~ Senka speaking~" she greeted with a cheerful tone, not wanting to give away her uneasiness.

A boyish voice demanded through the phone with a stern urgency, "You are to come the airport and meet with Pakunoda"

The woman gave an unseen shrug "Sure, anything else?" Senka replied without hesitation as if she was doing groceries.

"Be at here within thirty minutes or your leader will be killed" threatened Kurapika before quickly cutting off the line and ending the call.

"Alrighty then" sighed the female as she stood up in a stretch, body ached from sitting too long.

Franklin had a feeling what was about to happen next and he didn't like it "I think you should wait for the others to return" he advised, only to earn a gentle shake of her head.

"No, that will only prolong the evadible. If I listen, it'll make him _believe_ he is in control" Senka explained, black aura clumped from her shoulder blades and formed those trademark Angel Wings.

The male hummed, wanting to deny her truthful words "What should I tell the others?".

Heeled boots clicked and clacked as she stepped directly under the shattered over-top stained glass window. Violet eyes softened in thought, trying to find the right way to phrase what she means.

"Have some faith in me. Remember this person is a stranger to us and knows absolutely _nothing._ Remember what the spider stands for and what our role is", she courageously voiced before a flap and gust of wind carried her into the air.

They will understood Senka's words, crystal clear in fact. It was known that the woman was associated with the spiders, however, she is not a legitimate member. This was going to be her trump card, what allows those jaws of death that seems to be taunting her like a shark. She'll be able to get away from it once again, for sure.

Why? Come on, it was like chapter two wasn't it? Angel of Death, that's the reason.

Child's play.

No one. Not even Hisoka knew the extent of how amazing this whole situation craved its way into Senka's favour. By manipulating Kurapika and allowing the naive boy to believe his strength against the spiders she helped build, Kuroro will finally be crossed out from her equation.

Finally. She'll be free from housing the spider. Finally, she'll be free from Kuroro. All thanks to both Hisoka and Kurapika. It was just a matter of time.

And if she plays her cards correctly in the next phase, oh, victory will be all the more sweeter.

Coming out of this ordeal unscaved. Isn't that lovely?

 **Back at the Hideout**

"Where's Senka?" asked Shalnark, eyes scanned the room within seconds to see no trace of the woman.

Franklin groaned in reluctance of telling what transpired only moments ago "She got a call, supposedly from the Chain User and was demanded to meet"

A brow twitched in heightened irritation "And you let her go?!" Phinks shouted, as if having the boss wasn't bad enough.

Killua and Gon exchanged looks at the news as they were being coiled by thick silver chains and bolted to a large slab of concert to prevent further attempts of escape. It was part of Kurapika's plan, to gather the main troupe members he deemed the most dangerous: Kuroro, Pakunoda and Senka, and she was the last portion.

"You know Senka, she didn't give me much of a choice but to allow it" Franklin defended himself.

Feitan didn't like it one bit, something was off "How does this person even know about her? She's a _secret_ member".

"Taking Senka's popularity and networked connections isn't a good time" Machi warned " _Anyone can be reached with the right resources_ " she stated words her friend preached constantly.

 **The Airship:**

Pakunoda stared in wide-eyed disbelief as Senka landed in front of her. The woman's heart began to race in anxiety inducing speeds, lips parted "What are you doing here Senka! Go back to the hideout!" shouted the blonde in dismay.

A solemn expression plastered itself on Senka's features "I can't" she responded, aura fading into nothingness " _He_ used Kuroro's phone to call and demanded me to meet you here".

The blond haired woman understood the implications of 'he' meaning Kurapika, the chain user. Jaw tensed in anger, of all people, Senka was the last person more she wanted with her in such a situation.

Noticing the expression of distress on her friend, Senka smiled and gentled touched Pakunoda's shoulder in a comforting gesture "It'll be fine Paku", she tried to reassure but earned only a faint smile in return.

"Let's go in" Pakunoda said, taking the first step into the airship and the lead.

Senka exhaled, deeply and silently. Following suit behind her friend to the room she presumed held Kurapika and Kuroro as the other placed a hand around the knob to enter. Inside stood three figures, one familiar, one semi familiar and one unfamiliar.

a plump and short person of uncertain gender to Senka, stood on the right with buck teeth, grey hair, a hat and long clothing that touched their toes. Melody, rested her eyes on the woman behind Pakunoda and fear began to spark panic. She couldn't _hear_ anything, not a single heartbeat or interior motions. Who was this person?

In the middle, a short haired golden blond feminine appearing boy with blue designed tabard and white training suit underneath. Senka figured that was probably the chain user with a bounded Kuroro on his left, her chest tightened.

"We've... arrived as promised" Pakunoda spoke for them both as Senka took next to her.

The blue haired woman crossed her arms under her chest "I'd like to know why I'm here" she asked with attitude.

Kurapika rested eyes on the female accompanying Pakunoda. Dark blue hair that resembled the colour of sea water at night, flaring violet eyes, curved body dressed in a similar fashion to her leader but less boy knew this had to be the woman Hisoka mentioned. He remained composed but Melody didn't miss the tightened nervous hesitation that came from his heart."I take it you're Senka".

"Are you gonna answer my question or what little Mister?" she nonchalantly shrugged off the attempt of introduction.

He huffed at the blatant disregard, "You will find out soon enough". The boy relayed his attention onto Pakunoda, lip parted to list two actions that would result in death if attempted against his order "Firstly, you are forbidden from using Nen".

A chilling shiver waved from Senka's neck all the way down to her lower back, at the very first rule.

No Nen? No-fucking-way.

She _cannot_ have this judgement to curse her from using Nen. There's a very easy solution to this problem, a wicked little smirk curled an edge of Senka's mouth.

"Secondly, are you not to come into contact with any member of the Troupe" Kurapika said his last commandment in a passionate tone, now finding the resolve of wanting to keep threats away from the remaining friends he has.

"Those are the two conditions and to make certain you adhere to them I will use my Judgement Chain, on your leader", a separate chain with an arrow-head shape tip daggled from Kurapika's hand meant for Kuroro "Decided if this is acceptable, Pakunoda".

Senka's heart thumped in excitement, this was fantastic! Who would have thought a little kid like this blondie could have Kuroro of all criminals in chains, defenceless and under the mercy of another. Even more sweet, rendered unable to use his monstrous Nen.

The universe is amazing, to her at least.

Kuroro and his big round greys stared at the unmistakeable panic on Pakunoda. Hoping she wouldn't have beckoned to the demands and will of his captor and bring more than Senka.

Although, in order to esacpe all it could take _is_ Senka. The woman is more than capable of killing both these strangers, it's not hard. So why not?

"Okay" Pakunoda answered and it was too late for Kuroro. In one swift twirl of his wrist, Kurapika masterfully impaled the chain directly into the leader's chest. It coiled around and pierced its head into the black heart.

A muffled gasped had threatened to escape through his sealed mouth at feeling the sharp pain of Kurapika's Judegement.

"You're next, Pakunoda". She experienced the same fate as her dear leader, it stung, the guilt of believing there was possibility something more she could have done.

For her leader, for the troupe, for the spider. Oh, she'll figure one out.

Kurapika dropped a third chain that had intentions of mangling with Senka's heart, "Now you, Senka".

A devilish smirk curled her lips at the bold gesture, time for work "I hope you're not that much of an idiot to use those cute little things you call chains on me".

"If you are trying to buy time, it's futile" the boy said, believing her taunts were to distract him.

Big, big mistake.

She giggled, "Oh I'll give you a good one. You'll die~ how's that?" sang a sweetly wicked tone.

Melody shiver, this woman causing a surge of flight from the insane amount of thrilled adrenaline that excitement her heart rate. It's like nothing she's ever heard, so much danger that acted in the direct opposite to the spider boss. A perfect Yin and Yan pair.

"You have one minute to explain yourself" instructed Kurapika, though he would never admit it, her chilling threat caused doubt and fear in him.

Kuroro's smile returned at his web and her blunt declare of strategic battle. Knowing she had this all planned out from the moment Kurapika instructed Senka to bring the boys with Pakunoda. It was their trump card, their checkmate.

Senka sighed in a blissfully taunting voice, like she was mocking the boy and his inability to understand the situation "You're a conjuror right?" she asked.

"If I am?" Kurapika answered simply, not wanting to give Senka the ability to override his temporary authority. He is in for a massive surprise.

A coloured finger touched her painted lips "Well as a conjuror, you're weakness it pretty obvious. Sure you have the power to conceal or reveal whatever object you have attached yourself to but every contract has a deathly flaw. Meaning, those chains can only work fatally on spiders specifically".

"And what exactly is your point?" Kurapika asked impatiently.

Senka snickered, arms folded under her chest "Your definition of a Troupe member is someone that bears a tattoo of a spider somewhere on their body and becomes one through killing or chosen. Point is what if I mean only half of those requirements?"

The high-strung blond who believed to have the entire lives of these villainous people in the palm of his hands was stricken with anxiety driven shock. How? How can this woman that he has only known existed in the past days know such an important weakness? Hisoka? No no, there isn't a chance the magician could know. Maybe one of the other spiders? But Melody would surely have known!

Oh my boy, can't you see? She's just that good, information intelligence is the talent of combining knowledge and networking. Of course, the knowledge and thorough teaching of _Nen_ is a bonus in this world.

Kuroro and Pakunoda remained seemingly indifferent during her moment of superiority over their supposed enemy. Neither could not be prouder at how this little girl turned into a supreme queen before their closed eyes.

The woman let out a blood curdling laugh, sent a wave of chills that caused every single hair on both Kurapika and Melody's body to rise. Senka paused, violet eyes burned with an essence of victory, an evil grin replaced her smirk "How sure are you that I'm actually a spider? Willing to gamble your life for it? Try it out and see. Worst case scenario is you die".

A brief image of Hisoka flashed in Kurapika's mind from the antics and manners of this dangerous female. Thinking it was so wonder she is close to the psycho-magician, they were one in the same.

What a cunning and manipulative woman, she can't be trusted.

Kurapika tensed his jaw, teeth clenched in defeat. A wave of his chain bearing hand coiled the same ones around the woman's body, capturing her instead of placing the same heart piercing fate as the others received.

The spider boss ever so slightly twitched a brow, although having her bounded wasn't favourable, it was better than she became disarmed like him. Melody caught the skip of his heart, it sparked curiosity of their relationship.

Senka didn't flinch or reacted against the chains in any form, she just accepted the mercy with a smile "Very smart choice there kid, I'm someone you _do not_ want to gamble with".

"Silence" the blond snapped in frustrated anger, giving the chains a harsh tug and forcing her on knees.

A groan of displeasure at the rough treatment rumbled from her chest. Pakunoda as well did flawless work in refraining from exposing her true feelings. It was one thing for the boss to be captured, another for Senka and a completely different scenario with both being taken.

This is complete and utter _fuckery_.

"Don't worry Paku" cheerfully reassured Senka in a light tone "Everything will be fine" she smiled, looking up at her friend.

No, it won't.

Still, the innocent words calmed Pakunoda a little.

Kurapika immediately covered the woman's mouth with chains to conceal further speech as done with Kuroro. Senka gave the boy a glare, was that really necessary?

Melody took notice of this, how such simplicity cut the nerving emotions and quieted both spiders. There was something about Senka which neither would understand. No person of nobility could never relate to how they feel because they are marked as sinners. Only ones like them can know.

However, they are not so different. Both woman drive to save what they treasure, Kuroro.

Well, maybe one but that's a secret.

A smirking Senka listened to Kurapika and his seemingly endless demands Pakunoda was listed to follow. The woman knew one of two things were going to happen: One, she abides and the predicted exchange. Two, she brings everyone and end this ridiculousness.

"Very well, you have a deal" Pakunoda said in agreement to the boy and his terms "Take me back to the airport"

unsatisfacted anger began to enrage Kurapika, the woman's compliance caused furious appetite for more distress. He wanted them to suffer in agonizing pain like him. To grieve and become irrational with desperate need "Why haven't you asked any questions?".

Pakunoda hummed ever so slightly at the sudden loss of composure in their young enemy as he continued.

"You know who I am, don't you?" Kurapika asked with his glowing scarlet eyes enhanced in anger "Aren't you worried? You don't find this deal unreasonable? Do you truly believe I will return your leader?"

The woman calmly answered his bombardment of questions with "Yes, you wouldn't ask those questions if you intended to deceive me".

"Of course" Pakunoda simply answered.

Kurapika gasped in surprise at the quick response. Senka and Kuroro exchanged looks in noticing the psychological shift in their captor.

Violet eyes were shut behind lids, body relaxed against the unforgiving chains. How silly of her to get captured, again, within what a month? But the Nen infused shackles aren't escapable without approval of its wielder. So what else could she do but chill and wait. Wait for someone to save her.

At least her own Nen was speared unlike Kuroro, whom now had promised under Kurapika's Judgment, can no longer use his abilities. Relief came over Senka. There are top five things she feared in her life.

Loneliness is fifth.

Death of family is fourth.

Boredom is third.

No Nen is second.

Kuroro is first. Or was the first.

 **Back at the Hideout**

"Senka is taken now too?!" Shalnark shouted in disbelief at Pakunoda's words.

Machi let out a bitterly snicker "The idiot probably allowed herself to be captured".

"Does he really expect us to accept those conditions?" asked Phinks.

Illumi, whom disguised himself as Hisoka, over heard this development. He ignored the spiders as they began to fight amongst themselves about whether or not to abide by Kurapika's demands and sneakily typed a quick message on his phone.

Hisoka was making his way to the airship Illumi had provided as transportation to the cannon where he'll finally be able to have his long awaited fight. The rain stopped, leaving behind a muddy terrain. Excitement coursed throughout his body in thrilling preparation and anticipation. There is nothing, nothing that will stand in the way of this destiny.

 _Illumi: Update, Senka has been taken as well. Kil and Gon in exchange for Kuroro and Senka._

Yellow eyes narrowed on the first portion of his friend's message. The magician lingered much longer than a single moment staring at the device.

She is taken, hm? What is with this girl and her getting captured of recent? It's not like her. There must be an explanation. Hisoka contemplated whether or not Kurapika used his abilities on Senka.

An entertained smirk curled his lips.

No, that isn't possible. Senka would never allow herself to be rendered defenseless and it is all because of him.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this chapter! Please leave a review!**

 **Dec 5 - 10 is was the next chapter will be posted!**


	23. Good Things Aren't Meant To Last

**HUGE apologizes for the month long wait for this update... work is tiring and boys are stupid is all I have to say -_-**

 **Special thank you to all those who left Reviews/Follows/Favorites! And to those recently joining the S &S family!**

 **Playlist: All Good Things by Nelly Furtado**

 **Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Good Things Aren't Meant To Last**

You know that feeling? You know it right? The one I'm talking about?

When your eyelids half shield coloured orbs, brows relax without forehead wrinkling, lips straighten between a pout nor frown, all completed with an expression of 'what-kind-of-bullshit-fuckery-is-this?'.

That's how Senka looked at the moment while bounded in the unbreakable chains belonging to Kurapika. Violet eyes glared heat-seeking holes into the lifeless coloured walls of the airship. Contemplating life, literally debating inside her mind like the psycho she is about how the flying-fuck did she allow to get herself captured. _Again_. _Again_!

The woman actually prayed, to every known religious deity. That if they possibility, somehow, get Hisoka to rescue her. She'll be good! Promise!

No more drinking! (well, maybe once in a while).

No more killing people! (Ha, yeah right).

No more dirty deeds for money! ( _Sure_ , okay)

No more sex- _wait_ wait, that's a little _too_ much to ask for. Maybe cut down on it. Maybe.

A restless sigh escaped Senka's lips as her body relaxed against the back of Kuroro, whom said directly behind her on the large wooden crate they were both placed to sit on. Man was she ever sick of seeing these blasted wooden crates.

Melody watched the two leaders, they couldn't be any different. One was composed in his deathly solemn feeling of his capture being unimportant. While the woman seemed to be highly active and unpredictable. The thing both had in common was their uncanny calculative and witty mouths. Although, Senka started to represent them as a whole.

"Say Kurapika~ you and Oreo are newbie hunters right?" asked Senka in a playful tone, instantly making the blond regret dispatching chains from her lips.

The hunter dressed in a suit and tie however didn't share Kurapaki's silence and snapped back "It's not Oreo! I'm not a damn cookie okay! It's Leorio! Le-or-i-o!" he stressed out the pronunciation of each letter in his name "And so what if we are! You're the one that's captured if you haven't noticed!" snapped Leorio immaturely with an unimpressed look and a finger pointing at Senka.

The woman giggled wickedly, such idiots "Thought so~ You both practically scream ' _fresh meat_ ' so much it's ridiculous" she said in an alluring tone, devilish smirk curled her lips into a dark expression "Oh and a little tiny~ piece of advice, don't threaten someone you can't kill~".

Leorio tensed at the warning, body froze from how striking those violent orbs of hers rose true fear in his stomach. It felt like that moment with Hisoka and the Exam during their second half of the first phase.

With Kurapika, breath paused at not just her words but tone in her voice, finding it so unreal how this female and the magician were scarily similar in their malicious ways. Recalling the same event from as Leorio, thinking of Hisoka's talent on detecting those with potential and now she displayed similar mannerisms. Did they really get a thrill out of this? Twisted, they're perfect for each other.

"Kurapika, they have arrived", Melody alerted the others as she was keeping watch outside a small window.

Thoughts were quickly dismissed as he turned attention at the sighting of figures appearing in the exchange location. All three heads peered to watch.

"As promised, it is just three of them" said Melody in observation of Pakunoda with the two boys.

Kurapika let out a small sigh, "We can't be sure until the airship takes off" he whispers to for only the others to hear "Stay alert".

"There's someone over there" Leorio pointed out in the opposite direction, while at the same moment Kurapika's phone rang and drew in Senka's attention to get out of her unwanted boredom.

Leorio choked out the name of whomever it was "Hisoka!"

The blond's eyes glowed scarlet in fury as the voice greeted him from the other side of the line only confirmed the name Leorio blurted out.

Senka gasped softly, eyes sparkled as her prayers were answered. The magician's sudden appearance allowed a moment of reveal. Trying her best to conceal and remain indifferent to the news she hoped to hear but body gladly betrayed those intentions. Lips unable to keep their straightness and curled into a smile. Not caring that Kuroro was in the same space, their backs were facing one another and gave the perfect chance to break her acting for a fraction of a second.

Kurapika was too busy in dealing with the magician's call to notice her reaction. However, Melody in her silent observations, took in how Senka's blazing violets calmed into gentle petals.

Leorio happened to catch the scene as well to his displeasure. It made him cringe and shiver to see a woman so _girly_ over the psycho-manic. What she did see in _him_? _Gross_.

It surprised the other as Senka gave the impression to believe she was nothing but this blue haired vixen. Yet, in those few seconds of weakness did the two hunters witness another tune besides the phony mask. Unable to escape the popping thought of butterflies.

A furious wide-eyed Pakunoda stared in disbelief at seeing the magician when he shouldn't be anywhere near this place. It could ruin everything and have the boss killed!

"Why are you here Hisoka!" she shouted, hands balled into tight fists.

Killua and Gon exchanged brief looks, wondering just why the socio-path would be doing here. The young Zoldyck had two guesses: The spider boss or that woman. He couldn't figure out any other reason to Hisoka's appearance. It caused dangerous curiosity to Killua about Senka all the more.

"Allow me on the airship with them. If you refuse, I'll kill Gon and Killua" Hisoka falsely threatened, knowing it would grantee passage. Body reaping in anticipated excitement of finally being able to act on the very thing he's wanted for two years. Maybe even his life, maybe.

Kurapika swore in frustration into the phone "Bastard".

"My target is the boss" the magician twisted his truth, now wanting to expose an ulterior motive "Once he is released, I'll get off the airship. I want to fight him, that's all I want".

Scarlet eyes wouldn't faded in their wrathful glow because of the immense anger he felt. No way did he want to allow Hisoka and his selfish desires to run rampant. Yet, his friends were on the line but so was this woman. Kurapika let out a rigid breath "If you try anything, I _will_ not hesitate to kill her".

Senka snickered, remaining unaffected by the threat and knew the magician would have the same reaction. Only a handful of individuals are capable of ending her life and this kid is far of that list. The woman found it all comical, that this laughable child was the cause of the troupe's chaos. One big joke.

 _Odd_ , is what Kuroro thought. Why not offer his head but Senka's instead? Could it be that she and Hisoka had a much closer relationship than let on? Somehow, her lying to him didn't seem possible.

"Very well" answered Hisoka without a second thought and ended the call "Looks like we'll be traveling together~" he said with excitement, only making the boys shiver.

Pakunoda glared at the magician as he strutted past them, feeling all the more defeated because her suspicious were right. He was indeed after someone specific within the Troupe. Although revealed to be their important leader, relief found her because Hisoka's viewfinder didn't land on Senka.

Both airships, each carried their own precious cargo, travelled in what felt like either seconds or hours depending on who you were.

Hisoka's vessel seemed fairly light in atmosphere with everyone minding their own business in silence for majority of the rise. While in the other one, tension always lingered.

Although she appeared extremely nonchalant about the exchange when really, anxiety long too over. Chest tightened dangerously around her heart as it pumped blood much faster than needed. Was this it? When she chooses? Making the decision in her head seemed all fine and dandy but now the moment approached. Could she say it aloud to him? Break the bonds she formed for so many years?

Violet eyes were engulfed by darkness as the woman took a breath. Senka prayed a second time for the day, praying that whatever decision comes from her mouth, someone, anyone, would catch her from falling.

Killua couldn't help but glance at the magician who seemed to be in an obviously good mood. Maybe this was the chance for some investigating? But it isn't likely Hisoka would so willingly give him information if he asked straightforward.

"Hey Hisoka, what's your connection to Senka?" Gon asked in an innocent tone, earning a hum from the man. Calling for the attention of everyone else in their small enclosure on Hisoka.

Perfect, if anyone could getaway with questioning the dangerous magician so bluntly, it was Gon.

Yellow eyes shifted off his cards and onto the boy, Hisoka could feel the heat of Pakunoda's gaze. He'll need to answer carefully... does he? There is no doubt Senka will leave the spider today, so giving them away shouldn't be a problem. A smirk curled his lips, this might be fun.

"We're lovers" he answered, eyes not on either boys whom expressed their surprise of confirmation to what their friend had informed them about the said relationship but on the woman, wanting to see her reaction only to receive nothing.

 _Hm_ , how strange, he miscalculated this one.

The airship landed but its engine remained running. Kurapika gave his chains a harsh tug "Stand" demanded the blond to his victims who obediently complied.

Senka and Kuroro simtoniously got to their feet and began to move. Leorio and Melody stationed themselves in the front on either side while Kurapika followed suit from behind to handle his chains. They all walked in silence to exit the airship and step onto rocky surface.

The blue haired woman instantly scanned their surroundings to see nothing but cannons and enormous standings earth similar to the one under them. Just opposite, she spotted the second air vessel which carried the other four bodies. Violets rested on the figure she deemed to be Hisoka.

In that milla-second of a moment did Melody catch the first sound of Senka's heartbeat in weakness. It was just as she thought, butterflies mixed with a banshee cry.

"Let the exchange begin" announced Kurapika in a command to allow the four individuals movement. Each desired pair started to approach their respective teams, walking calmly and without rush.

Throughout the entire ordeal, Kuroro mentally taunted Senka to ditch her seemingly composed state and do away with their lesser enemies. However, she did absolutely nothing but walk. Let down, he felt. With a ever so tiny hint of heart-broken because now he realized her fickle nature and independence to whatever action suited her own needs. It was a trait the spider admired of Senka, this time, disappointment replaced admiration. Those boys out-weighted his worth to her.

... It hurt.

Feeling it was their victory, Gon and Leorio 'high fived' each other. They, as a team, actually out-smarted the infamous spiders at their own game. Kurapika, didn't share glowing expressions like his friends just yet because his mind couldn't turn off its attention of Senka and what mysteries lied with her. Wondering just how much she controlled and influenced.

The first airship took off into the night sky. Now, just the four spiders remained and tensions didn't seem to fade. Hisoka turned to face Kuroro in obvious declaration of blood-lusting battle as a thin missy film outlined his body, expression oozed with excitement.

Pakunoda turned and headed for the vessel as she didn't want any part of whatever ridiculous scheme Hisoka had in store.

Senka, thinking she was being slick, motioned to follow the other female's lead when she was stopped.

"Why don't you stay and watch Senka? This won't take very long" Kuroro said to her, voice hinted in self comical intentions.

"Yes Senka, stay" Hisoka insisted, believing now was the perfect time for them to reveal their affair.

The woman paused in her attempted escape and bit her lip. A dry gulp made it feel like she was able to suffocate while trying to swallow down the crazy amount of sickly nervousness in her throat.

Kuroro and Hisoka stood on the flat rocky top of pillared earth, this was it. The moment they have been planning together for two years, when she'll finally be freed.

"I've awaited a long time for this" said

But, this wasn't the right time.

Senka tried to make (not so) subtle indication of waving arms and motioning to stop the magician from exposing himself as a false member. The thing was... Hisoka would not give her the time of day! And he was looking right at her! Once Senka noticed the blood-lusting magician began to peel off the fitted jester top is when became clear he couldn't be stopped, the Baka. She huffed, crossed arms under her chest and gave him the bitchiest face of her life.

Your funeral buddy. She'll gladly watch the show, man popcorn would be good about now.

"There is no need for this now" Hisoka stated, reaching to pull off his fake skin with the tattooed spider from his back and revealed to Kuroro the falsification of membership. "Lets go" Hisoka purred, body tingling in blissful anticipation.

A low chuckle in amusement rumbled from the other male, "I see. I can discuss it with you if that is the case"

That angelic smile faintly curved Kuroro's lips, he chuckled in amusement "I'm afraid fighting me wouldn't do you much good, _He_ used his _Judgment Chains_ on me, therefore, I cannot use Nen"

Senka never laughed so hard in her life. Stomach burned and ached that she could swore her tombstone would be engraved with 'Death by laughter at Hisoka's idiot face' it was so hardy a laugh. Not that it made the magician and his gigantic miscalculation of Kurapika royally screwing him over by placing Judgement Chains on Kuroro.

It was humiliating.

A huff left Hisoka's lips, the interest was gone. Vanished as if it never existed. "How disappointing" he said while bending over to retrieve his discarded shirt, realizing the massive underestimation of those little toys of his.

Kuroro was still snickering to himself but not Senka who continued to cackle in fits of half-assed muffled laughter. She called it and he should have listened. Hisoka couldn't blame anyone but himself and Kuripaki, whom practically blindsided him.

The magician scowled, unimpressed by her relentless comical howling at his expense "I suppose _we_ will take our leave then" Hisoka said bitterly as he walked passed Kuroro. Paying the man no mind, as if he never existed, disappearing into the airship and leaving two alone.

Wind blow, filling the silence with gentle whispers as blue locks danced softly long in its direction. She gulped, this was it.

A heeled boot took a very, very hesitant step. She approached the spider boss with caution, even though it wasn't needed anymore. Unable to use his Nen left him no longer a threat. A strange pressure weighed her heart down into her stomach.

Slender fingers rubbed against each other in anxiousness, guilt is what she felt "Kuroro...I... I'm sorry I didn't do... much..." Senka said in a quiet tone, a hand paused before gently touching the smooth fabric of his back.

He remained silent, it scared her.

She gulped "I-I'll find a way to fix this... I promise" lied the woman.

No response came from Kuroro still, he felt the hand on his back tense and tremble.

"We'll get that chain shit out of you" choked a convincing voice, she doesn't actually want that. It was one thing being in a relationship with Kuroro but a completely unwanted thing being hated by him. Fear already ruled her while they were together. The lump in her throat making it seem as if she dry swallowed a pill and difficult to breath.

Not that he'll ever say it aloud but he was disappointed in her. The one person to count on failed him and now is going to leave. It looked clear as day that their loyalties were different. However, that isn't the true reason he remained silent.

The Judgement Chains are ruled by Kurapika and his passionate opinions of what he defines as a spider. No communication with any troupe members is a command. Kuroro believes wholeheartedly Senka is a member even though she lacks a tattoo on her body. The righteous curse is in _his_ body, does that still mean Kurapika's words overrule him? Senka being haunted by accidentally killing him because a simple miscalculation is the last thing he wanted for her.

Only one way to test the theory. Sigh, is all he did.

Senka's breath paused, violet eyes widened in panic. Alarm rushed through his body at the tight feeling of arms embracing around his muscular body. Analytical greys peered downward to see slender fingers clenching onto white fur of the jacket. Cold gaze was softened by the woman's reaction to his silence.

Kuroro smiled as a hand gently overlapped onto her small one "I shall await for your return then, Senka"

Inside the airship, Hisoka wasn't looking at the phone in his grasp. No, he watched the exchanged between Senka and Kuroro. Irritation caused a twitch of a brow that didn't go unnoticed by Pakunoda whom sat directly across the magician.

She knew it was bad, but now like this. The fear of her leader's beloved spider falling to its demise felt uncomfortably near and this girl is going to be his catalyst.

Kuroro watched as the vessel carried itself off and away from his reach. Although there was much that caused feelings of depression and grief, he strayed. Thinking instead the next course of action and Senka was the one who sparked an idea, or more, an answer. He turned to face the direction of east, a smile curled his lips.

Yes, that is where life will take them, forward.

The spider must go now.

On the airship, there was no time for relaxing as one more task is asked of the woman. Hisoka and Senka locked coloured eyes in understanding she had to choose now whether or not to reveal her own resignation as a spider. Anxiety thundered in her chest relentlessly, causing a nervousness that made a feeling of nausea hit the back of her throat.

What should she do? Kuroro being out of commission, the others will look to her for guidance, direction and leadership. But if she doesn't leave now it is not possible for an opportunity like this to come around once more.

Her male counterpart noticed the self-conflict she faced and felt for her. Knowing it was a long awaited decision the woman was now forced to make. Even so, he believes in her. After all these years, only one instance has she given him reason to question her loyalties. Although it wasn't really loyalty but actually something more profound and endearing.

 _Love_.

The magician's lips curled in a smirk, a wide-eyed Senka paused her breathing a few seconds. Breaking their eye contact, her balled fists began to tremble at realization.

This was the moment of truth, well, one in five. Maybe six depending on how things go.

When the airship landed, it did with rough motions and jerks before everything became still again. Senka sighed in both relief and anxiousness as Pakunoda instantly stood up from her wooden crate.

Brown eyes rested on the other woman, "Come on we don't have all day" Pakunoda said in a tired voice.

Senka exhaled before a smile appeared on her lips "R-right! Let's go, we have to let the others knowing what happened" she said while quickly straightening to her feet to follow Pakunoda, not without giving Hisoka one last glance before disappearing out the metal door.

The magician was confident in believing she would choose the right one, still, his chest tightened with discomfort.

Walking out of the airship, both woman were greeted by a strong gust of wind. Pakunoda mentally hummed as the echoing clicks of Senka's heels seized, she too paused in her steps. Turning to see an expression of sadness on the woman, teeth biting down on lower lip in distress of what she was able to do. Head slightly tilted downwards and away from the direction of her friend. Chest raised and dropped rapidly in obvious signs of panic. An image of déjà vu of Senka as a young girl flashed in Pakunoda's mind.

Brown eyes softened in depressive knowing, "You're not coming back with me... aren't you Senka?" asked a voice, hinted with disbelief.

Senka, now appeared to revert back into that little girl, only moved her head in a small nod. Blue hair waved to hide the reluctance and hurt on her features, "I'm sorry" voice cracked, making the other shaken.

The other responded with a lie, "I don't understand".

"I want you to understand but it's not that simple" the younger one rambled "Even if you don't approve, I can't let you kill yourself without knowing the truth!" Senka blurted out her friend's hidden motive in a passionate shout.

A wide-eyed Pakunoda hitched her breath at the words before a faint smile appeared on her lips. This girl always blurred out the lies and secrets somehow without fail. Wetness from Senka's tears damping the nap of her neck gave a strange calmness. Senka felt arms gently embrace around her, breath tickled haired surrounding her ear.

"I already knew about everything between you and Hisoka" revealed the other in a whisper.

Instantly, violet eyes shot open in surprise and Senka peeled herself from the friendly hug. Naive to the possibility of Pakunoda having knowledge of her secret little friend and their lengthy history when all it took was a single touch and question. Sometimes even just a touch. Yet another miscalculation.

Lips parted, "But... How did you know? Machi wouldn't have told you... right?" Senka immediately placed blame on the pink haired friend instead of the countless other reasons.

A groan of irritation came from Pakunoda, "No Senka, she didn't. I can't believe you think so little of her and you really think it was something you could hide from me? Maybe the others but not us". The woman said, referring to Machi and herself, "Honestly, I wonder sometimes if you even think of us as friends"

Those words brought a surge of anger boil from Senka's core. Harshly peeling herself out from their friendly hug to give the other a good piece of her mind.

Revealing to Pakunoda violet eyes clouded by large droplets of tears lining the bottom lids, a blink had rivers of the salted water trickle down coloured cheeks, "W-What kind of fucking question is that! You all are my friends! I care about all of you! I-I just can't stand be with Kuroro anymore! But I didn't want to lose everyone... and I know it's selfish and naive of me to believe I could've had both but!...B-bu-".

Breath paused in her throat as words were silenced by each of Pakunoda's thumbs gently whipped away clear water "You're already twenty-four and still need babying. Well at least you finally growing up and admitted it. I won't always be around to protect you".

The sharp pain of awakening to their morality burned Senka's insides "Thank you, Paku".

"Before I leave Senka, is there anything you want me to _show_ the others?" asked Pakunoda in a sincere offer to grant the girl she watched blossom for the past six years a final request. Her chest tightened at seeing those violet eyes blazing in a furious confidence.

Senka parted her lips, not giving it much thought because she knew what words to say. The other woman listened with a serine smile as the sweet little voice invaded her ears.

Yes, that's what she wanted to see. Not tears. No more of that. How could she leave this world after seeing this girl balling her pretty eyes out like that? Her soul wouldn't be able to rest easily.

But now, now it can. The others will mange as usual, they'll have each other.

Senka was the one on Pakunoda's mind the most in terms of worrisome troubles.

Noises of those familiar heels approaching called Hisoka's attention, yellows eyed the doorway in anticipation of the blue haired woman entering. Which didn't take very long to happen. As he expected, the same depressed expression she left with still remained on her lovely features. Evidence she had been crying from her farewell was obvious from the redness of cheeks. He couldn't really see her eyes clearing with the coverage of blue hair but they were most likely red too.

Senka did dare lift her head up to the other but somehow she found her way to in front of him. Hisoka, with an unreadable blank face, stared at her and wondering the reason she was just standing there mere inches from him.

"And what is it exactly you're waiting for me to do?" cunningly asked the magician.

Hands balled into tight fists, "Comfort me you asshole!" she shouted back in a childish tone. Tears flowed in large drops from corners of her eyes, frustrated at herself. Why did she always seem to show Hisoka the very same weakness she tries relentlessly to hide from him? This man sees her at the worse times, when pity and self-destruction are high. Little does Senka know, it's this quality that piques his interest the most. Like when he builds up a tower of cards, just to enjoy pushing them into a heep of paper.

The scene before Hisoka caused a devious laugh rumbled from him, "I know~ I was just playing dumb~" he said in amusement as muscular arms reach out to pull the weeping girl onto his hold. Her body naturally maneuvered onto his lap and curling up against bear chest.

Lips quickly found each other as revving of the airship's engine turning over to signal their journey home and that Illumi was safe on broad. Not that it was a matter to either one of the two at this moment in time.

Hisoka was the one to break their kiss, seeing the extremely docile expression on Senka made his smirk widen "you're free now, is there a need to be comforted?" he asked in allurement, placing a thumb on her bottom lip.

The woman's chest tightened dangerously, such a cruel question. Coloured hands snaked over-top Hisoka's shoulder to roughly grab healthy fistfuls of redish locks, "You better not make me regret choosing you over them when they needed me the most" warned Senka in a tone mixed between bitterness and relief. Half expect the magician to chuckle at her ineffective threat, only to be surprised by a puzzled expression on his features.

Hisoka parted his frowning lips and said "How hurtful, you make it sound as if I don't need you" in a voice matching the wounded look in those golden orbs of his, "Without you my Angel this entire plan wouldn't have been accomplished".

Senka's heart melted at the cunningly affectionate words, fingers released the bunches of the other's hair. Breath paused in her throat, eyes widened to engulf violets in white. This man, seemed to be taking everything precious from her ever since their first encounter.

A sigh of defeat left her lips, head gently buried itself into the junction between Hisoka's shoulder and chest "Just get me home already".

"very well" was all he said, remaining as they were, in silence.

Something didn't feel right. It never feels right. All her delusional games playing in her head break into tiny pieces.

People like them can never be truly happy. She can never be happy. She never will, ever.

This path she choose as a heathen didn't allow for happiness.

She sold her soul and her love, for blood.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

 **I will try and keep on schedule and post the next chapter between Jan 2 - Jan 6.**


	24. Author's Note: Don't Panic, Season 2

**To Be Continued**

 **Shadows and Secrets ll: Angelic War**

* * *

Heyy Everyone~

You've reached the end of SEASON ONE!

Yay~~

ALL further updates and postings will be on SEASON TWO, so head over there! LOL


End file.
